LA Rush
by LaxChick25
Summary: Max, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, and Gazzy are in a famous band, L.A. Rush. They're living the dream but they hadn't always been famous. Max has a tad bit of a dark past that seems to haunt her. When band manager, Ash, brings his niece and nephew along for the ride of fame will everyone get along? I know the band thing is overdone but try you might like it. FAX & EGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I don't really ever read these on other people's stories but just read this one. Just so you know it's about part of the flock and Dylan being a band. I know it's been done before but I've tried to make it a little different. Max is the singer and I've used some songs that are actually sung by guys because I liked them and they went with the story if you don't like that I'm sorry but for the most part I've used songs sung by girls.**

** Enjoy!**

"Thanks guys we had a blast!" I yelled into my microphone. The crowd of hundreds screamed ear piercingly loud. The lights were still scanning the crowd and blinding me on stage.

"Thank you San Francisco," our incompetent drummer Iggy screamed. Sometimes I question why I hang out with him but then I remember he's one of my best friends ever. The crowd continued to scream for us. I swear I'm going to be deaf by the time I'm twenty. We all waved and got off the stage. Men in black shirts all wearing headsets came out on the stage right after us and started to pack up our stuff.

"Nice show kids," Ash, our manager, said giving me a pat on the back. "We have an early morning tomorrow so let's get this show on the road." Ash said already guiding us around the crowed maze that was backstage. Ash was on his phone most likely emailing people. I heard the boys cackling from behind me about something probably very stupid. I wiped drops of sweat off my forehead. I don't know why performers even bother to work out because if they're anything like me then they sweat buckets on stage. Ash led us out the back door and even though it was a back door I saw at least fifty fans surrounding our bus. Instantly security surrounded the band and I. Screaming girls with posters ran up to us shoving things in our faces and trying to touch us. I tried to sign as many things as I could. I didn't mind this kind of stuff I figured that they buy our music, come to our concerts, make posters, take the time to be a fan; I can at least sign something for them.

Security pushed their way through the crowd and we made it to the doors of the bus. I climbed the stairs and gave our bus driver, Gary, a quick smile. Our tour bus was pretty sick. It had a lounge with a flat screen when you first walked on. There were two bean bag chairs and a couch that had a trundle bed on it. Then there was the small kitchen with a mini fridge, small freezer, sink, toaster, and four foot counter. There was also a small table that sat four people if you squished so we usually only sat two people at the table. Past that there was a door that slid open and closed with the push of a button. There were six bunk beds all inside the walls with curtains that pulled to open or close the bed. There was a small bathroom and eight drawers that lined the walls after that and contained some of our clothes, we also had pre-packed suitcases in the storage under the bus so we didn't have to pack when we got off and on. Then last but certainly not least in my mind, there was a small studio in the back of the bus that was packed with three different guitars, two different basses, two different keyboards, a violin, and a drum set. The studio also had a small vocal's recording both with a microphone. All the interments were hooked up to the computers and sound machines in the room. Needless to say it was the best bus we've traveled in.

"Band meeting on the couch!" Ash yelled. We all filed onto the couch. Iggy was the last to get on the bus so there was no more room on the couch. He scanned us all looking as if in deep thought and then sat on my lap. So just so you no Iggy is about six two meaning that he wasn't very light.

"Iggy!" I screamed.

"Yes darlin'?" he asked innocently.

"Get your fat ass off of me now." I gritted through my teeth.

"You're quite comfortable but you could be less boney maybe another cheeseburger with dinner next time." Iggy said readjusting himself. Ash rubbed his temples and sighed while pinching his eyes closed.

"Iggy please get off of Max," Ash begged, not bothering to open his eyes. "Sit on a bean bag chair."

"But Asher dearest that would mean that I've disobeyed your order to sit on the coach and I've been trying to listen better like you asked," Iggy said, sounding troubled even though I knew very well he wasn't at all troubled by anything in this situation.

"I'll sit in the bean bag chair," I said trying to stand. I couldn't stand because Iggy had at least forty pounds on me. "Please move!" I gritted out. I gave Iggy a good hard shove and he barely moved. Then I got an idea. I leaned forward until my mouth was right near Iggy's ear. "I'll tell Ella you like her." I whispered.

"You wouldn't," He said turning to glare at me. "You did the best friend promise."

"Don't test me," I warned leaning back against the couch. I stuck my hands behind my head and appeared relaxed. Iggy's eyed me scanning my face for any hint of me kidding.

"You're not kidding," Iggy stated while still scanning my face.

"Good thing I have her on speed dial," I said with an indifferent shrug. Iggy threw himself forward and onto the ground. The rest of the band laughed at him.

"What did you threaten?" Gazzy asked cackling at Iggy as he scrambled to put distance between us.

"Secret," I said giving Iggy a wink. "Until he makes me mad."IgaveIggy an evil smirk to which he cowered.

"I'm not tell you anything anymore," Iggy said crossing his arms and pouting like he was five.

"Kids please!" Ash yelled. We all turned and gave Ash our attention. "Ok tomorrow we need to come up with the set list by noon. Then we have rehearsal at five. As you know we have another show in San Francisco tomorrow just at a different venue." I nodded and I saw Nudge doing the same out of the corner of my eye. "Good." Ash said nodding his head. We pulled up to the hotel and I felt relieved.

We had stayed at this hotel last night so we didn't need to bring anything in. I quickly got off the bus followed by Nudge. We scrambled to get to the elevator while the three boys all took their time. I wanted to get to the room and go to bed and I'm guessing Nudge was thinking the same thing. We both got in the elevator and Nudge quickly punched the 22.

"So you know what tomorrow is right?" Nudge asked as we rose in the otherwise quiet elevator.

"December fifteenth," I said blankly trying to avoid what I knew she was implying. I hated talking about what she wanted to talk about right now. It was one of my very few weaknesses.

"Can you pretend to not be closed off and unemotional for two seconds and have a conversation with me about it?" Nudge asked sounding exasperated.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked angrily. "That I hate myself for it? That I have nightmares every night? That I cry at the mention of his name? That I paid thousands of dollars to have his room closed off from the rest of the house so it looks like a wall now so I wouldn't have to see it? That I have been to hundreds of therapy sessions in the past three years and yet I still can't even say his name? Huh?" I asked almost breaking down just thinking about it. "I'm trying to move on Nudge, but I just don't know if it's the right thing to do." I said calmly. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears that stung and threatened to leak.

"I was thinking that you could perform the song you wrote for him tomorrow at the concert. I thought it could give you the real closure you needed." Nudge said quietly while not meeting my eyes.

"I don't need closure I'm perfectly normal as long as I don't think about it," I said impatiently.

"That's not healthy," Nudge said worriedly. Nudge came and rested her small hand on my shoulder. "He would love it if you did it for him." Nudge gave me a small smile. She was right he would have loved it if I went up on a stage and sang a song for him. He would have thanked me so many times. I had to do this, for him. The doors to the elevator opened on our floor and Nudge and I made our way to our huge suit. Nudge pulled the key card out of her purse and swiped it through the handle.

My two suit cases sat unpacked in the center of the room and Nudge's empty ones next to them. Nudge believed in packing and unpacking. I hated packing and kept my stuff in my suitcases. I usually have one or two suitcases that I've marked as dirty and when we get the chance to do laundry I do it. The two king sized beds were against the walls. There was a huge flat screen TV facing the beds and then a small sitting area over to the left of the door that also had its own TV. The bathroom was straight ahead. Mostly everything was white in the room and gave it a clean feel.

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my pajamas before quickly walking over to the bathroom. I changed quickly and then opened the door so I could talk to Nudge while she got ready outside of the bathroom.

"You know I think I'll do it," I mumbled through my tooth brush.

"You will!" Nudge screamed and ran over to me just finishing putting her pants on. "I think it's a great idea, babe." I chuckled at her and then spit. "That was very unattractive." Nudge gave me a disgusted look.

"Don't watch me get ready if you don't want to," I said with a shrug and then started to wash my face. Nudge walked away from the door. I grabbed my old clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I flung all the clothes into the suitcase that was marked dirty, literally, I marked it with a sharpie on the outside. Nudge walked quickly into the bathroom with a giant bag filled with her toiletries and other assorted 'necessities' as she says. I rolled my eyes and threw myself onto my comfortable bed.

So I bet you're very confused as to what is going on, right? Well the Name is Maximum ride but most call me Max or Max Ride because my full name is a bit of a mouthful. I'm in a band and I sing, apparently very well. Nudge, who is currently in the bathroom, is the keyboard, violin, and occasionally guitar player. Nudge is the girly girl of the band making up for what I lack in that category. She pulls off girly very well because she is very pretty and has this shinning mocha skin that I've envied since I've known her. She says that I'm lucky with my hair and body along with my looks but her cork screw curls make her unique in a way my blonde hair will never make me. Nudge also tends to…well she really has a hard time…she doesn't really shut up. Ever! Dylan is our guitarist, and he rocks it. Dylan was given the pretty boy image in the band but really he isn't any more into being clean, or anything like that, than us. His blond hair and sea blue eyes have girls swooning over him everywhere but honestly if they saw him when he is in his natural state he is like every other boy on the planet: gross. Gasman, or as we have shortened to Gazzy, is our bass player. Just like Dylan, Gazzy has blond hair and blue eyes, so he is also swooned over. Gazzy can fart at will therefore he was given his nickname, he is quite proud of his talent but refrains from talking about it in front of girls because he hopes to have a girlfriend, he claims it was childhood nickname given that stuck. Iggy is our Drummer and also my longest friend in the band. Iggy and I have been friends since kindergarten and it has been a very…interesting experience. Iggy is probably the most distinct looking person in the band, which makes it very difficult for him to go out in public, with his strawberry blond hair and almost bluish grey eyes. Iggy is a pyro and to be honest if the music thing doesn't work out for him terrorism is always a back-up plan, we do have an agreement that he is not allowed to practice his talents while we are on tour because it makes us look ungrateful when we blow up hotel's things.

Well that's the whole band. All five of a group of kids that came from a small town in Colorado and got a serious break. Kind of a cliché story but a good one. We're sixteen and living the dream.

Nudge threw stuff into my suitcase and then hers before lying in her bed and sighing.

"I packed your stuff so you don't have to tomorrow." She said pulling herself under the covers. I followed her action and pulled myself under the soft white comforter.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I turned out the lamp next to the bed as Nudge flipped the switch near her bed turning our room completely dark.

"So you know what happens tomorrow, right?" Nudge asked enthusiastically.

"Not in the mood to talk about him right now," I said closing my eyes and trying to distract myself.

"Oh! No, not that, I was talking about Ash's niece and nephew coming. I asked Ash about them and he said that his niece is six and his nephew is almost seventeen. I hope he's hot. I could definitely get used to sharing a bus with a hot older guy. Yummy." I could imagine Nudge wiggling her eyebrows as she enthusiastically talked about this kid she barely even knew.

"I'm just happy that Ash is happy," I said while shifting onto my stomach.

"Oh I'm happy too," Nudge said happily while giving me a suggestive look.

"I think you should just leave him alone it would be weird to date Ash's nephew and just last week you were telling me you thought you could possibly like Josh." Josh is a kid in my ex's band, Ryan. Ryan and I are still friends. We talk all the time and stuff. Both our bands are really close because we both got famous at the same time. Ryan and I had only dated for about a month before we decided we were way better off being friends. Josh also plays bass.

"I can like Josh and still like to look at other hot guys," Nudge said simply.

"Just remember we're letting them come on the bus because Ash asked us to not because we want to drool over boys," I said chuckling a little at her.

"You are just turned off from boys since the whole Drew thing," Nudge said knowingly.

"Please don't talk about Drew I get way to angry and I'll never be able to go to sleep," I begged already feeling my pulse start to rise. Drew was a very touchy subject and I'm not really in the mood to talk about _it_. Sorry I meant him not it. No I did I meant it, he's and _it _in my mind.

"I'm just saying you need a new guy," Nudge said. "Maybe this new guy could be it for you."

"Or maybe I could be single for more than a month and try something I have yet to do for the past two years," I said sarcastically.

"Don't start with your bitchy attitude because I'm going to stop talking to you." Nudge said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully while adding way too much excitement into my voice. "If you really mean it then I'll put the whole bitch out there."

"That's it I'm done. I can't handle you when you get like this." Nudge said. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing as she turned her back to me. I relaxed into my pillow and cleared my head. My brain slowly stopped thinking and I started to fall asleep.

**Hope you liked it. I'll try and update frequently. If you hated it then tell me and I won't waste my time. Criticism is welcome. If you guys have any ideas I'll try and incorporate them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter. Here's a new one dont forget to review. **

"Good morning, Good morning, good morning to you!" Iggy sang. I groaned a pulled a pillow over my head in hopes of drowning out his voice.

"Leave," I mumbled.

"Get up!" Iggy yelled happily while pulling my blankets off me. My whole body got freezing from the sudden loss. I pulled myself into a ball and tried to get warm again.

"I hate you," I mumbled again.

"You love me," He stated and then started to pull on my legs.

"You must be thinking of someone else," I mumbled almost incoherently.

"I have a bucket ready," He warned.

"Bluffing," I stated and then rolled onto my stomach.

"Not," Iggy sang.

"To," I said angrily and stretch a leg out and kicked him in the stomach. Suddenly, I got dowsed with freezing cold ice water. I'm a tad bit ashamed to say I screamed and jumped into the air at least a foot. I sprung out of bed and tackled Iggy who was laughing hysterically while holding an empty water jug. I pinned him to the ground.

"Too good," Iggy said smiling at me.

"Bet the girls won't like you if you have nice shiner pretty boy," I said pulling my fist back.

"Back up! Back up! Strawberry shortcake is requesting back up!" Iggy screamed. I gave him a 'seriously?' look. Then Dylan came sprinting in. I started to bring my fist down towards Iggy's face and then I was on the ground being pinned by Dylan.

"Get off!" I warned him.

"Shortcake back up!" Dylan yelled as he struggled to keep me down. I flailed every part of my body to make it harder for Dylan.

"I've got its feet get the hands!" Iggy yelled from behind Dylan. Two hands encircled my feet and Dylan grabbed my wrists.

"It!" I shrieked as they hoisted my up by my hands and feet. I looked over to my right and of course our camera guy, Jimmy, was getting this all on tape. "Jimmy I swear if this shows up on YouTube you're dead." I warned as the boys carried me out of the room.

"Good you've got her," Ash said. Two kids were next to him both staring at us. There was a little girl that had blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She appeared to be about six and radiated innocence, wish I could go back to being six sometimes. The other was a boy. He looked almost hatefully at me which was weird. He wore a black tee-shirt, very dark wash jeans, and black running sneakers. He had black hair that covered his forehead and touched his long eyelashes which protected his dark brown eyes.

"So this is a normal day," Gazzy said to the kids. The boy looked disinterested and the girl smiled at me and gave a cute little giggle.

"Max, this is Angel and Fang, my niece and nephew." Ash said gesturing to the kids.

"Cool," I said letting a small smile reach my lips while giving them a quick nod of my head.

"Bus, let's go," Ash said already walking towards the elevator. Dylan and Iggy carried me into the elevator while I struggled against their grip.

"Ash," I whined giving him a desperate look as I again pulled both my arms and legs in.

"Not my fault," Ash said distractedly as he stared at his phone.

"This is like a form of abuse. I was doused with ice water, tackled to the ground, and then carried around by my arms and legs. Not legal if you ask me." I stated again pulling on my arms and legs.

"Notice how she left out the part where she tried to nail me in the face," Iggy said chuckling.

"I did no such thing that doesn't even sound like something I would do. If you're going to lie say something believable." I said nonchalantly.

"I believe it," Ash said.

"Me too," Nudge said smirking at us.

"I would bet all my money on it," Gazzy said. I slumped down and kept quiet. It was a noble attempt.

"I'm happy we did this," I said looking at everyone as we walked out of the elevator. "It's good to know who my real friends are."

"It's a little early for the drama," Gazzy said as we made our way through the hotel lobby. We got many stares from people who were absolutely shocked to see a soaking wet girl being carried by her hands and feet going through their lobby.

"Is that Maximum ride?" I lady questioned pointing at me.

"See now this is going to be on TV tonight, do you understand what you've just done?" I questioned the two boys. No one made a move to surround us because security instantly started to make a wall around us.

"Just keep walking, please." Ash said starting to speed up.

We all loaded onto the bus and I was thrown onto the ground very roughly.

"I'm showering and changing," I said while standing up and making my way to where I kept my clothes. I pulled out sweat pants, a tank-top, and a towel before making my way to the bathroom. I closed myself in the small room and threw my clothes and towel on the ground. I quickly turned on the shower before stepping out of my cold and wet clothes. As I opened the glass door and got overwhelmed by the overly crowded shower. Nudge had it packed with various shampoos and soaps. I quickly showered due to the fact that we are on a bus and hot water last for about ten minutes if you're lucky.

I wrapped the towel around myself and brushed through my tangled mess of blonde hair. Then, pulled on my black sweat pants and neon green tank-top along with underwear and a bra before brushing my teeth. Deciding that I was going to put my hair up I grabbed a hair tie. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and then left the small humid bathroom.

I walked out into the lounge to find Iggy and Dylan battling on some war game sitting in the bean bag chairs while Gazzy sat by watching. Jimmy was filming like always. It's his job to film us. He posts clips on the fan page every now and then but lately he's been filming all the time which made me think he was possibly waiting for a certain thing to happen or he needed it for a certain reason, both made me nervous. Nudge was animatedly talking on the phone and Ash was sitting at the table talking with Angel and Fang looking very serious. I walked over to where Gazzy was sitting on the couch yelling out commands to the other two boys and sat in his lap burying my head in his chest and closing my eyes.

"Max get's very clingy when she's single," Gazzy said most likely to Jimmy who was filming.

"Do not," I said defensively.

"Yes you do you get very cuddly and huggy when you're single." Iggy said from below us.

"Sometimes I just need a hug," I said burying myself deeper into Gazzy's chest. Gazzy wrapped his arms around me in a sweet brotherly hug. "Thanks Gaz." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"No problem," He said sweetly. Then his hug got tighter. Then the hug got almost restricting and I knew what he was doing. Gazzy squeezed me with all his strength and it hurt.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"I thought you just wanted a hug?"Gazzy asked innocently then got even tighter.

"Let go it hurts," I ordered trying to pull away.

"I'm just trying to give you the love you deserve," Gazzy said pulling my close.

"Please, it hurts," I said pulling away with all my might.

"Ok," Gazzy breathed and then released me.

"Dylan will let me snuggle, won't ya Dyl?" I asked.

"Not now Max I'm playing a game," Dylan said focusing on the screen. "They're right you get really unlike yourself sometimes so why don't you sit there and punch someone like the real Max should." Dylan said not tarring his eyes from the TV. I punched his shoulder and he yelled an "Ow!"

Nudge came walking in beaming her huge smile. She sat on the couch in-between Gazzy and I.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," Nudge said instantly forcing herself to stop smiling. I eyed her questioningly but she wasn't going to tell whatever it was. If Nudge didn't blab about something the second you asked it meant you probably weren't going to find out until she was ready for you to know, I'm kind of the same way.

"Kiddies set list for tonight," Ash said coming to stand in-front of the TV.

"Hey!" Iggy and Dylan yelled at the same time.

"Same as last night except we're going to do Max's song at the end. Got it, or do I need to make a list?" Ash asked watching us. "You cool, Max?" Ash asked me and I realized I had gone completely still. I knew I was pale because that's what always happened when I talked about him.

"Um…yeah," I scoffed trying to make it seem like he was crazy because then it made me seem like I was perfectly normal, which I wasn't.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ash asked me waiting to see my reaction.

"Course," I said happily. Ash nodded at me and the band gave me questioning looks. I got up from the couch needing to get away from their looks and walked over to the fridge. I poured myself a combination of Cheerios, Reese Puffs, and Krave then poured in my milk and sat where Ash had just been sitting at the table. Angel and Fang were still sitting there and both of them stared at me as I sat down across from them.

"What new song are you going to do?" Angel asked me happily as I ate a spoonful of cereal. Then she looked at my bowl seeming confused. "What are you eating?" She asked. I was happy that she had gotten distracted and I didn't have to tell her what the song was about.

"Cereal suicide," I said through a bite.

"You mixed all the cereals on the bus into a bowl?" She asked studying my bowl.

"You got it kid," I said shoving another bite in my mouth.

"So what's the song about?" Angel asked. I mentally had a freak out but I kept cool on the outside.

"Guess it'll have to be a surprise," I said smiling at her and giving myself a mental pat on the back for my save.

"Give a clue," She begged. Fang continued to glare at me.

"It's probably another song about a boy," Fang said letting me hear his deep voice for the first time.

"Yep it's about a boy," I said not giving Fang the satisfaction of insulting me but it was also true what he had said.

"Who are you dating? I haven't read anything about this in any magazines or seen it on TV yet." Angel said eagerly.

"No one," I said chuckling and leaning back finishing off my cereal.

"So it's about an old relationship?" Angel asked.

"You could say that," I said smiling at her. _A brother sister relationship_, I thought.

"Who?" Angel asked desperately. "Drew, Ryan, Sam, Chris, a long lost love from back home, a secret relationship?"

"She said Drew, why aren't you turning into the she-devil on her?" Nudge asked while walking by the table and into the bathroom.

"Angel, I have one rule and one rule only," I said and Angel instantly listened up, "We don't mention two people. Drew," I said it like it was poisonous to say his name, "And…my….um….my….my-my-my brother." I said quickly and then got up from the table before the conversation could continue. I threw out the plastic spoon and bowl. This was going to be a long and miserable day.

"Ok then Max, make sure you go down at that," The choreographer directed. I nodded and did the move I had practiced hundreds of times. "Perfect you guys are all ready to go."

We were all ready and dressed for the concert and just doing a last minute rehearsal for one of our songs that we always seemed to mess up. We didn't mess up the music just the dancing, well I messed up the dancing. Dancing isn't my strongest skill.

Here goes nothing. The fans started pilling in and we all snuck back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~skippy~~skip~~~~~~skippy~skip~~~skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I'm going to get serious for a minute," I said waiting to see the crowd's reaction to my words. "You guys are amazing and I love you all. You've made my dream come true and I know the rest of the band feels the same way." The crowd cheered for me then quickly got quiet again. "I've decided that I'm going to do something for myself, you guys, and…my brother." There was small whispers because no one knew I had a brother they knew about my sister, Ella, but a brother was never mentioned. "Yeah I said brother." I said the whole place was eerily quiet as everyone hung onto every word I spoke. "I had a little brother, Ari, He's not with us anymore. He was hit three years ago today by a drunk driver, only down the street from my house. He was killed on impact."There were gasps throughout the whole crowd. I spotted Fang and Angel in the front row Angel starred at me in pure shock. "He was only seven. So I've been keeping all my emotions held in and I decided that that's no way to show him respect. He's the reason I'm here today and you guys really have him to thank for all this. He's the one that actually contacted Ash and asked him to come hear us play." I laughed remembering him decorating the card. "He made this whole letter where he drew all over it, he had read online that if you send in an envelope that's colorful and eye-catching it's more likely to be read. He was right. So this is a song I wrote for him." The band started to play their instruments beautifully. The dog tag that read his name on my neck felt heavier as I got ready. **(The song is Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World)**

"There's no on in town that I know," I started.

"You gave us someplace to go

I never said thank you for that

Thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now?

So lucky, so strong, so proud

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have the chance," I already wanted to get off the stage and cry into Iggy's shoulder.

"May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in," Gazzy and Dylan both got a little closer to me but still not close enough to touch me. Nudge started to play her piano much louder so you could distinctly hear it.

"So what would you think of me now?

So lucky, so strong, so proud

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have the chance," I looked at Dylan and he gave me a reassuring nod of his head.

"May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in."

"May angels lead you in," Nudge sang softly to harmonize with me.

"May angels lead you in," I sang.

"May angels lead you in," Nudge copied again.

"May angels lead you in," I sang once again. Dylan started to rock out on his guitar moving his fingers into perfect cords.

"And if you were with me tonight," The music slowed down and quitted.

I'd sing to you just one more time

A song for a heart so big

God wouldn't let it live," This is my favorite lyrics I've ever written because Ari was so perfect that my only explanation is that he was too good for this world. I really wish I could just have those last words but I can't go back in time.

"May angels lead you in," I sang feeling warm at the words. I know he got a warm welcome.

"Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads the sleepless go

May angels lead you in," I felt power rush through me as I sang from my heart and nowhere else.

"On sleepless roads the sleepless go," Nudge sang softly.

"May angels lead you in," I sang with Nudge harmonizing perfectly with me. Dylan and Gazzy instantly wrapped their arms around my shoulders giving me half a hug.

"Thanks," I said quietly into the microphone. I kissed my pointer and middle finger and then held them above my head. "You too." I said so only I could hear I wanted it to be for Ari.

"Thanks for coming out guys it was awesome to play for you! Love you guys more than you could possibly know!" Iggy yelled. I turned and gave him a grateful smile before waving at the crowd and walking off the stage.

I barely managed to keep my tears in while performing so all I wanted to do now was go and cry. Is it too much to ask? Really? Everyone crowded the band and I. I was getting pats on the back, High fives, playful punches on the shoulder, compliments, apologies, and cake. I really was starting to feel overwhelmed and a little claustrophobic.

"Excuse me," I choked out as I walked through the crowd pushing people a little. I quickly walked to the bathroom, needing to be alone. I heard the faint yells of people calling my name but I had already started to sob and it currently wasn't my number one priority.

I flung the door open to the bathroom and then slammed it behind myself. I stumbled to the sink and gripped the edges of it like it was my lifeline. I let all my tears out. I let all my pain out. I ripped off my jacket and then screamed into it. Then I threw the jacket on the ground and then punched the wall. Regretted quickly surged through me from doing that because I'm pretty sure I just broke my hand. I didn't focus on my hand though because then I sunk to the ground and rested my head on my knees and cried. I cried for what happened to Ari. What I didn't do for Ari. Wishes that I wish I could grant for Ari. Lastly, I grieved the loss of my number one fan who believed, supported, and helped me from the beginning.

"Max are you ok?" I heard Gazzy's voice echo from the other side of the door. I decided that my melt down had come to an end because I had no more tears and I was just hiccupping at this point. The full weight of just how much my hand hurt came to me. The adrenaline left my body leaving me feeling weak. I stood by the sink again and washed my face. I could barely move my right hand and I really was hoping I hadn't broken it. I opened the door to face my band waiting for me all looking insanely worried.

"I Think I broke my hand," I chuckled dryly and held out my quickly swelling hand. Iggy instantly reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Max Jeez!" Iggy yelled inspecting it. "What is wrong with you?"

"The tests are conclusive yet," Dylan said joking. We all laughed. This is what I needed right now and they knew it. I needed joking, laughing, and fun. I didn't need sorrowful talks, hugs, and looks. Ash came running up and his face instantly paled at the sight of Iggy holding up my swollen and now insanely bruised hand.

"Please tell me you didn't," Ash begged looking at me. When I didn't respond he went crazy mumbling and pacing. "Medic! We need a medic!" Now I don't think I've really described Ash yet. He's very dorky. He's tall and has stylish glasses. He's very thin and clumsy. He also insists on wearing a suit at all times.

"He forgot to mention that we have a man down," Iggy whispered into my ear making my laugh.

"Man down! Man down!" Ash yelled as if he had just heard Iggy, and that's when Iggy and I lost it. We doubled over in hysterics. I completely forgot about my hand and just laughed. Everyone else rolled their eyes at Ash and then gave Iggy and I looks that screamed 'what is wrong with you lunatics?'.

The stage doctor jogged up to us looking worried. Then he saw Iggy and I doubled over in laughter and seemed to get angry.

"If this is a joke it's not funny," The doctor said sounding very annoyed.

"It's not," Ash said quickly pulling me by my arm. "Show him your hand please." I sobered up and stuck my right hand out towards the doctor. He gently took it and examined it carefully.

"What did you do?" He asked. I felt myself blush.

"Yeah Maxi, what did you do?" Gazzy asked me with an evil smirk on his face because he knew I didn't want to tell the answer.

"I punched a wall," I mumbled so quietly I barely knew I spoke.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I punched a wall," I said a little louder but still not loud enough for them to hear.

"Please speak normally," Ash said getting annoyed.

"I punched a wall!"I yelled and then felt my face grow insanely hot. I started to sweat as everyone laughed at me. This is not what I wanted to be happening right now.

"It's probably broken," The doctor said. "Can you move it?" I rotated my wrist and moved my fingers just a little because it killed. I know I winced when I tried to move my fingers so I tried to do it again without showing pain. "We're going to the hospital."

"What?" I yelled. "I'm perfectly fine it just hurts a little. It'll probably bruise and that'll be it."

"Let's go," The doctor said already starting to lead us out of the building.

"Iggy," I whined as he laughed and helped to lead me out.

"This was all you princess," He chuckled.

"Max, do you know what Cindy is going to do when I tell her?" Ash asked angrily from behind me. Cindy is our publicist.

"She probably won't be happy," I said getting annoyed with myself.

"Damn right!" Ash said I could hear him punching in buttons on his phone. "I'm not taking the fall so as soon as we get the news you are going to tell her exactly what happened. Why we're going to be late for our next concert. All of it. I don't know what she's going to do about the story because you'll just sound like an idiot if we release that you punched a wall. I swear of all things Max, this-"

"Ash you know how sometimes I get really angry and it's probably in your best interest to not talk to me?" I asked trying to hold onto my temper.

"Yeah," Ash answered sounding confused obviously not getting my point.

"This is one of those times," I said. Fang and Angel came walking at us from the other direction. I had totally forgotten about during this whole thing.

"What's going on?" Angel asked while looking at the doctor. They both joined in walking with us.

"Max broke her hand," Dylan said and I knew he was making fun of me.

"Max might have broken her hand!" I corrected quickly.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Max," Angel said quickly wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"Thanks Angel," I said awkwardly patting her back.

"Nice acting Max, I really believed you were sad for a minute," Fang said bitterly looking at me.

"Not in the mood to hear your jerky comments," I said as the doctor opened the door for me and I walked out. We ran to the bus and quickly got on before fans or press could see us. I sat on the couch and then everyone starred at me. The doctor started to give directions to the closest hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out I do have a broken hand. I've broken my metacarpal or something like that. I don't really care all I know is that I'm stuck wearing a cast and that my publicist is going to kill me.

I was sitting in the back of the bus writing a song right now. I had gotten an idea for a song about the band and I. I wanted a song about our friendship. It's going to be epic.

**Yeah I know it was pretty obvious that Fang was going to be the nephew so if you guested it you were right. don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this is chapter 3. I'm not getting a lot of reviews so if you like it review. This chapter just is to show some of the relationships in the band so you can get a feel for it. Also I included three songs in this chapter so it's long. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 3

"Digging the song Maxi," Iggy's voice slowly seeped into my consciousness.

"Thanks," I mumbled without thinking. I turned my head on my pillow when I realized that my pillow made crinkling noises and was very hard. I sat up and my neck instantly hurt. As I looked around the studio I couldn't suppress groaned realizing I had fallen asleep in here. Papers were scattered under my head with notes and lyrics on them in no order. An acoustic guitar sat in my lap and had been digging into my stomach. Iggy stood to my right reading music sheets.

"It really is a good song," Iggy said skimming over the music and lyrics carefully.

"Thanks I wrote it last night," I said in a scratchy, dry voice.

"I wrote a song too," Iggy said sounding almost nervous.

"Let me see!" I said happily standing. Iggy pulled out a rolled up stack of papers from his back pocket and handed them to me. I read over everything imagining how it would sound and how it would play out.

"Like it?" Iggy asked me cautiously.

"Love it!" I said happily giving him a hug. "It's for my sister right?" I asked.

"Yeah it's for Ella but I don't like it when you call her your sister it makes me feel weird." Iggy said letting out a shudder. I lightly tapped him with my hand that had the cast on it.

"Let's do it tonight," I said already walking out to talk to Ash.

"No Max we should do your song!" Iggy yelled running out after me. All heads turned to us as we started trying to push each other to get in front.

"Ash I call dibs!" I screamed as Iggy picked me up and put me behind him.

"I call dibs infinity!" Iggy yelled as I climbed over the table and threw myself onto the couch right next to where Ash was sitting.

"Iggy wrote a song and I want to play it tonight at the concert!" I yelled at the same time that Iggy screamed, "Max wrote a new song!"

"Let me see," Ash asked while not missing a beat. I threw Iggy's song at him and Iggy stuck my song in his face. Ash carefully read over the songs studying them. "Who is going to do what in Iggy's song?" Ash asked us looking up from the songs.

"I don't know, Ig?" I asked looking at Iggy.

"Max will play drums and I'll sing," Iggy said scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably and looking at me to see my reaction.

"I don't know how the band is going to learn two new songs by tonight," Ash said scanning them.

"We can do it!" Nudge yelled.

"Totally," Dylan said giving us a thumbs up.

"Got nothing better to do," Gazzy said.

"Can you play drums with your cast?" Ash asked me but he looked hopeful.

"Yeah I can still grab," I said while moving my fingers to demonstrate.

"Let's do this!" Ash said happily. Iggy and I high fived and I went to the studio with the rest of the band to start practicing. Got to love life like this.

"So Dyl, we love our fans right?" I asked Dylan. The whole crowd went crazy. We only had to perform my new song and then Iggy's.

"Of course," Dylan said smiling at me and then winking at the now screaming and jumping crowd.

"And Gaz, Do we like to surprise our fans sometimes?" I asked turning to my right to face Gazzy.

"Totally," Gazzy chuckled and the whole crowd we ballistic.

"So Nudge, What do you think the fans would like?" I asked her faking confusion. The crowd was loving every second of this.

"I don't know Max," Nudge said while putting a finger on her chin. "Maybe a new song?" Nudge said and at those words I almost had to cover my ears to block out the noise it was so loud.

"Igster, can you think of anything better than one new song?" I turned to look at Iggy who was already smiling at me.

"What about two new songs?" Iggy asked. I think I actually saw a girl faint somewhere in the front.

"I don't know that's a lot of songs for me to sing," I said making myself sound disappointed.

"Guess we'll figure something out for the second song," Iggy said with a shrug while giving me a wink.

"You guys ready?" I yelled. The crowd cheered in approval. I grabbed my acoustic guitar. Dylan and I started to play together him on his electric and me on my acoustic. **(A/N Long Live Taylor Swift)**

"I said remember this moment," I started

"In the back of my mind

The time we stood with our shaking hands

The crowds in stands went wild," As if on cue they crowd screamed.

"We were the kings and the queens

And they read off our names," I looked at my band. This song was about us and our journey. I walked towards Nudge because these next lyrics were for her.

"The night you dance like you knew our lives would," I leaned my head against Nudge's as she started to play softly.

"Never be the same," Nudge smiled at me as I sang.

"You held your head like a hero

On a history book page," I walked over to Dylan as he played softly. I remembered he was so proud when we first started.

"It was the end of a decade

But the start of an age," I walked back to center stage.

"Long live," The whole band joined in now.

The walls we crashed through

How the kingdom lights shinned just for me and you

I was screaming long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered," I sang happily while nodding my head

"I said remember this feeling

I passed the pictures around

Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines

Wishing for right now," I pointed at the ground

We are the kings and the queens," I walked towards Gazzy remembering that he use to play baseball, we went to all his games.

"You traded you baseball cap for a crown," I sang and he smiled down at me.

"When they gave us our trophies

And we held them up for our town," I walked towards Nudge remembering us screaming when we won our local band competition and ran around the whole town screaming together.

"And the cynics were outraged

Screaming this is absurd

'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to

Rule the world

Long live," I made my way back to center stage for the chorus.

The walls we crashed through

How the kingdom lights shinned just for me and you

I was screaming long live

All the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

I'm not afraid," I leaned down and touched hands of the kids in front.

"Long live

All the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you," I gave Gazzy a smile remembering the old video games we used to play.

"I was screaming long live the look on your face," This time I smiled at Dylan.

"And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered," I looked at Nudge giving her a smile. I put my guitar down not needing it anymore.

"Hold on to spinning around

Confetti falls to the ground

May these memories break

Our fall," the music slowed and made my way up to Iggy who was sitting at drums on his own little elevated part of the stage. This next part was for him. We had had a long and very serious talk a month or two ago.

"Can you take a moment?" I sang while wrapping my arms around Iggy's neck giving him a small gentle backwards hug.

"Promise me this

That you'll stand by me forever

But is god forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye

If you have children someday

When they point to the pictures

Please tell them my name," Iggy smiled at me only looking from his drums long enough to give me a small peak on the cheek.

"Tell them how the crowds went wild," I sang while walking from Iggy and back down to my spot.

"Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live

The walls we crashed through

I had the time of my life

With you," I pointed at the crowd who was dancing along with my singing.

"Long, long live

The walls we crashed through

How the kingdom lights shinned just for me and you

And I was screaming long live

All the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

I'm not afraid

Singing long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragoons with you

And long, long live that look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered." I finished breathing heavily and pointing at the crowd as the cheered and screamed. I took a minute to catch my breath and listen to them cheer for me. Just like I said in the song I told myself to remember this moment. I couldn't help the goofy grin from creeping onto my face.

"You guys are truly amazing," I said into the microphone.

"What about that other song we promised?" Gazzy asked me. The crowd cheered to encourage us.

"I don't know I'm feeling kind of tired," I said putting as much sadness as I could manage into my voice. "Plus I don't have another new song ready." The crowd stopped cheering and all you could hear was talking as the seemed disappointed. "Good thing Iggy does." I said slowly. The people all put smiles back on their faces and started to go absolutely crazy.

I smiled back at Iggy as I started to walk back towards his drums and he walked towards the front of the stage. Girls were basically climbing over each other to get closer to him and I chuckled and sat at his stool.

"So be patient with me this is the first time I've done this," Iggy said smiling at the crowd. "I wrote this song about a girl back home. I hope she feels the same way and I hope you guys love it." Iggy looked back at me and I gave him a cocky smirk along with a nod. **(A/N Just friends the Jonas Brothers sorry if you don't like them but this is a cute song and I thought it would be good for the story)**

Dylan slammed on his guitar.

"There she goes again," Iggy sang. I love Iggy's voice but he really doesn't like to sing.

"The girl I'm in love with

It's cool were just friends," Iggy shrugged and girls went crazy.

"We walk the halls at school

We know its casual

It's cool were just," We all joined in.

"I don't want to lead you on, no

But the truth is I've grown fond

Of ya," Iggy smiled and started to run around on the stage and touch hands.

"Everyone knows it's meant to be," I like the drums it was awesome set the beat. Slam down on them it's fun. I forgot how much I loved to play drums.

Falling in love just you and me

'Tll the end of time

'Till on her mind

It'll happen," Iggy nodded his head like he knew it was going to happen.

"I've been making lots of plans," I loved to play this part so awesome.

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool 'cause were just friends." Iggy nodded his head with my beat and it was so cool.

"Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool were just friends," Iggy shrugged again.

"If I had my way

We'd talk and talk all day

Yeah," Iggy was doing awesome he had a great energy and his voice was spot on.

"Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love just you and me

'Till the end of time

'Till I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

But I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool 'cause were just friends," The crowd was totally loving this because it was so exciting.

"Thinking about how

We're going to say our vows

But it's cool 'cause we're just friends

She walks down the aisle," The crowd went crazy.

I see all my friends smile," Iggy looked back at us. I knew that was how Iggy pictured getting married. He wanted the girl of his dreams and us there and that's all that mattered to him.

"'Cause now were more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love

Just you and me

'Till the end of time

'Till I'm on your mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just dreaming

Just keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends," Iggy was beaming I could see it when he turned his head and it made me happy to see him so happy.

"La, la, la la," The boys sang.

"Oh yeah," Iggy sang

"La, la, la, la," The boys sang again.

"Oh whoa," Iggy sang

"When we used to be," Dylan sang.

"When we used to be," Iggy sang

"la, la, la, la," Gazzy kept repeating.

"Just friends," Iggy sang.

"Oh, when we used to be just friends," Iggy sang for the last time.

"Sweet," I said and the crowd cheered. "Thanks guys you're awesome!" I said. "Hope to see you guys soon!" We all started to walk off the stage.

"That was awesome we already have millions of tweets and comments on the video," Ash said coming up to us with this crazed look in his eyes.

"Yeah it was really fun and Iggy did awesome!" Gazzy said giving Iggy a high five.

"Let's get going we're staying on the bus tonight we have a long drive," Ash said pushing us to get us moving.

"You want a sunday, Max?" Iggy asked from the kitchen counter. Everyone else was inside the grocery store buying food for the bus and most likely arguing over what to get. Jimmy was sitting filming us and I honestly don't know why. We weren't doing anything fun.

"Yeah," I said. I was looking up the bone I broke in my hand just to get an idea of where it actually was. The internet is very helpful when you need to figure out what is wrong with you. The doctor used too many big words but Ash seemed to understand so that's all that matters.

"You want whipped cream?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly, I clicked on a website.

"You sure?" Iggy asked. I looked up to see him with a can of whipped cream pointed at me.

"Don't," I warned. Iggy squirted the whipped cream right in my face. I wiped my face and stood up quickly. "If you wish to live you better run." I warned as I ran to the fridge and pulled out a new can. Iggy screamed and ran off the bus as I chased him off but when I came into the parking lot I didn't see him. Jimmy came following us out with his camera looking very excited that something good was happening. Then Iggy came running out from behind the bus squirting me and yelling his 'battle cry' like an idiot.

"Thy wish to battle?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. Iggy and I were circling each other with our cans ready.

"Thou is no match for my skills," Iggy said seriously. It was hard not to laugh at our banter but I kept a straight face.

"Go down you will, Jedi master I am," I said in my best Yoda voice.

"Yoda we are talking like?" Iggy questioned. "Down you will go, me is the winner."

"That's not Yoda that's just bad grammar," I said straightening up and talking normally. Then Iggy came at with his can squirting at me. I ducked backwards like they do in movies and the whipped cream shot over me. I pulled back and did my signature back flip. I do a back flip during every concert because it's awesome and the fans love it.

I ran at Iggy squirting my whipped cream in his face so he couldn't see. Iggy started trying to block my squirting but couldn't. I reached out and quickly grabbed Iggy's can. I sprayed both cans at him and effectively covered the whole front of his body in whipped cream. I emptied the cans on him and when I finished I handed the empty cans to Jimmy who was filming the whole thing with a small smile on his face.

"Do you know I love you Max?" Iggy asked wiping whipped cream from his face and eyes. I watched his every move nervously. I knew he was going to do something. "Let's hug it out." Iggy said while opening his arms. I felt my eyes go wide and I backed up a couple steps.

"I'm good," I said taking a few more steps.

"No really you said sometimes you just need a hug and right now I really need a hug from my best friend," Iggy said while taking steps closer to me.

"And I'll be happy to give you a hug _after_ you shower," I said liking how strong I sounded because right now I felt really nervous.

"I really need comforting right now," Iggy said getting closer.

"Go hug a teddy bear," I said taking more cautious steps. Then Iggy jumped forward and I quickly turned and sprinted away from him.

"C'mon Maxi!" Iggy yelled from behind me.

"Back off!" I yelled over my shoulder. Then I spotted the Band, Ash, Fang, and Angel coming out with bags of food. I ran at them and they all got wide eyed, except Fang who glared, when they saw me sprinting at them as fast as I can.

"Just one hug!" Iggy yelled.

"In your dreams!" I called over my shoulder.

"I don't dream about hugging you I dream about hugging your sister, you know that," Iggy said and then he stopped chasing me realizing that he had just announced that to the band and to the camera. "Oh now you're dead!" Iggy yelled angrily sprinting after me.

"Nudge!" I screamed ducking behind her and using her as a shield. Iggy had caught up to me and now was trying to get me but I was using a screaming Nudge to block myself from him.

"Max back off!" Nudge shrieked while trying to pull away from my grasp but I held onto her as tightly as I could. Then arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me from Nudge. I turned to see Gazzy carrying me towards Iggy.

"Here you go, Igster," Gazzy said throwing me towards Iggy. I tried to run but Iggy wrapped his arms around my back effectively putting all his whipped cream onto my back. Iggy hummed a quick 'mmm' as he squeezed tighter.

"Thanks I really needed that," Iggy said letting go. Iggy wiped some whipped cream off of himself and then put a big pile on top of my head. "You look cute." He gave me a smile that I returned with a frown.

We all started to walk back towards the bus. I had my arms crossed and was not very happy about being betrayed and getting covered in whipped cream while Iggy was smiling and laughing at me and my misfortune.

When we got to the bus Iggy sprinted on which was weird and made me a little worried.

"I call shower first!" Iggy called while locking himself in the bathroom. I cursed Iggy using every swear I knew so I won't tell you what I said but let's just say the Angel ended up with her ears plugged and every one took a couple steps back.

We all climbed up onto the bus and I already heard the shower going. Needless to say I had to stand while everyone else sat and did fun stuff. Ok sitting isn't that fun but I was still mad.

"So I think it should be a new rule that Iggy and Max are not allowed to stay alone anymore," Gazzy said while chuckling. I glared at him and he instantly became interested in his video game again.

"I don't have a towel!" Iggy yelled from the bathroom.

"Sucks to suck!" I yelled back.

"Please, she's six," Ash said looking at Angel.

"I'll give you a minute before I come out naked!" Iggy yelled from the bathroom. That got everyone moving, we all scrambled to find a towel to give Iggy. I dug around in shelves and cabinets.

"Got one!" Nudge yelled already by the bathroom door. We all knew Iggy wasn't kidding at all. Unfortunately we know this from experience. A couple seconds later Iggy came out in his towel dripping water as he walked to the drawers.

"My turn!" I yelled and ran into the bathroom. I started the water and peeled off my whipped cream covered clothes. I jumped into the warm water letting the water warm my cold body. I was mindful of my cast and kept it out of the water. It felts so good to wash the whipped cream completely out of my hair and off my body. I shaved deciding that it had been too long since I had last, that's what happens when I don't have a boyfriend. I got out of the shower to realize I had just made the exact same mistake as Iggy.

"I don't have a towel!" I yelled but no one answered. I figured I had three choices. First, I could wait it out until everyone fell asleep and make a run for it. Two, I could put on my old clothes and get new clothes then shower again. Or three, I could scream until someone brought me a towel or clothes. I'm thinking the last one is my best idea.

"Assistance! I don't have a towel! I need clothes! Assistance is needed in the bathroom! Yo necesito una toalla!" You can thank freshman Spanish for that last sentence. "Help! I'll give you money! There's at least five dollars on the line here!" I can't believe my plan isn't working yet they usually have played a good round of rock, paper, scissors by now to see who had to get me stuff. "I can do this all night! Help! Towel! Clothes! Anything! Towels are needed in aisle bathroom! He-"

"Shut up!" Gazzy screamed from the other side of the door. I smirk, happy that my plan had worked. "Now, there's no towels so I have to get you clothes. What do you need?"

"I need pants, a shirt, and underwear-but have Nudge get that- and possibly a sweatshirt if it's cold." I said smiling even though he couldn't see me.

"Nudge you have to get her underwear!" Gazzy yelled.

"Not my job," came Nudge's mumbled voice from the other room. "You lost." Gazzy groaned and I heard his footsteps fading as he walked towards the drawers where we kept our clothes.

"Nudge! Do not let him touch my underwear! It's so wrong!" I screeched. I don't think I could ever be comfortable wearing my bra again. No one answered me for a couple minutes.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got your clothes. I don't really know what I got-I wore a blindfold- but hopefully I got everything you need. Don't worry I wore gloves too." Gazzy said sounding absolutely miserable. I opened the door a crack and stuck my arm out. I waved my hand about a bit before I felt the clothes I grabbed the pile pulling it through the small crack in the door. I heard Gazzy's retreating footsteps as I looked at the clothes he had gotten for me.

Men's sweatpants (Most likely Iggy's, Dylan's, Gazzy's, or an ex's), Underwear, and a sports bra. That's right no shirt. I quickly put on the clothes I was given and looked down at myself. I figured a bikini covered less and I was fine to go out. I had worn a sport bra in front of these people before I could do it again. I hadn't, however, worn a sports bra in front of Fang yet and I felt slightly self conscious as I excited the small, humid bathroom. I wasn't self-conscious because I cared about what he thought, he seemed like a jerk, but because he was a teenage boy and I was exposing some of my body. I guess I sounds stupid maybe I shouldn't worry.

I walked into the small lounge to see the boys fully invested in a video game. The girls and Fang were watching and I was surprised to see Fang actually taking interest in us. Ash was typing on his computer. And Jimmy, being the creep he is, was still filming them. They had music playing in the background although you could barely hear it over the shooting and shouting in the game.

"Gazzy, honestly, don't ever consider a career in fashion," I said. Everyone looked up at me and started laughing. Gazzy seemed to be proud of himself. I even saw a small tug at Fang's lips.

"He really only forgot a shirt," Dylan said smirking at my misfortune.

"Yeah and a normal bra and women's sweat pants," I said with a sarcastic shrug. "No biggie." I said letting the sarcasm drip. Then I made the mistake of looking at Fang by accident to find him already looking at me with curiosity. I felt a blush come to my cheeks and I sat down half on Dylan's bean bag and half on Gazzy's.

"You gonna play winner?" Dylan asked me barely taking his eyes off the TV long enough to look at me.

"Totally," I mumbled. Then I heard it. The song. Mine and Iggy's, that is. It's _what goes around comes around_ by Justin Timberlake. This song came our when we were ten and Iggy and I loved it so we came up with a whole dance and everything. Iggy dropped his controller and we both smiled at each other. We sprang up in front of the TV. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Fang and Angel who didn't know what was to come. Gazzy paused their game and Nudge turned the song up.

"You ready girl?" Iggy asked me smiling from ear to ear.

"Hell yeah," I answered as the music kept going.

"Hey girl," Iggy sang looking at me but getting serious.

"Is he everything you wanted in a man?

You know I gave you the world," Iggy drew a circle with his fingers.

"You had me in the palm of your hand," Iggy drew a circle on his palm while looking at me accusingly. I stared at him making myself be serious and not smiled due to my excitement.

"So why your love went away

I just can't seem to understand," Iggy shook his head as if he were actually confused.

"Thought it was me and you baby," He pointed from me to him as he sang.

"Me and you until the end

But I guess I was wrong," Iggy shook his head as he sang again but this time like he was saying 'oh well'.

"Don't want to think about it," I sang taking over. I shook my head like I was sad and disappointed.

"Don't want to talk about it

I'm just so sick about it," I clutched my stomach like I actually felt sick.

"Can't believe it's ending this way

"Just so confused about it

Feeling the blues about

I just can't do without you

Tell me is this fair," I sang out while giving Iggy an accusing look.

"Is this the way it's really going down?" I continued.

"Is this how we say goodbye?" Iggy sang while raising his hands in question.

Should've known better when you came around," I sang taking the song back up.

That you were gonna make me cry," I ran a finger down my cheek like it was a tear.

"It's breaking my heart to watch you run around," Iggy sang at me taking over and making a heart with his hands.

"'Cause I know that you're living a lie

But that's ok baby 'cause in time you will find," Iggy turned to face me for the chorus.

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around," We sang while making a circular motion with our pointer fingers and spinning in a circle. No judgment we made this up when we were ten.

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around," We repeated.

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around, yeah."

"Now girl," Iggy sang at me.

"I remember everything that you clamed

You said that you were moving on now

Maybe I should do the same," Iggy looked at me sadly.

"The funny thing about that is

I was ready to give you my name," Iggy got down on one knee like he was going to propose and then sprung up.

"Thought it was me and you baby," He pointed at us in turn as he sang.

"And now it's all just a shame

And I guess I was wrong," Iggy looked at me with a little bit of anger in his face like I had actually done him wrong.

"Don't want to think about it," I sang.

"Don't want to talk about it

I'm just so sick about," again I sang clutching my stomach

Can't believe it's ending this way

Just so confused about it

Feeling the blues about it

I just can't do without 'chu

Can you tell me is this fair," I sang out making my voice go very high but not letting it sound screechy. It's hard to sing like that.

"Nice," Nudge said while clapping for us. She seemed to be egging us on.

"Is this the way it's really going down?" I continued.

"Is this how we say goodbye?" Iggy sang while raising his hands in question.

Should've known better when you came around," I sang taking the song back up.

That you were gonna make me cry," I ran a finger down my cheek like it was a tear.

"Now It's breaking my heart to watch you run around," Iggy sang at me taking over and making a heart with his hands.

"'Cause I know that you're living a lie

But that's ok baby 'cause in time you will find," Iggy turned to face me for the chorus.

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around," We did our dance while we sang again.

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around, yeah."

"What goes around comes around," I sang very high. I was reaching my highest falsetto voice.

"Yeah," Iggy sang smoothly. We were both rocking a little to the beat of the song while staring intensely at each other.

"What goes around comes around," I sang again.

"You should know that," Iggy sang back. I knew Iggy was struggling to get to this level because I was struggling a little too.

"What goes around comes around," I repeated. I had to clear my throat a little but I did it very discreetly.

"Yeah," Iggy sang.

"What goes around comes around," I sang for the last time.

"You should know that," I visibly saw Iggy struggling with his last couple words but we had made it through the hardest part flawlessly.

"Don't want to think about it," I sang.

Don't want to talk about it

I'm just so sick about it," I got closer to Iggy making myself look angry.

"Can't believe it's ending this way

Just so confused about it," I shook my head pretending to be confused.

"Feeling the blues about it

I just can't do without 'cha

Tell me is this fair," I sang along with Justin on the radio. It was hard and honestly it made me feel bad that a guy could get high like that easier than I can. I'm not saying I have a deep voice just that he gets really high.

"Is this the way it's really going down?" Iggy sang at me.

"Is this how we say goodbye? Oh," I sang remaining high.

"Should've known better when you came around," Iggy sang.

"Should've known better," I echoed.

"That you were gonna make me cry," I sang while taking a step away from Iggy and looking sad.

"Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around," Iggy sang at me.

"Now it's breaking my heart," I sang at the same time as him.

"Cause I know that you're living a lie," Iggy sang. He looked at me with fake fury and I reminded myself that Iggy could be scary sometimes.

"But that's ok baby," We sang together, "Because in time you will find."

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around," We did our finger and body spinning again.

"What goes around comes around baby," I sang out.

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around," We sang.

"What goes around comes around baby," I sang angrily at Iggy while getting in his face a little.

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around," We sang spinning and then facing each other again.

"What goes around comes around," I sang again.

What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around, yeah," Iggy and I sang.

Iggy and I quickly smiled at each other while the music played. I snuck a glance at everyone to see Dylan, Gazzy, and Ash all looking completely bored. Nudge seemed excited, just like always. Fang and Angel were watching us with amusement. Jimmy was avidly filming us.

The music quickly turned into singing again as the man on the track sang "Yup" over and over again and I knew Iggy was going to start soon so I turned to face him getting back into character.

"Let me paint this picture for you baby," Iggy sang at me seeming angry even though it was all fake.

"You spend you nights alone," he sang.

"And he never comes home

And every time you call him all you get's a busy tone," Iggy made a phone with his fingers and held it to his ear.

"I heard you found out that he's doing to you," Iggy pointed at me.

"What you did to me," He pointed at himself.

"Ain't that the way it goes," Iggy shrugged and put his hands out 'saying oh well' with his body languge.

You cheated girl

My heart bleeded, girl," Iggy pounded his chest.

So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt

Just a classic case

s-scenario

Tale as old as time

Girl you got what you deserved," Iggy looked at me unsympathetically as he got in my face. I stared back in him unemotionally.

"And now you want somebody

To cure those lonely nights," Iggy put two fingers gently under my chin and looked at me softly.

"You wish you had somebody that could come and make it right

But girl I ain't somebody," He hardened his look until it turned to a glare.

"With a lot of sympathy," Iggy quickly pulled his fingers from my face like it was on fire.

"What goes around comes back around," Iggy sang at me.

"I thought I told ya," I sang back finally getting a chance to fight back in a way.

"What goes around comes back around," Iggy repeated.

"I thought I told ya, hey," I sang again adding as much anger to my face as I could.

"What goes around comes back around," Iggy repeated while looking at me with a superior look.

"I thought I told ya," I sang back while glaring.

"What goes around comes back around," Iggy sang again.

"I thought I told ya," I repeated again. We were done and content to let the song just finish out at this point. We both dropped our acts and smiled at each other. I looked behind myself to make sure there was room and then did my signature back flip. It had become my thing to do a back flip after every performance. The music stopped as I landed and Iggy wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"That was a lot easier before puberty," Iggy said while clearing his throat.

"It was also a lot cuter," Dylan said giving us a disturbed look.

I sat down on the couch and felt really happy. I was just with my friends and even though Fang was an asshole and Jimmy never shut off his camera, I was happy.

**Did you like it? I hope you did R&R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so this is a short chapter. I've been trying to update everyday because I have some chapters already prewritten. Hope you like it. **

Fang POV

Do you ever just have those horrible nights when you can't sleep? I'm sure you do everyone does. I was having one right now. I was sleeping on the couch while Angel slept in the pull out bed, Uncle Ash had some fancy name for it but I didn't care.

I heard talking from down the hall where the band's beds were but ignored it. One of the idiots was probably talking in their sleep. As much as I really tried to hate these guys because I was supposed to, I just couldn't. They were really cool and I found myself interested and curious about them most of the time. I wanted to hate them because they've had it so easy and I've had it so hard but I've gotten the vibe that they don't go crazy with the money they have. I was trying to be nicer but it's hard when I've trained myself to be a closed off asshole for everyone except Angel.

I heard shuffling feet and mumbled talking, that I couldn't make out, coming closer. I turned my head to face the entrance. Max walked through the doorframe holding a cell phone to her ear. She was still wearing her…interesting outfit from before and I could see her clearly toned stomach. I moved my gaze up and then shook my head. _She is a girl and deserves respect,_ I reminded myself. I'm telling you that being a teenage guy is actually hard sometimes. I noticed her dog tags that she had been wearing. I had noticed them a couple other times and decided that she wore them almost all the time and kept them hidden sometimes. I was dying to know why she wore dog tags; it's kind of a guy thing.

"I know Ells, it'll be alright, he doesn't deserve you. I mean really what kind of asshole calls their girlfriend at three in the morning and breaks up with her? I'll tell you what kind of guy: a total and complete douche bag that deserves to go to the pits of fucking hell and get burned on a stake." I had never heard Max talk so harshly and I wondered who 'Ells' was. I'm guessing that this girl had just broken up with her boyfriend though. Max walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and then a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

"Yeah just sit on the couch and eat a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's, I'll talk to you the whole time, cry your eyes out, and then tomorrow got to school in a hot dress and flirt with every guy out there. I don't care if you look like a slut you make that dick regret he ever dumped you." Max took out a spoon and spooned a giant bite of ice cream into her mouth. The entire time I've been here all I've seen Max eat is crap and it makes me wonder how she stays in such good shape.

Max hopped up on the counter, squeezing the phone between her cheek and shoulder, as she opened the cartoon of orange juice. She tipped the carton back and drank right from it like it was nothing. Then she took another bite of ice cream as she appeared to be listening intently to the person on the other line. Who drinks orange juice and eats ice cream with it?

"That's right sweetie let it out," Max said sweetly to the person on the other line. That was the softest and nicest I had ever heard her say anything. "Does mom know?" There was a pause and Max looked up with the spoon in her mouth as she focused on what the girl said. "It's probably better to let her stay in her own happy world. She needs to just stay busy so she doesn't get depressed again. Yeah, don't bother telling her I'll be your mom and you sister." Max let a small smile form on her lips. So this girl was her sister. "Did you clean your room? Did you do your homework? Who are your friends?" Max asked in a deep and official sounding voice. Then she laughed hysterically with her sister.

She took another heaping scoop of ice cream and put it in her mouth.

"I don't know," Max said while raising the tub of ice cream to her eyes. "Chocolate mousse tracks." She said reading the type of ice cream. There was a pause and then Max started laughing again.

I watched as Max drank some more orange juice and I mentally made a note to not drink that with breakfast tomorrow or eat that ice cream. Would it have killed her to get a cup and bowl?

"Yeah, Sam's been like stalking me. We just don't work. We've been on and off for too long. I just keep telling him that I'm done but he calls me, like, once a week. I'm telling you babe, I'm done with boys they're killing me. I'm sticking with the band and Ryan for at least a month." There was more silence as Max ate and listened. This was fascinating to me. Max was different all the time and I couldn't find one single word to describe all of her.

"Well you know that song Igs wrote was about you, right?" Max asked after I while. I couldn't help but let my eyes get wide. I suddenly felt bad for eves dropping but it's not like I could get up and announce my presents at this point or Max would get mad. "You should just give him a chance. He's like a love sick puppy. He really likes you and you know Iggy is a good dude. Plus, if he's bad to you I can kick his skinny ass for you." Max let out a small chuckled as she continued to eat and drink.

"What do ya mean it'll be weird?" Max asked through a bite of ice cream. "So what?" Max outwardly let out a shrug. She put her back against the wall and put her feet up on the counter. This girl was funny sometimes.

"They're all stupid, Ells." Max said simply. "Boys are oblivious. It's in their nature." There was a pause as Max stared at the wall and listened. And then: "No, you have to let them think they're right sometimes or else they get angry. Of course not, they're rarely ever right. Drew used Shampoo to wash his body and said that if it 'cleans his hair it can clean his body'." Max made her voice deeper in an attempt to sound like a boy but failing. "No, of course not, there's different stuff in them." There was a longer pause. "Yeah he smelt good. I wouldn't have dated him if he smelt." I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes girls say were oblivious but seriously have they ever listened to themselves?

"Because they just are," Max said while waving her free hand around. Max turned her head to face the microwave and then took a deep breath. "Ok sweetie, I'm turning into your mom now. It's four in the morning and you have school tomorrow. You know I love you. Get some sleep and get up early to make yourself look hot to make that dumb asshole jealous." Max paused for a beat as I'm sure her sister said her parting words. "Yeah, bye." Max hung up and let out a long sigh. She threw her head back and covered her eyes.

"You know spying isn't polite?" Max said never taking her hands from her eyes. "It's rude and freaky." I realized she was talking to me and it felt like my stomach become filled with ants. I didn't know what to say.

"How long have you known?" I asked. Really? That's what I came up with? I could have pretended to be asleep. Come back with a snotty remark. But no, I have to admit to spying.

"I'd like to say a while but it's only been a couple of seconds. Although I'm sure you've been stalking for much longer." She uncovered her eyes and looked at me. She didn't look like she cared. She didn't seem mad or offended of violated. Nothing. She really didn't care.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine," She said hoping down from the counter. "It was my fault. I forgot that you guys were here and I probably woke you up. In your situation I would have probably done the same thing." She gave a simple shrug and put the top on her ice cream which made her turn her back to me.

"You're not mad?" I asked hesitantly.

"Do you want me to be?" She asked turning to face me while holding her carton of orange juice.

"No," I said quickly.

"Ok then," Max said simply. Then she took another sip of orange juice and stuck it back in the fridge.

"So that was your sister?" I asked her. She turned to face me with her arms crossed. She leaned against the counter and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're being normal now?" She asked.

"I asked first," I pointed out.

"Yeah, why do you care?" She asked giving me a suspicious look.

"Just wondering," I said with a shrug. "And yes I'm being normal. Not like I ever wasn't but, ok." I knew I wasn't being normal before but I wasn't going to admit to it. Max rolled her eyes and pushed off the counter.

"So do you have any more questions detective or can I leave?" She asked. She sounded like a teenager that was about to be given lecture she didn't want to hear.

"I actually have a couple more," I said, knowing it would make her mad.

"Too bad I don't care about what you want," She muttered and then walked back into the hall without another word. I chuckled and closed my eyes finding that my mind was racing with thoughts of Max. I would never get to sleep now.

**A/N so kind of a short chapter but I thought it would be nice to get some of Fang's perspective and see another side of Max. Don't forget to review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you're reading this. It's a new chapter! Anyway enjoy it's longer this time!**

"Max," Gazzy's voice said while poking me. "Max, Maxi, Maxi-Waxy, Maxi-Waxy-Paxy." Have to tell you I was getting annoyed. After my phone call with Ella last night I was exhausted.

Ella had called me at three in the morning crying because the idiot she was dating dumped her. So like the awesome sister I am I talked to her while she cried and made her feel better. Needless to say I'm tired.

"What?" I groaned out as I felt another poke to my cheek.

"Ash needs to talk to you about something very important," Gazzy said giving me another poke but this time in the nose. I flung his hand away from my face and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Yes, I rolled. You have to roll out of these beds because there's not enough room to sit up without bumping your head, unfortunately, I'm talking from experience.

I shuffled out to the front of the bus and saw that everyone but Nudge was up and already starting their days.

"Oh good Max you're up," Ash said smiling at me.

"Don't act like you didn't send Gazzy to wake me up," I said angrily, sitting across the table from him.

"So I have a proposal," Ash said stumbling a little and seeming nervous. I could already tell I wouldn't like this 'proposal'.

"Shoot," I said waiting to hear what he had to say.

"So Cindy thinks that you should do a duet with Drew," Ash said quickly. I started to hysterically laugh. He had to be joking. I kept laughing until I realized that Ash wasn't laughing or smiling, he was deadly serious.

"You're serious?" I asked angrily. Ash nodded slowly and that's when I sprung up from the table and stomped over towards the kitchen. The problem with living on the bus is that you never get to storm away angrily.

"Max just hear me out!" Ash yelled at me.

"No, no way. I'm not going to listen to you because you've obviously gone completely crazy! I know I must've heard you wrong. There's no way any sane person would even think that idea was a good one. We're talking about the same Drew Winters, right?" I yelled angrily.

"It needs to be done. It'll be easy. Just go in and write a quick duet. Sing the duet once and make sure it gets coverage, be done."

"You do realize that last time Drew and I were in the same city the police were almost called three times?" I screamed at him. Drew was my ex and we had gone through a horrible break-up about two months ago. There was screaming, hate song writing, secret spilling, the whole thing.

"Max you've lost fans and so had Drew. You both look like crazy jerks. You both handled it very poorly and there needs to be some sort of closure that makes you look like normal people. The fighting and screaming needs to end. That's why you are scheduled for time in a recording studio to write a song with Drew this morning. You-"

"What?" I screeched interrupting him.

"You will go there and write a song so that you do not appear to be a bitch. I know that when you went into this you didn't want to let the fame get to you. You didn't want to become crazy. The way that you handled things with Drew was a very Hollywood way to handle it. Get a grip Max and just do this and get on good terms. You and Drew have been friends for years and you shouldn't let a bad breakup affect your friendship."

I knew that he was right. I knew that I was acting like a spoiled brat. I knew that I had to do this.

"I'll be civil I won't be his friend," I mumbled. Ash looked at me in complete disbelief.

"O-ok good," Ash said still seeming absolutely shocked. "We're going to be at the studio in a half hour. Be ready." I nodded and quickly stood up. Gazzy, Iggy, and Dylan were looking at me like I was crazy. I ignored them and went to get clothes. I grabbed sweatpants and a pullover huddie. I also grabbed a towel off the floor. It was probably dirty and used but it didn't smell and I didn't care.

Nudge was just walking out of the bathroom looking all nice and beautiful. She smiled at me and walked past me.

I walked into bathroom and turned on my shower before taking off my clothes. I just now realized that the whole time I was dressed last night you could see my dog tags and they probably looked stupid. One tag is for Ari and the other for Ella. Ella has some that say mine and Ari's names. And Ari is buried with his two that are for Ella and I. It's our thing kind of. I never take them off and sometimes I let them be seen and other times I don't. I jumped in the shower and started to rinse my body.

I wonder how much of my conversation Fang had heard last night. I honestly didn't really mind that he had heard it. The only personal thing I said was about my mom and I don't think he would have really gotten much out of the exchange.

I finished my shower and wrapped the towel around myself. I ran a brush through my blonde and tangled hair. Then I flossed and brushed my teeth before using mouth wash. Dental hygiene is very important kiddies. I rubbed my head with my towel to better dry my hair. Then I put my clothes on and brushed my hair again.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling much more awake now than I did walking in. Nudge took one look at me and grimaced.

"_That_ is what you're wearing to go see your ex-boyfriend?" She asked sounding completely horrified.

"Yeah?" I said, unsure. I looked down at myself and didn't see anything wrong.

"That's not going to make him miss you," Nudge said confidently. "You have the looks, Max, use them."

"I don't want to make him miss me. I want to be comfortable while I'm stuck in a room for hours." I said defensively.

"I bet he's gonna look nice," Nudge said crossing her arms seeming sure of herself.

"Please," I said with a cocky smirk. "Drew will not dress up. I bet he won't even wear sweatpants, he'll show up in pajamas."

"No way, I know boys," Nudge said confidently.

"Yeah, and I know Drew," I said back sounding just as confident.

"Fifty bucks," Nudge said while sticking her hand out.

"Make it a hundred," I said shaking her hand.

"Max is right," Iggy said coming to stand next to us. Iggy wrapped and arm around Nudge who was now pouting. "She wouldn't make a bet if she didn't know for a fact she was right. She wouldn't leave the slightest of chances that she could lose."

Just then we pulled into a parking lot. I already saw a group of people waiting in front of the building. I knew Drew was in the group of people and I felt a surge of anger that I struggled to suppress.

"Let's get this over with," I mumbled as we all walked off the bus and into the parking lot. I could see Drew now, he was waiting in the front of the group glaring at me as we walked forward. He had his band and manager with him. In the end I had more people in my group because of Fang and Angel and I felt superior. We appeared like two army leaders getting ready to attack in war.

Drew took a couple steps closer to me and I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling when I saw his plaid pajama pants and thin sweatshirt. I gave Nudge a knowing look and she looked frustrated. I walked closer to Drew until there was about five feet between us. Our bands were behind us ready to back us up in case of a fight. Our managers were shaking hands and talking about stuff that managers talk about.

"Rules?" I asked Drew letting as much hostility enter my voice as I wanted.

"No yelling, no insulting comments, no sarcasm, no hitting, kicking, punching, slapping, boxing of the ears-"

"I get it no violence," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Just wanted to cover everything with you," Drew said back icily. "I agree to be civil if you do."

"Agreed," I said back. Drew stuck his hand out but I just looked at it and he retracted it.

"Let's go Ride," Drew said as he turned to walk into the building. I followed him in.

The building was nice. Everything was modern and clean. Drew walked past everyone in the lobby and no one bothered to stop us. They must know who we are. Drew led me back into a giant room that had tons of instruments, a giant conference table, computers, music sheets, a whiteboard, and every writing utensil I've ever seen.

I shut the white door behind me and sat on the complete other side of the table as Drew. The table was about eight feet long so we were very far from each other.

"So what are you thinking?" Drew asked me while staring into my eyes. I put up a shield because I didn't want him to know what I was thinking or feeling. "To write a song together you need to be open." He obviously wasn't talking about my lack of words but rather the fact that I was closing myself off. No matter how much Drew and I hated each other we had still dated for almost a year and he knew me very well, just like I knew him well. I knew that right now he was uncomfortable, unsure, angry, frustrated, scared, and also calculating. I could get all that just from one look at him but he couldn't do the same for me.

"Let me in Max," Drew said almost begging.

"I already did, and we both know how that ended," I said back bitterly. Drew looked hurt for a minute and then sat back quietly. "I'm not sorry that it ended just for the way we let it." I said looking up and letting myself sound normal. Drew sprung up from his chair and wrote my words on the whiteboard.

"I tried to call Max," Drew said softly.

"But you couldn't think of anything nice to say," I finished. I knew how he felt I felt the same way.

"I love you," Drew said taking slow steps closer to me. "Just not in that way anymore." He stared into my eyes with raw emotion and I had to look away.

"Me too," was all I could choke out.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you," Drew said while putting a finger under my chin and pushing it up so I was forced to look at him.

"I cried Drew," I said feeling like there was something in my throat.

"You did?" Drew asked sounding insanely shocked. I nodded slowly. Anyone who knew me knew that I almost never cried. "Confession: I did too." Drew smiled at me sadly. I returned his smile with one of my own.

"Can't say I'm shocked you were always a big wuss," I said smiling at him. The tension in the air completely went away.

"I think we have our song," Drew said smiling at me. All you have to do to write a good song is be honest. Write what you feel and Drew and I had just had a good round of Doctor Phil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~three hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iggy POV

Both bands were sitting in the cafeteria. Drew's band was talking with someone in a suit so it was just us talking. We were eating some really good food and I figured that Max and Drew were doing well because they hadn't had any problems so far. It was boring sitting here and I'm hoping they're almost done.

I had noticed that Fang was being more normal and had even commented during our conversations. I still don't think I like him though, because he's been a little bit of jerk to us. Angel seemed to love her brother though and was currently sitting on his lap drawing.

"D major!" Came Drew's yell. The whole room quieted down instantly and we all cocked our heads to listen.

"Are you deaf?" Came Max's yell back.

"No! But you must be if you think that E is a good choice!" Drew screamed.

"I'm right!" shouted Max. I knew she was furious and I knew Drew was probably ready to kill her.

"No you're not! Believe it or not Max you're not _always_ right!" Drew yelled.

"I'm right more than you are!" Max screamed back.

"You think you're right more than me!" Drew yelled. Not many people challenge Max when she gets furious. Only Drew, Ryan, and the band do it consistently.

"You know you're the stupidest asshole I've ever met in my life!" Was Max's reply.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're the bitchest whore I've ever met!" Drew insulted back. Fang covered Angel's ears and looked concerned.

"I swear to god Drew I'm gonna-!"

"What? You're gonna what?" Drew questioned back angrily cutting her off. There was silence for a couple minutes and then the sound of something breaking, a door slamming, and some more screaming from both parties. Max came storming in with her face red and a crazed look in her eyes.

This happened a lot. Drew and Max fought constantly even while together it just escalated when they broke up. They're both very stubborn people and I'm surprised they stayed together for as long as they had.

Drew came storming in a couple seconds later with a furious look in his eyes just like Max.

"Oh so you're going to run off again? Grow up, Max." Drew said viciously. Max whirled around to face Drew she looked ready to murder him.

"Drew, leave me alone," Max warned scarily calm. Max turned her back on him again and started to walk towards the food. Drew grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him again.

"No," Drew said sounding like a defiant child.

"Don't touch me!" Max yelled while yanking her arm from his grasp. Max gave him a good hard shove in the chest and then turned to start walking again.

"We're going to work this out. So we can finish the song and move on." Drew said from behind her.

"Don't tell me what to do," Max said icily as she turned to face him.

"Please, Max, I want to leave," Drew begged.

"Why got a hot date?" Max asked angrily. She didn't let it show but I knew she was curious.

"Are you jealous?" Drew asked sending her a cocky smirk.

"Of the girl?" Max asked sounding completely shocked. "I'm sorry for her. The poor girl she's probably going to date you and think that you actually love her and then you'll break up with her and write a horrible song about her!"

"Do I need to bring up _you and your hand_?" Drew shot back at her. They had both written songs about each other and that aren't very nice. **(A/N Max Wrote the song You and Your hand by Pink and Drew wrote the song Fuck you/ Don't want you back by Eamon)**

"You made it sound like I cheated!" Max screamed back.

"You made me sound like a douche!" Drew yelled back.

"You are one!" Max yelled sounding exasperated.

"So like usual Maximum Ride can do no wrong and I can do no right!" Drew yelled.

"I'm happy I wrote my song!" Max yelled.

"I'm happy I wrote mine!" Drew yelled back.

"At least my song was more evolved than just saying Fuck in every sentence." Max yelled. "The general population could listen to my song!"

"You wrote about me going home and jacking off! It's not like you're little Miss innocent!" Drew yelled.

"I never said that," Max said while crossing her arms and sticking her noise up.

"But it was implied," Drew said sounding frustrated.

"I was talking about you making hand puppets!" Max yelled. I couldn't help it we all cracked up. Max glared but I couldn't stop laughing. That was the stupidest lie I've ever heard.

"Are you stupid?" Drew asked her with a 'seriously?' look on his face.

"Ok that's enough," Ash said coming to stand in front of Max while Drew's manager stood in front of him.

"Pull yourself together and agree long enough to finish the song," Drew's manager demanded.

"Say you're sorry," Ash told Max who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah Max, apologize," Drew said looking at her expectantly. I knew the day Max willingly apologized would be the day that Nudge was silent for more than an hour.

"I think you need to apologize," Max demanded.

"Fine I'm sorry that you're a bitch who can't stop being stubborn," Drew said. Max brought her hand back ready to hit him but Ash stopped her.

"Drew," His manager warned. His manager looked even dorkier and skinnier that Ash.

"Fine sorry Maxi," Drew said giving her a cocky smile that I knew would piss her off, Drew knew it too. "Your turn."

"I'm sorry," Max mumbled, "not." She whispered but I heard her and I knew Drew heard it.

"Not fair! She said 'not'!" Drew yelled pointing at Max.

"Stop lying Drew. Really, grow up." Max said while winking at him and walking past him and out of the room. Drew sighed loudly and then bent down to squat. He sat there squatting with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. I heard him breathing deeply. I smirked knowing that Max just about put him over the edge.

"Drew!" Max screamed angrily from the other room. Drew stood up and shook his head. He gave his band a look that screamed 'help me' and then started to walk out of the room.

"Coming sweetheart!" He yelled back bitterly.

"Drew is going to kill her," Gazzy stated still staring at the door they just left through.

"Not if Max kills him first," Dylan said smiling. We all let out a slow chuckle. I knew we were going to be here for a while. And here I thought it was going well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~eight hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max POV

"D-done," I said unsurely. "We're done!" I jumped up from my chair in pure joy.

"Oh my god, we're done!" Drew said happily.

"I'm out!" I yelled I grabbed my copy of the music and ran out of the room.

"With you!" Drew yelled grabbing his music and bolting out of the room too. We walked out to find our bands standing half asleep in the hallway. Angel was actually asleep in Fang's arms and I couldn't help but think they were cute together. I walked past them. They all seemed a little shocked but I just snapped my fingers and kept walking towards the door.

"See you tomorrow at Ten!" Drew yelled after me.

"I'll be there!" I yelled back as I went out into the parking lot. I ran onto the bus and right to the couch where I put on cartoons. Got to love the stupidity of Spongebob.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to try and update again tomorrow but I don't know. I might be grounded not quite sure…so if I am I'll update if not I'm going to be with my friends because it's a Friday night and I attempt to have a life. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 6! I got home so late today I was stuck at school waiting for my friends so I could get a ride home! Ugh horrible. But I have nothing else to do but update so I decided to. Hope you like it and don't forget to R&R. **

Drew's band started playing and I slowly walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered for me the second they saw me and I realized that Drew and I did have some of the same fans. I felt incredibly hot in my black jeans and black leather jacket. On top of that, I also had to wear a shiny silver tank top on under my jacket and black combat boots on my feet over my unmatching neon socks. My dog tags hung loosely around my neck making me feel connected to my family in a way. **(What can I say Carrie Underwood and Boys Like Girls I think)**

"Piercing words," I started to sing softly while looking at Drew sadly.

Eyes are read

Watch your taillights in the rain

Empty heart filled with regret

I know we were both to blame

And I'm not sorry that it's over

But for the way we let it end," I shook my head as I sang and looked at Drew who looked back solemnly.

"So I've said all I had to say

In letters that I threw away

And you should know

Please believe me," I stuck my hand out like I was pleading.

"I've picked up the phone a thousand times

And tired to dial your number

But it's been so long

It's never easy

It's like trying to spin the world the other way," I spun my finger around in a circular motion to show what I meant. I took a step closer to Drew and put my hand gently on his chest. I could feel his heavy breathing and toned chest through his thin shirt and it felt weird to touch him again.

"What can I say?" I sang softly to Drew. This song truly reflected how we felt which made it easy to sing.

"How did it come to this?" Drew sang. He pointed at the ground like he was talking about this moment.

"I think about you all the time," I sang stronger than before.

"It's no excuse

But I wish that I never made you cry," He sang while cupping my cheek and looking straight into my eyes with pure honestly.

"I'm not sorry that it's over

But for the way we let it end," Drew took his hand from my cheek and his touch didn't leave heat or a tingling feeling like it used to. It was over between us and all the old feelings had left my body weeks ago.

"I couldn't find the words to say," We sang together while looking into each other's eyes. I loved Drew and I still care about him but just not in the same way. I don't regret anything with him. I don't regret letting him inside and allowing him to see the real me.

"And you should know," We continued.

"Please believe me," We both looked at each other as if pleading for mercy.

"I've picked up the phone a thousand times

And tried to dial you number

But it's been so long

It's never easy

It's like trying to spin the world the other way."

"So what can I say?" I sang.

"What can I say?" Drew sang halfway through my singing.

"What can I say?" I repeated.

"What can I say?" Drew sang halfway through again.

"I hate to think," Drew continued while looking frustrated and touching his head.

"All you have of me is the memory."

"And I said all I had to say," I sang echoing Drew's singing.

"I loved you, the space between."

"In letters that I threw away," I sang echoing Drew again.

"What was meant to be," Drew sang while I continued to sing in the background.

And the mess that it turn into." Drew looked at me showing that he really was sorry.

"And you should know," I sang

"Please believe me

I've picked up the phone a thousand times," Drew joined in singing with me

And tried to dial your number

And it's been so long

It's never easy

It's like trying to spin the world the other way."

"It's like trying to spin the world the other way," Drew repeated.

"What can I say?" I sang softly.

"What can I say?" I repeated.

"What can I say?" Drew sang joining in with me halfway. Drew and I hugged quickly and got cheers and screams from the fans. We both knew being friends wasn't really an option because we fought so much. This was it for Drew and I. I might see him around every now and then but I won't see him all the time as much as I had for the past couple years.

"I'll miss you Maxi," Drew whispered into my hair.

"Me too," I said squeezing him tighter.

"I know that we can't be friends but if you ever need someone who knows to talk to I'm always here." I nodded into his shoulder and he gently placed a hand on the back of my neck giving me one last squeeze before we let go of each other. The crowd was cheering and 'awing' and I felt my cheeks get a little red. I knew they couldn't hear us talking because we hadn't held our microphones anywhere near us but it still felt like all these kids had seen me be vulnerable. I kissed my hand and pointed it at them before walking off the stage.

Nudge was waiting for me while texting on her phone. Fang was standing next to her looking very bored.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. I made sure to not sound mean when I asked the question I was just curious not really angry.

"Ash made me come," He said simply. Nudge hadn't even looked up to say anything to me she was just staring at her screen not even typing. I gave Fang a questioning look and jolted my thumb towards Nudge. Fang shrugged at me as he looked at Nudge probably just realizing that she had been unmoving and looking at her phone for a while now. I waved my hand in front of her screen and she finally looked up just realizing I was here.

"Hey," She said distractedly before looking back at her phone. I rolled my eyes and started walking down the maze of people guiding Fang and Nudge to where I knew the limo would be waiting for us.

I stepped outside and ran to the white limo sitting there. The driver opened the door for us and we jumped in not bothering to be graceful.

In the limo it was awkward. Fang didn't talk so I didn't bother trying to make conversation with him and Nudge wasn't even looking at us but rather staring blankly at her phone.

"Ok what's wrong with you?" I asked Nudge finally letting my curiosity take over. Now I know what you're thinking, _curiosity killed the cat_, quite frankly I don't understand that statement. Who is this cat? Who killed it? And what did curiosity have to do with the murder of a cat?

"Nothing," Nudge said too quickly for me to believe there was nothing wrong.

"You say I'm closed off," I mumbled. "You're being hypocritical. You always tell me that I have to tell you everything and now you're the one keeping secrets."

"I can't tell you," Nudge said while glancing at Fang quickly. Then I understood. She didn't want to tell me in front of Fang.

"I can keep a secret," Fang said letting a ghost of a smile appear on his face. Nudge examined him for a minute and then shrugged.

"Josh asked me out," Nudge said blankly. I smiled at her getting excited.

"No way! That's awesome! You've like him forever!" I said happily then I realized she wasn't getting happy with me. "Scratch that," I said quickly. "How dare he? He is an absolute jerk!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Nudge yelled. "That is why I don't like telling you stuff sometimes. You don't get it, do you?"

"No," I said simply. "I guess I just must have misunderstood you all those times you talked about how awesome he was for hours." I said with a sarcastic shrug.

"No, Max! The problem isn't him or me or being with him! The problem is that were on tour for a couple more weeks and he's on tour through to February. We won't get to see each other a lot and I really want to be able to give our relationship one-hundred percent." Nudge seemed sad about it.

"Just say yes, you know you want to," I said smiling and nodding towards her phone. "Actually he's in the city why don't you tell him in person."

"No!" Nudge yelled. I shuffled my way to the phone and called the driver.

"Yes, Miss. Ride?" The driver asked politely.

"Can we go to the Staples Center please?" I asked politely.

"Of chorus, ma'am," We turned down another street and were on our way. I hung up the phone and smiled at Nudge.

"I hate you," Nudge mumbled while crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

"No you don't. You currently love me because now I'm forcing you to see him and I know that you want to say yes to him because you really like him but you're scared it won't work out so I'm encouraging you." I said knowingly. Nudge didn't say anything back leading me to believe that I was right.

We sat in silence as I smiled at Nudge and she glared at me. Fang watched us looking amused but I didn't care. I was too excited about Nudge getting together with Josh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Max it'll be fun," Ryan's manager, Lindsey, begged. Nudge was pacing back and forth back stage. Fang was watching us still seeming entertained by us. I was fighting with Lindsey about going on stage and singing Ryan's last song with him by surprise.

"I don't want to ruin his concert," I said.

"You won't he'll love it and so will the fans," Lindsey begged.

"I'll do it," I said, "if at the end Nudge get's to come out and tell Josh that she wants to date him." Nudge stopped mid-step and looked at me with total fear on her face.

"Deal!" Lindsey said. Men in black shirts with communication devises of all kinds started rushing me away.

"If you back out Nudge I'll never let you live it down!" I yelled back as I was pulled away.

"Ok so you're going to walk through the small tunnel and the doors will open to let you out. When you come out you will be in center stage. Walk up and just dance around and have fun with Ryan. It's unrehearsed so do whatever. You're singing the chorus." A man with a clipboard explained as they started up the fog machines. A man threw a microphone at me and I caught it a little startled.

Music started and I knew the song had just begun. I hoped I didn't mess up I knew the song ok but there's still always a chance. **(A/N Show me Big Time Rush. Some people might think they're stupid but I like this song so I used it.)**

"Guys like me," I heard Ryan's familiar voice start singing.

"Like girls like you

And girls like you

Like guys like me," the music started speeding up and I could picture Ryan dancing.

"I blaze the night

In harbor lights

You're dressin' light

It's fittin' right

I hear the waves

I see you wave

I'm staying put

You say no way

The track begins

You pull me in

I touch your skin

You're tremblin'

It's in your eyes

You're here to win

So let the game

Game begin

I-I-I wanna see you-you-you-you telling me

That-that-that you got what I need

Do pretty girl don't speak," I got ready to sing. I positioned myself and started walking through the tunnel.

"Baby," Ryan and I sang and then Ryan stopped because I was suddenly singing. I walked through the doors and kept sinning. The crowd went wild when they saw me coming through.

"Show me by the way you hold me," Ryan looked around confused and then spotted me.

Way that you control me

Speed me up or slow me

Oh, when I'm lonely

Full of stormy weather

Can you make it better?

I heard what you told me

So, show me." I met Ryan in the stage and waved to the crowd. Ryan smiled at me and shook his head in a way that silently said 'what am I going to do with you?'.

"Know what you want," Ryan started singing again while smiling at me like crazy.

"My number for," He made a phone with his hand.

"Ain't talked enough

Let's talk so more

You're kinda cute," Ryan nodded his head towards me smirking.

"Don't hit the mute," He pushed his hand down as if to say 'no'.

"Just aim and shoot," He made a gun with his hands.

"Or get the boot," He pointed to his shoe.

"I-I-I-I," He pointed to himself, "wanna see

You-you-you-you telling me," He pointed to himself then me.

"That-that-that you got what I need

Do pretty girl don't speak," Ryan rested his free hand on my hip and pulled me a little closer.

"Baby show me," I sang.

"By the way you hold me," Ryan spun me so my back was now to his front. He held my left hand with his right and swayed us back and forth. We were so close I could feel his body heat radiating onto me.

"The way that you control me," I looked up at him and smiled.

"Speed me up," He turned me and dipped me down before pulling me up, "Or slow me." He gentle rocked us back and forth with my back still against his front.

"Oh, when I'm lonely

Full of stormy weather," I turned to face him and stared up into his hazel eyes.

"Can you make it better?

I heard what you told me," I smirked up at him and he smiled at me.

"So show me," I pulled away and popped the collar of his white jacket.

"Guys like me," Ryan started to sing again with a smirk still all over his face.

"Like girls like you

And girls like you

Like guys like me," He nodded his head at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a small hug.

"Guy's like me," He pointed to himself and released me.

"Like girls like you," He pointed at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"And girls like you," He pointed at me again.

"Like guys like me," He pointed to himself.

"Baby, show me," I sang at him smiling.

"By the way you hold me," Ryan pulled me close and rested his head on mine as I sang.

"Way that you control me," he quickly spun me so my back was, again, to his front.

"Speed me up or slow me," Ryan continued to rock us.

"Oh, when I'm lonely," I spun to look in his blue eyes.

"Full of stormy weather," I ran my fingers through the wavy hair coming out the bottom of his hat.

"Can you make it better?" I rested my hand on his neck and looked straight into his eyes.

"I heard what you told me," I smirked at him getting an idea.

"So show me," I took his hat from his head and quickly pulled away. Ryan smiled at me as I pulled the hat over my head.

"Guys like me," Ryan pointed to himself.

"Guys like me," Josh repeated knowing that he needed to sing that part because I wasn't going to say I was a guy.

"Like girls like you," He pointed to me.

"Full of stormy weather," I echoed.

"And girls like you," He pointed to me.

"Woah-oh," I sang quietly after.

"Like guys like me," He pointed to himself.

"Oh when I'm lonely," I sang.

"Full of stormy weather

Can you make it better?" I looked at Ryan from a couple feet away and put my fist over my heart.

"I heard what you told me

So, show me," I nodded my head at him and gave a cocky smirk.

"La, la, la, la, la, la," Josh sang.

"La, la, la, la, la, la," He repeated.

"La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la," Josh sang for the last time. The music stopped and Ryan smiled at me.

"You gonna tell me what you're doing here Ride?" He asked and the crowd went crazy.

"I'm actually here for a reason, ya know?" I said back playfully.

"Oh yeah?" He asked raising his eyebrows in questions.

"Yeah as long as my reason doesn't wimp out," I said and looked back towards the doors I had walked through moments ago. Then they opened and I felt relieved. Nudge came walking out with a fake smile plastered on her face to hide just how nervous she was. The crowd was insane now. Josh looked at Nudge nervously.

Nudge came up to Josh looking just as nervous as he did. I guess proclaiming their feelings in front of hundreds of people makes them nervous. Can't think of why. That was sarcasm people. Nudge opened her mouth but didn't speak. The crowd was silent in anticipation. Then Nudge did something really crazy. She kissed him. Right there, on the stage. Josh quickly cupped her cheek as they pulled apart. Nudge was beaming as she looked up at Josh and Josh looked down at Nudge with so much love even I felt happy.

"Aw," The crowd said.

"So cute," I said resting my head on Ryan's shoulder. "Time just flies. One minute you're teaching her the alphabet the next thing you know you teaching her about boys." I said faking sadness.

"One minute you're teaching them to walk and then you're teaching them how to treat a lady," Ryan said dramatically. Nudge and Josh looked at us with pure horror as the crowd laughed at us.

"You never taught me the alphabet and I teach you about boys," Nudge said looking at me like I had completely lost it.

"You never taught me how to walk and you sure as hell don't know how to treat a girl any better than me," Josh said glaring at Ryan.

"Or at all," I scoffed adding to Josh's comment. Ryan looked down at me and I smiled sweetly back at him.

"I treated you right," Ryan said defensively.

"Whatever get's you through the day," I said ruffling his hair starting to walk away. I gave the crowd a wave before grabbing Nudge.

"Hey!" Both boys yelled at me as I dragged Nudge off the stage with me.

"You have my hat!" Ryan yelled.

"And my girl!" Josh yelled after.

"Have a good night boys," I called over my shoulder. "See ya in a couple days!"

Fang was waiting for us when we walked off the stage. He had an eyebrow raised at us as if expected an answer to an unasked question.

"What do you need?" I asked while leading them out of here. I wanted to leave before it got too busy.

"Are you dating that guy?" Fang asked curiously.

"Used to," I answered not really paying attention to him but rather getting us out quickly.

"But you still like him?" Fang asked but I think he already thought he knew the answer.

"As a friend," I said, quickly walking out the door in the back of the building where we had come in.

"It looked like more than that up there," Fang said suspiciously.

"You must be seeing things," I said simply. I still was dragging Nudge by her arm as she texted Josh.

"I don't think so," Fang said sounding determined to get answers.

"I don't still like him. We're just really good friends. We used to date. It was just a fling. He's like Iggy to me now. There's no connection as anything more than a friend. We were playing it up for the song and the crowd but we don't have feelings like that." I explained getting annoyed with his questioning. "Any more questions detective?" I asked sarcastically.

I climbed into the limo pulling Nudge with me. Fang hopped in gracefully and sat in a seat.

"Actually I have more questions," Fang said giving me a smirk.

"Why do you care?" I asked stopping him from anymore questions.

"Because I need to know more about you so I can form an opinion." Fang said still with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Too bad I don't care about your opinion," I said giving a shrug and leaning back in my seat. "Plus I'm sure all the questions you have are stupid and meaningless."

"So, were you a spoiled brat as a kid or were you poor? I can't decide. I do, however, know that you weren't average."

"Guess the world will never know," I said copying the owl from the Tootsie Roll commercial.

"Daddy's girl or defiant teenager?" He asked. At the word 'daddy' my blood involuntarily ran cold. I tried to hide my hurt, anger, and shock but I knew Fang saw it.

"Ah, I seem to have struck a nerve," Fang said while putting the evilest of looks on his face. With his midnight eyes and coal hair he truly looked scary. Nudge seemed to have heard that last part and was giving me a nervous look.

"You better shut up," I warned. Abandonment, hurt, hatred, loss, pity, and fear all came into mind overwhelming me.

"You going to tell me what I said that made you snap?" Fang asked mockingly.

"I already told you to shut up," I said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, who am I going to tell?" Fang asked looking at me with a conceded look that made me want to smack him.

"Fang," Nudge warned while giving him a look that said 'don't go there'.

"I'll get it out of you," Fang said. I was happy he had stopped. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Fang had definitely hit a sore spot. I hated talking about my past and the people that knew about my past could be counted on two hands.

There was no way I was going to let Fang in.

**Hope you liked it please review it will make me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! So this is chapter 7. Hope you like it, please R&R! Oh and the first song is I hate Love by Jojo, kind of old but I like it. Just for going forward I'm sorry if you don't like the songs I use they usually get used because I'm going Through a phase where I really like the song or for some reason I just think the song fits the story or one of the characters really well. **

The music of one of our more pop sounding songs started playing.

"This one's for my sister Ella," I said smiling.

"L.O.V.E," Nudge said into a microphone as she stood by her piano.

"Oh, whoa," I sang.

"L.O.V.E," Nudge repeated.

"Mm," I hummed loudly.

"I'm tired of being in the when am I going to find love club," I sang while rocking my body slightly with Iggy's beat.

"I've come close

Get a dose

But it just ain't enough," I shook my head.

Right guy, wrong time

Right time, wrong guy

What's the use?

Why even try?" I brought my hands up in question. The fans were singing along with me now screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

"What's the rush?

Get caught up

And then it's over

Now, I'm crushed

And I'm crying and there's no shoulder," I brushed my shoulder for emphasis.

"It plays our so different in my dream

Things ain't always what they seem.

That's why…

I don't get all excited when somebody brings my flowers," I crossed my arms as some random guy came on stage and brought me flowers. I shook my head and he ran off the stage like rehearse.

"Ain't gon be sittin' on my phone more than an hour," I made a phone with my hand and shook my head at it.

"It hurts but I still run to it," I wrapped both hands around the microphone and let them go limp allowing the stand to support me.

"Oh I hate love

I hate love

Scared what it does to me but I just got to have it," I held my arm to myself as I sang.

"Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it," I stuck my arm our and grasped the air before pulling my hand back to the microphone.

"Love keeps hatin' on me," I pointed to myself and forcefully hit my chest with my finger.

"So I hate love," I waved my hand downward and diagonally as if to say 'that's it'.

"I hate love

Don't' want to hear nobody tellin' me they needed more time," I tapped the invisible watch on my wrist.

"Questionin' where I've been

All up in mine," I pointed to the ground where I stood.

"New guy, old lines

Old guy, newlines

Don't know why I even try," I sang into the microphone.

"What's the rush?

Get caught up

And then it's over

Now I'm crushed and I'm cryin'

And there's no shoulder," I smiled as the crowd started to sway with the music.

"It plays out so different in my dreams," I pointed to my head.

"Things ain't always what they seem

And that's why…

"I don't get all excited when somebody brings me flowers," The crowd started to sing with me and I smiled. I knew they had a light pointed at the guy with flowers again and I turned me head to give him a shrug.

"Ain't gon be sittin' on my phone more than an hour," I quickly made a phone with my hand and then put it down like I hung up.

"It hurts but I still run to it

Oh, I hate love

I hate love," I took the microphone from the stand and stood away from the stand.

"Scared what it does to me

But I've just got to have it," Fans made hearts with their hands and I smiled.

"Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it," I stuck my hand out pretending to be reaching for something.

"No, love keeps hatin' on me

So I hate love

I hate love," Some of my fans pulled their hand hearts apart and I thought it was really cool.

"The more that I say it

The less that I mean it

I just want somebody for me," I put my hand on my chest.

"And the more that I see it

The more that I want it

But I need something to make me believe

They tell me that one day it'll be worth the wait," I nodded my head.

"But I don't want to hurt all the way," I sang this time shaking my head.

"So I'm not gon' settle

'Cause I know better," I tapped my head.

"So understand what I say

Oh," I sang.

"I hate," Nudge said.

"Oh," I repeated.

"I hate love," Nudge said.

"Oh," I sang again.

"L.O.V.E," Nudge said.

"Ah," I sang.

"I hate," Nudge said.

"Oh whoa," I sang out.

"I don't get all excited when somebody brings me flowers," Nothing happened this time I just sang my heart out. There was no acting.

"Aint' gon be sittin' on my phone more than an hour

It hurts but I still run to it

Oh I hate love

I hate love

Scared what it does to me

But I've just got to have it

Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it

Love keeps hatin' on me

So I hate love

I hate love."

"I hate," Nudge sang.

"I hate love," Nudge said.

"I can't stand what it does to me oh," I sang out while stomping my foot on the stage.

"I hate," Nudge said

"I hate love," she said softly.

"Oh love," I sang. The music slowly ended and the fans cheered and yelled for me.

"Cool," I said smiling. The crowd went crazy just at my one word and I chuckled.

"I'll make you love love!" Came a distinct voice, male, from the crowd. Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Meet me at my bus in an hour," I said winking. The whole crowd laughed and screamed.

"You forgot the back flip," A teenage girl yelled from the front row even though she was probably only five feet away I could barely hear her.

"Ah, right," I said giving her a thankful smile before quickly doing my back flip.

"Catch you guys later!" I yelled. "Thanks for coming out!" They cheered as we made our way off the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO the bus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey mom," I said into my phone.

"Hey baby," My mom said through her phone.

"How are you?" I asked her. She and both knew that I was implying something else entirely other than checking in on her days.

"I'm ok," She said sadly. "I'm staying busy."

"That's good!" I said happily.

"Yeah we had this one dog that came in and he was terribly sick. It took a while but we were able to cure him and send him back to his owners. It was a really exciting thing to give them back something they loved." There was a hidden meaning behind her words.

"Mom," I breathed. "You know he can't come back. He's dead. There's no bringing him back." I hated how harsh I sounded but sometimes I lost patients with my mom.

"I know, sweetie," My mom said calmly. "I just like to imagine sometimes."

"Don't," I said angrily. "Don't imagine. Don't fantasize. Don't even start questioning it. If you do you'll lose it again. You can't lose it again Ella needs you." I said putting anger and strength into my voice. Things had really gone downhill after Ari's death, let's just leave it at that for now.

"I'm sorry," She said sounding on the brink of tears. We sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry mom," I said finally regretting being so harsh to her. "I just…" I didn't know what to say.

"It's fine," She said clearly faking a cheerful voice. "Listen, tell Ash that I've already got the three beds he needs ready. Tell him I don't care about the kids he's always welcome here. I've already got all the stuff to make you cookies. I'll make a whole batch just for you. I'm excited to be spending Christmas with you. I can't wait to see you all in a couple days."

"Yeah mom," I said smiling. "I can't wait either."

"Good, we miss you here, it's empty with just Ella and I. Don't forget to tell Ash he's coming. I love you but I've really got to go."

"I love you too, bye," I said quickly before hanging up. Everyone on the bus was staring at me as I looked up from my phone.

"How's Momma Ride doing?" Iggy asked.

"You know," I said throwing my phone down. Ash looked at me with concern and I smiled at him.

"You told her I'm not coming right?" Ash asked me.

"She said that she already has three beds ready for you, Fang, and Angel. That you're coming and that you're always welcome in the house. So I think you're coming wither you want to or not."

"I already told her I don't want to impose," Ash said throwing his head back.

"You're not," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "She loves having the house full. It makes her happy to have people to take care of. Ella's too old now so she has no one to baby."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked me but he sounded excited.

"Positive. Plus I don't know if I can handle being alone with those two crazy's all the time." I smirked but I really didn't think I could stay in a house with Ella and my mom for two weeks alone without going crazy.

"Alright," Ash said happily. Ash doesn't really have a family so we've invited him to Christmas ever since he signed us a couple years ago. He used to be part of a huge record company but he had quit because he didn't like the people they were signing. He had come to our town for the bad slam when he got Ari's letter and thought we were good. We took a chance and went with him. I guess it was the right choice.

"Ok, we've got another concert tomorrow and a meet and greet before it. So let's get to bed." Ash said while clapping his hands.

"Sure thing master," Gazzy mumbled while walking towards our bunks. I groaned and shuffled over to my bed. I slid into my small bed and put my hands behind my head. I saw Iggy climb into his bed over mine. There was an empty bed above Iggy's. Then on the other side of the hall Gazzy slept on the bottom in case his…digestive system took a turn for the worst in the night. It had been and early realization that whoever had to sleep under Gazzy always got farted on in the night. Above Gazzy is where Dylan was watching a movie on his small TV. Nudge slept on top with her magazines. None of us ever shut the curtains of our beds because we all became too claustrophobic. Ash occasionally slept in the empty bed but in the end he usually fell asleep on the couch. Well, now that Fang and Angel are here and take up the couch and the trundle bed, He usually ends up falling asleep on a bean bag. So just in case you were wondering about our sleeping arrangements you are now fully informed.

The light was shut off and the only light came from a reading light in Nudge's bed and the glow of the small TV in Dylan's bed. I closed my eyes and I felt really happy about today. It had been a good day. The place was sold out today. We had an awesome concert. Ash was coming for Christmas. I was happy to give Angel a happy Christmas because I knew that any Christmas with Ash alone would be a little less than satisfactory, he would try really hard, but in the end he would fail. I was a little nervous about Fang. Lately he had been more normal and talkative. Unfortunately, the only thing he talks about is me. I don't know why he bothers asking me questions he could find out a lot of stuff just by googling my name.

Whatever, that wasn't my problem at the moment and I would deal with that when I got home. Right now I relaxed my tight muscles. My back felt relief in lying down and I slowly felt myself slipping into a dream world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jeb, my father, was holding me back. The car was coming. It was going to hit him. I screamed and tried to pull from Jeb but I couldn't. The car was getting closer, spinning out of control. Ari stood frozen on the road as the car came closer and closer. _

_ "Run!" I screamed but Ari didn't move. He stayed frozen staring right at the car. _

_ "I can't," Ari said barely over a whisper. _

_ "Let go of me!" I screamed at Jeb. I desperately started to kick and pull and do everything I could to get free but it was as if Jeb didn't feel anything I was doing and he had super strength. _

_ "You can, you can run!" I screamed desperately at Ari. Ari looked at me solemnly as the car was only feet away. The headlights were pointed on Ari lighting up his body and face. _

_ "I'm sorry," Ari whispered and the car hit him. I pulled frantically against Jeb's grip. I cried. I broke down on the ground but Jeb never let go of me. _

I woke up crying. I pulled my hands to my face. I looked to my right and nearly peed myself when I saw seven concerned faces staring at me. I quickly wiped my face. _It was just a dream_, I reminded myself. _No it wasn't,_ I reminded myself, _Ari is gone and you didn't do anything to save him_. I wanted to start crying again but I couldn't in front of everyone. They all needed to think I was ok. I slid out of my bed and walked through their little half circle surrounding my bed. I shuffled to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. I quickly chugged the whole bottle and turned to look at the same seven faces.

"It was just a bad dream," I said in a strained and scratchy voice. I gave them a small smile of reassurance.

"You were screaming bloody murder," Nudge said giving me a skeptical look.

"You were yelling for someone to run," Dylan said while giving the same skeptical look Nudge had.

"And for someone to let go of you," Gazzy added.

"Yeah a stray puppy was getting taken by the pound and someone was holding me back from getting him," I said lying easily. It wasn't my best lie but my voice was convincing.

"You were screaming and crying because a stray puppy was getting taken to the pound?" Iggy asked me with the skeptical face that they all seemed to be wearing now.

"He was a cute puppy and you know what they do to them at the pound," I ran a finger across my neck to show that I meant killing them.

"So a puppy going to the pound had you screaming desperately and crying in your sleep?" Iggy asked me. I had a feeling he had caught onto my lie but he wouldn't announce it now.

"It was more of being restrained and not being able to help him that had me screaming. Being helpless, I don't like that." I said making my story more believable but part of that was true. I really had been defenseless in my dream and tried to save something gentle and innocent.

"You've never really been much of an animal person?" Nudge said unsurely.

"Yeah, well I already told you it wasn't the puppy it was the fact that I was restricted," I said getting a little aggravated. Either they had no clue I was lying and they were just questioning me or they knew I was lying but wouldn't leave well enough be. "Why don't you guys just go back to bed. I'm fine and you guys should really get some sleep." I gave them a small grin and I got many questioning looks but everyone went off in their different directions, except Iggy who stood in front of me with his arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face.

"Lying is a sin," He said while raising his eyebrow in question.

"So you're religious now?" I asked hoping to distract him.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, I guess my distraction wasn't very good. I felt the tears coming back and I looked down at the ground. Iggy opened his arms while not saying a word. I flung myself into his arms before I could even think. I hugged Iggy's stomach and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Will they ever end?" I asked through the lump in my throat.

"What? The nightmares?" He asked and I nodded my head slightly. Iggy let out a long sigh. "I don't know, Max. I hope they do…I really do." I buried my head in Iggy's chest and I enjoyed the comfort that my best friend provided.

Iggy let me just hold him until I pulled away. Iggy gave me a sad smile and ran a hand through my blonde hair. I got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking past him to my bed. I heard Iggy sigh from the kitchen but he didn't come back in. I closed my eyes and tried to forget my nightmare. Eventually I felt myself grow tired again. I let myself go and slip into a comfortable sleep.

Iggy POV

I pounded my fists on the counter and clenched my jaw so hard that it was painful. Max has never been the same. Would she ever be the same? I don't know. She's fine unless she is reminded of him. Ari and everything that goes with his death, including her father, kills Max and she grew older in these past couple years. I think that that's why she does stupid and reckless things sometimes because she didn't really get to be a kid for as long as everyone else before Ari died and more responsibility and grief than she and most kids had every experienced was bestowed upon her.

It was infuriating that I couldn't do more. I wanted to fix everything. I wanted to make everything ok. I didn't want her and Ella sad anymore. I knew Ari and I knew Jeb and I knew what they were all like before everything. They were the ideal family always happy, bonding, normal.

I bent over the sink and splashed my face with water hoping that I didn't wake Ash, Fang, or Angel in my raging. I took more deep breaths and counted to ten. Knowing that in the end everything would play out and everything would be ok…hopefully.

**A/N So a little of Max's past…maybe. You're going to find out the whole story pretty soon. R&R por favor!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been a while, for me anyway. I've been pretty busy and I usually will try and update every couple of days but needless to say that didn't happen. I know a lot of people are reading this story so if you could just review that would be awesome. **

**I'll spare you more boring rambling and just let you get to the actual chapter. **

Chapter 8

"Beep, beep, beep!" I yelled as I Iggy, Nudge, and I drove Segways through a crowd of workers. Jimmy was filming us and running to keep up.

I'm telling you if you've never gotten the chance to drive a Segway you're missing out. It's a blast to be able to just drive them around.

"Hey, do you think these things could go off a jump?" Iggy asked as we drove as fast as it let us through the hallways of the venue. Men and women were bustling about trying to get our stage ready.

"Nah," Nudge answered as we turned around a corner. Ash was standing in front of a camera being asked questions and talking a lot.

"Unsuspecting victim twelve o'clock!" Iggy announced.

"Battle positions," Nudge said in a serious voice. We all crouched down on our Segways and started speeding towards Ash. Ash hadn't noticed us speeding towards him yet but the camera people had and were looking at us nervously. They kept nodding their heads in our direction in hopes of pointing us out to Ash but he was talking and not paying attention. The three of us started to yell in what sounded like Indian calls and Ash quickly flipped his head towards us and got wide eyed.

"Swords at the ready!" I called. The three of us pulled out or wrapping paper tubes and pointed them in front of us. Then we started beating Ash with our "swords". Ash started to yell but he couldn't be heard over our laughter.

"Surrender!" Iggy demanded as he wacked him on the head. Jimmy got at a different angle to film us better and I was happy our victory would be caught on film.

"I surrender!" Ash yelled while holding up his hands.

"Victory!" Nudge yelled.

"Onward to our next victims!" I announced. Iggy started humming The Big Bang Theory theme song as we sped away. Jimmy sprinted to keep up and he definitely was looking fatigued now.

We road towards where Dylan and Gazzy were playing Rock Band in the boys dressing room.

When we road in, single file of course, Dylan and Gazzy were rocking out. Angel was singing in her little girl voice to some hard core rock song and it was really funny. Fang was watching them with a small smirk on his face. They had a perfect score, perfect timing. Nudge gave Jimmy a thumbs up that was meant more for the fans watching later.

"Attack!" Nudge cried. The three of us started hitting them with our swords. We were all careful to be gentle when hitting Angel but for everyone else there was no mercy.

"Surrender or die!" Iggy yelled.

"I surrender!" Angel yelled and then came to stand next to us.

"You traitor!" Dylan yelled and then I hit him, hard, across the face. Then I swung and hit Fang in the back of the head. He glared so I hit him again, laughing at his shocked face.

"I surrender!" Gazzy yelled while coming to stand on our side. Now it was just Dylan and Fang left. Nudge, Iggy, and I started hitting them as hard as we could and my wrapping paper roll started to get flimsy. I hit Fang in the nose as Nudge hit Dylan in the eye.

"I surrender," They both mumbled at the same time. Fang held his nose and Dylan held his eye.

"Victory!" I screamed and then high fived Nudge and Iggy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No I had the best time," Dylan argued.

"Please, I've always had the best time," I said back. We were eating cherries and the question of who could tie a knot in a cherry stem fastest came up, again.

"I think we all know who has always had the best time," Iggy said confidently.

"Let's just do the competition again," Gazzy said.

"But we're all going one at a time because we've had cheaters in the past," Nudge said while shooting an accusing glare at Iggy.

"Fine, Gaz go," I ordered. Gazzy ripped the stem off of a cherry while Nudge pulled her phone out.

"Go," Nudge said while hitting a button. Gazzy quickly pushed the stem in his mouth. He made some funny faces and then pulled it out. Nudge hit her phone again.

"Fifteen-point-eight," Nudge said. Gazzy looked proud with his time. "Dyl?" Dylan took a stem and positioned in front of his mouth. "Go," Nudge said while pushing her phone again. Dylan, unlike Gazzy, didn't make any faces while tying his knot. Dylan pulled out his knotted stem and Nudge stopped the timer. "Twelve-point-six," Nudge said.

"Damn it," Gazzy mumbled. Dylan crossed his arms and put on a cocky smile.

"Ig," Nudge said looking at Iggy who had taken his stem. "Go," Iggy quickly popped the stem in his mouth. I could see him focusing and then he pulled out his stem. "Twelve-point-eight." Dylan laughed at Iggy tauntingly until Iggy punched him in his stomach then he was wheezing.

"Fang," Nudge said looking at Fang. Fang looked puzzled for a minute and then took a stem. "Go," Nudge mumbled and then hit the button. Fang stuck the stem in his mouth and quickly started to work it into a knot. He popped the stem out of his mouth with a tight knot. "Twelve seconds flat," Nudge said sounding impressed. Fang gave a confident look over to Dylan who was now angry.

"I wanna try!" Angel said happily while grabbing a stem.

"Go," Nudge said sweetly. Angel stuck the stem in her mouth and seemed to struggle. She eventually pulled out the stem with the loosely tied knot.

"Twenty five-point-nine," Nudge said giving her a reassuring smiled. Angel looked sad and I felt bad.

"It's ok sweetie you'll get better," I said giving her a small smile.

"No she won't," Fang said quickly and nervously. "She won't kiss any boys, ever." He said while looking down at her, challenging her to say different.

"Boys have cooties, Fang, duh," Angel said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And don't you forget it," Fang said while putting an arm around his little sister. It was kind of cute to see him get protective.

"Max," Nudge chuckled. I took a stem and popped it in my mouth. I maneuvered it with my tongue and quickly pulled it out. "Eleven even," Nudge said while giving me a smile. I felt happy that I had beaten all the boys.

"Girls rule," I said giving a shrug and cocky smile.

"Boys drool," Angel said finishing my sentence. I laughed and we fist bumped. Dylan gave me a shove.

"Hey I didn't say it the kid did," I said putting my hands up.

"My turn!" Nudge sang happily. She threw her phone at me and I caught it.

"Go," I said hitting the start button. Nudge shoved a stem in her mouth. She looked very, very focused and then pulled it out. I hit the stop and looked at the time. "Twelve-point-three," I read. Nudge looked very proud.

"Thank you for this honor," I said standing and holding up the bowl of cherries, "I really appreciate everything. This trophy will forever be a reminder of my awesomeness!" Dylan threw a pillow at me and I dodged it. "Don't get jealous, I'm sure there is a girl out there that won't mind your horrible kissing." I looked at Dylan sincerely and that's when he stood up and tackled me to the ground. Cherries went flying everywhere and the bowl crashed to the ground, thankfully it didn't break. When I hit the ground I was pelted with the cherries and then Dylan's weight.

Dylan got on top of me and straddled me. He held my hands to my sides and started to making hacking sounds then revealed a giant ball of spit in his mouth that was threatening to spill over onto my face. I quickly jerked my legs up towards my face and effectively rolled backwards doing a backward somersault, kind of, and taking Dylan with me. I pinned him to the ground by holding his legs down with my right leg, stepping on his left wrist with my left foot, and holding his right hand down with mine. I brought my left hand back in a fist and made it look like I was going to punch him. Dylan struggled from beneath me.

"Just because you finally hit puberty doesn't mean you're stronger than me," I said taunting him. I quickly brought my fist down and stopped just a centimeter from his face. I opened my fist and gave him a quick tap on the cheek. Dylan glared up at me and then I hopped off of him. I put my hand out and he took it. I hoisted him up and he brushed himself off. Everyone looked a tab bit shocked and then they all started hysterically laughing. Dylan frowned and I smirked at him making him even more angry.

"I hate you," He mumbled at me.

"Kiddies, time to meet some other fan kiddies," Ash said popping his head through the door. We all shuffled out of the room following Ash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line breaky~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god!" A girl probably a year older than us shrieked. We all smiled at her. Her friends followed after her all wearing shirts with our faces on them.

"Y-y-you're-you're," One red headed girl said while pointing at me.

"Max," I said quickly giving her a hug. I hate hugging people but it made the fans happy so I did it.

"C-can y-you-"

"What do you want me to sign?" I asked cutting her off. I chuckled as she held her arm out and then a sharpie in her hand. I grabbed the sharpie and quickly signed her arm. "What's your name?" I asked her flashing a smile.

"M-M-Martha," She stuttered out while never looking away from me.

"Cool, thanks for coming, Martha," I said. She nodded and moved down the line to Iggy. Another girl came up to me obviously in the same friend group as Martha because they were dressed similarly.

"H-hi," she said while smiling at me.

"Hey," I said smiling at her and quickly pulling her into a hug. "What's your name?"

"Casey," She answered.

"I really like that name," I said, "It's in my top ten favorite names." It's true I liked the name it's a sick name.

"Really?" She asked seeming overwhelmed almost like I just told her she could fly.

"Yeah, totally," I answered coolly. "So you want me to sign anything?" She held out a small book already open to a page and handed me a marker. I looked on the page next to it and saw Tim McGraw's signature and flipped.

"You got Tim McGraw's signature?" I asked excitedly. "I met him but I was too embarrassed to ask for his autograph. He's like, so awesome. I've seriously overplayed Red Rag Top. He sat next to me at the Grammy's and he talked to me the whole time and I nearly had a heart attack it was-" I stopped myself realizing I had been babbling and she probably didn't care. I felt my cheeks get red. I had seriously just made a complete fool of myself. "Sorry," I mumbled quickly and then signed her book. The girl was staring at me with complete amazement.

"No keep talking," The girl demanded. I chuckled at her.

"I don't think you want me to," I said giving her a smile.

"I love that song too!" She said happily.

"Cool," I said.

"Will you play it tonight?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know it might be weird, it's in a guy's perspective," I explained and her whole face fell.

"It would have been cool," She said sadly.

"Tell you what, I'll do it," I said. Her face lit up like someone had flipped a switch. "Ash!" I yelled. Ash came running over looking frantic. "This girl wants us to do Red Rag Top so tell them we'll do it after Bed of Lies." I explained.

"By Tim McGraw?" Ash questioned.

"Oh Dear, y-you're Asher," Casey said while staring at him in amazement.

"Yeah," I answered ignoring Casey. "It's actually my fault, I guess." I fiddled with my fingers.

"Does the band know it?" Ash asked.

"Of course, I went through a crazy phase, I don't think they could forget it even if they wanted to. " I chuckled. Ash started talking into his headset and slowly moved down the line to inform the band.

"Any other request?" I asked her flashing my whitened teeth.

"No, you've just made my dreams come true," Casey said while walking down the line and talking to the next band member.

"Max, you've got to stop doing all this good stuff because I look like a loser when I don't do something awesome," Iggy yelled from further down in the line of us.

"Sorry Ig, I'll try and be less awesome," I replied. A little girl came up while holding her father's hand. I remembered I time I used to take comfort just like her but that hasn't happened for years. She hid behind her father's legs but didn't take her eyes off me.

"Hey sweetie," I said while squatting down so I wouldn't tower over her. "What's your name?" She mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Sorry, what's your name?" I asked gently.

"Amanda," She said a little louder. She was probably about six.

"Amanda, that's a pretty name." I said giving her a smile. "So, Amanda do you want a picture or an autograph?" I asked.

"C'mon baby get ready for a picture," Her dad said while giving her a small pat on the back. Amanda slowly made her way over to me.

"Don't worry I only bite sometimes," I said while wrapping and arm around her small shoulders. She smiled at me but didn't say anything. Her dad pulled out a camera and got it ready.

"Say cheese," He said.

"Cheeese," we said at the same time. Her dad clicked the button and a flash went off.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I turned six today!" She said happily.

"No way! Happy birthday!" I said while holding my hand up for a high five. She jumped forward and gave me a good hard high five. This was a girl who spent a lot of time with her dad, I could tell just by her high five. "Six by far, has been my favorite age." I said just lying to amuse her. Thirteen was my favorite age before I was famous and right now is my favorite age of all time.

"Mine too," She said while beaming.

"Can't wait to see you at the concert," I said giving her a hug that she returned with her small arms. When I let go she ran to her dad and took his hand. She gave me a wave as they moved down the line to the next band member. A little boy probably about eight came up next.

"Hi," I said to him. I was a little shocked eight year old boys were not our typical fan base.

"Hello," He said officially, it was cute.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Copper," He said while reaching into his back pocket.

"What can I do for you Copper?" I asked him. This kid was all business and it was clear that he was trying to sound official.

"Well," He started like he was making a business proposal. "My sister, Erica, was supposed to come to this concert but she got in a car accident with some of her friends a couple days ago. She couldn't make it because she is in the hospital. She really wanted to get your autograph and a picture with you so I'm here to do it for her." He held out a blank piece of paper and a marker. It was cute and reminded me of the time when Ari had snuck back stage of a Paramore concert to get they're autographs for my birthday.

"What day does she get out of the hospital?" I asked Copper.

"Two days," He said. I thought for a minute and then started writing.

Dear Erica,

I hope you start to feel better. Car accidents stink, I know. I wish you got to come to my concert tonight. Your brother is really sweat and you should be thankful. So because you missed my concert tonight I can't wait to see you at our joined concert with American Standard on Friday. I'll give your brother four tickets, make sure you invite him to come. Really hope you're not to down about the accident. Feel well soon.

-**Maximum Ride**

"Here," Copper said handing me a printed out picture of his sister's face. I held it up next to mine and Copper took a picture on a Spiderman camera. "Thanks," He said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I quickly shook his hand looking down at him and trying not to smile.

"Copper, I'm going to give you guys four tickets to my concert on Friday, make sure your sister can make it." He smiled at me and then started to walk down the line. Thankfully he was the last person because I think I've made at least twenty promises.

"Ash!" I yelled.

"Please tell me you didn't promise another song," Ash said as he walked over.

"No but that boy needs four tickets to the concert on Friday," I said point to Copper as he talked with Dylan.

"It's sold out," Ash said.

"Yeah but I happen to know we have at least ten extra tickets just in case," I said. Ash sighed and started to walk towards the boy. I loved making the fans happy but I really need to start drawing the line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked out into the small hall. There were probably only two-hundred people here, tops. These are fun concerts to play. We were almost done and I was about to talk a little.

"So we got to meet some of you guys today," I said. The whole crowd cheered. "No, we should be the ones cheering you guys are awesome!" That made them go even crazier. "So, earlier," I readjusted my microphone, "I met this girl." There was silence as the crowd listened intently. "Her name was Amanda." I scanned the crowd trying to find Amanda but couldn't. "Now today is Amanda's sixth birthday—" The crowd cut me off with their cheering and I chuckled. "Yeah it's pretty cool. So I wanted to take a minute and sing her a happy birthday. So maybe, if she wants to, she could come up here and we could all sing for her. Can we do that?" I looked to my left asking the man who stood there. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "Yeah? Yeah we can. Amanda you want to get up here?" The crowd cheered and I spotted Amanda making her way up to the stage nervously.

After security hoisted her up on the stage she stood next to me nervously looking out into the crowd.

"There's a lot of people," She whispered to me.

"Yeah there's a lot of people," I chuckled and then the crowd laughed. The band started to play some music to Happy Birthday. "Happy birthday to you," I started singing.

"Happy birthday to you," The crowd sang along with me and Amanda smiled.

"Happy birthday Amanda," Everyone sang. I wrapped and arm around Amanda.

"Happy birthday to you," We all sang. Then we all clapped.

"Give it up for Amanda who is now six!" I yelled and the crowd cheered. Amanda's dad was waiting for her by the stage and waved her over.

"Bye Max thank you," She said waving and then hopped down into her dad's arms.

"Alright so now that we've done that," I said and the crowd laughed. "We're going to play Bed of Lies. I wrote this song early in my career and I've heard a lot of different people interpret this a lot of different ways. People have guessed what the song means to me but I'm keeping it a secret because I want it to mean something to you not just me." **( A/N So this is Bed of Lies by Matchbox twenty it's obviously sung by a guy but I think it's a good song and it's a little important in Max and Ryan's relationship but not too important I kind of just like the song and I hope you do too sorry if you don't)**

"No I would not sleep in this bed of lies," I sang while Nudge played piano.

"So toss me out and turn in

And there'll be no rest

For these tired eyes," I rested my finger just below my eyes.

"I'm marking it down to learning

I am," I nodded my head for emphasis. Iggy and Gazzy started to play adding a beat. Dylan joined in softly.

"I don't think that I could take another empty moment

I don't think that I could fake another hollow smile

Well it's not enough just to me lonely

I don't think I could take another talk about it," I shook my head sadly.

"Just like me," I pointed to myself, "You've got needs," I pointed to the crowd and they cheered a little.

"And they're only a whisper away

And we softly surrendered to these lives

That we've tendered, away," I danced my fingers away from my body.

"But I would not sleep in this bed of lies," I pointed to the ground while shaking my head.

"So toss me out and turn in

And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes," I shook my head again.

"I'm marking it down to learning

I'm marking it down to learning

'Cause I can

I don't want to be the one who turns the whole thing over," I spun my finger.

"I don't want to be somewhere where I just don't belong

Well, it's not enough just to be sorry

Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in?

I tried to be more than me," I put a hand over on my chest where my heart is.

"And I gave until it all went away

And we've only surrendered

To the worst part of these winters

That we've made

But I would not sleep in this bed of lies," I pointed to the ground.

"So toss me out," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

"And turn in

And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes

I'm marking it down to learning

I'm marking it down to learning

I am all that I'll ever be," I laid my hand on my stomach.

"When you lay your hands over me," I trailed my hand down my stomach and then dropped it.

"And don't go weak on me please," I held my hand out as if I was begging

"I know that it's weak but god help me

I need this," I slammed my head with Iggy's beat once.

"I would not sleep in this bed of lies," I pointed to the ground again.

"So toss me out and turn in

And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes

I'm marking it down to learning," I tapped my head.

"I'm marking it down to learning

'Cause I can," The music softly started to fade out and the fans started to scream and clap.

"Thank you," I said giving them a smile. "So, um, we had this girl come in today-and no we're not doing another birthday even though it would be fun- and-" I got cut off by laughter and I chuckled at them. "So this girl named Casey came in and had this book." I put my hands together and then opened them like it were a book. "And she asked me to sign it. So I go in to sign it," I pretended to have a pen in my hand and started to lean over, "and then I see that on the next page over is Tim McGraw's signature." The crowd cheered. "So I like country music, right, so of course I start rambling on about how much I like Tim McGraw. This poor girl had to listen to me go on and on."

"At least someone else finally understands what I go through," Iggy said from behind me. I whirled to face him and give him a glare right as everyone started to laugh.

"So, anyway," I pointedly looked at Iggy, "I told her that I really like one of his songs-"

"I think 'really like' is a tad bit of an understatement," Nudge commented earning more laughs.

"Honestly, let me finish," I said impatiently which got some more laughs, "I swear these people." I breathed over exaggerating it and making it known that I was kidding. The crowd laughed again this time a little louder.

"So anyway, she asked me to play this song and I told her I would. The song is called Red Rag Top. Now it would be kind of weird of I played this from the dude's perspective so I'm going to make this up as I go along so try and bear with me." I gave a smile and the crowd cheered which encouraged me. Dylan threw me an acoustic guitar and I caught it. I slipped it around myself and then started to strum while Iggy played his drums. **(A/N Sorry if you don't like country. I love it and this will probably be the only country song I do. I think it has a good story if you listen to it. If you are getting angry at me because this is the second song I've done in this chapter by a guy then there are tons of covers done by girls that are pretty good so you can listen to those if you're ready to kill me.)**

"He was twenty and I was eighteen," I started singing

"We were just about as wild as we were green

In the ways of the world," The crowd cheered and I smiled.

"He picked me up in that red rag top

We were free of the folks and hiding from the cops

On a summer night

Running all the red lights

We'd park way out in a clearing in a grove

And the night was as hot as a coal burning stove

We were cooking with gas

Knew it had to last," There's something about an acoustic guitar that makes people listen closely.

"In the back of that," The rest of the band started playing with Iggy and I, "red rag top."

"I said please don't stop," The crowd let out little whistles and claps of approval.

"Well the very first time his mother met me

Her green eyed boy had been a father to be for two weeks

He was out of a job and I was in school

And life was fast and the world was cruel

We were young and wild

We decided not to have a child

So we did what we did and we tried to forget

And we swore up and down there would be no regrets

In the morning light

But on the way home that night

On the back of that red rag top

I said please don't stop

Loving me," The band and I played and everyone listened attentively.

"We took one more trip around the sun

But it was all make believe in the end

No I can't say where he is today

I can't remember who I was back then

Well you do what you do," I gave shrug.

"And you pay for your sins

And there's no such thing as what might've been

That's a waste of time

Drive you out of your mind

I was stopped at a red light just yesterday

Beside a young boy in a Chevrolet

And his eyes were green

And I was in an old scene

I was back in that red rag top

On the day I stopped

Loving him," We played the song out and then came to an end. The crowd screamed and clapped.

"Thanks guys," I said waving and leaving my guitar on the stage. The rest of the band waved at the crowd and they cheered and clapped for us as we walked off.

You've got to admit my life is pretty awesome. I think it is.

Nudge linked arms with me and we skipped down the hallway to the bus happily. A pretty good day if you ask me.

**Hope you liked it. It was kind of a sucky ending because I wasn't too sure how to end it so it kind of just stops. Oh and in the song Red Rag Top, again sorry if you don't like country, she get's and abortion and just because I feel like it is a controversial thing I don't want people to think I either support or don't support abortion. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys! So I woke up at the freaking crack of dawn this morning. Yup, on a Sunday I was up with the sun and I didn't have to be. Anyway after I got trapped by YouTube, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about we've all been there, I decided it would be nice if I updated. So fifty YouTube videos, a donut, and a couple bathroom breaks later I present you with this chapter. It's really long sorry. I wrote it over a long period of time and didn't realize that I had been writing the same chapter forever so it's wicked long and I'm too lazy to split it in half so just deal sorry. Anyway now you can read it instead of waiting your time reading stupid things I'm writing because I'm board. **

We were all hanging on the bus on our way to some place. I didn't really know where I was or where I was going to be honest. Is that bad? Probably, whatever. The boys, as usual, were playing video games. Nudge was doing homework, which we all probably should have been doing. We're picking up Becky, our tutor, later today and I haven't even started reading that stupid Shakespeare crap she gave me. Fang was Playing Barbie's with Angel and looking very grumpy about it. I was trying to write but nothing was coming to me. I started to strum my guitar absentmindedly. Then I started to play the music for the song Hallelujah. Many people have sung this song but I really thought it was a beautiful song.

"What are you playing, Max?" Angel asked looking up from her Barbie's long enough to ask.

"Um, the song Hallelujah," I answered feeling a little embarrassed that I had just admitted to playing it.

"Did you write it?" She asked looking at me innocently.

"Of course not," I scoffed. Then I realized she really had no clue. "You've never heard the song." I stated rather than asked. Angel shook her head and then climbed up on the couch and leaned on the other arm of the couch like me. When she settled down and got herself comfortable she faced me and looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked confused.

"Play it," Angel demanded.

"Angel, I don't think I have a good enough voice," I said quickly. Fang came to sit and pulled Angel onto his lap, then faced me just like Angel had. Nudge looked up from her book and the boys paused their game to looked at me.

"You have a beautiful voice," Angel said while giving me a reassuring smile.

"You can't make fun," I said meeting everyone's eyes and they all nodded.

I started to softly strum my guitar and looked at each person and then decided it would be best if I didn't look at them. **(A/N I did the version by Kate Voegele. I pictured it sounding like this on the bus with Max just playing guitar)**

"Well, I heard there was a secret cord," I sang softly in my most gentle voice. One that I used to sing to Ari in before he would go to bed.

"That David played and it please the lord

But you don't really care for music, do ya?

Well it goes like this the forth the fifth

The minor fall

And the major lift

The baffled king composing

Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah," It was dead quiet and I was too scared to look up.

"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya

And she tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your thrown," I let more power enter my voice but still tried to sound gentle.

"She cut your hair," I let a little more power into my voice.

"And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

"Hallelujah, hallelujah," I softened my voice back down.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah

Well baby I have been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

You know I used to live alone before I knew ya

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march," I let more power enter my voice slowly.

"It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah," I once again softened my voice.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah," I strummed softly and watched my fingers to scared to look anywhere else.

Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me, do ya?

And remember when I moved you," I slowly got stronger as I sang.

"The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah," I gradually lessened my power. I looked up quickly as I strummed my guitar and instantly regretted it when I saw everyone staring at me. I looked back down at my guitar.

"Well maybe there is a god above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya

And it's not a cry you hear at night," I slowly built up power.

"It's not somebody who's seen the light," I sang strongly but still with as much raw emotion that this song needed.

"It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, oh hallelujah," I quieted my voice and made it more gentle and less strong.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah," I held out the last one but kept my voice soft. I strummed the last bit and then stopped. When looked up and everyone stared at me in complete amazement. Now the question was, are they amazed was because I was good or because they had never heard anything so horrible?

"That was awesome, Max," Angel said after a couple beats of silence. Then everyone started to talk at once saying various complements and words of agreement.

"I have goosebumps," Iggy said while sticking his arm near my face. He, in fact, did have goosebumps.

"Sing it again," Angel demanded.

"No, no, no," I said already standing to put my guitar away.

"Please Max," Angel begged while giving me big innocent, pleading, and sad eyes. Ari had that same look and I used to melt. Nothing has changed. That's right me, Maximum Ride, strong, sarcastic, stubborn, and easy to give into a six year old.

"Ok, what song," I said sitting down with my guitar.

"You're so strong Max," Nudge said sarcastically. "Seriously you just gave in. No fight, no arguing, nothing. I seriously just lost a ton of respect for you. I-"

"And I'm seriously about to tape your mouth shut," I said perkily. Nudge quickly stopped talking. I turned back to Angel and waited for her answer.

"What is," I turned to read the title of the book, "The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark about?" I asked Iggy in a whisper. We were picking up Becky in ten minutes and I had exactly that amount of time to learn about a whole book.

"Hell if I know SparkNotes it," Iggy whispered back. I quickly pulled out my laptop and typed in the title. I skimmed the page that came up and was shocked to find it was a play. Excuse me for not knowing. School was never really my thing. I'm more of a _do something_ kind of person. I've always loved music and sports. Authority isn't my thing so teachers telling me what to do didn't really work well either. I hated wasting countless hours in school when I could be doing something fun.

"It's a play?" I asked Iggy out loud.

"Of course, that's all Shakespeare wrote," Iggy answered while doing some of his math homework next to me. I read the webpage and committed it to memory as well as I could.

The bus stopped at the airport and I spotted Becky get onto out other bus where she stayed with other people but mostly our stuff. I watched as she climbed off that bus and made her way over to our bus, now without any suitcases.

The door opened and she climbed on the bus. I slammed the laptop shut and stuck it on the couch next to me. Becky didn't even bother to slow down and say hi but rather walked down the hall of the bus looking focused.

"Max, let's talk Hamlet," She said as she walked past me. Iggy gave me a smile and I groaned and stood up taking my book with me. I sauntered over to the table and plopped down across from her. "Did you read it?" She asked.

"Of course, what else would a famous sixteen year old be doing other than reading a dumb book written by some British guy millions of years ago when said book will never be important to her life in any way ever." I answered sarcastically but also lying easily.

"So you did read it?" She asked while trying to hide her shock.

"Yup," I said easily lying. "Though I wish I hadn't." I said with a disgusted look on my face to make my lie even more convincing.

"Ok what is it about?" She asked challenging me.

"This dude, Hamlet, had this ghost come to him and tell him to avenge his dad's death and kill his uncle but the uncle is the king so he ends up having all these problems." I was purposely vague but I don't think Becky picked up on it. She pulled out a stack of white lined paper and black pen. I got nervous.

"Alright so your essay is: Give examples of conflict in Hamlet. Provide both outward and inward conflict in a five paragraph essay." Becky read off a card and then handed it to me so I could see it.

"What?" I asked a little louder than I had wanted.

"Conflict is necessary when writing good drama show that in your essay." She pointed to the paper she had pushed towards me.

"Sure, just let me get my computer," I said getting up to stand. Fang and Angel were standing next to the table watching us and waiting to talk to Becky. She was probably going to have to tutor them too, poor kids.

"Oh no," Becky said while pulling my arm down so I sat. "I'm not doing the whole plagiarism thing again. You are going to sit here and write your essay, now." Becky said sternly. She ran a hand through her short blond hair and pushed her glasses further up on her noise.

"I wasn't going to do that!" I said making myself sound outraged even though I was going to do that. "I was just going to type it up so I could go faster." I said defensively then I started to stand.

"Sit down, now," Becky gritted out through clenched teeth. I quickly sat down. "Write." Becky ordered. I started to write my name and the date. Becky watched me as I started the first sentence then looked up at Fang and Angel.

"Hi," I heard Angel say happily. "I'm Angel. I'm in first grade, or I was in first grade."

"Very nice to meet you, Angel," Becky said sweetly. _Don't be fooled, Angel, she's a devil when you make her mad_, I thought bitterly.

"Hi, Fang," Fang said in his deep voice and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. It was funny how they were siblings and complete opposites.

"What grade are you in?" Becky asked him.

"I was a senior," Fang answered, reminding me that he was older than me. I looked over at them discreetly and noticed that Becky wasn't watching me anymore. I slowly moved my hand to my back pocket and pulled out my black Iphone that I had duct taped with neon green duct tape. I quickly typed my essay question into Google. Instantly hundreds of websites came up and I clicked on the first one.

"Max is that a phone?" Becky asked sounding insanely angry. I quickly pulled up my messages and started a text to Iggy.

BITCH WON'T LET ME USE COMPUTER S.O.S NEED HAMLET CONFLICTS GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!

I quickly hit the send and then looked innocently at Becky.

"Of course not this zipper on my pants was down," I answered sweetly.

"Give me your phone, now," Becky said holding out her hand.

"I wasn't using it," I said defensively then I held my phone closer to me. I knew I had lost this battle but I needed to hold out for Iggy's answer.

FOOT MASSAGE AND SLAVE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY 3

I read Iggy's response and hated it.

"Max I swear if you don't give me your phone this second you won't perform on Friday. School before music." Becky said holding out her hand.

"Sounds like a _DEAL _Beckster," I said handing her my phone and giving her an innocent smile. Becky, Fang, and Angel looked at me like I was crazy because they obviously didn't know that I was talking to Iggy when I had emphasized 'deal' so I just sounded like an idiot to them.

"Ok…Kids let's go talk with your uncle," Becky said giving me one last glance before ushering Fang and Angel over to Ash.

I sat staring at my blank page for a couple minutes before Iggy walked by and threw a crumpled piece of paper on the table. I quickly took the paper and unwrapped it. He had all three major points, details and quotes to back it up, and a connecting sentence for each paragraph. I smiled and started to write.

Now, I know what you're thinking, _Max how dare you cheat!_ But honestly I don't care anymore. You go to school so you can get a career. I already have a career. So why am I in school, you ask? Well it's because my dearest mother demands that I graduate.

"Cheating are we?" A deep voice asked from above me. I quickly pulled my cheat sheet under the table. I looked up to see Fang standing next to me and I let out a sigh of relief. My stomach unclenched and I let out my panic.

"You gonna tell on me?" I asked him while pulling the paper out from under the table and quickly looking to check on Becky, who was still talking with Ash.

"Nah," He said giving a shrug and sitting down across from me. "I hated Hamlet. Definitally not Shakespeare's best work." He said while staring at my book and inspecting it with his hands.

"Never picked you as a Shakespeare kind of guy," I said while writing more of my Essay and never looking up.

"'To be or not to be'," Fang said ignoring my earlier words. "That's from this right?" He asked while flipping though the yellowed pages.

"I don't know I didn't read it," I said giving a shrug and continuing my essay.

"Me either," He said giving a sly smirk that I looked up for only a second to see.

"What did you do, beat up some dork so he would do his work for you?" I asked him.

"Helped him get a girl," He answered with a smile. "I'm not mean." He said in a smooth voice that held some hint of playfulness. He was trying to get me to do something I just didn't know what.

"Yeah, well I am," I said not really focusing on him but my next sentence.

"No, you're not Max," He said while letting out a chuckle. "You're angry and short-tempered, hurt, but not mean." I flicked my eyes up to see him smiling down at me. I slammed my pen on the table and looked at him while crossing my arms.

"So, you think you've got me all figured out?" I questioned.

"Not by a long shot," He said shaking his head but he still had a ghost of smile playing on his lips. "But I'm working on it."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged while crossing my arms. "Enlighten me."

"I know you are hurt by many things I just don't know what. I know for some reason you are an extremely good fighter, just the way you calculate things, you size up people almost as if deciding if they're a threat. I don't know why you do that either." He paused waiting to see if I had anything to say. _I know why_, I thought sadly. "I know you have trust issues. I also know these trust issues don't come from something normal like cheating boyfriends because you're too smart to let someone in if you think they can hurt you. I know that very few people know just _exactly_ who you are, and I don't know why you do that. I know that you're closed off and when someone asks a question that makes you uncomfortable you respond with sarcasm or anger. I know that you have this protective instinct, it's almost like you have to keep everyone safe, it's not a normal instinct for a sixteen year old girl, so I really don't know what pushes you to feel like that. Lastly, I know that other things from your past besides the death of your brother haunt you and affect your every move and thought, sometimes consciously sometimes unconsciously." Fang finished with a satisfied look and I didn't even know what to say. He had defiantly hit some nails right on the head, with others he was only a centimeter off.

"You're wrong," Was all I could say and then I started writing again.

"I also forgot to mention that I've noticed that when you lie you get this devilish twinkle in your eyes, almost like a little kid that knows they're doing something wrong and is testing their mother. You're lying, Max."

"You don't know anything," I said through gritted teeth.

"You know that's not true," Fang said giving me a smile and disapproving shake of the head.

"I have an essay to write," I said pointing to my papers.

"I'll leave you to it," He said standing up. "Max, you can let me in. I'll try and be a friend to you. I haven't had a lot of friends but I know a good person when I see one."

"That's where you're wrong," I whispered, "I'm not a good person." Fang shook his head and walked away. I don't understand why Fang suddenly wants to be my friend. He hated me. Hated everything about me. Now he's trying to figure me out and become my friend. Can someone tell me what is up with this kid?

**(A/N the song Max is singing is Push by Matchbox Twenty. I know I already did a song by them and sorry if you don't like them but I'm currently going through a phase with them. I'm 99.999% sure that this is the last song I'll do by them so if you hate them suffer through this last song if you like them then you're in luck. Oh and I changed the lyrics a little so it made sense with Max singing it.)**

"He said I don't know if I've ever been good enough," I sang. We were having a jam session in the studio on the bus.

"I'm a little bit rusty," I sang. Fang, Angel, Ash, Becky, and Jimmy were back there with us watching us play.

"And I think my head is caving in," I pushed my hands around my head.

"And I don't know if I've ever been really loved

By a hand that's touched me," I reached my hand out.

"And I feel like something's gonna give

And I'm a little bit angry

Well, this ain't over," I shook my head and clutched the microphone with both hands using the stand as a little bit of support.

"No, not here

Not while I still need you around," I pointed to myself as I sang sounding somewhat angry.

"You don't owe me

We might change

Yeah we just might feel good," I held my stomach.

"I wanna push you around

Well, I will," I nodded my head vigorously.

"Well, I will," I continued to nod while I sang and then stopped.

"I wanna push you down

Well, I will," I started to nod again.

"Well, I will," I stopped nodding.

"I wanna take you for granted

I wanna take you for granted

Yeah well, I will," The band played and I nodded my head to the beat while tapping on my leg keeping tempo with them.

"He said I don't know why you ever would lie to me

Like up a little untrusting

When I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya," I loosely pointed outwards.

"And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me

You couldn't stand to be near me," I stomped my foot on the ground.

"When my face don't seem to want to shine," I carelessly placed my hand on my cheek.

"'Cause it's a little bit dirty, well," I took my hand away and punched the air.

"Don't just stand there," I shook my head angrily.

"Say nice things to me

'Cause I've been cheated," I put my free hand over my stomach to signal myself.

"I've been wronged

You, you don't know me," I met Fang's eyes for a minute and then looked away.

"Yeah, well, I can't change

I won't do anything at all," I shook my head and steeped away from my microphone stand only keeping one hand on it while the other tapped to Iggy's drum beat on my stomach.

"I wanna push you around," I sang quickly coming back to my microphone.

"Well, I will," I nodded my head

Well, I will," I nodded three times this time.

"I wanna push you down," I bent over a little and brought the microphone stand with me.

"Well, I will," I nodded my head on each word this time.

"I wanna take you for granted," I sang while standing back up.

"I wanna take you for granted," I clenched my fist and bent my arm at the elbow holding my fist close to me.

"Yeah, well I will

Oh, but don't bowl me over

Just wait a minute

Well, it kinda fell apart," I brought my hands together and then let them 'fall apart'.

"Things get so crazy, crazy," I swirled my finger next to my head in the universal symbol for crazy.

"Don't rush this, baby

Don't rush this, baby, baby," I clutched the microphone as I sang my heart out.

"I wanna push you around

Well, I will

Well, I will

I wanna push you down

Well, I will

Well, I will

I wanna take you for granted

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I wanna take you, take you

Well, I will

I will, I will, I will

Yeah, yeah

I will, I will, I will

Yeah, yeah

Push you around

I'll drag you down

I wanna push you around

Well, I will," I step away from my stand and let the band finish out their music. Everyone clapped for us and it was kind of fun to have a mini concert.

"What now?" I asked them.

"Do, Who Knew," Ash said innocently. What they didn't know was that Who Knew wasn't about a boy it was about my past. It was a song I wrote both to Ari and my….my dad I guess. It was a song I wrote about a year ago when I realized that I really didn't know what I had.

The band started to play not really giving me a choice in the matter. I was going to try and see if we could play a different song I was happy and I didn't want to be sad.

"You took my hand you showed me how," I started singing despite my gut telling me no. These first lyrics were about Jeb.

"You promised me you'd be around

Uh, huh, that's right," I was so much better at being angry and I wanted to sing an angry song.

"I took your words and I believed

In everything you said to me

Yeah huh, that's right," I nodded my head ever so slightly.

"If someone said three years from now," The song started getting faster now and I sang louder.

"You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

'Cause they're all wrong

I know better," I tapped my head.

"'Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew?" I sang sadly while looking at the ground

"Remember when we were such fools?" Cue sad parts about Ari.

"And so convinced and just too cool," I rolled my eyes earning smiles from my mini crowd.

"Oh no, no, no," I sang while again looking at my feet.

"I wish I could touch you again," I would give anything to hug Ari one last time.

I wish I could still call you a friend," That was for Jeb not Ari, Ari will always be my friend in my mind.

"I'd give anything," I sang meaning every word. I would give up the fame if it meant I got my family back.

"When someone said count your blessings now

For they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew?" I raised my hands in question but still couldn't find it in me to meet anyone's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Nudge sang from my right.

"I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again," I pointed to my head.

"Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend," I shook my head knowing I could never forget Ari.

"What happened?

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

'Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss," On the cheek get your head out of the gutter. I had to make the song relatable.

"I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes it harder

I wish I could remember," Some memories of Ari are fading and aren't so easy to find and I find some relief in him not constantly haunting my memory but I also feel guilty for not remembering every detail.

"But I keep your memory

You visit me in my sleep," I remembered my nightmare from last night and shuddered.

"My darling

Who knew?

My darling

My darling

Who knew?

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew?

Who knew?" I sang for the last time. I looked up and we got more claps.

"I think I'm going to go reread my hamlet crap," I mumbled while walking out of the room quickly. I hear footsteps following me and recognized the smooth shuffle that let me know it was Iggy.

"Max…" Iggy tried to find something to say but it was silent.

"Make me angry," I demanded.

"What?" He asked. I turned to face him already feeling like my heart was broken. I needed another emotion besides sadness and anger was my best option.

"I said make me angry," I demanded again. "Push me, insult me, do anything, just make me angry."

"I'm not going to do that," He said reaching an arm out to touch my shoulder but I took a step back and crossed my arms. "Max," Iggy sighed.

"Do it," I said getting angry with him I needed him to do this.

"No Max!" Iggy yelled at me.

"I said do it!" I yelled back getting in his face. Then I realized he had made me angry, he had done it by not giving me what I wanted. "You're an asshole." I said getting mad at him for tricking me now.

"I did what you wanted," Iggy said sticking his arms out. "What else do you want?" Iggy asked me sounding a little impatient.

"Keep making me angry," I demanded already thinking way too much again. Iggy turned his back to me and ran down the hall. He stopped at our beds and he reached down and pulled everything out of my bed.

"What the hell!" I yelled. I hated cleaning and now I had to fix my bed. Iggy didn't answer but went to where we kept clothes and opened my drawer and started pulling clothes out and throwing them on the ground. "Iggy!" I yelled as he dumped out my clothes. I quickly ran to stop him and started to push him but he didn't respond.

"Shut up Max, You're a total bitch and I can't stand you," Iggy said. What the hell was wrong with him? Is he really angry with me? I felt heartbroken because Iggy was really mad at me but then I filled with fury because I hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"You're the one who deserves to be yelled at!" I screamed. Iggy stopped pulling clothes out and looked at me impatiently. "You randomly start throwing my stuff around! I mean really, what the hell?"

"I already told you!" He screamed, by now everyone had come to see what we were yelling at and was staring at us in complete shock as we screamed and Iggy threw my stuff around.

"Fine! You want to play that way? Fine!" I screamed and went over to Iggy's bed and started throwing everything out and flinging blankets and pillows at him. Iggy flung my shirt across the bus and I moved over to his drawer. I started pulling out shirts and pants and throwing them around crazily. Iggy started to throw pillows at me now as I continued to fling miscellaneous clothing items everywhere.

"Stop!" Ash yelled while pulling me away from the drawer.

"You're ungrateful," Iggy said while throwing a pillow at me. I was defenseless because Ash was holding me. "Stubborn," He flung another pillow at me and it hit me in the face making me completely pissed. "Closed off," He hit me in the stomach this time. "But you're my god damn best friend," Iggy said while hitting me with another pillow. "And I'd do anything for you," He said softly. I realized what he had done. He had completely gone crazy just so I would too. I relaxed and smiled at Iggy. Ash let go of me in his confused state and I walked over to Iggy and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you," I mumbled into his chest.

"Did we miss something?" Gazzy asked while he looked at us like we had completely gone off our rockers. I let go of Iggy and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you did," I said happily looking up at Iggy.

"You're psychotic," Nudge said shaking her head at me disapprovingly. "You are like throwing stuff at each other and screaming and then you're hugging and-"

"We know what happened," I said cutting her off.

"Do you want to explain?" Dylan asked us while raising his eyebrows.

"No not really," Iggy said shaking his head and bending down to clean things up.

"What would you do if I told that I la-la-la loved you," I sang along with my Ipod. My head was rested in Nudge's lap, Dylan was supporting my middle, and Gazzy had the unfortunate duty of being with my feet. I had about eight cups of coffee at this point and could barely sit still.

Because I had agreed to be Iggy's slave earlier I had to clean up the mess we made while he played video games. I had finished giving him a foot massage, fully gloved, about an hour ago.

"Please stop," Nudge said while rubbing her temples. I had way too much caffeine in me to settle down.

"'Cause you know I la-la-la lied!" I sang out while hitting imaginary drums.

"What is wrong with you?" Iggy asked walking up to us and giving me a disgusted look.

"She drank a whole pot of coffee," Gazzy answered solemnly.

"You make me want to lose my voice," I sang ignoring them and feeling energy course through my body.

"I just want to get you sideways!" I jumped off the couch as the music kept playing in my ears.

"What would you do if I told you that I la-la-la loved you?" I sang now dancing.

"Do if I said it tonight?" I started to shake my shoulders, surely making myself look insanely stupid.

"What would you do if I told that I la-la-la loved you?" I sang again.

"'Cause you know I la-la-la lied," I crossed my legs and spun around.

"For someone who's always on my case about respecting women that's a pretty disrespectful song," Iggy said watching me as I now attempted to moon walk across the floor.

"Doesn't mean it's not catchy," I said. "C'mon Angel!" I said pulling her next to me so now she was staring at me like I was crazy. I pulled out my ear buds and plugged my Ipod into the radio and turned it up, blaring La La by the Cab.

"What would you do if I told you that I la-la-la loved you?" I sang along. I grabbed Angel's hands and started to swing them around with mine and she giggled. I felt and hand pull me and I looked up to find Ash staring at me with a very serious expression. He pulled my eyelid up and looked into my eye, of course, I freaked out and pulled away.

"Is she drunk?" Ash asked turning to face the band.

"No, just had way too much coffee," Dylan answered. Ash quickly turned the radio off and I glared at him.

"Go drink so water or something," He directed at me.

"You're such a stick in the mud," I mumbled at him and then quickly walked over into the kitchen, ok I ran. But I have way too much energy.

I had just finished chugging my first glass of water when the bus suddenly stopped.

"Max get off!" Ash called from the front.

"What?" I asked fully shocked.

"Go run some laps in the parking lot," He directed pointing outside.

"It's dark, I could get hit," I said giving him a confused look.

"The store is closed so no one is here it's one in the morning, just go," He said pointing outside again.

"What if there is a drug deal going on and I get shot or something?" I asked, I was just being difficult but it was fun to mess with Ash sometimes.

"We're in a suburb you're fine," Ash said.

"That's where they all go so they don't get caught by the po-po!" I exclaimed.

"Please get off and run," Ash said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just messing with you Ashy," I said climbing down the stairs of the bus and taking off.

I ran five times around the parking lot and was still not even winded. I really have to drink coffee when I'm tired it is awesome.

"Faster!" Ash yelled from the bus. I ran faster but couldn't shake the familiar feeling I got.

_"Faster, Max!" Jeb yelled angrily at me as I ran laps around the track of our local high school. I had sped up and was running as fast as I could. I finished off my last lap and came to stand next to my dad looking at him for approval. _

_ "Did I do good?" I asked. _

_ "It's well, did you do well." He corrected with a smile that let me know he wasn't mad. "Yeah you did great princess. Remember, no one can ever hurt you if they can't catch you. If they catch you…well you know what to do." He gave me a smile and a pat on the back. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly turned and kneed they offender in the stomach. I reacted on instinct and quickly flung my leg out but stopped when I recognized the face I was about to kick in: Fang.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him lowering my leg and letting myself relax.

"I could ask you the same," Fang said in a strained voice. "You seemed ready to kill me."

"You snuck up on me in the dark," I defended.

"Ash wanted me to race you so you would try harder and burn more energy," Fang said defensively.

"Fine let's go," I said putting my left leg forward and shifting my weight.

"Just to the bus?" Fang asked lining his feet up with mine.

"Yeah you ready?" I asked.

"Wait," He said and I looked at him suspiciously. "If I win you have to answer five questions I have or fulfill five requests either I feel." He gave me a smirk.

"And if I win," I thought for a moment, "You do my homework for the next week."

"Deal," He said sticking his hand out. I shook his hand, it was ruff and callused.

"Ready," I said.

"Set," He said giving me a glance.

"Go," I said taking off. I gave it my all I really didn't want to answer any of his questions. He kept up with me. I was really hoping that he wasn't athletic but based on the fact that, from what I could tell, he was in really good shape, I think he probably was an avid athlete. Plus, he's a boy and has longer legs and is physically stronger and bigger so the odds are not in my favor. I managed to keep up with him for a couple of seconds and then he started to surge ahead. I pushed on the speed and caught up with him. He glanced at me and seemed to be shocked. Then he hardened his face and sprinted ahead. I swung my arms trying to build up more speed but I was really going as fast as I could.

Fang ran about a foot ahead of me and barely managed to stop himself from hitting the bus. I followed in suit only a couple seconds behind hitting the bus with my arms to slow myself down. He was breathing heavily and so was I. I guess he wasn't as tired as he looked because he gave me a sly smirk.

"I won," He said happily.

"Yeah, you did," I said blankly and then walked back on the bus. Everyone looked at me to see what I was going to do so I sat in a bean bag next to Nudge who was playing some Mario game. Fang came onto the bus and gave me another smirk and I really wanted to just go slap him in the face.

"So do you want to do this in front of everyone or privately?" He asked me. Nudge raised an eyebrow at me obviously thinking something not so nice.

"Head out of the gutter," I said giving her a light tap on the side of her curly head. "We're just going to talk." I stood up and without another word walked back toward the studio. Fang followed me being creepily silent. I sat in a stool and he sat in one across from mine.

"Let's get this over with," I mumbled as he smirked at me.

"What makes you sad all the time?" He asked me very seriously.

"My family," I answered.

"Elaborate," He demanded.

"If I do it counts as another question or request," I warned.

"Yeah just tell me," He said.

"My brother died," I said simply with a shrug, I was trying to imply that that was the only problem but it wasn't.

"Keep going I said elaborate that usually means more than three words," He said I rolled my eyes.

"When my brother died my whole family kind of fell apart," I said. "We aren't that family that went to therapy and handled everything the way you're supposed to and then came to accept everything and move on. Not that we were really normal to start with."

"Why were you mad with your mother the other day on the phone?" He asked not a hint of joking or playfulness in his voice.

I kept my head down. "My mom hasn't always been…," I met his eyes for a minute and he seem like he was hanging on my every word. "There for us." I said finally finding the right words.

"Have you ever written songs about it?" He asked, he seemed to be thinking about something else though. He was probably trying to remember all of my songs and figure out what they each meant but my songs usually only mean something to me.

"Of course, tons," I answered while looking at him trying to figure out where he was going with this. "This is your last one." I inspected my nails as he thoroughly thought about his next question.

"Out of all the songs you've written, you probably haven't recorded and released them all and the ones you haven't released are most likely personal. So out of all the songs you've release I want to hear the one that you wrote that is the most personal or if there isn't one that you can easily choose I want you to play the one that explains what you went through back then the best."

"I don't want to," I said. I already had a song that came to mind. It was the only real song I had written that hadn't been recorded and released. I had written other songs that hadn't been released but that was because they weren't good. The song I was thinking of was good, or at least that's what everyone said, I just didn't want to release it because it was too personal.

"You have to," He said looking satisfied that he had finally stumped me.

"That's personal Fang," I said glaring at him.

"And I want to hear it," was his cocky response.

"What happens if I don't do it?" I asked challenging him.

"You made a deal. You shook my hand you have to hold up your end of the deal." He said looking at me strongly. I quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"Guys get back here!" I yelled out to the band. I have lied and cheated but I made a deal and shook hands I had to have some truth to my word. The band came back pushing and shoving as they walked.

"Yes Maximum, dearest?" Gazzy asked while folding his hands and holding them to his cheek making himself look innocent.

"I lost a bet," I said and they all looked at me with a tad bit of shock. "So anyway, we have to play Family Portrait," I said trying to ignore the knot in my stomach and throat. They actually gasped, full on gasped.

"Max…what?"Dylan asked looking at me with complete and utter disbelief.

"Just please don't ask questions," I begged. They all gave me nods and went to their instruments. Ash, Angel, and Jimmy made their way back. Seriously I don't even know when Jimmy sleeps because he doesn't live on our bus but he's constantly here. Thankfully Jimmy didn't have a camera I don't think I ever want this to get out. Iggy and Nudge started to play and I glared at Fang. **(Family Portrait by pink)**

"Momma please stop crying," I sang. I was going to try not to think about the words I sang so I could hopefully get through it without crying.

"I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful

And it's tearing me down

I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed

I told dad you didn't mean

Those nasty things you said," I wrote this a week after Ari died and there was fighting and blaming and it was horrible.

"You fight about money

'Bout me and my brother

And this I come home to

This is my shelter

It ain't easy growing up in world war three

Never knowing what love could be, you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me

Like it has done my family

Can we work it out?" Nudge started to echo me after I sang.

"Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Daddy please don't leave," I didn't look anywhere but straight ahead at the wall.

"Daddy please stop yelling

I can't stand the sound

Make momma stop crying

'Cause I need you around," I learned that I don't need that man I used to call my dad.

"My momma she loves you

No matter what she says it's true

I know that she hurts you

But remember I love you too," I don't love him anymore it's not true.

"I ran away today," I left one morning when it was bad. I skipped school and didn't show up until midnight and they barely noticed.

"Ran from the noise, ran away

Don't wanna go back to that place

But don't have no choice, no way

It ain't easy growing up in world war three

Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen

I don't want love to destroy me

Like it did my family

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Daddy please don't leave

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

Let's play pretend

Act like it comes naturally

I don't want to have split the holidays

I don't want two addresses," I wrote this back when I thought my father would stick around but he just left so I don't have to worry about having two addresses I guess.

"I don't want a step-brother anyways

And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name," too late she already did.

I held out my "oh" While Nudge started to sing.

"In our family portrait," Nudge sang.

We look pretty happy

We look pretty normal

Let's go back to that

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

Let's play pretend

Act like it goes naturally."

"In our family portrait," I sang again.

"We look pretty happy

We look pretty normal

Let's go back to that

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

Let's play pretend

Act like it goes naturally.

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

We look pretty normal

Let's go back to that

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

We look pretty normal

Let's go back to that

Daddy don't leave," I sang while Nudge echoed my words.

"Daddy don't leave," I sang again with Nudge as my echo.

"Daddy don't leave," I sang for the last time Nudge repeated me.

"Turn around please," I sang.

"Remember the night you left

You took my shining star

"Daddy don't leave," Nudge and I sang at the same time.

"Daddy don't leave," we repeated.

"Daddy don't leave," we sang again.

"Don't leave us here alone," I sang.

"Mom will be nicer," I sang

"I'll be so much better

I'll tell my brother

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better

I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night," I finished looking at the ground. I could hide what I felt in sarcasm when I spoke but I couldn't when I sang a song I wrote.

"Happy," I asked Fang in an unfortunately strained and scratchy voice. He looked at me like he was sorry but he also seemed satisfied that he had gotten something out of me.

"No," He answered. "Happy? No. Satisfied? Very." He said expressing exactly what I had thought.

"Good because you're out of questions and request," I said walking by him and out the door. I refused to melt down this time and quickly cleared my mind not focusing on anything really. I walked towards the TV and started to flip through channels. I picked some show on Bravo deciding that some stupid reality TV would be very distracting.

Everyone filed in and found spots on the couch or bean bag chairs. No one talked but no one even gave me a second glance. I guess they were going to pretend that nothing happened. Good choice. I leaned over and rested my head on Nudge's shoulder. She didn't move me or make fun of me or even say some witty and sarcastic comment about me, she let me lay there.

I really just need people to leave my past in the past and stop bringing it up when it should be left be.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so long please REVIEW! Catch you guys later. I'll review soon I have a half day this week so probably Tuesday or tomorrow if you're lucky. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so anyway I updated like I said I would. I got out of school at 12 today! So I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, it really means a lot that you guys are taking the time to review and please don't stop. If you have any questions or anything feel free to PM too. Anyway there's a lot of Fax in this chapter, you're welcome. **

"Hey, Ry-Ry," Gazzy said in an attempt to impersonate my voice. The band, American Standard, looked over at us and smiled instantly everyone, including Ryan, jumped up and started to give hugs and shoves and a few kisses between Nudge and Josh.

"You guys ready to beach it up?" Liz, their guitarist, asked. Her green eyes lit up and I could tell she was thrilled.

"Of course!" I said more enthusiastically than I meant. "I could totally use a day outside." I sad much more calm.

We had met them on the beach and they had been waiting for us before going on. It was just the two bands on this deserted beach we had found. Angel, Fang, and Jimmy had gotten to tag along but other than that it was just the two bands.

None of us needed any more encouragement and the thirteen of us took off running, well Fang walked coolly but everyone else ran.

My feet sunk into the soft and warm sand. I knew the water would be freezing considering it was the end of December but we were in California so there was no snow, thankfully. I threw my tee-shirt off. Then I paused for only a second to peel off my athletic shorts. I kicked my shoes off and followed everyone to the water.

Ryan, Josh, Tyler (Drums for American Standard), Andrew (Keyboard), Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan, all dove into the water. While us girls (Me, Liz, Nudge, Angel) decided that a slow entry was best. I was right the water couldn't be warmer than 60 degrees. Nudge let out a loud yelp and the boys giggled but I noticed them all shivering and turning blue. My whole body felt like it had just stepped into a freezer with no clothes on.

"Holy shit," I heard Liz mutter as she dipped herself under the water. I held my arms to me to try and stay warm. Fang waltzed slowly in the water and even though he tried to hide his shock and the fact that he was freezing it was pretty obvious. Angel's teeth were chattering and she instantly hugged her brother around his toned middle. I caught myself staring at Fangs abs and forced myself to look away while clearing my throat.

"I saw that," Fangs deep voice whispered in my ear. His warm breath being the only source of heat my body got. I shivered a little at the feeling of breath on my skin again. It was instinct from other relationships. I'm serious! I heard him walk away and Liz smirked at me having seen the whole interaction. Then Liz wiggled her eyebrows seductively at me making me giggle a little.

"You in for a bet, girly?" Ryan asked while wrapping an arm around my cold shoulders. I leaned into his chest looking for warmth. I didn't feel sparks when I touched him anymore. I didn't feel warm inside or even little butterflies in my stomach.

"Always," I was my confident answer.

"I bet you won't jump off that," Ryan turned us slightly and pointed to a giant cliff about a mile down the beach that jutted out into the beautiful blue water.

"Stakes," I asked crossing my arms and estimating the height of the cliff. Maybe Fifty feet. It would hurt but so be worth a good prize. Oh and by the way I was given a water proof cast, if you're wondering. I'm not supposed to really be getting it wet but I can once, hopefully.

"I win," He paused touching his chin, "You have to take another dare from me. And if you win, do whatever you want." Ryan gave me a shrug his strong arm still wrapped around me.

"If I win you have to take a dare from me," I said giving an evil smirk.

"Deal," Ryan took his arm from around me and stuck it out for me to shake.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand. I started up the beach, this was going to be a long hike. Jimmy, having recoded everything started to walk with me. Everyone started to follow us to see me jump to my possible death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Top of cliff~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over the edge of the cliff and felt my stomach get fluttery and though I don't want to admit to it I even felt nauseous. I'm fine doing crazy things when I can control what happens but I don't know if there is rocks at the bottom or even if it was only two feet deep. Ryan looked over the edge and scoffed.

"You're fucking crazy, Ride," He said giving me a pat on the back. I gulped down bile and looked back at thirteen expecting faces.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Iggy said giving me a pleading look.

"Yeah, Max, you don't have to do this," Nudge said.

"Yeah, Maxi, if you want to wimp out that's fine with me," Ryan said while giving a mocking smirk. Liz stuck her arm out and wacked him in the chest.

"When has Maximum Ride ever backed down from a bet?" I asked sounding much more confident than I felt.

"This might be a good time for a first," Fang mumbled from my right. I chuckled a little and it made me feel good for, some reason, that he cared.

"Now," I said clapping my hands together, "If by some unlikely chance that I do die none of my stuff goes to any of you." I pointed at them all while narrowing my eyes. "I hate you all and you don't deserve my wonderful things. I want everything donated to charity. Give some of my money to Ella in a fund that she can't have until she's eighteen. I wish to be cremated and I don't want a wake they're creepy." I finished my speech and gave a slight nod of my head.

"Just go already," Ryan said rolling his eyes. "You won't die." Then he gave me an evil smile. "Unless you want to wimp out?"

Without another word I turned and ran off the cliff.

The feeling was amazing and all together exhilarating. It felt like I was flying. The wind blew through my tangled blonde hair leaving it wind tasseled and crazy. My stomach felt like it was still on the top of the cliff and it was amazing. The blue water looked ruff and I knew very well it would kill when I hit it.

I smacked against the cold water. It felt like my body had been slapped everywhere. I gasped and accidently swallowed water. Frantically, I swam towards the surface.

When I broke through cheers rang through the air. I'm sure they were all relieved that I hadn't died and they didn't need to deal with that whole dilemma. I coughed up my water and started to tread water. Waves were crashing and it was hard to not be taken with them.

I waved up at them and flashed a smiled I don't think they could see. Then I started to swim towards the beach. I saw everyone starting to climb down. There was actually a path with stairs. There was also a sign that said:_No Jumping,_ very clearly in red.

I felt something brush my leg and looked down at the water to see a fin next to me. I'm not ashamed to say I screamed bloody murder. Everyone's heads turned towards me as they stepped onto the shore. Then realization dawned on them all and they all broke into a sprint. Jimmy even dropped his beloved camera.

My instincts kicked in and I stood completely still. The shark was about a foot away from me. Everyone was standing on the edge of the water screaming random things at me.

"What the hell do I do?" I screamed desperately. Before I even knew what was happening Fang had slowly waded into the water and was now standing next to me holding my hand.

"Are you staying still?" He asked as the shark still circled.

"Yeah," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"If you look bigger he'll probably go away, I think I saw it on Animal Planet once." Fang said.

"What if he's really hungry and wants a bigger meal?" I asked angrily glaring at him.

"Then we're more than screwed," He said back.

"I'm trying to get a hold of the police but I don't have service," Jimmy said desperately pacing. I saw Ryan say something to Gazzy who then ran off.

"You better have a rescue plan," I gritted out threw my teeth at Ryan. "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Ryan yelled at me.

"If I die I'm haunting you," I said not even bothering to answer his question.

"I won't let you die," Ryan said as Gazzy ran back over carrying a pocket knife. Ryan took the knife pulling the blade out.

"What the hell are you going to do with a knife, idiot?" I asked as the shark made another round. "They're attracted to shinny things so if you think giving that to me is a good idea maybe you should go jump off the cliff with an anchor tied to you."

"Shut up," Ryan said angrily and then he did something completely unexpected. Ryan sliced a huge cut across the palm of his hand and then handed the knife to Iggy who copied his action.

"Oh!" I yelled wincing. "Guys are you ok?" I asked hopefully. The shark was getting closer and I was more worried about my friends.

"Yeah we're fine just saving your life," Ryan said shooting me a glare. He and Iggy walked down the beach about ten feet and got in the water up to their knees. They both looked at me and then stuck their hands into the water. I realized what they were doing. They were hoping the shark would smell the blood and go for that.

I could see the shark in the water swimming around me like the prey I was. I watched as the shark started to swing its tail from side to side and furiously swim towards my friends. Fang and I ran out of the water like crazy. I didn't bother worrying about anything but getting out of the water. Ryan and Iggy ran out of the water and we saw the shark's fin still popping out of the water. Dylan wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him and then I felt everyone's arms around me hugging me and saying things I couldn't understand. I felt utter relief. I wonder if that's how Ari felt before he was hit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I got voted out," I mumbled as Iggy gave me a look that seemed just as miserable as my own.

"Me either," Iggy mumbled.

"Me either," Fang said from my left.

"Ok I got it all set up," Nudge had a computer set up that had some website that would give us truth or dares. That's right we had to play. So my near death today wasn't tortuous enough for these people. **(A/N there's actually websites that do that some are good some… not so much)**

"Josh you're going first," Nudge declared. Josh looked unhappy but wasn't going to argue with Nudge about it.

"Truth," He said sounding unsure.

"Pussy," Gazzy mumbled and we chuckled. Gazzy smirked at us, clearly proud of himself.

"Your eyes are red with lingering lust. Who was the last person you looked at and wanted to get _closer_ to?" Nudge read from the screen and seemed to be giving Josh her complete attention which rarely happens. She was daring him to say anything bad with her narrowed eyes but other than that she looked normal.

"Of course you, babe," He said pulling her to him as she beamed up at him. "Andy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Andrew said confidently.

"Pick a number from one to ten," Josh said smirking evily.

"That's my dare?" Andrew asked sounding shocked. "Nine."

"That's part of the dare," Josh said while standing and walking to the freezer of the hotel room. He took out the ice tray and walked back. "Open the pants."

Andrew glared at Josh put pulled the waistline of his pants out. Josh dropped nine ice cubes into Andrew's pants. Andrew started to cross his legs. His face turned completely white and I chuckled at his wide eyed expression.

"Gaz, truth or dare?" Andrew asked in a strained voice.

"Dare," Gazzy answered confidently. Andrew glanced at the computer screen and slowly grew an evil smirk.

"I dare you to find the youngest player of the opposite sex and kiss them passionately for fifteen seconds." Andrew had this dark look to his face the whole time. Thankfully Angel wasn't here because I think the rules would have had to be changed.

"Pucker up Liz," Nudge said while I grinned at Liz. Liz shot us both a glare and then turned to face Gazzy who was now sitting next to her. They looked at each other for a second before they both leaned in and met. The kiss clearly made them both uncomfortable because they were both being very timid.

"Time," Andrew said and they both broke apart and moved far from each other.

"Mm, k, Maxi," Gazzy looked at me evilly.

"Dare," I answered quickly.

"Lay on the ground face down. Now, Fang, sit on her butt until her next turn." Gazzy said reading from the computer screen.

"What?" Fang and I said at the same time.

"What kind of dares are these?" I asked already starting to lay on the ground. I laid down on the ground and Fang came and cautiously sat on my butt. Now I don't know if any of you have ever had anyone sit on your butt, though I hope the answer is no, you should know that it is very uncomfortable and pointless. Everyone laughed a little and I'm sure it was funny to look at but to experience is a different story.

"Liz?" I asked looking up and then everyone started to laugh again.

"Truth," She said while looking at me, then Andrew, then Gazzy. Nudge did the stuff on the computer for me considering I was pinned to the ground.

"Imagine you are in a room with another couple and they start going at it hot and heavy. What do you do?" Nudge asked while reading from the computer. I felt a grin come to my face and then thought about the first sentence and Fang sitting on me and I weirdly became uncomfortably.

"Stay and watch, duh," Liz said sarcastically but it was also in a 'duh' voice. I laughed a little and I felt Fang laughing above me. The boys were in hysterics and Nudge was giggling. "Truthfully, I would book it out of there as quickly as possible." Liz said seriously while putting a tad bit of a disgusted expression on her pretty face.

"Sure," Ryan said from next to her. Of course, Liz smacked him, to which I got a great amount of pleasure.

"Iggy," Liz said.

"Truth," Iggy said.

"Wimp!" I yelled but it was hard because of Fang's weight on me. Iggy smirked at me and then pointed to Fang which shut me up. He was basically saying 'I see how you turned out and you can bet that's not going to be me' yup probably will be sticking with truth from now on too.

"Ok, I can hear the fat rippling beneath your rubbery gut." Liz let out a chuckle as she read and Iggy gave her a dead pan look. "When was the last time you broke a sweat? Lie to me not, or I shall slice the tendons in your ankles and drag you across the rocky shores of Ghurbabah." We all chuckled and Iggy frowned at us.

"Today running to Max was pretty hard," He answered ignoring our laughs. It hurt me to laugh because I was on my stomach but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Truth or dare, Ty?" Iggy asked Tyler. Tyler was always kind of quiet and I really don't know why, but he was nice.

"Who or what were you last jealous of?" Iggy asked him.

"The guy in front of me who got the last slice of cheese," Tyler said bitterly making us all laugh.

"Fang?" Tyler asked nodding his head towards Fang. They both had similar black hair but that's where the similarities ended. Tyler had warm hazel eyes and Fang had almost black eyes. Fang was also a little manlier looking, I guess it could be described as that.

"Dare," Fang said confidently. He didn't really seem like the type to ever take truth, like me.

"Kiss Max on the cheek and keep your lips on her cheek for one round. This also means you need to participate in any dare she does." Tyler said.

"Why is it always me?" I asked.

"It says the closest person to him and that's you," Tyler said looking at me.

"So does that mean I can get off?" Fang asked.

"Nope," Everyone answered at the same time. Fang Leaned over my body and pushed his lips onto my cheek. His lips were soft but strong. He wasn't moving them and it felt weird to just have someone's lips sitting on your cheek while they sat on your butt.

"Dylan?" Fang asked only taking his lips from my cheek for a second.

"Truth," Dylan answered and I rolled my eyes.

"What's something a guy or girl wanted to do with you but you wouldn't let them?" Nudge asked him for Fang considering his mouth and butt were currently occupied.

"Well, both girl and boy fans have asked me to marry them," Dylan said but none of us laughed because we had all been there and it's really weird.

"Give you money if you pick me," I said trying to get Fang off of me if it was my turn again he could stop sitting on me.

"How about you get me a guitar for Christmas?" Dylan asked. I already was going to but I'll pretend I wasn't.

"Anyone that you want," I answered. Then there was a commotion of disagreement among everyone. "If I get a bad dare again then I'll still be in a sucky position." I reasoned which shut everyone up.

"Dare it is," Dylan said looking at the computer. Dylan got an evil smirk on his face and I got worried. Really worried. "Who is the closest person to you?" Dylan asked evilly. I jutted my finger towards Fang who was still attached to my face. "Offer him to go make out in a room with you for a whole round." I paled, I knew I did. I crossed my arms.

"You know on second thought, you can pick someone else, Dyl," I said sweetly.

"Just go," Nudge said pointing to the closet. I stood up and Fang took his lips from my face. We both awkwardly walked towards the closet. I opened the door and gave the group a last begging look before turning into the closet.

"Lights off," Liz said. Just to piss her off I flicked the light switch on. There was no clothes in the closet leaving a lot of room.

"So…" I trailed off not having a way to start this.

"So…um…I guess…you can just kiss me," he said looking at me expectantly.

"I'm not kissing you you're the boy," I said angrily.

"It was your dare," He said back. I knew he was right. I stood up on my toes and pushed my lips against his. His lips were even softer against mine then they felt on cheek. He kissed me timidly and even though I knew he was most likely experienced he didn't act like it. He seemed almost unsure but he was a really good kisser. I shut my eyes losing myself in his kiss. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He took a second to recover from my suddenness but then he was back with it. I turned my head and deepened the kiss. Fang copied my action and tilted his head the other way. I pulled away running low on air. I panted and rested my head against Fangs. Fang looked down at me watching me almost like he was calculating. We were both breathing heavily and his breath mixed with mine and making the air between us hot and minty.

I cocked my head and listened for voices. I heard them still talking and guessed our round of making out wasn't over. I brought my lips back to Fangs. Fang slowly rested his hands on my hips but didn't pull me in which was different. I was used to the boy taking control and this was all new to me. I kind of like being in control of how fast or slow things moved. But I also missed not having to worry about anything but kissing the guy. I licked Fang's lips and waited for his slow reaction. He hesitantly opened his mouth more and let my tongue in. I didn't know if he was holding back because this was the last place in the world he wanted to be or because he didn't really know what to do because he didn't have feelings for me and didn't want to rush me.

I moved my tongue into his mouth and he let me. I started to massage his tongue with mine and then he started to follow my action and caress my tongue. I got more aggressive and started to battle with his tongue. Fang followed my action and started to fight back with my tongue. I started to run my hands though his hair, feeling it fall through my fingers. It was soft and felt so good. I could play with his hair all day. None of my other boyfriends had nice hair like this. I liked all their hair too but by far Fang's was the best. I pressed myself to him and ran my hand over his ear and down his face feeling the slight stubble that was left. If I hadn't felt the stubble I wouldn't have known it was there.

That's when I heard the knock at the door and I pulled from Fang. We were both breathing heavily and I instantly missed Fang's warmth.

"C'mon love birds," Dylan's voice rang from outside the door. I ran a hand through my untouched hair and then opened the door and walked out.

Now Nudge was sitting in Gazzy's lap. Liz was doing a handstand against the wall. Iggy was shivering and everyone else looked disturbed.

I sat down as far from Fang as I could so hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with anymore dares with him.

"Fang, truth or dare?" Nudge asked him smirking at the screen.

"Truth," Fang said sounding very sure of himself. He's smart to not go for another stupid dare.

"Who was you first kiss?" Nudge asked smiling at him evilly. Fang visibly paled although he didn't let out any other signs of being nervous. Fang mumbled something that no one heard.

"Repeat," Liz said from the wall her whole face was red.

"Max," Fang mumbled just loud enough for us to hear.

"What?" We all yelled. Then all heads turned to me. He was lying. He has to be.

"You have to be truthful, Fang," I said simply.

"I am," He said. "That," he pointed at the closet, "was my first kiss."

"For real?"

"No way!"

"Don't believe it!"

"You're too hot to not have kissed a girl!"

"I'm sorry," I said through everyone's comments. Seriously, if I had known I wouldn't have shoved my tongue down his throat. I guess that explains why he wasn't really sure. I can't believe this is really happening. Honestly, this is embarrassing. I probably have ruined his idea of kissing or something. I don't want to be responsible for his first kiss. That's a huge deal. Everyone turned to me to see what I had to say.

"Sorry…I wouldn't have….I should have….I didn't….I thought you…I shouldn't have really…if I had known I would have…" I had nothing to say so I stopped talking.

"Its fine," Fang said barely showing a smile and then he turned to Josh. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Josh answered. I'm still not over the fact that I was more experienced than Fang and that I had just stuck my tongue down his throat and he barely knew what was going on. I should have been more courteous. I just assumed that he knew. I didn't know whether I felt good or bad about this yet.

"Who was your fist crush?" Fang asked him and then his eyes flicked to Nudge who was eagerly waiting.

"Megan Fox," Josh answered and then looked at Nudge to see her reaction.

"Pig," was all Nudge said on the matter. "She's fake."

"Maxi?" Josh asked me. I guess seeing me in pain was great.

"Dare," I rarely do truth, although I guess now would be a nice time to start, I wasn't going to.

"Really? Ok." Everyone seemed shocked but didn't say anything. Fang actually looked nervous for a minute. "Ever wonder what a chicken feels like?" Oh god. "Put a raw chicken egg in your mouth and close your lips. If you succeed do twenty jumping jacks and see if it's still together." Everyone was giggling and laughing now.

"We don't have eggs," I said hoping to get out of this. I was going to get salmonella or something.

"Yes please," Iggy's voice said. I turned my head to see Iggy on the phone. "Yeah just one. Thank you."

"We don't but room service does." Josh said. Just then there was a knock at the door. Josh ran to the door. I'm telling you there are some perks to being famous. One is that people cater to you a hell of a lot faster than they would if you weren't.

Josh walked back from the door carrying an egg. He gave it to me and I really didn't want to do this. I took the egg not letting them see my nervousness. I took the egg and stuck it in my mouth being careful to not hit my teeth or anything. I slowly started to shut my mouth. There was only a centimeter of distance between my lips and I had to close it. Everyone was watching me silently praying that it cracked. I shut my mouth and the egg cracked. My whole mouth got coated with the inside of an egg stuff and broken shells. I spit it out coating the floor with egg and everyone erupted in laughter. I quickly ran to the sink and stuck my mouth under it. I filled my mouth with water and then rinsed and spit. I repeated the rise and spit numerous times before running to my suit case and rinsing my mouth with mouth wash. I even contemplated using bleach.

The whole time I was doing my mouth cleanse everyone was hysterically laughing and pointing at me. Nudge was even crying she was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny," I said and then sat down on the ground between Liz, who had just gotten down from the wall, and Nudge.

"Ig?" I asked. Everyone stopped laughing and listened to hear his answer.

"Truth," Iggy said calmly.

"Who is the hottest person you know, and what do you think when you see them?" Nudge read from the computer for me.

"Does that mean like I have to know them like talk to them or know them like know of them?" Iggy asked.

"I would say that you actually have to talk to them." I said.

"Well, Max is pretty hot I guess." My face got red and I gave him a 'WTF' look. "And every time I see her I think 'Damn I wish everytime I looked at her face I didn't picture her picking her nose at five'." Iggy let out a chuckle and everyone laughed. I leaned over Liz and smacked the back of his head but that didn't keep him from laughing.

"I never picked my nose," I said crossing my arms and frowning.

"It's ok we love you anyway," Iggy said shooting me a smile.

"Rumor starter," I mumbled.

"I honestly can't picture Max picking her nose," Nudge said while holding her sides and laughing.

"'Cause I never did!" I yelled.

"Embrace it," Iggy said. I crossed my arms and didn't look at anyone. "Ok, Max truth or dare?" Iggy asked.

"I just went!" I yelled.

"Yeah but you missed a round and I like to see you suffer," Iggy said shooting me a smirk.

"Truth," I said not willing to take another dare.

"Aha we broke you down." Iggy said smiling.

"What is the oldest and youngest person you would consider dating?" Nudge read.

"Six months younger two years older," I answered without really thinking.

"Why so much older and not much younger?" Nudge asked me seeming confused.

"Well, older guys are usually pretty hot and I really get freaked out dating someone much younger than me. I guess if I didn't really think about it I could get over it but if some kid was like 'I'm fifteen' I think I would sort of freak." I answered giving a much longer speech than what was needed.

"You sound like you've given it a lot of thought." Liz said chuckling and I gave a shrug.

"Ryan?" I asked.

"Truth," Ryan answered.

"Wimp," I chuckled.

"Hypocrite," Ryan said back and I glared.

"Has anyone ever caught you trying to get a better look, such as down a shirt or up a skirt or shorts? Who was it, and what happened?" Nudge read.

"You caught me," Ryan said nodding his head at me. "You know what happened." He gave me a wink.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that pretty blue eye of yours was black for a couple weeks, Right?" I asked nodding my head at him and winking back. Everyone chuckled and Ryan's face got red.

"Ride?" Ryan asked me.

"Truth," I said easily.

"Describe what kind of underwear you are currently wearing. Be specific include brand, size, color, and style." Nudge read. I knew my face got read because I felt the heat. The boys giggled and waited. I pulled back the waistband of my pants and looked down to see what underwear I was wearing.

"Really Max?" Nudge asked sounding annoyed with my action.

"Believe it or not I don't memorize what underwear I'm wearing," I replied defensively and put my jean back on my hips. "They're…um they're pink with polka-dots and there's red lace on the edges. They're probably a medium or a small and I got them from Victoria Secret."

"Ooh," All the boys said, including Fang.

"Nice, babe," Andrew said giving me a wink to which I returned with a glare.

"Gazzy, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," Gazzy answered.

"What is your most memorable kiss, and why?" Nudge read.

"My first kiss."Gazzy answered. "You always remember your first kiss." We all nodded.

"Fang, truth or dare?"Gazzy asked giving Fang a smirk. I think they must've teamed up on us two while we were in the closet. My face got red at the thought of the closet. I can't believe I was Fang's first kiss.

"Truth," Fang said I'm guessing he was for sure done with dares. I can't blame him I think I'm done with dares too.

"What are you most afraid of?" Nudge read.

"Letting someone I love get hurt," Fang answered. Everyone nodded like they understood but didn't have anything to say. I studied him looking for something, I don't know what. That was one of my biggest fears too.

"Tyler?" Fang asked.

"Truth," Tyler answered giving a smirk.

"Your girlfriend just won a round trip to France and you have to leave in six hours. Your parents would never let you go. Do you go for a week anyway?" Nudge asked.

"Of course I loved France," Tyler said flashing a smile.

"Max?" Tyler asked. I should have seen that one coming.

"Truth," I breathed as I readjusted my legs so I was sitting Indian style.

"What's the worst grade you ever received? What cause you to do so badly?" Nudge read.

"Not counting zeros I got an eighteen one time and it was in Spanish because I didn't study and didn't even know what the directions were saying." I said while smiling a little.**(A/N this really happened to me it was horrible)**

"And you tried cheating off my test," Gazzy mumbled.

"Good thing I did or I wouldn't have even gotten an eighteen," I said smiling everyone was giving me 'seriously?' looks or smiles and I even got a couple chuckles. "Andrew?" I asked.

"Dare," He said cockily.

"Pick a member of the opposite sex. Now you must lick and kiss there finger like it was the most delicious thing you've ever tasted." Nudge read while getting pale. "I have a boyfriend!" She quickly added and then pulled herself to Josh.

"Not it!" I yelled.

"What?" Liz screeched. "No!" Andrew walked over to us and sat between Liz and I. He grabbed Liz's finger and kissed the top of her pointer finger. Then he started to lick up and down her finger while going "mm" and Liz looked like she was about to puke.

"Ok enough!" Liz yelled and Andrew licked her finger one last time before shooting her a smirk and standing up. Liz desperately started wiping her finger on his pants. "Gross," She mumbled.

"Fang?" Liz questioned.

"Really?" I asked getting a little annoyed. _Please pick truth,_ I thought, if he picked dare I knew there was a good chance I would pay for it.

"Dare," Fang said in a challenging voice.

"Choose one person of the opposite sex-Not it!" Nudge said.

"Not it!" Liz screamed.

"Not fair!" I yelled.

"And go into a closet or room. You must let this person take off as much of your clothes as they can in two minutes with their teeth." Nudge finished giggling everyone else let out small smirks and laughs and I felt really hot. Fang looked shy and all confidence he seemed to have before melted.

"No, that's taking it a little too far," I said while shaking my head.

"If you get a lot off then we'll stop constantly picking you guys," Iggy offered.

"Done," Fang said already standing up.

"What?" I yelled. Fang grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. "This is not fair. There needs to be agreement from both parties!"

"C'mon princess," Fang said already dragging me to the closet where our…previous…interaction occurred.

Fang brought me into the closet and shut the door. I stared at him while letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Go ahead," Fang said. I could barely see him in the dark. The only light was coming from the crack under the door. I cleared my throat and bent down so I was level with the edge of his shirt. I looked up at Fang to see him waiting and watching me. I bit his shirt and slowly rose lifting it. His rock hard abs started to show and it took almost all my will power not to touch them.

"Get on your knees," I directed through the shirt in my mouth when I couldn't stand any higher. Fang raised his hands above his head and bent down. His shirt came off and now the lose fabric hung in my mouth. I dropped the t-shirt to the floor. Fang stood back up and I examined his body. Thankfully I saw he was wearing black Nike sneakers.

"Shoes and socks next," I said bending onto knees and pulling his lace out of its bow with my teeth. Fang sat on the empty rack in the closet and I pulled the back off the shoe down with my teeth. I was going to need to brush my teeth very well at the end of this game.

Then I pulled his sock off and dropped it to the ground. I didn't the same thing to his other foot.

I stood up and looked at him. He was now shirtless and shoeless. His only clothing left was his dark jeans and black boxers that were rising just above his pants.

"Max," Fang said. I met his eyes mine full of question and his completely closed off. "You don't…you don't have to take my pants off if you don't want to." He slung an arm across his bare and muscular chest and grabbed his opposite shoulder.

"Yeah I don't want to really make you-"

"Ok Kiddies you're done," Iggy's voice rang from the other side of the door. I let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the closet.

The light blinded me a little but I ignored it. I would take being blinded over undressing Fang with my teeth any day. I sat down and everyone gave me knowing smirks that I ignored.

Fang walked out of the closet while pulling his shirt over his head.

"We're done," Iggy said smiling at me.

"Good," I mumbled. I don't think I ever want to play truth or dare with these kids or that website ever again.

**A/N so hope you guys liked it please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm supposed to hit by a hurricane for the next couple days. Yay! Just kidding, I guess no school is nice, except it sucks to be home bored with no power for a long time. Anyway, I decided I'd update before I died or possibly didn't have wifi. The good news for you guys is I'll have a lot of free time for the next two days so if I have power I will most likely update a lot. Anyway it's a short chapter, hope you like it. **

"So I thought it would only be right if I sang," Ryan took a breath deep breath considering he was out of breath, "The song I wrote for Max when we used to date." The crowd went crazy. "Thought it would be cool." He got more cheers.

My band was watching Ryan and his band perform from the side of the stage. Nudge gave me a smile and I chuckled. The band started to play and I already knew the song. **(She (for liz) parachute)**

"She has no problem with secrets," Ryan sang while sneaking a glance over at me.

"She knows how to keep them

She never felt the need to let them show

And I've had no trouble with speaking

Or trusting my instincts

And maybe this is one that should know

But as I'm waiting there the devil on my shoulder stares," Ryan looks at his shoulder and then back at the crowd smiling.

"Laughing at the one thing I can't get is what I need," He pointed to his chest.

"She, she is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life," Ryan put his hand on his chest.

"All of my chances swim like sinking ships," He bent down and touched some fan's hands.

"This time it's it," He pointed at the ground.

"I'll drown or make her mine," He pointed to himself. This is the song he wrote to win me over and now we kind of joke about it.

"My vocal cords have been fighting," He brushed his neck.

"My mouth likes to spite me," I remember Ryan acting so weird around me I had thought it was because he figured out that I liked him but it was really because he liked me and didn't know how to say it.

"It never says the words that come to mind," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"And I brought a stick to a gun fight

And I'm stuck with my tongue tied

I run

But I can't hide what's always there

She, she is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships," He bent down and then popped back up.

"This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine," he pointed at his chest while shaking his head.

"I can see these things I do

But never seem to follow through

She, she is the words that I can't find," Ryan made his voice higher and shot me another smile only meeting my eyes for a minute. The music slowed for him so now only Andrew was playing.

"How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?" Ryan made his hand into a fist.

"She," The music started back up, "She is the words that I can't find."

"How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine

Whoa," Ryan held out.

"She is the words that I can't find," Josh sang.

Said I'll drown or make her mine," Ryan sang.

"How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?" Josh sang.

"Whoa, whoa," Ryan sang while putting his hand on his stomach.

"And I couldn't speak," Ryan sang.

"I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it I'll drown or make her mine," The music ended and Ryan smiled.

The band and I walked out on to the stage and the crowd cheered for us. Ryan and I were supposed to talk for a couple minutes while the set up extra interments and stuff.

"So I would say we usually have a _good time_, right?" Ryan asked me as I came to stand next to him.

"Yeah," I said stopping next to him. "Then again whenever I'm there it's always a _good time_." I smiled and the crowd cheered. I sent them a wink and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"We hung out all day today." Ryan said while gesturing to the band behind us.

"And I only had one near death experience," I mumbled but everyone could hear because of my microphone.

"And who got you out of it?" Ryan asked while raising his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't have been in it if it weren't for you," I said glaring. "I got attacked by a shark." I explained to the audience. There were numerous gasps and worried expressions.

"But I saved you," Ryan said in the most un-modest way possible.

"Again, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been attacked to start with," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Stop exaggerating you weren't attacked you didn't get bit," Ryan said defensively.

"The shark was less than three feet away circling!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault you resemble a seal," Ryan chuckled and gave a shrug to which he earned a punch to his shoulder from me. The crowd laughed at Ryan.

"Maybe you should think before making someone jump into shark infested waters!" I replied angrily.

"I didn't know and I didn't force you!" Ryan argued back.

"You basically forced me!" I yelled.

"I bet you couldn't do it!" Ryan yelled. "How is that forcing? You agreed to the bet!"

"You knew I would!" I yelled back.

"Shut up," Dylan said impatiently from our left while slinging his guitar around himself.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Me too," Ryan said slinging an arm around me and pulling me to him.

"The point is we _always_ have a _good time_," I said smiling at the crowd.

"So without further a due," Ryan glanced behind him checking to make sure everyone was ready.

"Our new duet," I said.

"Good time," Ryan and I said together. Nudge and Tyler started to play with Josh and Dylan. **(A/N the song is Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson)**

"Mm," I hummed into the microphone.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," I sang.

"It's always a good time," Ryan said while smiling at me.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," I sang

"It's always a good time," Ryan sang. The crowd started to go crazy.

Iggy and Andrew started to play.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed," Ryan sang with a ghost of smile playing his features.

"What's up with this Prince song inside my head," He tapped his head.

"Hands up if you're down to get down tonight," Ryan sang. I lifted up my left hand and hummed into the microphone again. Almost everyone that I could see in the crowd put their hands up.

"'Cause it's always a good time," Ryan nodded his head.

"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care," Ryan pulled on his shirt.

"Hopped into a cab take me anywhere," I started to jump to the beat getting the fans to copy my action.

"I'm in if you're down to get down tonight," He pointed at the ground and I laughed.

"'Cause it's always a good time," I shrugged as Ryan sang.

"Good morning and goodnight," I sang smiling as I got screams.

"I wake up at twilight," I wiped my hand over my head slowly.

"It's gonna be alright," Ryan and I sang together.

"We don't even have to try it's always a good time," Ryan sang.

"Woo," I yelled.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," Ryan and I sang.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh," We repeated.

"It's always a good time," We sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try it's always a good time," We sang smiling and dancing around the stage.

"Whoa-oh-oh," I sang.

"Freaked out," I sang.

"Dropped my phone in the pool again," I pretended to drop and imaginary phone.

"Checked out of my room

Hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight," I sang at Ryan while smiling and pointed to the ground.

"'Cause it's always a good time," I nodded and winked at the crowd who was dancing and jumping.

"Good morning and good night," Ryan sang and I jumped with the beat.

"I wake up at twilight," I sang.

"It's gonna be alright," we sang.

"We don't even have to try," Ryan sang

It's always a good time," He sang.

"Whoa," I yelled.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," We sang with Josh and Nudge joining in to make it louder.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," the four of us repeated.

"It's always a good time," Ryan and I sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," The four of us sang again.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," We repeated.

"We don't even have to try it's always a good time," Ryan and I sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh," The four of us sang and Ryan and I jumped.

"It's always a good time," Ryan and I sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," We sang happily.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," We repeated.

"We don't even have to try it's always a good time," Ryan and I sang.

"Doesn't matter when," Ryan sang.

"It's always a good time then," He pointed to his wrist like there was a watch.

"Doesn't matter where," I sang.

"It's always a good time there," I gave a nod.

"Doesn't matter when," Ryan shrugged.

"It's always a good time then," He sang holding it out.

"It's always a good time," All ten of us yelled.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," Ryan, Nudge, Josh, and I sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," We repeated.

"It's always a good time," Ryan and I sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," The four of us sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," Was repeated.

"We don't even have to try it's always a good time," Ryan and I sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," both bands sang now.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," We all repeated.

"It's always a good time," Just Ryan I sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," Just Ryan and I sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," We repeated.

"We don't even have to try it's always a good time," The two of us sang.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," Just the bands sang now.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh," The eight of them repeated.

"It's always a good time," We all shouted. The fans yelled and screamed for us.

"So we had a real _good time_," Ryan said while smirking.

"Ok I think we've over done it," I said giving him a shrug.

"What no back flip?" Ryan asked me. As my answer I threw myself backwards. I tucked my legs in and turned backwards. Then I landed on the hard stage floor.

"Thanks," I said smiling and waving.

"Yeah, thank you guys!" Ryan yelled. We got screams as we slowly walked off the stage.

God I love these fans.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing! Don't forget to send your best wishes to me and my fellow New Englanders, after all a tragedy will be coming our way…that's right, the possibility of Halloween being canceled for the second time. I'm really sad about this because, to be honest, I'm running out of years where it's considered "socially acceptable" for me to go trick-or-treating. Whatever, I'll make my mom buy candy if it gets canceled again and then I'll eat it. **

**Oh and if you guys have any songs or ideas for the story that you want me to use feel free to tell me. I'm happy to hear them and I'll probably use them. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N so as promised I updated soon. Happy? Hopefully. **

"I just wanna go ho-ome!" Gazzy sang extremely off key. My head throbbed with a headache. Nudge wacked her head against her tray. Iggy and Dylan clapped for him. Jimmy shoved a camera in his face. Fang zoned out listening to music. Angel, by some miracle, was sleeping through it. Ash was furiously typing away on his computer.

If you haven't guessed by now, we're on a plane. That's right, a plane. For four hours with three idiots.

"Encore!" Dylan yelled.

"Down by the bay!" Gazzy sang.

"Where the water melon grows!" Iggy sang.

"I dare not go!" Dylan sang.

"For if I do," Gazzy sang and Iggy echoed him.

"My mother would say-"

"Excuse me," an attendant said looking very nervous and playing with her hands. "We've gotten a complaint about noise. If you could please lower your voices a little it would be greatly appreciated."

"Thank you!" Nudge and I groaned at the same time.

"If I had a million dollars," Gazzy whisper-sang only loud enough that we could hear. That's when I lost it. I whirled in my seat and turned to face the three idiots.

"I swear if you don't shut up right now I will jump over this seat and beat the living shit out of each and every one of you." I warned then I topped it off with a glare that could kill. All three boys froze and looked at me.

"Please," Dylan scoffed weakly. I turned back around in my seat and let out a sigh of relief.

I closed my eyes and relaxed enjoying the first bit of silence I had gotten in two hours.

"Oh My God!" Nudge squealed. I spoke too soon. I was ready to kill someone at this point. "Max! You. Are. Not. Going. To. Believe. This." I opened one eye and looked at Nudge and then down at her magazine and groaned.

"What?" I asked figuring it would be better if I got this over with.

"Look, look, look!" She yelled pointing to the cover. On the front cover was a picture of Nudge and Josh kissing. "Josh and I made front cover!"

"Great," I said in a monotone and then shut my eyes again. We had ten more minutes on this god forsaken plane and I was going to enjoy my last minutes of peace before I got home even if it killed me.

"Max!" Angel's voice rang through my ears. Seriously, is ten minutes to much to ask?

"Yes dear," I said through gritted teeth. Angel didn't seem to notice my annoyance and smiled at me.

"I just had the weirdest dream. You want to know what it was about?" She asked.

"Sure," I said sarcastically but it went right over her seven year old head.

"Well I was in a field and suddenly you were there. You road a unicorn down from the sky. I asked you if I could ride it and you said I could. So I took your unicorn." A unicorn? Do I seem like the type to ride a unicorn? "So as I was riding and Fang suddenly comes up on a black unicorn that had a rainbow main that flowed in the wind." I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing thankfully Fang couldn't hear anything with his ear buds in. "Then, we went down to this field and Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan were there. They all had their own pretty unicorns that they were riding. Then I woke up." She was beaming at me waiting for my response.

"Very nice," I said in a much strained voice due to the fact that I couldn't stop picturing everyone on a unicorn. I think no more unicorn movies for Angel before she sleeps would be a good change.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and place your seats and trays in the most upward position." The flight attendant said over a speaker I couldn't see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Max!" Ella shrieked as I walked through the door. I smiled at her and hugged her fiercely as she squeezed me painfully.

"Hey Ells," I mumbled into her dark hair. Ella and I don't really look much alike. She looks more like our mom and unfortunately I look more like my dad. Ari looked like my dad too and I guess you could say Ella was the weird one of the three of us. Those middle children I'm telling you there's always something funky going on there.

"Hey Ash," I heard my mom's gentle voice say from behind me. I knew she was probably hugging him. I let go of Ella and looked at my mom who was just pulling out of a hug with Ash, like I predicted.

My mom looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes but a huge smile lit up her whole face. She softly ran the back of her fingers down my cheek and then pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you baby," She whispered into my hair.

"Missed you too," I said back. We pulled away and I realized that Fang and Angel were standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Fang and Angel this is my mom and my sister Ella," I said pointing to my mom and sister. My mom went over and gave them both a hug. She was always the huggy type. Let's just say I didn't get most of my personality traits from my mother.

Fang uncomfortably hugged my mom back. Angel wrapped her arms around my mom in an instant.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Martinez," My mom said to both of them.

"Or as known to the band Momma Martinez," Iggy said as he walked through my door. Just so you know we _just_ dropped everyone off at their houses. My mom smiled at Iggy and gave him a hug.

"Hey Ells," Iggy said giving her a sheepish look.

"Hey Igster," Ella said already moving to wrap him in a hug.

"Why are you here?" I asked impatiently and purposely made myself sound like a snob.

"'Cause I want to be," Iggy said back pretending to be a snob and giving me a disgusted look.

"I don't want you to be," I said bluntly but still keeping up with my stuck up attitude.

"Max," My mom warned.

"I don't care what you want," Iggy said moving to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"I'll show you to your rooms," My mom said moving to show Fang and Angel where they would sleep.

"Seriously Ig we _just_ got rid of you why are you back?" I asked playfully giving him a shove.

"The rentles are going to put me over the edge. Ever since the band took off and got popular they've been hounding me about getting more famous and doing commercials and shit like that." Iggy said angrily but the sadness in his eyes showed that he was hurting more than he was angry.

"I'm sorry Ig," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned to smile at me but it was forced.

"Your mom used to be awesome," I said talking more to myself than Iggy. I wrapped my arms around his back and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm fine as long as I've got you guys," Iggy said giving me a smile as I let go of him.

"Me too," I said while grabbing a juice out of the still open fridge.

"Well were home let's enjoy it," Iggy said swinging an arm around my shoulders. We walked out of the kitchen right as everyone came down the stairs. Angel was beaming and Fang seemed somewhat happy. Then again, I don't really know what his happy face looks like.

There was a sudden knock at the door. It was probably only one of the band members. What can I say I'm irresistible. And modest.

No one made a move to go to the door so I rolled my eyes and walked over. I quickly opened the door with a small smile that faded when I saw who it was. His blue eyes looked into mine seeming to see straight into my heart and brain.

My body surged with anger and there was absolutely no hesitation before I proceeded to bring my arm back and punch his dumb face as hard as I could.

No matter how hard I hit nothing could make the truth go away. For some reason he was back but if I had anything to do with it he wouldn't be back for long.

**A/N Cliffy! If you review I promise I'll update really quick. Today…if I get a lot of reviews. If I don't lose power cuz I'm supposed to get hit by a hurricane at 5 tonight. Yippy! *Crosses fingers that power doesn't go out*. Anyway if you guys have any ideas or just want to chat feel free to PM me and I'll reply back…cuz I'm insanely bored, sitting on my computer…in my soft pajamas. ANYWAY *looks away awkwardly* review guys and I'll update. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So I got reviews and it made me really happy. Thank you guys tons for that. So I ate dinner and now I'm updating. So you're welcome. If I don't lose power count on another update tomorrow too, if I get a lot of reviews. I don't know though the lights keep flickering and I've lost power for a couple seconds twice now and every time I jump and my heart skips a beat. I can't do another October with no power. We lost power for 10 DAYS last October because of the snow storm! It was fucking hell! And I had a generator. Anyway I'm rambling. **

_Previously:_

_My body surged with anger and there was absolutely no hesitation before I proceeded to bring my arm back and punch his dumb face as hard as I could. _

_ No matter how hard I hit nothing could make the truth go away. For some reason he was back but if I had anything to do with it he wouldn't be back for long. _

Iggy quickly ran to my side. He probably couldn't see who was at the door and assumed I had just punched out the mail man.

Iggy grabbed me and pulled me back before looking up to see who I had just hit.

"I'm sor-" Iggy stopped when he saw the person I had just hit. Iggy dropped my arms he had been restraining and took a step back. This was basically Iggy's way of saying that I could do anything I wanted.

I quickly shoved his chest hard making him fall onto the ground outside the house. I glared down at him while he laid there not showing any signs of fighting back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice aggressive and covered with steel.

"Max…I just wanted to come and tell you guys I want to come back." He stood up. His blonde hair had started to become a little grey and his blue eyes looked saddened. His cheek and eye were swelling. He reached his hand out to touch me but I took a step back and glared. "I want to be here for you. To love you and provide for you."

"You can't just pick when you want us and when you don't," I said viciously. "It doesn't work that way. So if you have half the intelligence I used to think you possessed then you'll turn around right now and take your little Prius back to where ever you came from."

"I'm here to help," He said desperately.

"Too bad we don't need your help." I said angrily. "Maybe three years ago when mom and I were working every job we could just to make sure that the mortgage got paid and Ella got fed." I was so nonchalant that it was scary.

"Max I'm sorry," He said sincerely. Too bad I'm not a sucker for when people are sad especially people I hate.

"I'm not so leave," I said pointing away from the house. "I don't care where you go or who you go with as long as I never see your fucking face again." I gave him a disgusted look and he cringed slightly.

"Max just hear me-"

"Don't make me make you leave," I said cutting off his pathetic begging.

"Max," My mom said barely above a whisper from behind me. I turned to face her. Her eyes were soaked from tears and lines of shed tears fell down her cheeks like small rivers.

"Don't worry I'm handling it," I said softly and put a comforting hand on her. I turned to Ella who was standing next to my mom. Ella also had tears in her eyes but wasn't letting them fall. She was getting stronger.

"Take her inside," I directed at Ella.

"No Max," Ella said in a shaky and ruff voice.

"Don't handle it we want to listen," Ella explained after a deep breath.

"Ella you don't know what you want," I said dismissing her. She clearly didn't remember all the pain he caused.

"Max, listen," My mom begged. "Just listen." She whispered.

"To what?" I screamed at them. "To shit? Huh? 'Cause that's all that comes out of his mouth." I furiously pointed to him.

"Please," Ella begged.

"Do you not remember?" I screamed. I was losing patience. He didn't deserve us.

"I remember," My mom said. "That's why we need him. I want this to end."

"What to end? We're fine. I make millions mom. We're fine. I have enough money to pay for Ella to go to college for the rest of her god forsaken life if she wants to! I have enough money to move us out of this house and buy us eight more. I can get you anything you want. Just say the word. Were not struggling anymore!" I said angrily.

"Max I don't want that. The house is empty. You're never home. Ari's gone. I need something to return back to normal. I need someone to love me." My mom said sadly.

"I love you. Ella loves you. Iggy loves you. Nudge loves you. Dylan loves you. Gazzy loves you. Ash loves you. Your friends love you. I don't understand." I said frustrated. I was so annoyed. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"Max!" My mom yelled. I looked at her trying to control my temper. "You're not listening." She said softly.

"I'm listening to ever psychotic thing that comes from your mouth!" I yelled. "Mom he hurt you! He hurt us! He's unreliable! He lies! He hurts! Not to mention he's crazy!"

"Please let him stay and tell us why he left. I made plenty of dinner. He can have dinner with us and we'll go from there." My mom said.

"Are you hearing yourself?" I asked angrily. What the hell is her problem?

"Max! I'm the mother and what I say goes!" She yelled.

"Really because sometimes I feel like I'm the only adult in this family," I said shooting him one last glare then one at my mother. I stormed past her and through the door.

I can't believe she was letting him come back. How could she? How could she not remember the pain? We struggled to make ends meat for years! He packed up and left one day. No goodbye. Nothing. He said he couldn't handle to see our sad faces but he needed to do something that made him happy.

That's right I'm talking about the other person that created me. My .

I ran to the basement that still had my black couch and acoustic guitar in it. All our old instruments were still placed down here scattered about. I walked to my couch and grabbed my guitar. A pencil and paper lay on the couch.

I started to angrily strum and write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So…um…Jeb…what have you been up to?" Ash asked trying to defuse the tension at the dinner table.

"I actually got this amazing job. It was really nice-"

"Nicer than spending time with your family?" I asked bitterly cutting him off. Mom shot me a warning look that I ignored.

"I didn't say that, Maximum," Jeb said. I cringed at the sound of my full name coming from his mouth. "It was researching genetics. I learned new muscle developing skills, Max. Maybe we can go work out later? Do some sparring? If you want." Jeb looked at me hopefully but cautiously at the same time.

Jeb had had me training since I could walk. He wanted me to be the perfect athlete. I had went along with all his training. When I started to get older he had said he wanted me to become the perfect soldier. He had started to teach me fighting and other skills like it. He said that I could work for the government. That's why my blood would run cold every time someone mentioned something about me being alert, strong, or a good fighter.

"I think I'll pass. You should probably get on the road after dinner so you can make it back to whatever hell hole you live in." I said politely. That was my polite way of 'saying you better get your sorry ass out of my house the second you finish that lasagna and never show your ugly face again'.

"I think it would be nice, Max," My mom said giving me a smile but challenging me to say differently with her narrowed eyes.

"Like old times," Ella said happily.

"Ok if we want to go back to the old times let's do it." I said angrily. "Ella you better save half of you lasagna for the morning because we don't have breakfast. I better get to one of the six jobs I'm working." I stood up from the table and everyone looked at me questionably.

I grabbed my jacket that was thrown by the door and pulled on my sneakers.

"I didn't have time to do my homework so I won't go to school tomorrow and I'll see if I can get extra shifts." I glared at everyone and then stormed out the door.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. All I knew was I was getting the hell out of this place.

My mom always left her keys in the car because if she didn't she would always forget them in the house so I jumped in her car.

Do I have license? …No.

Am I good driver? No.

Am I currently breaking the law? Yep.

Do I care? Nope.

So I peeled out of my mom's driveway and started to speed down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I guess I had subconsciously known where I wanted to go. I was sitting in cave alone watching rain fall. It was cold and raining and gross outside. I think it reflected how I felt. The rain drowned out the sounds and the view of everything around the cave.

I heard my phone ring for the thousandth time since I had been up here. This time instead of the caller ID reading a name of someone at my house it read Sam's name. Sam was my first boyfriend after I had become famous. I outwardly groaned and answered my phone.

"What," I said angrily.

"Max, I know you're mad at me but I really want you to just remember how happy we were." Sam's soft voice pleaded from the other line.

"Yeah we were really happy until you cheated," I said overly cheery. "Sam listen I really don't like you. We were really young. I was different back then. You were different back then. We both are doing our own things now. Just move on."

"Max I love you," Sam said and he sounded sincere.

"We don't work!" I said irritably. "We've tried to get back together and we don't work. It's too much back and forth and to be honest I'm over you. I've been over you." I explained like I was talking to a little kid.

"I'm not over you," Sam said strongly.

"That's not my problem. Just leave me alone, please. I want to move on with my life and you should too." I said while rubbing circles into my temples already feeling a headache coming on.

"I just want you to know I love you and I want to get back together." Sam said solemnly.

"We're never getting back together, Sam." I said impatiently.

"Please Max," Sam begged.

"No! Why do you even want to get back together with me?" I yelled into the phone. "I know it's not because you have some undying love for me."

"Yes it is," Sam said back defensively.

"You got any new things in the works?" I asked. I knew he didn't want to get back together because he liked me there was something else going on.

"Oh yeah," He said cockily. "New album. It's kind of an indie thing. Way cooler than all the other stuff out there. You should try something new Max." I wanted to fling my phone across the room and scream while pulling my hair out. Did I proceed to do said action? No, because doing that would result in me having to go buy a new phone, do vocal exercises, and then get a wig.

"Bye Sam," I said angrily while slamming the end button on my phone.

I sighed and slid down the cold wall of the cave. Sometimes I wish I could just run away. Run away and not tell anyone where I was going. Not bring anyone or anything. Just live. My biggest worry would be catching dinner.

I shut my eyes and listened to the pounding of the rain all around me. Some people say they can sleep with the sound of the rain but rain just puts me on edge. The constant noise keeps me alert and the fact that it drowns out all noise make me focused for any sound out of the ordinary. If I was ever a military leader I would make sure to attack in the rain so they couldn't see or hear us coming.

I opened my eyes and peered out of the cave. My own brown eyes met a pair of dark brown almost black eyes with dilated pupils and wet eyelashes.

Fang.

His black shirt was matted down against his toned chest and rock hard abs so tightly that I could see the forced way he was breathing. His black shorts dripped water down his legs and into black sneakers. His dark hair was pressed against his skin and falling into his eyes slightly. His jaw was set but there was a light smirk playing his lips.

"Hey," I said smoothly then gave a small wave.

"You're one tough girl to find," He said walking further into the cave. He took his shirt off revealing the edge of his boxers and model like body. I watched as the muscles in his arms and his back flexed when he wrung out his soaked shirt.

"It's a talent," I gave a shrug pretending to not be distracted by his body. "How did you find me?" I thought for a minute and realized I had barely known Fang for more than a couple weeks and he had never been in my home town as far as I know. So how the hell did he find me? Is he as stalker?

"Iggy gave me a list," Fang said pulling a soggy white clump. "This used to be a piece of paper with places on it. It took forever but I'm here." He had a ghost of smile on his face as he whipped his shirt through the air most likely trying to dry it.

"Why did you come?" I asked. I know how he got here but why was still the big question.

"Everyone was a little startled from your exit. Iggy's mom wanted him home and he was going to come and find you first but I told him I would do it." Fang gave an indifferent shrug but it didn't mean that it wasn't a nice gesture.

"Thanks for worrying but I'm ok, so if you want to go back to the house and change you can." I said unemotionally.

"Nah," Fang said then came and sat next to me. He left his shirt hanging over a tall rock. I made myself look at indents in the cave wall so I wouldn't stare at Fang's abs. It's not that I liked him it's just that he was really hot.

"Talk," Fang said his deep voice rang through the empty cave. He leaned against the wall and turned a little to face me.

"'Bout what?" I asked examining my nails.

"Your freak out. Why do you hate your dad? I'm guessing he left, right? You pissed about it?" Fang said simply then waited for me to talk.

"I didn't freak out," I said defensively and then looked up to give him a glare.

"You did," Fang said calmly then gave a slow nod. "Other questions."

"Nope I don't have any other questions, thanks for asking." I said perkily.

"Max," Fang said impatiently.

"Yeah?" I answered innocently.

"What would it take to make you talk?" He asked while running a hand through his wet hair.

"A death penalty if I didn't," I answered truthfully.

"I can arrange that," Fang said giving a slight nod and not sounding sarcastic or joking or anything.

"Ha-ha," I said dryly.

"How about if I ask you a question you can ask me one?" Fang asked sounding slightly hopeful.

"Ooh," I said faking disappointment, "guess it sucks that I don't give a shit about you." I said giving a shrug and an 'oh well' look.

"You give a shit, Max," Fang said nudging me slightly.

"Sorry to drop a bomb on you self-confidence but I don't," I said simply.

"There's not one thing you want to know about me?" He asked. _Was I really your first kiss? R_an through my mind.

"One question," I said sternly and then twisted to face him. He had smirk on his face.

"Why do you hate your dad?" Fang asked.

"After Ari died we were really going through a bad time. My parents weren't doing that great before, both romantically and financially, and then Ari dying kind of put everything over the edge. My dad walked out on us." I said unemotionally even though a million old emotions started to run through me making me feel almost sick. Fang gave a slight nod.

"Your turn," Fang said opening up his arms motioning that he was open.

"Was I really your first kiss?" I asked still a little shocked about it. Fang just nodded as he scanned my face for…I don't know what. "Did I do ok?" I realized what I just asked and quickly tried to make it sound better. "I mean your first kiss is a big deal I didn't know if I was a bad kisser I ruined your whole idea of it. I'm really sorry. I thought since you were so hot that you had already kissed tons of girls. Plus you're older than me and I thought that that would be one more year to kiss a girl. I didn't know. I just-"

"Max," Fang said smoothly cutting my off. I honestly wanted to run out of this cave and into the pouring rain after my long embarrassing speech. _Filter, Max! Filter!_ I yelled in my head.

"First," Fang said giving a small chuckle, "thanks for calling me hot." He gave a cocky smirk and I felt my face grow hot. "Second, I just didn't find a girl I ever liked. Third, you were fine."

"Fine? Seriously Fang my feelings won't be hurt, just tell me the truth. Fine is a vague word and you obviously don't want to hurt my feelings but you can just tell me."

"Max, you were better than fine. You were fine times a million. You're a way better kisser than me and way more experienced, so I don't know why you're asking my opinion." I didn't know how to respond to that. "Who was your first kiss?" Fang asked looking at me almost like a little kid.

"Well Sam was my first kiss that I was really serious about with a guy but Omega was my real first kiss," I said not even thinking twice.

"I'm guess you're not friends with Sam," Fang said giving a small chuckle.

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"The disgusted look on your face and your clenched fists," I quickly looked at my hands to find they were clenched into fists. I relaxed and returned back to what I hoped was normal.

"How many guys have you kissed?" Fang asked me. Now I'm not a slut but I have had boyfriends. I also have had gotten angry after a break up and kissed guys to get back at an ex. However, I don't go around flirting and stuff. Most of my boyfriends have been my friends first. I think that girls need to respect themselves more than they do. Boys are not everything and you should still hang with friends.

"Sam," I started to tick the names off on my fingers, "Ryan, Chris, Drew, Omega, Tyler, a guy to get back at Drew, Allen King, and…that's it." Fang looked at me in shock. I had dated Omega freshman year and Allen King had been my boyfriend in eighth grade.

"Tyler?" He asked confusion played his features.

"Dare," I said giving a shrug even though I felt embarrassed and dirty in Fang's presence.

"Was," He cleared his throat, "I…ok?" He asked seeming nervous which isn't a usual Fang emotion.

"Um…yeah," I said slowly, "you could be more, um…more like aggressive, I guess." I felt my cheeks go red again. _Aggressive? Really Max? _

"Aggressive?" Fang asked me but seemed to be calculating rather than judging my choice of words.

"Yeah like when you make out with a girl you take control. The guy controls it mostly unless the girl is-" I stopped myself. I was not giving Fang a detail explanation. "Usually the guy controls how things go." I left it at that.

"So I should have like…" Fang trailed off.

"Yeah," I said softly while not meeting his eyes.

"So you…" He trailed off again.

"Yeah," I answered his unsaid question.

"Oh," Fang said.

"Fang don't take it the wrong way. You asked and I just…I just told you from my experiences. You were fine other than that. It might just be because you're not into me and it will be easier when you're actually attracted to the person." I didn't want his feelings to get hurt. Fang was silent.

We sat there in silence. I couldn't bring myself to look at Fang so instead I stared blankly outside of the cave. The rain poured down just as strong as ever. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees hugging them to me. The only sounds were our breathing and the occasional scuff of a shoe on my part.

Curiosity eventually got the better of me and I slowly turned my head to find Fang examining me. I gave him a questioning look and he quickly turned his head and cleared his throat.

"Listen, Max, I know we didn't really get off on to a good start but can we call a truce?" He asked while sticking his hand out. I looked down at his hand and then back into his eyes.

"Sure," I said sticking my hand out and shaking his warm one.

Fang POV

Damn why is her hand so soft? Her brown eyes entranced me in a way I've never experienced. Everything about her was mysterious but open at the same time. Her blonde hair with little streaks of red and brown randomly, amazed me. She let out a small cocky grin that made her chocolate eyes light up a little. She was so beautiful. I watched as her eyes moved down to our hands and realized I was still holding hers.

"Need something princess?" I asked in arrogant voice hoping to hide that I was embarrassed.

"I need you to let go of my hand," She replied in a sarcastically sweet voice and then yanked her hand from mine.

"Friends aren't mean to each other," I said putting my hands behind my head and leaning against the wall. I was freezing with all my clothes wet. I really wanted to leave but if Max was happy here I would stay.

"I'm mean to mine," She said turning to lay on the ground. Almost instinctively I moved closer to her and put her head in my lap. She gave me a questioning look that I returned with a shrug. Honestly I don't know why I did it. I just wanted her to be comfortable. She bent one of her legs and kept the other straight. I watched as her fingers started to absent mindedly draw musical notes in the dirt and I tried to play them out in my head to see if it meant anything.

From what I could tell she was actually writing a song. The notes sounded good together in my head, not that really meant much.

Max stood abruptly and dusted herself off.

"I got it!" She yelled. WTF? That's all I have to say about that. "We have to go before I forget." She pulled her phone up and quickly took a picture of the dirt then proceeded to grab my arm and pull me. I stood up and she shoved her phone into her pocket and ran out into the rain tugging me with her.

We made our way down the barely visible path. The rain poured down and I was thankful that Max was leading the way because I would have gotten myself lost by now. I have a pretty good sense of direction but this place was hidden in the woods.

Branches of pine trees hung in our way and I found myself ducking as Max pulled me further down the mountain. Over-grown grass and sticks got crushed by my weight as we ran.

Max never slowed down or showed any signs of fatigue.

We broke out onto a deserted road where both of our cars sat parked. I happened to know that Max didn't have her license. I was forced to take the rental car which was a nice car except for the fact that it was an SUV that basically screamed 'I'm a soccer mom' so it didn't really suit my personality or at least I hoped it didn't.

Before I could blink Max had released my arm, climbed into her mom's car, and driven ten yards down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max POV

Dylan started playing while carefully reading his music sheet's I had made. **(Too Bad Nickleback obviously not sung by a girl sorry but it fit Max's past and I like the song)**

"Father's hands are lined with dirt," I sang. Fang, Angel, Ella, Ash, My mom, and Jeb were watching the band and I.

"From long days in the field," Iggy joined in and so did Gazzy.

Mother's hands are serving meals

In a café on main street

With mouths to feed

Just trying to keep clothing on our backs

And all I hear about is," I tapped my ear.

How it's so bad, it's so bad," Nudge and I both joined in both of us playing guitars,

"It's too bad, it's too bad

To late, so long, so wrong

It's too bad we had no time to rewind

Let's walk let's talk

Let's talk

You left without saying goodbye," I glared at Jeb who was standing off to the side.

"Although I'm sure you tired

You call the house from time to time

To make sure we're alive

But you weren't there," I glared at him with all the hatred I felt.

"Right when I'm needed you the most

And now I dream about it

And how it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, too bad," I never stopped glaring at Jeb

"Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

Too bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had not time to rewind

Let's walk let's talk," I looked down at my guitar and watched the frets.

"Let's talk," Dylan echoed then started to jam out on his guitar and so did Gazzy on his bass. I flung my guitar back so it hung behind my back.

"Father's hands are lined with guilt," I turned my glare back to Jeb

"For tearing us apart," Jeb looked absolutely miserable and I liked it.

"Guess it turned out in the end," I gave a small smirk at Gazzy.

"Just look at where we are," I made a slow gesture with my arms out.

"We made it out

We still got clothing on our backs," I tugged on my wet tee-shirt.

"And now I scream about it," I pulled my guitar back around front.

"And how it's so bad

It's too bad, it's so bad, it's so bad," I gritted out through my teeth.

It's too bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

It's so bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no time to rewind

Let's walk let's talk

"No time, let's walk, let's talk," Dylan sang as he broke out with a guitar solo.

The music slowly faded as the band played quieter. Everyone clapped for us except for Jeb and my mom. It wasn't really a happy song at all so I don't think it really deserved a happy response.

"Yay or nay?" I asked Ash while placing my guitar down.

"I'm thinking for the next album," Ash said giving me a smile.

"Sweet," I said not able to help the grin that formed on my mouth then I gave Ash a high five.

Maybe everything would be ok.

**A/N so it was long and I got a song in there. Again if you have any songs or suggestions I'm happy to take them. Don't forget to REVIEW please. IT makes me so happy and it only takes like five seconds. I'm bored out of my mind. Good luck to all those other people who are getting hit by the hurricane I haven't gotten it too bad yet but I'm keeping my fingers crossed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Ok so I'm updating as promised. In case you're wondering, although I'm sure you couldn't care less, I never lost power although a lot of other people did. Thanks for the concern. Oh and I live in New England in case you're wondering. I would say which state but those stupid assembly's at school have me all freaked about too much information online. I know you guys are creepy old men sitting behind your computer but I've seen too many assemblies *shudders*. But anyway sorry there isn't really a lot of Fax and this chapter isn't really that important to the whole story it's just kind of a filler chapter and there's not a lot of Fax. It was more of just seeing the whole band interact as a whole. Anyway sorry this isn't that great of a chapter. **

Jimmy was back with us. You know how I know? The fact that a camera is being shoved in my face as I stare at my dirty laundry.

"Why?" I whined.

"Just do it Max!" My mom yelled angrily from upstairs.

"I'm famous mom, famous people don't do their own laundry!" I yelled.

"You're also sixteen and sixteen year old girls do their laundry!" She yelled.

"But I don't like it!" I whined like I was five.

"Man up!" She yelled.

"Mom," I whined. "Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" I repeated over and over again.

"Max!" My mom screamed in frustration from the top of the basement stairs.

"Mom," I whined again. Now I normally don't whine but is it too much to ask for someone to do my laundry after I've been on the road working for months?

"Max, if I have to tell you one more time I'm taking your phone." My mom warned.

"I pay for my own phone," I replied.

"You live under my roof," She said back angrily.

"Not all the time and I pay for most of the roof you live under," I replied.

"Yeah and that will all come to an end if I think it's getting to your head." I shut up. I looked back down at my eight suitcases filled with clothes that all had their own special washing needs.

"So…Jimmy," I said giving him a sweet smile. "Are you willing to do laundry for a free interview or something?" I asked using my persuasive voice.

"Just do the laundry," Jimmy said giving a chuckle. I groaned and started to load things into the washing machine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My first kiss went a little like this," I sang and then made a kissing noise. My music was blasting through my Beats and I was enjoying my down time. I had to do laundry this morning then I went Christmas shopping and now I'm making myself junk food and I'm going to sit my fine ass down on a comfy couch until I feel like getting up.

I completed my lazy attitude with baggy sweatpants a tank-top and my hair up with some nice green fuzzy socks on.

I loaded my bowl with ice cream, cookies, hot fudge, whipped cream, gummy bears, and M&M's. I then had my cup of hot chocolate. I balanced my bowl and mug in my hands and then decided to bring the whipped cream. I squeezed the can between my body and arm.

I slowly and carefully spun to head to the living room and of course Jimmy was standing there filming with none other than Fang standing next him.

"I'm relaxing," I said and hoped I wasn't yelling at them because I couldn't hear over some song that was currently blasting into my ears.

Fang was smirking at me and Jimmy was avidly filming but I could see the smirk on his face too.

I pushed past them and into the living room where I sat on the big comfy couch and placed my various foods around me. I quickly flipped on the TV to MTV hoping for some crap that will rot my brain and leave me with ten less IQ points. I took my headphones off so I could hear so blonde chick cuss out some brown haired girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

I squirted whipped cream into my mouth and ate it. Enjoying the light fluffiness.

Jimmy came into the room looking at me hopefully and pointing his god forsaken camera at me.

"Go away," I said squirting more whipped cream into my mouth.

I heard the door open and turned to see Nudge walking in all dressed up and giving me an award winning smile.

"Sit I'm having lazy time," I said pointing to the other side of the couch where there was room.

"I'm not having Lazy day today," Nudge said lifting her sun glasses onto the top of her head. "Guess who went shopping!" She said happily.

"Barney?" I asked giving myself more whipped cream.

"Ha-ha," Nudge said dryly.

"How much did you buy?" I asked bored.

"Too much!" She squealed.

"Please go put on sweats and have lazy time with me," I begged giving her Bambi eyes. Nudge groaned and started to stomp down past me towards my room.

"Hey Jimmy," She muttered as she passed him and then dropped her purse to the floor as she stomped up the stairs.

"What's up Jim-Jim?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jimmy said.

"Do you ever get sick of filming us?" I asked him.

"Yep," He said but didn't stop focusing on me.

Just then Nudge came down in a pair of my sweat pants and one of my tee-shirts. She pulled her curls up as she walked and put them in a bun on her head. She whipped her heels off and then plopped onto the couch with me.

Angel bound down the stairs smiling the whole time.

"Hey girly," I said as she came to look at us.

"What are you doing?" She looked from Nudge to me and then back at the TV.

"Lazy time," I said smiling in content.

"I want to play!" Angel said happily.

"You have to put on sweats," I explained and then before I could say anything else Angel was already up the stairs.

"Max can you explain 'lazy time'?" Jimmy asked.

"It's a time when we sit on the couch in our sweatpants and eat junk food while watching brain rotting reality TV." I said giving him a satisfied smirk.

Angel ran down the stairs now in wearing pink sweat pants and a bright smile.

"Now what?" She asked me.

"You sit on the couch and lose intelligence," I said. Angel ran at us and sat in the middle of Nudge and I.

Fang came down the stairs looking freshly showered. He glanced at us and then stopped dead and looked at the TV and then back at Angel before glaring at me.

"The Real World?" Fang asked angrily.

"Is a place where people live and work and crazy people, like you, have a hard time living in." I finished.

"No Max, that's the name of the show. You're letting my six year old sister watch The Real World! Seriously?" He sounded angry.

"What's the big deal?" I asked giving him a shrug and some of my attention.

"She's six," He said slowly. "They talk about stuff that I don't think she should be hearing until she's twenty."

"Fang," I swiped my hand over Angel's head and made a 'swoosh' sound. I was implying that it was going right over her head.

"Max, she retains everything," He said frustrated.

"Calm down and sit for lazy time with us." I sat up and made a spot for him to sit. "Whipped cream?" I asked holding out my can of nearly empty whipped cream. Fang frowned at me and then sat next to me.

The four of us sat down and watched the stupidity of the show.

"Then I was like damn these girls be hot. I'm bringing them home." A guy said on TV and that's when Fang lost it.

"No, no she is not watching this," He said standing and then lifting Angel off the couch and into his arms.

"Take a chill pill," I said standing up on the couch. "The kid has to grow up. Let the little bird fly out of the nest." I flapped my arms dramatically.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't fly?" Iggy said, having just walked in the door. Gazzy and Dylan were trailing and then I saw Becky. I hate school.

"Guess who's back? Back again?" Gazzy sang as they paraded into my house.

"Aw, man did we miss lazy time?" Dylan whined.

"Doesn't matter school time," Becky said while throwing bags onto the kitchen table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I smiled at Jimmy's camera and aimed my spitball straw at Gazzy. Becky was helping Angel with reading and wasn't paying attention. I blew on my straw and watched as my clump of wet paper wacked Gazzy on the cheek. I quickly looked down at my book and pretended to be reading. Gazzy was looking around to see what had just hit him and then eventually went back down to finish reading.

I stuck another piece of paper in my mouth and formed it into a ball. Then I quickly stuck it in the end of my straw. I looked meaningfully into the camera Jimmy was holding and then shot another spitball at Gazzy. His head shot up again and mine shot down.

I repeated this a couple times before Gazzy really started to be careful and get annoyed. I had to be more discreet about my loading now. I looked up from my lap, where my straw was, and gave Gazzy a last scan before shooting another spitball at his face.

I held in my chuckle as it launched into his blue eye. That's when he lost it and finally stood up and glared at us all.

"Gazzy is there a problem?" Becky asked.

"Someone keeps shooting spitballs at me," Gazzy said angrily. Everyone burst out laughing. I let out my chuckles I had been holding in.

"Who's doing it?" Becky asked while rubbing her temples and looking just about done with us. "Seriously you guys need to mature."

"Iggy?"Gazzy asked Iggy who was sitting next to him.

"Dude, how am I supposed to shoot a spitball at you from next to you?" Iggy asked defensively. Gazzy glared at Dylan who was to his left.

"Not Dylan or Iggy, Nudge doesn't believe in that stuff, Fang doesn't have the motive, Angel doesn't even know what a spitball is. Max?" Gazzy asked glaring at me.

"Please, Becky searches me like I'm entering the White House every time I come to class." I scoffed. "How am I supposed to bring a straw?"

"You would find a way," Gazzy said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Get a grip," I said smoothly.

"Max, give me the straw," Becky said sticking her hand out and looking ready to go crawl in a hole and sleep for a year. Or possibly killing me and sticking me in said hole.

"I feel like I'm being treated unfairly. You have no proof!" I said crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"I can vouch for the fact that I saw Max shooting spitballs," Fang said giving a slight smirk and raising his hand slightly. I gave him a deadly glare that seemed to go unnoticed by him.

"He's lying," I declared confidently but defensively at the same time.

"If you do not give me the straw then you will write an essay about misbehaving," Becky warned sounding insanely pissed.

"Maximum!" My mom's voice rang through the room. She must've caught the last part of the conversation. "You apologize for being a distraction and then give Becky what she wants." I rolled my eyes and my mom didn't see.

"Sorry Becky," I said dryly then handed her my straw.

"Go to your room now!" My mom yelled.

"Mom!" I yelled in protest.

"And write an apology to Becky, two paragraphs." my mom ordered while pointing to the stair case.

"Mom!" I basically screeched.

"Three paragraphs," She said raising her eyebrows to see if I would continue to argue.

I scoffed taking a different approach and crossed my arms.

"If you think I'm going to do that you've got another thing coming," I said calmly.

"Get your attitude under control. I'm your mother and you will treat me respect. Am I clear?" She said angrily.

"I'm treating you with the respect you deserve. In my mind we're equals." I said smoothly.

"I'm your mother," she said strictly.

"And I'm your daughter, now that we have our relationship status under control I think that you can stop bossing me around." I said sarcastically.

"Maximum don't test me," She warned.

"Or what?" I questioned sticking my arms out. "You'll what? I pay for my phone, most of the house, I take care of myself…?"

"Or the whole thing will be over. If I think that it's getting to your head then the fame will be over. I'm your mother and your guardian and what I say goes. So if you don't get yourself in check then you better wrap you head around the idea of getting your old life back." I glared at her and scanned her face.

"Bluff," I declared, testing her.

"You want to find out?" She asked me raising her eyebrows. Just so you know I'm not usually a brat like this but honestly I lost a lot of respect for my mom when she let Jeb back in.

"Whatever," I said calmly dismissing it.

"I'll call make a call right now, tell them you're done," My mom said already moving most likely towards the phone.

"Go ahead," I said calmly even though I was freaking out inside.

"Max," Nudge warned giving me a skeptical look. My mom was holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Jean, It's Valencia Martinez," My mom said sweetly into the phone.

"Yeah, hello, it's Valencia Martinez I'm Maximum Ride's mother," There was a pause, "Yeah I'm really sorry but we're going to have to cancel her appearance on the show next week." She was canceling my interview next week. My mom looked at me to see if I was going to change my mind.

"Go ahead I hate interviews anyway," I gave her a shrug.

"Max!" Iggy exclaimed. "Just write the freaking letter."

"Don't tell me what to do," I said angrily at him making him glare at me but a certain amount of question still was on his face.

"Yes, I can," My mom said into the phone.

Ash came bounding down the stairs with his phone pressed to his face and a worried expression on his face.

"Why am I on the phone talking about Maximum Ride's mother calling and canceling the interview for next week?" Ash asked angrily looking between my mother and I.

"Because my mom is trying to make me respect her," I said giving my mom a potent look.

"Hang up we can talk this out," Ash directed.

"I'll talk if you will, Max?" My mom asked me.

"You can talk if you want," I said. "Doesn't mean I listen," I mumbled under my breath. My mom hung up her phone and Ash stared to explain that I was indeed coming on the show.

My mom slowly made her way to the couch and sat down patting the spot next to her. I slowly came and sat on the complete other side of the couch while crossing my arms and legs and pressing myself against the arm of the couch.

"Ok," Ash said coming to stand in front of us. "Problem?"

"She's telling me what to do," I said angrily.

"I'm your mother," My mom said impatiently.

"Yeah but I take care of myself and you most of the time," I said angrily.

"You do not," My mom replied.

"Yes I do, I take care of you and Ella." I fought back. "Ella called me at two in the morning last week crying her eyes out because her boyfriend dumped her. I told her not to tell you because I didn't want you to get upset. Do you know how sick that is? That my little sister has to call me because there is no one else to comfort her. Did you even know she had a boyfriend? Did you even know that she called me unsure about everything with this boy? Did you even know that she was awake at four in the morning talking to me on a school night? If that's what a mother is like then every other mother out there must be a god!" I can't help it I lost it. I completely let go of everything I had been holding in. "And then you let Jeb back into our house. The man that abandoned his family! He left us mom! He left us because he didn't want us! Do you know what image that puts in Ella's mind seeing her mother go crawling back to her loser father that doesn't love her back? Do you want Ella to go crawling back to every guy out there that broke her heart because she's too weak to live without them?" I was seething at this point my mom looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry," My mom choked out. I felt guilty for a minute for snapping but then decided that it wasn't my job to feel guilty it was hers.

"You damn well are," I said standing and storming down the stairs of the basement.

I was done with tippy toeing around her feelings. I was done with her weakness. I was done!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You said I'm always saying sorry for the same old things," I sang while playing my guitar. I had the other interments playing out of my speakers in the basement and was just rocking out by myself now. **(A/N Max is playing far from home by Hinder just a good song not too significant to the story)**

"I'm sorry for the drugs," This isn't my song just so you know it's by the band Hinder.

"And how much I drink," It's an awesome song.

"You say I say it so much

It doesn't mean anything

I'm sorry my love but I had to leave," It's fun to play too.

"I hope most of you will never know

What it's like to let a love go

Go, oh

Leaving everything at home

Everything you've ever known

Oh," I sang out while slamming on my guitar.

"I can't fix this from a phone

I'm sorry you feel so alone

It's like I told you

You're better off without me

I'm sick of saying sorry," I think this song somewhat represents how I feel in a way.

"So far from home

You keep on calling and complaining that I just don't care

Would you say that if I was there?

It's that picture that you keep on painting

That's causing your tears

I could set you straight if you were here

I hope most of you will never know

What it's like to let a love go

Go, oh

Leaving everything at home

Everything you've ever known

Oh," I sang out again.

"I can't fix this from a phone

I'm sorry you feel so alone

It's like I told you

You're better off without me

I'm sick of saying sorry

Oh

I don't want to string you along

And that's why I'm letting you go

It's like I told you

You're better off without me

I'm sick of saying sorry

So far from

And I don't know

How many times I talk to you

And I can't count

How many fights I've fought with you

Oh, I don't want to string you along," I got gentler with the song.

"That's why I'm letting you go

It's like I told you," I sang out and slammed on my guitar.

"You're better off without me

I'm sick of saying sorry

Oh

I can't fix this from a phone

I'm sorry you feel so alone

It's like I told you

You're better off without me

I'm sick of saying sorry

Oh

I don't want to string you along

That's why I'm letting you go

It's like I told you

You're better off without me

I'm sick of saying sorry

So far from home," I finished strumming my guitar gently when I heard the clapping. I whirled around to see Fang standing behind me with a slight smirk on his face.

"You wrote it?" He question.

"No," I replied taking my guitar off and placing it in its stand. "Most people knock."

"I don't," He said giving a shrug. "If I had knocked I wouldn't have gotten that wonderful performance. I mean, how many people can say they saw Maximum Ride perform a song in her basement?" I ran my hand through my hair giving a slight chuckle.

"I love your smile," Fang said, his eyes were glazed over and he seemed fixated on me. Then he cleared his throat and looked away giving an awkward chuckle. Ok…?

"You cool?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"What's your favorite food?" Fang asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies…" I said questioningly.

"Cool," He said smoothly sticking his hands in his pockets. Ok, now I'm not really an expert at being normal but I happen to know that that last bit there, that wasn't normal.

"So…what can I help you with?" I asked. My mood was better now I was relaxed. Though I'm sure if I saw my mom that mood would quickly change.

"I wanted to see if you were ok and we were going to play a game of baseball," Fang said giving a shrug and a questioning look.

"We don't have enough people to play baseball," I said very confused.

"You, me, Iggy, Nudge, Dylan, Gazzy, Angel, Ash, Ella," Fang counted everyone off on his fingers and then looked up at me with his dark eyes.

"That's enough people to field," I pointed out.

"Just come," Fang said rolling his eyes and pulling my arm. His hand was so warm on my skin and I wondered if it was because I was cold or he was warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Gaz!" Dylan called from his spot on first base.

"Yeah," Gazzy called from the outfield.

"I hate that Max girl," He called chuckling slightly as I frowned at his stupidity from home plate.

"Yeah she's a real ass," Gazzy yelled giggling like an idiot.**(A/N I really get shit like this in gym class)**

"Ready grily?" Iggy said from our make due pitcher's mound. Ok it was a paper plate but c'mon.

"Oh yeah," I said bending my knees and holding my bat behind my head. Iggy threw the ball right down the center and I swung with all my might. It went straight at Iggy who ducked and I ran for first.

I had my eyes on "first base" a.k.a a paper plate nailed in the ground by a pencil. We had learned early on that something needed to hold the plate into the ground when Ash had gone sliding forward on the plate.

I ran through first a second after Ash had thrown the ball to Dylan.

"Safe!" I yelled coming to stand on the base.

"Get outta here Max," Dylan said rolling his eyes at me.

"Don't get jealous, Dyl," I said smiling.

Ella ran in from the outfield to bat looking absolutely miserable.

"C'mon El!" I cheered. "I need a run!" Ella rolled her eyes and I knew there was little to no chance of Ella and I winning the game. We had broken off into teams of two and of course I got paired with Ella who hates everything sports related.

Iggy lobbed the ball to her and she swung gently. The ball went about six feet but she didn't start to run.

"Run!" I yelled already heading towards second. Ella paused a minute before she started running. Ash, Iggy, and Dylan all started to run for the ball while Angel, second base, just stood there throwing her glove in the air and catching it.

I rounded third as Iggy crashed into Dylan and Ash tripped over them. I chuckled slightly and sprinted for home. Iggy jumped up holding the ball and was right on my tail.

I ran through home right before Iggy did. Ella was just coming up to third and I prayed that she had enough sense to stop running. Thankfully Ella stopped dead on third giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks champ," I said patting Iggy on the back. I made my way back to home plate and picked the bat back up. This was our last chance to catch up.

Iggy threw the ball at me as hard as he could but it was dead straight. I bend my legs and when the ball was just before the base I swung with all my might. I sprinted to first watching the ball and Ella at the same time.

My ball ended up going right between Nudge and Fang. Nudge wasn't in any rush to get the ball so Fang was left sprinting to get the ball that went at least two hundred feet. I don't know how the hell I managed to hit it that hard but I had.

Ella crossed home plate with a bright smile by the time I was rounding second. Fang threw the ball to Dylan who was standing in the middle of second and third. As the ball soared I happened to be close to where it was going and I purposefully jumped just a little so the ball would hit my shoulder and fall to the ground leaving Dylan, who was five feet away, to run and try and get it.

By now I was only a couple feet from home and Dylan was throwing the ball to Iggy who was running towards home.

I poured on the speed and crossed over the paper plate. Iggy came sprinting by shortly after.

Iggy sighed and ran back to the mound. Ella got ready to hit.

"Ok nice and easy just get a base hit and I'll do the rest," I told her. Iggy threw her a ball and she swung and missed, of course.

"It's ok you have two more," I told her reassuringly.

"We want a pitcher not a belly itcher!" I chanted as Iggy gave me a glare and lobbed another ball at Ella. Ella Swung again and missed again.

"Ella remember what I told you," I directed.

"Shut up Max!" Ella said angrily turning to shot me a furious look. I took a couple steps back and raised my hands in surrender. Iggy threw another ball at Ella and this time…she missed a-gain! I held in a groan of frustration as she shoved the bat into my hands.

I took my spot and Iggy whipped the ball at me. I made contact sending the ball flying at Nudge. I sprinted forward and Nudge started to jog towards the ball.

I had gotten to second before the ball had gotten to Iggy.

"You got this Ella!" I yelled as she picked up the bat. We already had an out and knowing Ella she would manage to get the next two.

Iggy had thrown three balls at Ella and she missed every single one striking out again. She had another chance though because I was on base and there was no one else on our team to hit.

Iggy threw Ella another ball and she managed to hit it… wait for it…right at Dylan who was playing first, making herself get out.

I groaned and took Dylan's spot at first as he went in with Nudge to bat. Ella took Nudge's spot in right field. Dylan and Nudge were the last to go in the last inning and Ella and I had already lost because Gazzy and Ash had ten points. Gazzy used to play baseball and got home runs every single time.

Dylan wacked the ball out to Fang who was in center field. Fang caught the ball effortlessly giving Dylan and out.

Iggy lobbed the ball to Nudge who hit it to Ash who was playing third now. Ash attempted to throw it at me but it went way off to the side. Nudge was running and I was running to get the ball.

I picked up the ball and threw it at Iggy who stood on first for me. The ball made it to first seconds before Nudge getting her out.

"I want to pitch," I said running back towards everyone.

"Oh god," Gazzy moaned from outfield.

"Please Iggy?" I asked.

"Just tell me when you want to switch back," Iggy said smiling and handing me the ball. I made my way to the center.

"Max what do you do if the ball comes at you?" Iggy asked smirking.

"Cringe," I said getting ready to throw the ball for Dylan. BTW I still have a cast on my hand. Although it's smell and dirty it's still there. I had been living normally with it on but baseball has been a challenge.

I wound up and threw the ball. Of course my pitch went way high and Dylan looked at me in a total WTF expression.

"What was that? " Gazzy asked chuckling.

"Shut up," I ordered. Dylan threw the ball back at me and I caught it.

I wound up again and threw the ball. This time the ball went too low almost touching the ground.

"We're playing baseball not golf," Dylan chuckled throwing the ball at me. "Seriously Max I need one good pitch."

"I'm getting warmed up," I replied defensively. Dylan rolled his eyes. I threw my third pitch this time it went way to the left and Dylan was standing on the right.

"Oh my god Max," Dylan said throwing the ball back again.

"Your job is to hit it not to complain," I said. I threw the fourth pitch and it went right down the middle but Dylan didn't swing.

"What was wrong with that one?" I yelled annoyed.

"Nothing, it was a strike I just wasn't expecting it." Dylan said giving a shrug. I rolled my eyes as Dylan threw the ball back again.

I threw the ball again and it went right through the middle again. This time Dylan hit it and it soared right to Fang again. Fang caught the ball but with more effort this time.

Gazzy cheered and ran at Ash giving him a high five. Gazzy and Ash started to jump around and dancing like idiots. I rolled my eyes as Gazzy started to do the worm across the ground.

Dylan came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's not your fault you suck Max," He said ruffling my hair and giving me a cocky smirk. I shoved him off of me which just made him chuckle.

"Good job Max," Iggy said sarcastically joining in with Dylan in making fun of me.

"You pitched most of the time." I mumbled crossing my arms and walking back to the house.

It was time to make up with my mom I couldn't put it off any longer. Even if I didn't agree with Jeb coming back she was still my mother and if for some odd reason seeing Jeb made her happy I could deal with being unhappy.

**A/N So I got a couple people saying that they thought of Taylor Swift's song we are never ever getting back together when Max was on the phone with Sam. So later in my story Sam comes back kind of so Max will sing a song then about it. I'm not going to give much away but I was debating between using We are never ever getting back together and Too little too late by jojo. I can do Taylor swift if that's what you guys want. Oh and there is going to be a little Fax in the next chapter. I have chapters pre-written so I am taking suggestions and listening to you guys but your ideas might not appear for a little while. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N So I've been really lazy and busy. But here's a new chapter. It was like INSANELY long so I cut it in half. Not kidding I cut it exactly in half. So it's going to end kind of suddenly. I tried this new idea. Tell me if you hate it or like it. **

I sat outside on the night of Christmas day. We all had exchanged presents and everyone was in bed already. Jeb had made an appearance today but only for a short time. He had been coming around more often as the days went on but never stayed for long because I wasn't the friendliest person and I think it upset him in some way.

Anyway, I needed a break. The house was warm and I wanted to cool down. We lived in Colorado and it never really got cold here but it definitely cooled down at night.

Sometimes I just need alone time and I rarely get it so I was taking full advantage.

I took another sip of my milk and leaned my back against the house with my feet in front of me as I sat in the grass.

The sky was clear tonight and full of bright white stars. I made out the constellations I knew but quickly ran out. The moon hug luminously in the black sky giving an almost eerie feeling to the night but I was surprisingly comfortable. I could see and hear everything for a pretty good distance.

To prove my point, I heard footsteps in the house and someone was currently rummaging through the fridge. I listened as they stopped suddenly and moved closer to the window. I turned my head and nearly jumped when I saw Fang peering out of the window watching me curiously. He smirked and walked away from the window. I heard his footsteps make their way closer to me and then I heard the door open.

"What are you doing up?" He asked me coming to stand next to where I was sitting.

"Could ask you the same," I mumbled taking another sip of my milk.

"Got hungry," He said sitting down next to me in the grass.

"Got hot," I admitted.

**Fang POV**

_Damn right you're hot_, I thought as Max replied saying she had gotten hot. Her hair was up with a few lose strands coming to frame her beautiful face. Her brown eyes were gleaming with the bright light of the almost full moon. The white light from the moon shinned on her lighting up her tanned skin making it appear that a dim light was shinning on her and only her, like a spot light. She was barely clothed most likely due to the fact that she had been hot.

I looked at her dark pink lips as she brought her glass of milk back to them and took another sip. I had recently decided that I might have some stronger feelings for Max than I've ever had for any other girl. I didn't know what to do with these feelings. I had never felt them and didn't really know if I wanted to act upon them. Right now it was hard to believe that I had ever said I didn't want to act upon them looking at how beautiful she looked right now.

"Tell me something 'bout yourself, Fang," Max mumbled looking at me with innocent eyes. I loved her eyes. Sometimes her brown eyes would light up, like when she was laughing. Sometimes they would drain of emotion, like when you asked about her past. Sometimes they would get sad, like when she was singing some songs. Sometimes they would harden to the point where you thought she would kill you, like whenever she looked at Jeb. And sometimes, though it was rare, she would look at you with full trust and a boat load of innocence, like right now.

She put her cup down and cuddled closer to me. I had never had a girl do this to me and I thought it was an intimate thing but I had seen Max cuddle with Dylan, Gazzy, and Iggy before so I decided that this was normal for her and played it cool. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her liking the way she fit into me. Her head was on my chest and she had carelessly placed her hand at the end of my rib cage.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, hoping my breath didn't smell. I don't think I've ever been this worried about myself around anyone. It was like all my self-confidence got drained around her.

"Anything," She said shifting so she was now lying in my lap and looking up at me with that same trusting and innocent look in her eyes.

_I want to kiss you again_, I thought about saying.

"My real name isn't Fang," I admitted.

"You don't say," She said sarcastically and then rolled her eyes. "What is it?" Curiosity edged her otherwise calm voice.

"Nick," I said leaning back against the house. Max gave a nod.

"Keep going," She insisted.

"My favorite color is black, but don't worry I'm not emo or anything like that," I said.

"I was thinking yellow good thing you clarified," she said sarcastically and had a slight smirk on her face. "Keep going."

"What else do you want to know?" I asked playing with a piece of grass.

"Is Angel adopted?" She asked and I couldn't help but be shocked.

"Um, no we just take after different parents," I explained, recovering quickly from my shock.

"Elaborate," She said quickly. I think she might have taken my job of one word responses.

"No," I said not wanting to get depressed.

"Fang I've told you everything it's your turn," She said sternly.

"Sorry Max," I said not willing to talk about anything that had to do with my mother. I would fall apart if I talked about her again and I couldn't let that happen.

"Seriously?" Max asked sounding very aggravated.

"Guess you'll just have to win me over like I won you over," I gave a shrug but my impassive appearance was ruined by the ghost of a smile I knew was on my face, it always was when I was near Max.

"Whatever," She mumbled bitterly and crossed her arms over her chest frowning.

She was silent and I wasn't going to start the conversation up again. I was content to just sit here with Max.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't know, why?" Maybe she was going to ask me to do something.

"I was just wondering because we're all leaving in a couple hours for our own interviews and stuff and I didn't know who you were going with." She said simply all evidence of her previous anger was gone but she didn't look at me trustingly anymore and it hurt slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't really know they were all leaving Ash didn't say anything to me about it.

"Cindy is coming to get me in less than," She paused," I don't know like two hours and I'm going to L.A.. Ash and the rest of the band are going to New York in… probably very soon for Good Morning America."

"I didn't know that," I said. No one could have mentioned this? Ash clearly wasn't planning on brining me because he didn't tell me anything. Seriously what the hell? Don't you think it's a good idea to mention to your nephew, who is currently living with you, that you're going out of the state?

"Ash probably has it all figured out," Max said not seaming worried or anything.

"Yeah well he should have told me he was leaving or if I was leaving," I mumbled feeling a little angry.

Then, as if on cue, two cars speed into Max's driveway. The front car was a black mini-van and let out two honks. Nudge shuffled out of the second car looking like she was half dead. A man that looked very similar to Nudge popped out of the driver's side giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the head. I'm guessing Nudge was saying bye to her dad. Nudge's dad walked to the trunk and pulled out a large suit case.

Iggy jumped out of the driver's side of the first car he looked slightly more awake than Nudge but still resembled death to an extent. Gazzy jumped out of the passenger's side and Dylan slid out the back. Max watched the whole thing with a slight smile on her face.

Iggy took the suit case from Nudge's dad and slammed it in his trunk that already seemed very full.

Dylan and Gazzy took turns smiling and shaking Nudge's dads hand while they said a few words in exchange.

In an instant, like so fast I didn't even know what was happening, Max sprung to her feet and was running to the driveway.

I watched her jump on Gazzy's back causing him to jump and then smile at her. Then she shook Nudge's dads had and he ruffled her hair to which she just smiled at him. With a parting wave and kiss to Nudge, Nudge's father got back in his car and drove away.

Dylan wrapped his arm around Max and whispered something in her ear. I watched as Max nodded and Dylan whispered something else. Max smirked and shoved Dylan away from her but I loved the way that she smiled. I wish I had been the one to make her smile.

Just then, Ash came sauntering out the door with a backpack and small suitcase. Angel followed him with her little pink suitcase and a teddy bear looking absolutely exhausted.

"Uncle Ash," I said causing him to jump and put his hands up.

Ash put his hand over his heart and let out a sigh, "What?" He asked still seaming uptight.

"Where am I going?" I asked him. "I didn't know everyone was leaving?"

"Oh shit," Ash said slapping his hand onto his forehead. "I forgot to ask you." Ash paused a minute seaming in deep thought. "Ok there's an extra ticket on the flight with Max because her stylist was already in L.A. and we couldn't return the ticket. You can go with Max to L.A. for the day and you'll be back tonight at midnight-ish maybe later. Or I'm sure that Dr. Martinez would be more than ok with you staying here. Or you can take a risk and come to the airport with us right now and see if they have extra tickets but if they don't you would have to come back here."

Ok so my choices were to stay with two people I barely knew and they were going to leave for most of the day leaving me stranded or go with Max to L.A. and watch a TV show get filmed. I think that's a no brainer.

"I'll go with Max," I said standing up and dusting off dirt that wasn't there.

"Ok the tickets are on the kitchen table just take one. I'll see you tonight or whenever." He nodded his head at me and then I bent down to Angel's level.

"By sweetie I'll see you soon be good and listen to Uncle Ash," I pulled her into her a hug. Her little arms wrapped around my neck and compared to her I felt so big and old and masculine. She planted a wet kiss on my cheek and then let go to follow Ash. I went with them to make sure that Angel got in the car fine.

"You're like a soccer mom," Max chuckled giving Iggy a playful shove.

"Shut up you're just jealous because I can drive," Iggy replied looking so much taller than Max that it was almost funny.

"I wouldn't want to drive if it meant I had to drive that thing," Max said jutting her finger at Iggy's van.

"It's my mom's Max, get over it." Iggy said seeming almost ashamed. I can't really blame him mini vans are not the most masculine vehicles in the world.

"Let's get going," Ash said climbing into the car. Nudge walked around and got in the passenger's seat. Gazzy and Dylan climbed into the back. I boosted Angel into the car and buckled her into the seat. I gave her one last kiss on the forehead and went to shut the door.

"Wait!" Iggy yelled before I had a chance to shut the door. "It's automatic!" He yelled I watched as he pushed a button and the door slowly started to close.

"Dork!" Max yelled already half way back to the house.

"Jerk!" Iggy replied. "You're just jealous!"

"Of your momnobile? Please!" Max yelled as she walked through the door. Iggy rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

I had to go pack. How can Max be so calm about traveling? I always get anxious and fidgety. Going on a plane is a huge deal for me and she is acting like she's driving to get groceries. Not to mention she's going on TV today and doesn't even seem fazed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So nothing personal Max. If it makes you uncomfortable you don't answer. You know all the ways to avoid answering a question. Give a vague and not committing answer. So asked if you have a crush you would reply?" Cindy raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm staying single and enjoying just hanging out with my friends but always open to a nice guy." I replied in a monotone. I was so sick of these stupid things that Cindy always made me go through. I can handle myself just fine.

Fang had a slight smirk on his face at my reply.

"Ok then if you are asked about your hand you are going to say?" Cindy asked.

"That I punched a wall and then proceed to joke about it in some way so I don't appear to be an idiot." I said.

"No!" Cindy shrieked earning looks from all the business men around us. "You were doing a back flip and landed on it." She whispered angrily.

"Cindy I will not lie," I said making it know that she had crossed a line asking me to lie.

"What are you going to say when asked why you punched a wall?" She asked obviously trying to stump me.

"That I was really upset after performing the song for my brother and ended up punching a bathroom wall. Then I will proceed to say I don't want to talk about it in anymore detail because I get upset when I talk about my brother."

"Max-"

"Cindy that's the truth which is all I'm going to tell." I said sternly interrupting what I'm sure was to be a lecture. "There's a difference between being vague and lying."

Oh boy from all the topics Cindy was covering I knew this was going to be a tough interview.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully it was finally time to record. We had done the rehearsal, I had gotten dressed, and was ready. The rehearsal hadn't been normal because everything was very vague. They hadn't told me exactly what was going to happen and it made a slightly nervous.

I could watch the host, Joy, talking and saying good things about me that all kind of went in one ear and out the other. I had to make sure to seem happy and not be sarcastic or bitter in anyway. It wasn't like I was acting fake just more like myself when I'm happy.

"Please welcome the lead singer of L.A. Rush Maximum Ride!" Joy said and that was my cue to walk out.

As I walked out the studio audience cheered for me and I waved smiling as I made my way over to Joy.

I quickly gave Joy a hug before sitting down in my plush chair and crossing my legs. The crowd quieted down and all sat down.

"Hi," Joy said smiling at me goofily.

"Hi," I said back feeling the need to giggle slightly and the crowd went crazy again. When they got quiet I chuckled slightly. "You know becoming famous has honestly raised my self-esteem to crazy levels. I say hi and I get cheered for." I smiled at the crowd who had started to cheer again.

"Oh yeah it's a wonderful, wonderful thing," Joy said jokingly. She almost had the same sense of humor as Ellen DeGeneres in a way. "So how are you?" She asked me.

"Pretty good," I said nodding my head. "I got to go home for Christmas and stuff so that was cool. You?"

"I'm doing just great. You know we haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah like two years," I said feeling amazed that it had been that long. "You were our first interview." I laughed at the memory. A picture popped up on the screen behind us showing a picture of the band right before we went on TV. We were all smiling but they were all forced. We looked so much younger that it was hard to believe we were the same people.

"You were so cute," Joy said pointing to my picture.

"I was about to pee my pants," I admitted biting my lip as I smiled slightly and nodded my head.

"It was- wait did you just say you were about to-" Joy cut herself off with her own laughter and the whole crowd erupted in laughter. Joy wiped a tear from under her eye. "That's too good. That probably doesn't happen anymore, right?" She asked.

"Well I've never actually peed my pants but I still get the feeling every now and then," I said smiling as everyone laughed again.

"Alright so we were a tad bit vague with you today," Joy said touching my arm slightly.

"Tad bit might be an understatement you basically put me on national TV with no clue as to what was going to happen. For all I know I'm going to be attacked by a lion." That made everyone chuckle.

"Well the whole idea of this show tonight is to get to know Maximum Ride better. We want to know every side of you. We want the dirt. We want to know what you do in your free time. _Everything_." I felt myself grow a tiny bit worried.

"I'm an open book," I said opening my arms up. "Ask away. I might not have an answer to every question but I'll try. I've never really been deep so bare with me. If you want me to elaborate just say so."

"Well actually we're going to do something different today," Joy said getting a gleam in her eyes that made my heart beat a little faster and a sick feeling take over my stomach. "But that's going to be later."

"Uh the suspense," I exclaimed.

"First I want you to tell me what happened to your hand," Joy said motioning towards my hand with the cast that was covered in marker. I laughed a little I had know this was going to be asked.

"You're going to think I'm stupid," I said smiling slightly and shaking my head at myself. "I punched a wall."

"Why would you that?" Joy asked sounding intrigued and entertained at the same time.

"I'm going to just say this one so listen if you want to know." I said shifting in my seat. "As I'm sure you know I sang the song I wrote for my brother. Afterwards I was very upset and in my state of hysterics I punched the bathroom wall. I just want to make it clear that if you have any questions about my brother I would rather not answer them but if you simply have to ask then can you please just ask now." Joy looked at me solemnly.

"We won't ask if it will make you unhappy," Joy said putting a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head and pressing my lips together. It was a topic I definitely wanted to avoid.

"So Max tell us, do you ever get sick of the fame and the constant craziness?" Joy asked.

"No, I love it. I get to do something I love everyday and people love me for it." I chuckled and the crowd cheered. "I kind of thought it out before I completely went in and made some decisions that allow for me to have a normal life sometimes. Like I didn't buy a house in L.A. or Hollywood when I got the money because I knew that it would be easy for reporters to find me. But I love the fans they're amazing-" I got cut off by cheers and waited until they quieted down, "so whenever they come up to me I always to pictures and autographs. I think if they spend time being your fan and supporting you then you can sign a piece of paper and talk to them for a couple minutes. It's nice to know what your fans are like." I got more cheers and a smile from Joy.

"So give us the dirt, what's everyone in the band like." Joy said leaning in closer and smiling giving me a wink.

"Ooh," I sat back touching my chin slightly and thinking. "Be more specific, what do you want to know?"

"What are they like to live with?" Joy asked smiling at my response.

"Well, Nudge has every beauty product ever created," I said annoyed at the memory of trying to squeeze into the filled shower. "So you would go to take a shower, and the bus shower is already tiny, and it was filled with thousands of shampoos and soaps." Everyone laughed but I was still a little annoyed with the whole thing.

"What about Dylan?" Joy asked.

"So for some reason he got the title of being a pretty boy," I said smiling and sitting up more. "But he's just as gross as every other boy I've ever met. He burps, farts, has smelly feet sometimes, everything." I got more laughs.

"Gazzy?" Joy questioned.

"He's probably the messiest and the smelliest. He'll leave his clothes in the bathroom for weeks and finally Nudge will lose it and move them out." Everyone laughed even harder at this and even I laughed a little at the memory of Nudge with gloves and goggles on moving Gazzy's clothes to his bed.

"Iggy?" Joy asked.

"Ok Iggy likes to blow stuff up." I said and then brought my hands together and threw them apart making a motion that looked like an explosion.

"Blow things up?" Joy asked a little shocked.

"Yeah but he's not allowed to while we're on the road 'cause one time he blew up a vase in a hotel room and we felt really bad." There were a few stray chuckles at the thought.

"How about you. What do you have to say about yourself?" Joy asked.

"I'm perfect," I said seriously to see if I could fool them. Everyone was silent and looking at me like I was crazy. "I'm just kidding." I said smiling and then everyone laughed. "My favorite color is green." I said giving a shrug and hoping she would let me get away with a simple reply like that. Joy seemed like she want to make me elaborate but let it go.

"You have a camera man that films you guys for the fan website right?" Joy asked me obviously this was going somewhere.

"Yeah, Jimmy," I answered. "He's been all over us lately I couldn't even do laundry." I rolled my eyes and got some laughs.

"That's because he's been filming for this show." I raised my eyebrows. "We had him film you and we took some clips we wanted to know what the real Maximum Ride is like."

"Well I don't look this pretty all the time," I said motioning at my face that had make-up on it. Joy chuckled and pointed at the screen behind us.

"Jimmy and some people that work on the show put a bunch of clips together and we're going to watch them." Joy said.

"Go ahead," I said but I really was nervous. I didn't know what they were going to play.

The lights dimmed and the huge screen started to play. Ash's face appeared.

"_Max is a great kid," Ash said smiling at the camera. "It's great to work with her and the band. They are all really mature and handle everything in an amazing way." There was the distant sound of yelling and I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen. _

_ "She's very creative," Ash continued. The screaming got louder. Ash turned looking wide eyed. The camera changed and now you could see Iggy, Nudge and I coming at Ash crouched down on Segways._

_ Swords at the ready!" I yelled and we all pulled out our wrapping paper tubes. Then we started to beat Ash with the tubes. _

The crowd laughed as the next clip started.

_I smiled at the camera and shot a spitball at Gazzy._ This was from the other day. _The camera looked at Gazzy who was now looking around suspiciously and then back at me who was pretending to read. _The crowd laughed and then the video stopped quickly and now it looked like we were a little bit ahead of where we were before.

_"Max, give me the straw," Becky said sticking her hand out impatiently._

_ "I feel like I'm being treated unfairly. You have no proof!" I said crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. _

The crowd laughed again and the clip changed again. This time a title appeared saying: Max and Iggy.

_Iggy and I were sleeping on the couch. My head on his chest and his arm around me. Iggy had his head resting on mine and we did look really cute_. We were probably only eleven. This time the crowd made "aw" sounds.

Then a clip of Iggy and I doing what goes around comes around came up. We were only ten and doing it in Iggy's back yard. After that a clip of us doing the same song at the mall when we were twelve came up. And finally the clip of Iggy and I doing the song on the bus the other day. The crowd laughed some more and even I was smiling now.

_"Iggy di-does the castle need a moat?" My five year old self asked Iggy. We were on the beach and seemed to have a pretty impressive sand castle between us. _

_ "Yeah!" Five year old Iggy said happily. Then we both started to dig around the castle. _There was more "aw's" from the crowd and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

_Now Iggy and I were sitting on a couch with guitars in our laps. _

_ "Jingle bells," Iggy sang strumming. This was probably last year. _

_ "Gasman smells," I sang joining in and smiling. _

_ "You hit Dylan with an Egg," Iggy sang smiling back. _

_ "You crashed your car," I sang. _

_ "And Gazzy's gerbil ran away," Iggy sang_

_ "Hey," We both said laughing. _

A small clip of mine and Iggy's whipped cream fight came up. I would tell you what happened but you already know.

A new title came up this one saying: Max being stupid. I got really worried at this point.

_The view of the top of the cliff at the beach came into view. Then I came into view running and jumping off the cliff. The camera followed me all the way down until I landed in the water. Then the sign that read _no jumping came _into view_.

A new clip started.

_A black car speed forward and right into a tree. The view spun and Iggy's face came into view. _

_ "Note to self never drive with Max," Iggy said then spun the camera back around to show me climbing out of the car. I ran around to the other side. _

_ "Mom I'm so sorry," I was saying as I helped my mom out of the car. _

_"Do you think I could do two flips off of here?"_ another clip started_. I was standing on the roof of the bus. _

_ "Your mother will have my head if you get hurt get down," Ash ordered. A smirk appeared on my face and I jumped off the bus doing a front flip and then another front flip. _I cringed already knowing what was going to happen. _I landed on my feet but then quickly fell backwards holding my ankle. _

_ "Get up wimp," Iggy said nudging me with his foot. _

_ "I think I broke it," I said in a strained voice. _

Another clip started this time I was standing.

_"Of course I don't do anything stupid," I said. Then Ryan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my back to my front. _

_ "Don't lie," He said smirking. "You broke up with me that might be the stupidest thing ever done on the history of this planet." I turned and smacked him on the arm. _

Another title came up with a light blue background: Max being Lazy.

_ "Jeez what are you eating? Bricks?" Drew asked everyone walked down the sidewalk in New York City. It was late at night and I was on Drew's back sleeping with my arms loosely around his neck and his hat on my head. The side of my face was resting on his back. _

_ "She would if it meant she wouldn't have to cook it," Iggy said coming into view of the camera._

_ "Is she sleeping?" Drew asked lowering his voice. _I guess he realized that I wasn't fighting back._ Iggy nodded. _

_ "Now I have to carry her all the way to the hotel," Drew said rolling his eyes and sighing. "Get a cab." _

It was weird to see a time when Drew and I were still together but I didn't have time to really think about it because another clip started.

_"Iggy!" I yelled from the couch in his house. Iggy came into the room. _

_ "Yeah?" He asked. _

_ "I'm thirsty," I said. _

_ "You also have two legs," He said. _

_ "I'm a guest," I said outraged. _

_ "Max you are no longer considered a guest. You stopped being a guest when you were six." I rolled my eyes but didn't move. Iggy just looked at me while I turned my attention back to the TV. _

_ "Aren't you going to get something to drink?" Iggy asked. _

_ "I'm not thirsty enough to move yet," I said. _

I chuckled slightly as another clip came up.

_"Max can you explain 'lazy time'?" Jimmy asked from behind the camera. _

_ "It's a time when we sit on the couch in our sweatpants and eat junk food while watching brain rotting reality TV." I said giving him a smirk. Nudge was focusing on the TV. _

The crowd laughed and another title came up: Max before the fame.

_"You can back out if you want," Iggy said as I pulled Iggy's lacrosse helmet over my head. I was dressed in all the padding and our boy's lacrosse team jersey. _

_"Do you think your coach will notice?" I asked putting a mouth guard in. Iggy handed me his lacrosse stick. _

_ "No way," Iggy said. _

_ "I can hit them with the stick right?" I asked and when Iggy nodded an evil smirk formed on my face. _This was freshman year. Iggy had bet that I couldn't play boys lacrosse.

_I ran over to the bench and whoever was filming followed me. _

_ "Griffiths!" The coach yelled. I hopped up and ran over to him although I was hardly recognizable with everything on. "Left wing." He slammed my back and I ran out. _

_ When a guy on the other team got the ball the camera zoomed in on me chasing after him hitting him with a stick. _

_ "She's gonna get me a foul," Iggy's voice said from behind the camera. The coach's face went into the camera. _

_ "Griffiths? If you're here who's out there?" The coach yelled and the clip cut. _

The next Clip started at this point the crowd was laughing almost every single time.

_"We won!" I yelled as Nudge and I skipped through the center of our town. Between the two of us there was a trophy. Dylan and Gazzy ran up to us screaming and wrapping us in giant hugs. _

_ "Wait up guys!" Iggy's voice screamed from behind the camera. _

_ "Iggy's there's no waiting now that were…" Nudge looked at me. _

_ "Band Slam winners!" Nudge and I yelled at the same time._

That clip cut and the next started.

_"We're going to stick pencils into the ceiling," Gazzy's face took up the whole screen as he whispered. The camera was under something, most likely a table, and looking up. _

_ Dylan and I came into the camera's view and I threw a pencil straight up lodging it into the ceiling of my classroom. _

_ "Maximum Ride!" My teacher shrieked coming into view of the camera. "Please tell me I didn't see what I think I just saw." She said putting her hands on her hips and glaring down at me. _

_ "What do you think you saw?" I asked her. Then the pencil fell from the ceiling and landed right on the teachers blonde head. "Office?" I asked cringing slightly. _

_ "Office," the teacher answered. _The video cut and there were a few stray chuckles before another started.

_ "I just wanted proof of Max ditching me," Iggy said. He was in my house and then he spun the camera to face me asleep on the couch with Ella and Ari. _This was probably four years ago.

_ Ella had her feet up on my lap and my head was lying in Ari's lap. Ari had his blonde head on a pillow. We all looked so peaceful as Harry Potter blared in the background. _

_ The camera spun to face Iggy, "Just wanted proof of the fact that I'm the better friend in this scenario." _

Another title came up saying: Max just being Max…we couldn't think of a good title.

_"My first kiss went a little like this," I sang with my back to the camera. _

_ Then I spun holding a giant bowl, a mug, and whipped cream in my hands. _

_ "I'm relaxing," I yelled at Jimmy._ The video cut.

_"No Max it's with your hips," Nudge directed as I tried to hula-hoop. I started to jerk my hips back and forth and the hoop quickly fell. _

_ "I'm done," I said kicking the hula-hoop and starting to walk away. _

_ "Quitter!" Nudge yelled after me. I flipped her off over my shoulder. _

The video cut and another started making me wonder how long this was going to be.

_"What did we learn today?" Iggy asked me while I sat on a hospital bed with a nurse putting a cast on my foot. _

_ "Not to jump off busses," I said in a monotone. _

_ "Because?" Iggy asked. _

_ "It hurts," I replied. _

The crowd was laughing and Joy was smiling at me as the next clip started.

_"Jimmy does this look right?" I asked pointing a bowl of gross stuff at the camera. _

_ "No," Jimmy's deep voice said from behind the camera. _

_ "Ig!" I yelled. Iggy came walking over and raised his eyebrows at me in question. "Help." I said showing him the bowl. Iggy's face contorted as he looked into the bowl. _

_ "Is this vomit? Are you sick?" Iggy asked me while putting a hand on my forehead. _

_ "I tried to make chocolate chip cookies," I answered sounding offended. _

_ "Max it looks like melted ice cream," Iggy said looking at me in shock. Iggy picked up the bowl and dumped it over the sink. Brown liquid poured out of the bowl and into the sink. "Have you ever seen cookie batter that can do this?" _

_ "I don't know," I said cowering slightly. Iggy looked furious. _Iggy always gets mad when someone waste ingredients.

_ "Just move Max," Iggy said pushing me slightly. "You're a disgrace to culinary arts." _

The clip cut and a new title came up: Max and the blue eyed boys. What are they talking about? Then I remembered that I had gotten beef about all my boyfriends being blue eyed.

**A/N so I told you it ended weirdly but I have the other half so don't worry. I don't really know what I was thinking while writing it but if I get a lot of reviews I'll post the other of the chapter today. Tell me if you like the idea or not. So please REVIEW. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I was planning on putting this up yesterday but that didn't happen I got distracted and busy so sorry. Anyway I was planning on watching football until I learned it was the patriots by week so I didn't have anything that I really wanted to watch on. Anyway here it is hope you guys like it. **

The clip cut and a new title came up: Max and the blue eyed boys. What are they talking about? Then I remembered that I had gotten beef about all my boyfriends being blue eyed.

_Classical music was playing and Sam had his arms wrapped tightly around me. The instructor came over to us and push Sam back a step and moved his hand from where the top of my pants were, and lowering, to my rib cage. _

Joy raised her eyebrows at me suggestively clearly noticing where Sam's hand had been.

_ "Ok, One," the instructor said in a horrible attempt at a British accent. Sam and I moved opposite feet so he stepped forward and me back. "Two," We moved our other foot. "Chin up, three." We moved to the side and Sam and I both raised our chins looking insanely stupid. "Four," We moved back again. _

_ The instructor nodded and walked away. I let out a sigh and Sam smiled at me. _

_ "Chin up," Sam said making his voice higher and imitating the instructor with a horrible British accent. _

_ "Shut up," I said through a laugh while lightly hitting his chest. _

_ "Like you weren't thinking the same thing," Sam said. _I did used to have a good time with Sam.

_ "Yeah but I wasn't going to say it," I said giggling. _

_ "Ah but you wanted to," Sam said wagging his finger in my face. _

_ "It's not nice," I said with no authority in my voice. _I'm guessing we hadn't noticed Jimmy yet.

_ "Neither are you," He said pulling me in closer to him. I jutted my head towards Jimmy and Sam shrugged before kissing me. _

The clip cut. Joy gave me a smile and the crowd was making various noises to taunt me.

_"Oh you think that you know me, know me," I sang on stage. Ryan came out from the side with his finger over his lips to tell the crowd to be quiet. _

_ "That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely," I sang as Ryan came to stand behind me. _

_ ""Cause baby you don't know a thing about me," I sang while shaking my head and wagging my finger. Ryan copied my action from behind me and then pretended to flip hair. The audience laughed and I seemed to be confused. _

_ "You don't know a thing about me," I sang. Ryan walked in a way that could only be an over exaggerated model walk. The band was giggling as they played but didn't stop. _

_ "You ain't got the right to tell me," I sang. Ryan put his hand on his hips and waved his finger back and forth. _

_ "When and where to-" Ryan started to tickle by my rib cage. I jumped doing some sort of spazzy seizure type thing and jumped away from him. The band stopped playing and almost everyone but me was laughing. _

_ "Not ok," I said with my hand over my heart and breathing heavily. _

_ "I thought it was funny," Ryan said pulling a microphone from his back pocket and smiling at me. "I didn't realize seeing your boyfriend was not ok." Ryan said earning cheers from the audience at the mention of him being my boyfriend. _

_ "Yeah I love to see you as long as I don't pee my pants in the process," I said angrily, my breathing was still labored. _

_ "Ok I get it you're crabby," Ryan said smirking at me. "I'll leave." He said turning to walk off the stage. _

_ "I'm not crabby," I said defensively. "Stay if you want." I said quickly walking after him. _

_ I grabbed his hand pulling him back on stage. _

_ "Sing with me," I said and the crowd cheered. _

_ "I don't know you were mean to me," Ryan said not sounding hurt at all. _

_ "Please," I begged putting my hands together sweetly. Then I turned to the fans and waved my hands so they'd cheer. The crowd went crazy and Ryan smiled at me. I intertwined our fingers together and Ryan smiled down at me. He pulled his microphone from his face and said something to me. _He had said if I wanted him to perform he wanted a kiss.

_ I got up on my toes and kissed Ryan earning cheers and screams from the audience. I pulled away and Ryan smiled at me before kissing the top of my head. _

_ "Let's do this Seattle!" Ryan yelled. _

The clip cut.

_I was lying on a towel on what appeared to be a beach. Clad in a bikini and sun glasses I looked like a totally different person. Chris, Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan were surrounding me and they all had mischievous looks on their faces. _

_ "Jimmy you're filming right?" Dylan whispered at the camera. _

_ "Yeah," Jimmy whispered from the other side of the camera. _

_ "Ok Chris you have the honors," Iggy said passing a paper bowl to Chris. _

_ "I don't want to do it," Chris said pulling away from the cup. "She'll kill me." _

_ "You want us to touch your girlfriend's stomach?" Dylan asked looking at Chris like he was crazy. _

_ "No," Chris said defensively then grabbed the cup from Iggy. "Hey babe I'm going to put some sunscreen on your stomach it's getting a little red." Chris whispered sweetly in my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek as I nodded my head sleepily. _

_ Chris took a spoon and started to trail goopy brown stuff that looked like melted ice cream down my stomach. Slowly Chris wrote 'I 3 Chris' on my stomach in melted ice cream. _

_ I lazily moved my hand to my stomach and shot straight up. The three boys started hysterically laughing as I looked down at my stomach. _

_ "You guys are so stupid," I mumbled walking away from them and into the water that was only a couple feet away. _

_ "I think I would have rather been yelled at," Iggy said watching me in the water as I rinsed the ice cream off my stomach. _

_ "Better go talk to her. I think I just screwed myself." Chris said standing up. _

_ "Bet she doesn't stay mad," Gazzy said and then the camera turned to face Chris and I in the water. I yelled something at Chris but you couldn't hear it and turned my back to him. Chris wrapped his arms around to my front and planted a kiss on my neck. You could see Chris' mouth moving as he said something to me and kissed my neck again. I shook my head and crossed my arms. Chris said something else and kissed my shoulder. This time a small smile crept onto my face but I didn't do anything to move. Chris said something else with a smile on his face and I laughed. _

_ I turned to face him and kissed him. _

_ "I won," Gazzy said and the camera turned to face him smiling and punching Iggy's shoulder. _

The clip ended and I was ready for a clip of Drew and I. He was the last one left, and probably the only one that still hurt a little.

_"Honey I'm home!" Drew called sarcastically as he walked into my house. He was trailing a small suit case and a backpack. The camera turned to face me in the kitchen standing by the open dishwasher. _

_ "Perfect! Help me unload the dishwasher." I said to which Drew rolled his blue eyes. _

_ "I drove from Denver. I put my life on hold. Packed everything up. Then I finally come to see you and you're going to make me help you do your chores." Drew said throwing his stuff down. _

_ "Yeah then I have to write a little," I said as Drew walked over. We only had a few dishes left and we took turns putting away plates in a cabinet. _

_ "Can the song be about me?" Drew asked putting away the last dish. _

_ "Totally," I said playfully. "I already have something started." I said seriously. He backed me up against the wall slowly. _

_ "Is it a love song?" He asked pushing me against the wall gently. I nodded my head and Drew smiled. "Can I hear it?" He asked and I nodded smiling up at him again. _

_ "But if you want to hear it you have to let me move," I said putting my hands on his chest. Drew sighed and backed away letting me walk to my guitar in the living room. _

_ I pulled my acoustic guitar over my shoulder and sent a smirk at Drew. I started to play a simple little upbeat tune and smirked again. _

_ "My boyfriend," I sang. "His name is Drew," Drew smirked at me as I sang. "He likes to eat poo. Ooh." Drew started to chase after me now and I ran still playing my little tune. _

_ "He snores like a pig," I sang jumping up on the couch and dancing swinging side to side as Drew smirked up at me. _

_ "He smells like a dying cow," I sang laughing as Drew made a disgusted face. _

_ "Aright that's enough," Drew said smiling and coxing me down with a finger. I laughed climbing down from the couch. "I heard a song on the radio today and thought it really described you." Drew said seriously. _

_ "Oh yeah?" I asked putting the guitar back down. _

_ "Yeah it was by Matchbox twenty," Drew said seriously and I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah it's called She's so Mean." Drew started to chuckle and I smacked his chest. "Can we bounce?" Drew asked nodding his head towards the door. _

_ "I call driving!" I yelled running past him and out the door. I stopped quickly at the table that opened to the kitchen and living room and stared at the camera. "Jimmy you're like a creeper I didn't even know you were there." Then I ran past him and outside. _

_ "You forgot shoes," Drew said grabbing my shoes by the door and following me out. "You're not driving. I don't have a death wish. Get out of there Ma-" _ The clip cut leaving everyone laughing.

A new title came up reading: Random extra clips. The whole crowd was staring at me until the clips began.

_The band and I stood silently and everyone looked serious. Then I randomly started to dance across the ground. I shook my shoulders and alternated between using my heels and toes to shuffle across the floor. Everyone gave me a disgusted and disapproving look and I just shrugged. _

Everyone was laughing at me and I just shrugged as another clip started.

_Dylan and Gazzy stood in front of the camera duggying as the song played in the background. I walked into the room they were in wearing a hat backwards and man's sweatpants and tee-shirt. _

_ "Teach me how to duggy," I sang mimicking the voice and joining in with them for a second before continuing to walk. _

When the video cut this time there was less laughs and I was disappointed although I don't really think any of these have been too funny. The next clip came up.

_"I think I should try and become a diva," I said as I threw a piece of popcorn up in the air and caught it in my mouth. The band and Ash laughed at me. "You guys just don't understand me, ugh!" I said standing up from the couch and storming away from them. _Clearly this was a day that I had more energy.

This time I got laughs and I chuckled along with them.

_I hung upside down from a bar at what appeared to be a random playground. _I remembered this from a couple months ago.

_ "Max you need to finish your paper before you can relax!" Becky yelled from a couple yards away. _

_ "I'm trying to understand how the bats feel so I can write a good paper on them," I said sounding almost serious. Becky sighed and walked away clearly defeated. _

_ I hung loosely letting my arms drop down. My shirt started to fall slightly but in the end stopped at my rib cage. Then suddenly Drew ran over and blew a raspberry on my exposed stomach. I let out a quick gasp and then fell to the ground managing to turn so I would land on my back instead of my head. Drew was hysterically laughing at me as I groaned on the ground. _

_ "Drew that really hurt," I said rubbing circles into my shoulders. _

_ "Sorry babe but you're the one that fell," He said only stopping laughing for long enough to get that out. _

_ "Becky I'll come write that paper now," I said standing and starting to walk slowly over to Becky. _

The whole crowd and Joy were hysterically laughing at me and I guess seeing me in pain was comical.

_"This one is for the boys with the booming system," I rapped doing my best Nicki Minaj impression the music was playing the background. _

_ "Top down with AC cooling system," I continued while Nudge sat watching me. _

_ "When he comes up in the club he be blazin' up_

_ Got stacks on deck like he's savin' up_

_ He ill, he real, he might gotta deal_

_ He pop bottles and he got the right kind of deal_

_ He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_ He always in the air but he never fly coach_

_ He a mothafuckin' trip, trip,"_ Excuse my language.

_ Seller of the ship, ship_

_ When he make it drip, drip_

_ Kiss him on the lip, lip_

_ That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_ And yes you get slapped if you lookin' hoe_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_

_mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Max Ride, I mack them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away," Nudge sang and I stopped and smiled at her. _

_"Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass," Nudge finished pointing at me. __  
_

"_This one is for the boys in the Polos," I said putting on my best rapper look which isn't very good. _

_"Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties comin' off, off, uh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

_You know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes_

_ Can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Max Ride, I mack them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

"_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away," Nudge sang._

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bassBoom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass," Nudge finished and we both looked at each other before starting to hysterically laugh._ The video cut.

_"Nudge this is the stupidest show I've ever seen in my life," I groaned and the camera turned to show that Say Yes to the Dress was on. _

_ "Don't you just love seeing them try on the dresses? I can't wait until I get to put on a wedding dress, they're so pretty." Nudge said looking at the TV dreamily while I gave her a disgusted look. _

_ "It sounds like torture. You have to try on dresses all day while everyone tells you what you should get. Then you have to wear the dress that you pick for a whole day and be uncomfortable." _

_ "Max, every girl dreams about getting married someday," Nudge said giving me a shocked look. _

_ "Not me," I said giving a shrug. _

_ "You seriously don't ever dream about finding the perfect guy; walking down the aisle to meet him; saying your vows; being absolutely and completely in love with the man of your dreams; getting to spend the rest of your life with someone you really love?" Nudge asked me adjusting her position to give me more of her attention though Nudge never gave anything all of her attention. _

_ "Nope," I said calmly. "I'm only fifteen I'm not getting married for at least another ten years." I said giving a shrug. _

_ "But you have to plan it out so it's perfect!" Nudge yelled. _

_ "Honestly I'll probably just go to the town hall and sign some papers or whatever." I gave her a simple shrug as she just looked at me wide eyed with her mouth completely open. _

This time the laughs were at Nudge instead of me which made me feel a little more secure.

_"Describe yourself in three words," A deep voice said from behind a camera that was focused on my face. _

_ "Singer, blonde, musician," I said slowly. _

_ "What do you think you would be doing right now if your music career hadn't taken off?" The voice asked. _

_ "Going to school and practicing with the band," I said confidently. _

_ "Do you enjoy being in the latest it girl?" The voice asked and I chuckled. _

_ "I'm not the latest it girl?" I asked smiling slightly. _

_ "You're right you've been in the spotlight far too long to be the latest it girl," The voice said a slight smile in his voice. _

_ "Thank you for that, but I don't think that I've reached that point in my career yet," I said giving a small smile. _

_ "You are." The voice said firmly but I didn't reply. "So tell us, who is Maximum Ride?" _

_ "Me," I said pointing to myself and giving a smirk. _

The video cut and the lights turned back to their normal brightness making it clear that the videos were over. Everyone clapped for me and I gave a playful bow in my seat.

"So you seem good," Joy said giving me a Hollywood smile.

"Can't complain," I said giving a smile of my own with a shrug.

"Do you want to do some questions now?" She asked me smirking the whole time.

"That's why I'm here," I replied.

"I'm sure you get this one a lot but how do you write a song? Do you have a set process?" Joy asked seriously.

"Yeah I do get that one a lot but I'm sure you've asked it more." I gave her a smile but then got serious. "You know it's not really a set process. All of my songs are about how I'm feeling or if we collaborate then it's about how we feel. Sometimes I'll write about how a band member is feeling or I'll observe something going on in someone else's life. No matter what I write it's always about someone's feelings. I usually start with lyrics and form the music from how I think the song should sound but occasionally I do start with music that makes me feel a certain way and I can get lyrics from that." I answered.

"Would you be willing to tell us what some of your songs mean to you?" Joy asked me. I actually had to really think for that one. I didn't know if I wanted Joy to ask about a personal song and then have to say what it was about.

"Yeah I guess?" I said as more of a question. The whole audience clapped and cheered for me and I smiled and waved at them quickly before giving my attention back to Joy.

"So let's start with Bed of Lies," Joy said. **(Max already sang it it's by Matchbox 20)**

"It's about a relationship," I said purposely being vague. Joy gave me a playful 'c'mon' look and I chuckled guiltily. "I don't want to ruin it for other people." I said cowering slightly under everyone's stares. Joy kept the look on her face and I looked away laughing. "Ok," I said surrendering and putting my hands up. "I give a warning though, if this song means something special to you don't listen." I glanced at the crowd and no one covered their ears or anything and I sighed. "It's about Ryan and I." the whole crowd went "ooh" and appeared to be on the edge of their seats.

"Keep going," Joy said happily.

"As I'm sure you all know Ryan and I only dated for a really short amount of time. Towards the end of the relationship we both knew we weren't working. The idea of the 'bed of lies' is that we're lying to each other and ourselves by staying together." Joy seemed completely intrigued and motioned for me to continue.

"For me it was a matter of fearing to lose a friend but not wanting to be unhappy together." I explained.

"Oh dear! That's interesting I didn't even put that together!" Joy said and the whole crowd was speechless. "But now that I think about it, it doesn't make sense." I nodded giving a small smile.

"Now what about Push?" Joy asked fully engrossed in me.

"I've gotten a lot of comments about Push." I said chuckling. "No matter what anyone thinks, I have never been abused. The song is about me being a jerk, and no it isn't about me pushing anyone physically more of emotionally. Part of it is about a certain relationship but most of it is just about my relationships with everyone around me, friends, family, coworkers."

"What part is about a relationship?" Joy asked obviously wanting dirt.

"When I sing at the beginning." I said.

"He said I don't know if I've ever been good enough," I sang.

"I'm a little bit rusty

"And I think my head is caving in

"And I don't know if I've ever been really loved

By a hand that's touched me

"And I feel like something's gonna give

And I'm a little bit angry," I finished the whole crowd clapped for me.

"It was all something someone told me. It's basically them telling me that I didn't love him and I was not showing him that I cared." I explained. "Then again in the middle of the song."

"He said I don't know why you ever would lie to me," I sang.

"Like up a little untrusting," I finished and got more cheers.

"That was him yelling at me for not being honest. I hadn't lied just not been open." I explained. "Then the rest is me basically apologizing to not just him but everyone." Everyone nodded like they understood exactly what I was saying.

"I like know what these are about they make you think," Joy said seriously. "Ready for the last one?" She asked and I nodded. "You're new song Long Live, what's that about?"

"The band and I," I answered smiling. "They all have their own parts in it and it's a really special song. It's about our journey."

"That's really nice," Joy said genuinely and I smiled at her.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"So would you ever consider doing anything else, like acting?" Joy asked me.

"No," I scoffed then realized I had been rude and now had to turn this into a joke. "Unlike some people I have only one talent. To be honest, I'm happy with where I am."

"So you don't ever think you'll do anything other than sing?" Joy asked.

"I'm saying…don't hold your breath." I said smiling.

"What's the craziest encounter you've have with a fan?" Joy asked me smiling and crossing her legs.

"I've had people propose to me," I said nodding my head with a small smile that probably came out as more of a grimace.

"Really?" Joy asked giggling slightly.

"Oh yeah," I said nodding and smiling. "It's happened to us all. Sometimes I play along and sometimes I'm just so taken back that I don't even know what to say. The worst part is that most of the time they're dead serious." The whole crowd laughed.

"Do they have rings?" Joy asked.

"Yeah," I breathed chuckling slightly but it really freaked me out sometimes.

"We had Ryan on here a month ago," Joy said.

"Oh yeah?" I said sitting up in my chair remembering that Cindy had said not to slouch.

"Yeah, he said you were a good kisser. Is that true for him?" Joy asked me with that frown and impassive face like she didn't care when we all knew she did. The crowd laughed at Joy and I smiled looking down.

"That was really sweet of him to say," I said enjoying hearing that Ryan had said something nice about me.

"Would you say the same for him?" Joy asked still with an impassive face.

"I haven't kissed Ryan for years," I said still discreetly looking anywhere but at Joy.

"It's ok you don't have to be honest with me," Joy said nodding and looking away from me. I giggled but didn't have any desire to answer that question.

"Do you ever get homesick or feel like you've lost part of your childhood?" Joy asked me.

"I'm away from home for months at a time but Ash is really good about scheduling time for us to go home for a couple days in the middle of tours just so we get less home sick. I don't really feel like I lost any of my childhood because I literally spend almost all of my time with my friends making music which is what I did in all my free time when I wasn't famous. So I occasionally wish that I could like grocery shopping like a normal person but that's very rare."

"We know," Joy said looking at the screen behind us as a picture of Drew, Ella, and I at the grocery store came up. Drew was holding my hand as I held a phone to my ear. Ella was frowning at Drew as he ruffled her hair. I was looking at the shelves. I remembered that and I was talking with my mom as she tried to tell me where I could get the cheese she wanted. We had literally woken up and been ordered to go grocery shopping so we were all in sweatpants and thankfully I had sunglasses on helping to hide how horrible I'm sure I looked. My hair was a mess and pulled into a bun. Ella reflected my appearance but without the sunglasses. Drew looked the most awake out of the three of us.

"Is that your sister?" Joy asked me.

"Yeah, Ella. We all had literally just woken up and gone down stairs and my mom kicked us out of the house making us go grocery shopping." I said pointing at the screen and everyone laughed. A video that seemed to be in a pretty good quality came up of the three of us standing in front of the deli counter.

_"Is that like normal cheese?" I asked the man as he held something up. The man nodded. "Ok we'll get some of that." I said looking at everything else. _

_ "How much?" The man asked and I looked at Ella. _

_ "What?" She asked putting her hands up in question. _

_ "How much cheese do I get?" I asked her in a 'duh' voice. _

_ "I don't know, like two pounds?" Ella said more as a question. _

_ "That doesn't seem like enough, my phone is a pound," Drew said holding up his Iphone and weighing it in his hand. "Maybe less."_

_ "Maybe four pounds?" I replied to the guy really unsure. The guy behind the counter nodded and started to cut the cheese. "How much of the other stuff do we get?" I asked them. _

_ "I don't know you use more meat on a sandwich than cheese so get like five pounds," Drew said while texting on his phone. "Are you coming with me in the morning?" Drew asked as the man handed me two full bags of cheese. Then the three of stared at all the cheese silently in shock. _

The video ended and everyone laughed at me.

"I had no idea so I just guessed," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So grocery shopping is your strong suit?" Joy asked smiling at me and everyone laughed.

"That's the first time I've ever been grocery shopping without an adult," I said defensively.

"Between the three of you no one knew anything about grocery shopping? What did your mom say." Joy said.

"Drew is completely clueless when it comes to anything like motherly and I'm not very educated in that either and Ella likes to see me struggle plus she isn't too knowledgeable in grocery shopping. My mom was pretty angry and we had cheese with every meal for a week." I said chuckling.

"So if grocery shopping isn't one of your skills what is your best skill, do you think?" Joy asked me smiling.

"Music," I said confidently.

"What would you say your favorite decade of music has been?" Joy asked. "Are you a fifties, sixties, seventies, eighties, nighties, or now fan?"

"I don't think I really have a favorite music time period more of finding good music from each time period." I said honestly. "To be honest I'm not too educated in fifties music so I can't really say that I think a certain and or song is better than the rest."

"What would you say your favorite songs from each decade are?" Joy asked.

"I've got to think for a minute," I said smiling at her and going through the millions of songs I've ever heard. "Well the sixties have the Beatles," I said smiling, "So I really love the Beatles. Then there is Respect by Aretha Franklin which is a wicked awesome song total girl power." I got tons of claps. The band that played music for me when I walked on the show started to play part of Respect and I giggled while Joy danced in her chair.

"Then you have the seventies," I said as the band stopped playing. "You've got some awesome bands and musicians in there. Led Zeplin," I said starting to count off on my fingers. "The Rolling Stones, Bruce Springsteen is starting to get popular, Aerosmith, so it's all those guys and it's like hit after hit. Then you've got the eighties and I know it's corny but I still listen to Jack and Diane." Everyone laughed at me except for some of the teenagers and it had just gone right over their heads. "Then Michael Jackson has got some stuff out and Bon Jovi put out Livin' on a Prayer in '86 and we all know how that turned out." I got tons of cheers from everyone. "Prince is there, Madonna…" I didn't want to ramble for too long and everyone kept cheering as I brought up some big names. "Nighties are hard because I'm a nighties kid so I know it all. Red Hot Chili Peppers, Britney Spears before all the crazy, Backstreet Boys and I know we all know I Like it Like That," I got cheers from the crowd. "We've got some You Can't touch this from MC Hammer," I got more cries from the crowd and giggled. "Then you guys know what's out today." I got claps and cheers from the audience.

"Yeah we do," Joy said smiling. "Do you have any new music in the works?"

"Yeah, we always keep music going. We're constantly writing but we're off touring for a while so the focus is on writing, sleeping, and spending time with family and friends right now."

"What do you think this new album will be like? Is there a direction it's headed in or intended to head in?" Joy asked me all joking aside.

"I've only got a couple songs completely done and I could try and guess but I'm usually wrong. I've had albums where the first song is mellow and said it's going to be a mellow album and it's ended up being a really upbeat album. So your guess is as good as mine." I gave a shrug.

"Are you leaning towards anything yet?" Joy asked me clearly not ready to take my vague answer.

"Yeah a little," I said giving a knowing smile and the crowd laughed.

"Well are you going to tell or keep it a secret?" Joy asked playfully.

"I think that I'm going to try and make this album really personal. Long Live will be on the album-" I got cut off by screams from the audience. "So that's a really personal song. Then the other song I have written is personal so I think we're going to try and make it a really personal album. Now that doesn't mean that it's going to be sad or anything because people always assume that personal mean sad and it doesn't." There was a few stray laughs.

"What kind of music do you listen to? This is the question that's haunted us all. Your music can't really be placed in one genre but you also will do covers of just about anything." Joy said smiling and seeming extremely happy.

"Everything," I breathed smiling. "Literally everything." I said nodding. "I'm not one of those people who says I listen to everything and lies I will literally listen to anything that I think is good."

"Can you prove it?" Joy said clearly kidding but I would prove it.

"Want to see my songs?" I asked smiling and pulling my pulling my IPhone from my back pocket. I handed my phone that was had a case covered in neon green duct tape to Joy who took it smirking and the audience laughed.

"You got texts form people named Igster, Dyl pickle, Chocolate Nudge, Ry Pie, and Ashy-Washy," Joy said staring at the phone as if she had misread it and then gave me a questioning look. The whole audience was cracking up and I smiled at Joy.

"Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Ryan, and Asher," I explained laughing at Joy's remaining look of question.

"Ok moving on," Joy said making everyone laugh. She looked down at my phone. "Ok you have: alternative, blues, classical, country, Dance, electronic, fitness and workout, folk, gospel, Hip-hop and Rap, Jazz, Latino, Metal, Pop, R and B and Soul, Reggae, Rock, Singer or songwriter, soundtrack, and world." Joy looked at me completely astonished.

"I don't lie," I said giving a shrug and a satisfied smile.

"Would you be uncomfortable if I read the texts you got earlier?" Joy asked smiling a hopeful smile.

"Can I read them first?" I asked and Joy quickly handed me my phone. "Sometimes they have a problem with putting a filter on what gets said." I mumbled scrolling through the texts and deciding they didn't really say anything that would cause me an insane amount of embarrassment and handed my phone back to Joy. "It's not that bad." I said giving a small sigh and waited for her to read them.

"Ok from Ash: How's everything going? Everyone is ignoring me." Everyone laughed at it. "Then he added a frowning face." Joy said smiling. "Iggy: Nudge cut the strings on your guitar!" Joy said laughing as she read it and I felt my blood boil. "Then Nudge says: Max it was an accident I swear! I thought it was Dylan's! I'm so sorry! Don't worry Dylan is re-stringing it as we speak!" Joy read.

"This is why you don't leave children alone people," I said shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Then Ryan says: Bi-ach I'm at your house where art thou?" Joy giggled slightly and I groaned.

"This is why I'm stressed." I said earning laughs from everyone. "Ryan knew I was here and for some reason he still felt the need to go to my house most likely because he forgot." I groaned earning more laughs.

"He's calling right now am I aloud to pick up?" Joy asked me.

"Go ahead, put it on speaker so everyone knows just how much stupidity I deal with," everyone laughed again and Joy pressed some things on my phone.

"Hey Princess!" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Hey Stupid I'm in an interview so are you now," I said calmly while the audience cheered.

"Oh yeah, dammit I forgot," Ryan said angrily. "When are you going to be back?"

"Tonight late," I said resting my head in my hand.

"Can I stay here?" He asked and there was some shuffling in the background.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Why not?" He asked outraged.

"Because Ash, Angel, and Fang are all staying at my house and I don't particularly like you at this very moment." I said bitterly.

"I'll sleep on the floor don't worry about it." Ryan said calmly.

"How about you sleep outside," I said angrily earning a few laughs from the audience.

"Yeah and were having a giant sleep over both bands! It will be so cool. Like a slumber party but better because you have guys there! Don't worry about a thing I have it all covered! I love you Pikachu!" Ryan quickly said and then hung up.

"Ryan no!" I said but it was too late. "Now I'm stuck with him." The audience was laughing and Joy was smiling at me.

"Won't it be fun?" Joy asked.

"Ryan snores, Gazzy farts, Tyler talks in his sleep, and Nudge kicks in her sleep. I won't sleep. They can have their stupid sleep over like they're five and I'll sleep in my bed." I crossed my arms angrily getting more laughs. Am I really funny? I don't think so.

"Sounds good," Joy said smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said smiling politely back. Joy handed me my phone and nodded as a thank you.

"It's been great seeing you and I hope you don't wait two years before coming back," Joy said.

"Of course not it's been great being here. Thank you for having me."

"Everyone Maximum Ride!" Joy said standing and pulling me up with her. I smiled and waved at the crowd. Then I turned and wrapped Joy in a hug which I hated. Some man behind a camera gave a thumbs up meaning that we were clear. It wasn't live later they would add in commercial breaks and other things to keep people interested. Thankfully we had already prerecorded all the stuff we had to and I got to leave after this.

Then it was a three hour flight with Fang and Cindy. Oh the joys.

**A/N So next chapter were going to get some Eggy going. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N so I don't have school today and I'm bored so you have a new chapter. It's short but it's an update and I updated last night too. **

"You're such a dork," Ryan said through a bite of macaroni and cheese. I comfortably sat on his lap as we watched my interview from the other day.

"Try and hold in your jealously," I said taking a bite of my own mac and cheese. Just then the clip of Ryan dancing behind me at the concert came up and I looked at him. "Hypocrite." I mumbled making everyone laugh.

"You know I'm happy we're not dating," Ryan said while putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Wow you really know how to make a girl feel special don't ya lover boy," I said sarcastically getting a few chuckles and smiles from the people around me.

"I was going to say something nice but now I don't think I will," Ryan said pulling his chin from my shoulder and leaning back against the couch.

"I won't lose sleep," I said shrugging and continuing to eat.

"I want to know!" Nudge yelled from the other couch and Josh's lap.

"You have to get Max to ask me nicely," Ryan said smirking confidently at me.

"Not gonna happen bud," I said watching myself talk on the TV.

"C'mon Ride, you don't want to know a nice thing I was going to say about you? This might never happen again." Ryan said raising his eyebrows as he made his proposal.

"It's about to happen on national TV in a couple minutes," I said only giving him half my attention but a full devilish smirk.

_"We had Ryan on here a month ago," Joy said. _

"_Oh yeah?" I said sitting up in my chair._

_ "Yeah, He said you were a good kisser. Is that true for him?" Joy asked me with that frown and impassive face like she didn't care. The crowd laughed at Joy and I smiled looking down. _

_ "That was really sweet of him to say," I said happily._

_ "Would you say the same for him?" Joy asked still with an impassive face. _

_ "I haven't kissed Ryan for years," I said looking anywhere but at Joy. _

_ "It's ok you don't have to be honest with me," Joy said nodding and looking away from me. I giggled but didn't answer._

Both bands laughed and Ryan and I and I felt just a little embarrassed.

"I think you looked like more of an idiot than me," Ryan said ruffling my already messy blonde hair.

"Did you really say I was a good kisser?" I asked him a taunting smirk playing my lips.

"Yeah," Ryan said smiling back at me. "I gave you a hundred out of ten. I wasn't giving a real answer." I shoved him hard but he just chuckled.

"But if you were going to give a real answer…" I pressed.

"Definitely a zero out of ten," Ryan said giving me another smirk to which I shoved him again. "Why insecure much?" Ryan taunted.

"Ok I'm done," I said angrily getting up and taking my bowl with me to the kitchen.

"Don't be a crab," Ryan yelled from the couch an arrogant smirk on his face. I whirled and glared at him for a couple seconds then turned on my heels and walked into the kitchen.

"You still want me to listen to that song?" Ryan asked yelled. I walked up to the kitchen and started to rinse out my bowl.

"Yeah," I yelled back and then balanced my bowl on the huge mound of dirty dishes in the sink. "Ella dishes!"

I walked back into the living room. Everyone but Fang, Ella, and Ryan were watching the TV.

"Why is that my job?" Ella asked looking up from her IPhone.

"'Cause it is," I said giving her a shrug but a look that told her not to question.

"No it's not," Ella said obviously not reading my look well. "You could do them just as well as I could." She said looking back down at the phone.

"But it's not my job," I said angrily.

"Not mine either," Ella said barely giving me any of her attention.

"It is now," I said furiously.

"You don't make the rules!" Ella yelled throwing her phone on the couch. "I go to school all day and then do homework all night! You can find time in your empty schedule to do the dishes I'm sure!" Ella stood and was now screaming at me.

"I work!" I yelled at her.

"Your job isn't a real job!" Ella screeched.

"You seem to think so when you get everything you want!" I yelled at her. Now we had everyone's attention. Turns out we're more entertaining than TV.

"You love to do what you do it's not real work! I go to school and I hate it and it's hard!" Ella yelled her face becoming red.

"It pays for all you shit!" I screamed.

"Yeah and after I go to school my job will pay for my shit!" Ella yelled.

"Who do you think is paying for you to go to college so you can get a job?" I yelled. Honestly if she didn't appreciate the stuff I did she can go screw herself.

"Mom!" Ella yelled.

"I don't know how you get good grades because if you think mom is paying for your college then your far more stupid than I thought was even possible!" I was ready to hit something, I needed to hit something.

"Yeah well you're a bossy bitch!" Ella yelled at me. Real mature Ella, call me a name because you have nothing else to say.

"And you're a stupid whore!" I screamed back. I didn't say I was mature.

"You're a dumb slut!" Ella yelled furiously.

"Skank!" I yelled.

"Tramp!" Ella yelled back.

"Trash!" I screamed.

"Easy!" Ella cried back.

"Better than being a prude!"I yelled back.

"I'm not!" Ella screeched.

"Don't deny it Ella," I said calmly knowing it would piss her off.

"You're more of one than me!" She yelled, pointing her finger at me furiously.

"So now I'm a prude because two seconds ago I was easy?" I said challenging her by backing her into a corner.

"You're a prude who's trying to pretend she's not by being easy," Ella said coming up with that on the dot and I think it was pretty clear.

"Whatever Ella that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I said shaking my head at her and grabbing my guitar. I gave look at everyone and nodded my head for them to follow me.

"See you next Tuesday, Max," Ella said sweetly. I snapped and whirled to run at her but Ryan grabbed my arm and pulled me with him down to the basement.

"Do you know what she just said to me?" I screeched at Ryan.

"Yes but I'm also aware of what you called her and to be honest I'd say you're about equal and a black eye might just tip the scale." Ryan said calmly.

"I don't get it why is that so bad?" Gazzy said scratching his blond head as he walked.

"Think about what the first letter of every word is," Iggy said rolling his eyes.

We walked onto the floor of the basement and Ryan let go of me.

"S, Y, N, and T," Gazzy said confused.

"Pretend that instead of spelling see S-E-E you spelt it with a C and then you used the letter U instead of spelling out you," Iggy explained slowly and like he was talking to an idiot.

"C-U-N-T?"Gazzy asked still completely lost it was going right over his blond head.

"And what does that spell?" Iggy asked him while everyone either rolled their eyes or face palmed.

"Oh!" Gazzy said happily then he chuckled like a thirteen year old that just heard his first dirty joke.

"Just play your song please," Ryan said rolling his eyes and plopping down in the old couch followed by Tyler, Andrew, Liz, Josh, and Fang. Iggy, Nudge, Dylan, Gazzy, and I went to our spots and got ready.

"Now you can give _constructive_ criticism," I told everyone but gave Ryan a special warning look.

"Just start," Ryan groaned impatiently but he sent me a wink.

Iggy slammed on his drums and everyone joined in. Nudge was play guitar along with Dylan. **(Business of misery by Paramore)**

"I'm in the business of misery," I sang.

"Let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hour glass," I moved my right hand down my side.

"It's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

When I though t he was mine," I pointed to myself.

"She caught him by the mouth," I shook my head.

"I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie

He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me

But I wear the biggest smile," I smiled at Liz who was nodding her head to the beat.

"Whoa I never meant to brag I

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But god does it feel so good," I made a fist with my hand and pulled my arm towards my body as I sang.

"'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would," I nodded my head.

"'Cause god it just feels so…

It just feels so good," I smiled at everyone as the smiled watching us perform.

"Second chances never matter

People never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more

I'm sorry that'll never change," I smirked slightly as Liz gave me a thumbs up and the guys chuckled.

"And about forgiveness

We're supposed to exchange

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up

Look this way

Well there's a million other girls

Who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible

To get to who?" I raised my hands in question.

"They want and what they like

It's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse," Liz started to jump up and down to our beat making everyone smile at her.

"Whoa I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But god does it feel so good," I closed my eyes and lightly stomped my foot to the ground before opening my eyes again.

"'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would," I tapped my foot to the beat of Iggy's drum.

"'Cause god it just feels so…

It just feels so good," I looked at Dylan and smiled when I saw him rocking out completely.

"I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving…," I slammed my head at the same time Dylan started slamming on his guitar.

"Whoa I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But god does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause god it just feels so…

It just feels so good," I slammed my head with the final beat. My hair went flying forward so I flipped it back into place. It's like a shampoo commercial in this place!

"Nice girl!" Liz yelled coming up to me and we slapped a hard high five that left my hand stinging but we just smiled at each other.

"What was that?" Nudge asked smiling and holding a hand up to her ear.

"A dis!" Liz screamed slapping another high five with Nudge.

"O-M-G giirl!" Iggy yelled in a-I'm not against it don't take it that way- gay voice as he ran over to us excitedly.

"You're a dumbass," I said rolling my eyes and looking at Tyler, Andrew, and Josh. I held two thumbs up and raise my eyebrows in question while giving them a wide smile. At the same time they all copied my face right back at. With the three of them flashing goofy white smiles. Three pairs of eyebrows and thumbs raised and I couldn't help but laugh a little at them. God these guys are awesome.

"Yeah I got it," Ryan said slowly and slightly angrily into his phone as he walked over to us. His eyebrows were creased and he looked very…well angry. Ryan hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"Song was awesome babe!" Ryan said his mood completely shifting but something was off. "Definitely a hit. Call me up when you get in the studio we'll chill. Now, not to be the bad news bear, but we've got to bounce. Love you tons love." Ryan wrapped me into a quick but hard hug. Then I proceeded to hug everyone else and get tons of compliments.

I've got to hang out with these guys more often I think my self esteem just raised like ten points!

I shall leave you with some wise words from Max the Great Jedi. Think like a fish not like a tiger. Think on those wise words straight from the toilet bowl that is my mind.

**A/N Sorry I didn't know how to end it and that's what my corrupted little overtired mind came up with. Anyway I just want to thank you guys for the reviews and remind you that I do like it when you review so please do. I'm going to be updating a lot more lately because I have a couple more chapters pre-writted so I'm just going to post those and be all done with that. I'm also thinking about starting another story but don't worry I won't abandon this one but look for it in the next couple days please. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm updating sorry I took me so long I got the new Hush, Hush book Finale and I just finished it and regained my life. If you haven't read that series I seriously suggest it it's my second favorite after Maximum Ride. So anyway here's a new chapter. **

I hastily flung my pencil across the room letting it bounce against the wall and fall to the floor. I then proceeded to do the same action with my crumpled up piece of paper but refrained from doing the same with my guitar. Jeez! I've never had this bad of writers block. Have you ever had to write an essay and just sat there for hours on end with just your name on a blank computer screen? If not then you must be the freaking kid genius they've been looking for, if not, then congratulations you can add that to you small list of things that makes you relatively normal. Anyway back to my point, I've been sitting here for four hours now with no avail. That's right nothing. I have nothing to prove for my time wasted on this disgusting couch. Normally songs can just come to me. I usually have something to write about. Not that I don't have something to write about this time, I have more than enough problems and feelings and shit like that, it's just that I can't piece them together into anything worthwhile.

So I groaned for the umpteenth time and threw my head back in frustration. When it came down to it I wasn't wise. I didn't really know any more than the next person. I knew next to nothing about life, I've only got sixteen years on my clock. I don't really know much about love, except for the boys I've dated and, in some cases, what I thought could be love towards them. I love my family and friends but love is just a word to me. Love doesn't mean much if you don't show it. You can say you love someone and be lying your fake ass off but if you treat that person like you love them it means more. So all I know about love is how I feel and in the end I'm not sure if that's even what love feels like. Whatever, at the end of the day, even though I try and prove I'm an adult, I'm still a kid. A kid who knows nothing about the world, life, or love. I'm learning as I go. Those smart people knew what they were talking about when they said that you learn something new every day and you never stop learning. I got hit like a ton of bricks. Damn I'm a freaking genius!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**(A/N hand in my pocket alanis morissette I didn't feel like doing a whole thing where Max sings it to everyone so I just wrote it)**

I'm broke but I'm happy, I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
I'm high but I'm grounded, I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby  
What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine  
'Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five

I feel drunk but I'm sober, I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
I care but I'm restless, I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby

What it all comes down to  
Is that everything is going to be quite alright  
'Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette

What it all comes down to  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
'Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a peace sign

I'm free but I'm focused, I'm green but I'm wise  
I'm hard but I'm friendly, baby  
I'm sad but I'm laughing, I'm brave but I'm chicken shit  
I'm sick but I'm pretty, baby

And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing the piano

And what it all comes down to, my friends, yeah  
Is that everything is just fine, fine, fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is hailing a taxi cab

I looked down at my handy work admiring the song. This was a good one, I could feel it. I heard soft footsteps hitting the stairs coming down from the basement. Each stair was barely touched and only for a second before the feet moved to the next stair. Barely a sound was made each time. There was a soft creak and slight vibration of the floor as the person landed on the floor. I looked up and saw Fang's dark eyes and hair. His distinct jaw line, that honestly I wanted to touch. He had a slight stubble forming he probably didn't shower and shave yet today it was only nine in the morning it wasn't his fault I hadn't slept last night. His hair was slightly more tousled than normal. He had clearly just thrown on his dark wash jeans because the black vee-neck tee-shirt he had worn to bed last night was still on. He had black socks with a Nike symbol on the top. Finally he topped the whole look off with a ghost of smile playing his usually frowning lips.

"What up?" I asked smirking slightly.

"We're going grocery shopping for your mother so put on some shoes and let's rock." He said turning and heading back up the stairs. I groaned and left everything on the couch before following him up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok I think this says eggs," I said studying the list my mom had given us. The handwriting was already bad and I had stupid sunglasses on. Sometimes I wonder if the sunglasses actually help me hide or hurt me because I look like an idiot with them on and that might attract more attention.

"Are you illiterate?" Fang asked sarcastically as we started to walk to the other side of the store for the eighth time. Honestly she should have put this stuff in order we're walking back and forth every single time. For the most part we hadn't drawn any attention except for when I ran the cart into the stand but no one had recognized me then.

Fang placed a carton of eggs into the cart and looked at me.

"What the hell is flax seed?" I asked looking at the next thing on the list. Fang shrugged and we started to scan the closest aisle. Then I saw a guy in a red vest and decided we had no hope of finding whatever the hell flax seed was.

"Excuse me do you carry flax seed?" I asked the guy. A teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes turned around and instantly smiled. Omega. "Never mind I'll get a better looking person to help us." I said sarcastically and then started to turn around.

"Good luck with the people who work at this place," Omega said back jokingly. I kept walking slowly but a smirk was on my face and Fang was giving me a questioning look. "C'mon Ride, you don't see me for a year and you don't even have the decency to give me a hug." I turned around and gave him a smirk.

"Why so you can touch my ass perv?" I asked but I was completely joking.

"Bring it in babe," He said opening his arms all the way out. I smiled and ran into his arms enjoying the familiar feeling. Omega is a year older than me and I dated him freshman year but we stayed friends due to the fact that he's a cool dude. I pulled away from him and he smiled at me.

I noticed Fang standing off to the side awkwardly with his arms crossed and I motioned for him to come closer. Slowly, Fang walked over not bothering to give even a small smile.

"Fang this is Omega, Omega this is Fang." Omega stuck his hand out to Fang and, hesitantly, Fang shook it.

"Sorry man didn't mean to be all up on your girl, don't worry Max and I are just friends," Omega said obviously thinking that Fang's almost angry attitude was because he had hugged me which it wasn't because we were just friends. So Fang's behavior was completely unrelated to me for some reason he was just being a jerk.

"No!" I said quickly.

"It's cool dude were just friends too," Fang said almost bitterly before glancing at me with a slightly hurt expression. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Oh I forgot Max only dates blue eyed boys," Omega said giving me a playful shove.

"For the last time I don't discriminate against eye color!" I said defensively and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Newbie back to work!" A man yelled walking by the top of the aisle.

"Fuck off," Omega mumbled under his breath. "Flax seed? You on a diet or something? Fame finally getting to your blonde head?" Omega said ruffling my hair and giving me a smile.

"Hell no, I don't even know what the shit is it's on the list given by the mother," I said holding up the crinkled purple paper for him to see.

"Ah I forgot all the chicks at school are on this crazy diet flax seed is part of it bet your Ells is doing that shit too. Honestly its stupid just got run a lap if you're worried about your weight." Omega said shrugging and looking a tad ticked off.

"Ella's on a diet?" I asked a little shocked. Don't get me wrong I was never really a loser at school because I played sports but I always stayed me and said if people didn't like me they didn't have to be my friend. Part of staying me included eating whatever I wanted if I wanted to and making fun of the idiots, or sometimes my friends, who dieted. Now Ella was one of the idiots that decided to diet.

"I'm not getting it for her she'll eat like a normal person," I said decisively.

"Same old Max," Omega looked down at me with a happy smile on his face.

"I'll let you get back to work so you don't get fired," I said smiling back at him.

"Hey listen why don't you come to my party tonight?" Omega questioned sounding hopeful. "Fang can come to. Heck bring everyone I'd love to see you guys somewhere other than TV." Omega said nodding his head at Fang.

"You know I'm not really a partier," I explained slowly and Omega's face fell. Yes, I had gone to parties before but even though I love Omega as a friend I know that his parties were always crazy.

"But my parties are the best. You don't want to see everyone." Omega said raising his eyebrows as he proposed my options.

"No, it's not that it's just that-"

"JJ is going to be there." I felt half of me instantly shoot towards going just at those six words but I didn't give in. "No one's gonna squeal and there's no reporters around. C'mon don't get to be a loser."

"Omega you know it's a bad idea. I go and I party then there's a picture of me in the tabloids tomorrow." I said solemnly. I wanted to go see my friends. I wanted to go let lose. I wanted to try and be a normal kid and have normal fun.

"Please," Omega whined pouting his lip and folding his hands together.

"Not unless there is a complete guaranty that it won't get out." I said crossing my arms and standing my ground.

"What if you perform a song and that way if things do get out it will be about you singing not partying?" Omega offered.

"Doesn't work that way. Listen I'll talk to Ash and try and work something out. Now give me a hug and I'll leave." I said opening my arms up and waiting for his to wrap around me.

"Nah, I'll get my hug later when you show up at my party." Omega said giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes and sauntered off to finish grocery shopping with the one and only Fang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes!" Ella screamed at us.

"No," Ash and I screamed in union.

"Yes!" Ella and Nudge screamed back at us.

"Doesn't matter I'm the one who got invited and I'm not going meaning that my plus ones aren't either." I said crossing my arms.

"Max it will be so much fun," Ella whined.

"There's no way that it won't show up in the press tomorrow so we aren't doing it," authority entering my voice in a way that dared her to challenge me. I'm going to be a wonderful parent one day.

"That's not the problem Max. It probably wouldn't show up in the press tomorrow and if it did it would be fine if you guys going to party in your home town came up. The problem is I don't want you guys going to a party that late." Ash said his voice topping mine when it came to authority.

"What's this about parties?" My mom asked walking through the front door. Well if press isn't a problem then I don't see one. I guess maybe we can go.

"The kids want to go to a party tonight," Ash explained then they both shared a look I didn't understand.

"Who's house is it at?" My mom asked. "Are parents going to be there?" she asked in a voice that made me think she had missed her true calling as a detective.

"Omega's I don't-"

"Nope!" My mom shouted cutting me off.

"What?" I said angrily.

"The last time I let you go to one of Omega's parties you came home at seven in the morning in a shirt that was not yours and had clearly been drinking." My mom said angrily.

"That was an awesome party," Iggy said with a glazed look in his eyes and smirk on his lips.

"Mom the soda was spiked I didn't know," I said defensively. Now I don't know if I said this before but me and rules don't mix well. I don't go out of my way to break them as long as for the most part I run my life. Currently my mom was running my life not me.

"Exactly why you're not going," My mom said strictly.

"Live and learn, mom. Now I know not to drink the soda." I explained.

"Maximum you are not going to that party and that's final." My mom nearly yelled then turned and walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the band and Fang and Ella.

"We're going, right?" Dylan whispered.

"Of course were going," I scoffed but in a whisper. Everyone but Fang smiled at me and I gave him a questioning look.

"You should listen to her," Fang said firmly while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I would if she were being reasonable," I said walking past him. Nudge and Ella followed me already talking about what to wear.

**Fang POV**

"C'mon man you don't want to miss out on the chance to see the one and only Maximum Ride party her hot ass off, do you?" Gazzy asked me nudging me slightly. I really did want to see that. Max dressed up with something tight that Ella and Nudge made her wear dancing to the beat and totally loose. I did want to see that. I wanted to see that badly.

"Yeah I guess it'll be fun," I said shrugging.

"Now the thing with Max at a party is that she finds one guy that she usually already knows and sticks with him all night. So if you want her to hang with you then you better hang with her the whole time." Iggy instructed. "You don't let that chick out of your sight."

"What are you talking about dude?" I asked him pretending to not know what he meant. I wanted Max for sure. I didn't think I was ready to act on my feelings yet. She would probably just reject me.

"You want to get with that, don't lie," Dylan said giving me a playful shove. I struggled to hide a smirk.

"Nah man she's just a cool girl," I said smoothly.

"Whatever," Gazzy said rolling his eyes.

"Just know that there are some people who can handle alcohol," Iggy paused to look me dead in the eye and a purely evil smirk arose on his face, "Max isn't one of them."

"What do you mean?" I asked just a tad bit curious. Max drunk was something I never thought I'd see… in my life.

"Max is fully against drinking because she's such a control freak. She's only gotten drunk once in her life and it was bad. Tonight I know she's going to drink because it would make her mom mad and right now all Max wants to do is go against her mother. Max doesn't listen well." Iggy gave me a knowing smirk as I turned this information over in my head. I wasn't much of a drinker either, like Max I like to have control. But Max losing control was something I was definitely not opposed to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang POV

Damn! That's all I could think as I watched Max hug another girl from across the room. Tight white tank-top. Shinny hair. Eyes that were glinting with happiness and something devilish from the fact that she knew she was going against the rules and I knew she loved it.

The lights were dim and music was blaring through the house to the point where the ground vibrated every time a low beat echoed through the giant radio.

Max and the girl started to hysterically laugh at something and I couldn't help myself as I felt a smile grace my lips at the sight of Max laughing.

Girls and boys danced all around and talked on the edges of the room. A typical teenage party. I scanned the room and saw Iggy and Ella in the corner. Iggy was centimeters from Ella's body that was pressed to the wall. They both looked at each other with a glint in their eyes and smirk on their face. Iggy played with a strained of Ella's hair and she beamed up at him. I wanted that, that love in their eyes. I looked from them and saw Nudge dancing and laughing with some girls that Max now just waved at. Max and the girl she had just been talking to ran over to the group and hugs were shared all around. I've never seen Max so happy to give someone a hug.

Over on the other side of the room Gazzy talked with a very pretty girl with brown hair. Dylan was about ten feet from Gazzy talking with some guys and yelling with them I assumed they were football players, they just looked it.

I looked back over at Max's group to see Max holding a bottle of vodka and staring down at it while Nudge gave her a warning look. Max looked at Nudge the mischievous glint in her eyes completely overwhelming the happy one that had been there before. Max shrugged and tipped the bottle back. Oh god here we go.

The girls all cheered for Max while Nudge gapped at Max who I'm sure had given Nudge long rants about how they should never and would never drink. The girls passed the bottle around each of them chugging some of the bottle. I honestly don't know how they weren't puking at this point. Like I said I'm not much of a drinker but I do know that alcohol burns and tastes absolutely disgusting and bitter almost and it is most definitely not meant to be chugged.

"She's mesmerizing ain't she?" Omega said coming up to me and slinging his heavy arm over my shoulders. He had clearly had a couple drinks and was a tad bit tipsy at this point.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Don't give me that face boy, Max, dumb ass. She's damn hot and got a wicked attitude. I can't handle that shit but damn she is a fun ass girl. Easy to talk to, easy on the eyes, but damn she is not easy." Omega shaking his head as he stared at Max. Max looked up and right at Omega and I who were staring at her like two idiots. Max looked somewhat annoyed and raised her hands in question. I shrugged but Omega being drunk off his ass called her over with his finger. I watched as Max mumbled something to her friends and rolled her eyes at Omega and then gave me a questioning look.

"What?" Max asked frowning at us.

"First have a drink," Omega said handing her a closed beer. Max rolled her eyes but took the beer. Max walked over to some kid on the wall and smiled quickly.

"Got a light Tommy?" She asked nodding her head at him. The kid, Tommy, smiled at her and handed her a blue lighter from his pocket. Max used the lighter to pop the cap off the beer bottle and then gave it back to Tommy.

"Thanks bud," She said saluting him then taking a swing of beer and looking back at Omega.

"Ok now when you finish that get your hot ass on that dance floor with the boy in black," Omega said flashing me a smile and then ruffling Max's hair. Max shrugged and took another drink out of her bottle. Omega smiled at us one last time before hobbling off to someone else.

"I dance like a dying bird," Max stated then took another drink. I smirked at her and she smiled back. Max held her beer bottle out to me in an unsaid question. Now here came the decision that would determine the rest of my night. If I drink, I loosen up and probably have more fun. If I don't drink I don't lose control. I grabbed the bottle before my brain could stop me and chugged the rest of the bottle. It was pretty full.

Here goes nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang POV

**(The song that's playing is lemme see by usher)**

Yeah right you 'dance like a dying bird' was all I could think as Max's…well her ass…kind of…she was…we were…Damn Hell the chick was grinding against me and fuck yeah it felt awesome.

At this point I was piss drunk, I knew it. Max was way past piss drunk she was at the point of almost incoherence but damn she could dance. I grabbed Max's hips pulling her closer to me. The music was so awesome and Max has told me a lot now that she likes this song.

_You can say it all night long_

_ That you couldn't wait to get me home along_

_ What you gon' do to me_

_ Don't talk about, be about it_

_ Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see_

Max quickly turned around to face me and damn even drunk the girl looks gorgeous. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so bad but before I could Max jumped up and connected our lips. She opened her mouth to mine and I shoved my tongue in her mouth. She wanted me to take control, I'll take control. I could taste the alcohol in her mouth but I'm sure mine was the same. Our tongues battled in a very drunken manner and I finally got Max to give into me and I started to lick everywhere in her mouth. The backs of her teeth and massaging her tongue. I felt a vibration from her mouth and faintly heard a moan and deepened the kiss. Max's hands wandered up my shirt and I shivered at her touch and involuntarily pulled away from our kiss.

"Damn boy you're hot," Max mumbled as she traced patterns on my stomach that were driving me crazy. I leaned in to kiss her again when Nudge ran over and pulled us apart quickly.

"We're leaving," Nudge said quickly. "Everyone's drunk and we're leaving." Nudge grabbed Max and I by the arms and pulled us along with groans of protest coming out in a constant flow from Max.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max POV

"Sorry," I mumbled my world spinning slightly.

"What were you thinking? You do realize that what you did was illegal…" I just couldn't listen I was too focused on standing up. All of my mother's words were literally going in one ear and out the other.

"Max!" My mom screamed jolting me back into the real world.

"Mm," I groaned holding my head that now pounded.

"Just go to your room!" She screamed furiously. I nodded slightly and turned. I stumbled over towards the stairs using the wall to keep myself from falling. Everyone else had gone home but Ella, Fang, and I had to get yelled at but I by far got the worst of it.

I stumbled going up the stairs and fell forwards my head hitting the stair and I let out another groan in pain. I shoved myself to my feet and started to climb the rest of the stairs.

I really messed up.

**A/N so I hope you guys liked it. If not… then I'm sorry. Anyway please review and I promise to update soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Wake up!" a man yelled. I groaned as a pounding headache started and nausea filled my stomach. I peeked open one eye and saw Jeb standing over me angrily. The light burned my eye so I shut it and rolled over.

"Maximum Ride wake up right now! Get your lazy ass out of bed. You're not laying around the house all day with a hangover." Jeb said furiously.

"Shut the fuck up," I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head.

"I'm going to count to three," Jeb declared sternly.

"And I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't leave," I said as sweetly as I could considering I had just been rudely awakened. I didn't want to deal with the aftermath of last night. I couldn't remember most of it but I knew it was probably best that way.

"One," Jeb warned earing no reaction from me. "Two," again I gave no reaction. "Three," He said angrily. I didn't respond.

"Ha the world didn't end," I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, but I just added an hour onto your punishment," Jeb said sounding happy.

"What punishment loon?" I asked getting annoyed by the fact that he was still in my room.

"I have a long list of things for you to do today so you better get up. You're mother said I'm in charge of your punishment so get up and put on some clothes." Jeb said eagerly then I heard his footsteps retreat from my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I crossed my arms and gave Jeb a 'seriously?' look.

"You're delusional if you think I'm going to do that," I stated stubbornly.

"Get started Max," Jeb said pointing to the yard and getting his timer ready.

"What happens if I don't run?" I questioned.

"We can spar," Jeb said shrugging. Punching his stupid face sounded really good right now.

"Let's do it," I said turning on my heels and getting on the balls of my feet. Jeb dropped his clipboard and stopwatch and turned to face me. Fang looked over from where he was washing the car in the driveway with Ella and gave me a questioning look followed by Ella's.

"Hands up," Jeb ordered pulling me back to the task at hand. I balled my hands into fists and put them in front of me. Jeb copied my action and we watched each other waiting for the other person to make the first move. Jeb flinched slightly causing me to start a reaction before realizing that it was a fake. Now I was pissed but I didn't react on my feelings like Jeb wanted me to. He wanted me to get angry and impatient and attack first because he was ready.

Jeb finally flung his right fist at my head and I ducked but was quickly punched in the stomach by a left uppercut I should have seen coming. Unfortunately I didn't have time to get mad at myself because bile rose in my throat. I ran over and started puking nothing but horrible smelling gunk out onto the grass.

"Bet you wish you stayed home last night, right?" Jeb asked as I finished vomiting in the grass. I wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my shirt and turned to glare at him. "What are you gonna do Max? Hit me? Remember be angry just stay in control." I glared at Jeb contemplating my next move.

His left arm hung a little low and I happened to have over heard him tell my mom he had shoulder surgery earlier this year meaning his left shoulder would be weak. A blow to his left shoulder and a kick to his ribs would almost guarantee my victory. Jeb was studying my face clearly trying to predict my next move.

I flinched to my right then ran at his left side. I quickly pulled my right fist back and hit his shoulder as hard as I could. Jeb instantly grabbed his shoulder with a loud intake of breath. Before he could react I spun for a round house kick to where ever it was going to land. Unfortunately my foot didn't collide with him because he threw himself to the ground at the last minute. Meaning that I spun completely around and landed crouched down to make sure I didn't fall on my face from the force I had put in the kick.

I shot back up to a standing position and Jeb copied my action but was clearly babying his left shoulder.

Then, before I had time to catch my breath, Jeb threw a punch that I quickly blocked and returned with an effective blow to his stomach. Then I jutted my knee up and connected with his ribs. I went to throw another punch, being too close to kick, but Jeb quickly blocked my left arm and threw it down then following up with a hard punch to my ribs that I knew would bruise. I didn't give Jeb the satisfaction and didn't show any pain. I quickly swung my leg and caught him behind his knees and pulled through. Jeb fell backwards with a large thud and it looked like it killed.

"Sorry old man," I said bending down and getting in his face then gave a very light slap to his cheek. Jeb was holding his head that had clearly had wacked against the ground pretty hard.

"Good job," Jeb managed to get out but it was strained.

My mom came running out looking worried and angry.

"You two can't beat each other up!" Mom yelled instantly bending down and helping Jeb up.

"It was just sparing don't worry," Jeb said reassuringly as he clutched his head.

"Max looked ready to kill you," My mom said giving me a glare before turning back to Jeb.

My mom slowly helped Jeb walk back into the house and I shook my head. I felt like saying 'Don't worry mom I'm fine' but decided I didn't need to give her another reason to be mad at me.

"Not the best fight I've ever seen," Ella said giving me a wink.

"I'm hung over and he's old," I said shrugging but I couldn't help but smile at my sister.

"The puke was a nice touch," Ella said chuckling and spraying my mom's car with the hose. Her comment reminded me of the bad taste in my mouth.

"You would have done the same thing, he fucking socked me in the stomach after I was drinking last night." I said angrily. Seriously he knew very well that I was nauseous to start with.

"Let's see the battle scars," Ella said. I chuckled and looked over at Fang who had yet to take his eyes off me. He must know something I don't because all morning he's been giving me weird looks I hope I didn't do anything stupid. Then, I lifted up my shirt so it rested just under my bra. There was a red circle right in the center of my stomach showing exactly were Jeb had hit me. Then there was a giant red mark on the right side of my rib cage revealing where he had hit my ribs. Now I know you're probably like 'report him for child abuse' but Jeb and I used to spar all the time and you learn something every time plus I got to hit him so why stop the tradition. We never hit hard enough to leave any damage…well permanent.

I grabbed a sponge from the bucket and started to wash the car. Punishments suck and going to the party wasn't even worth it because I don't remember squat.

Iggy's mom's van flew into my driveway and I let out a groan but couldn't help but notice Ella's huge smile.

Iggy jumped out of the driver's side and smiled and waved.

"Thought I'd check in on the prisoners," he said smiling at us. Iggy quickly flipped his hat backwards and pulled his pants up considering they were falling down. I watched as Iggy walked over to Ella and they kissed. Holy shit what did I just say? Oh my god they kissed! Did that mean…

"Am I missing something?" I asked pointing between the two as Iggy kissed the top of Ella's head.

"Yeah your memory of last night," Ella said rolling her eyes.

"So you guys are together now?" I asked stupidly. Fang, Iggy, and Ella all rolled their eyes at me.

"Yeah, dumb ass," Iggy said giving me a disapproving look.

"Ok then," I said throwing the sponge down into the bucket causing some suds to fly out and land on the ground in a circle. Ella and Iggy raised their eyebrows at me in question while Fang just looked worried.

"Rules!" I declared. I walked up to Iggy and got in his face slowly backing him up until his back was to the car. Iggy looked slightly worried because he knew what I was capable of. "Hands, they stay above the hips and below the ribs or on her face, head, or neck. Tongue, that stays in your mouth. Last but certainly not least, dick, now that stays in your pants. Are we clear?" I asked sternly while poking Iggy in the chest and giving and intimidating look. I think I may have missed my calling as a father of a teenage girl.

"Crystal," Iggy said pushing me away jokingly.

"I'm serious," I warned.

"And so am I. I'm not a douche Max, and to be honest I'm mad that you would even feel the need to give me that talk. If anything you should have given that talk to Drew, especially that last part." Iggy said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ha-ha," I said dryly. "Now run along love birds." I said waving them off. Ella rolled her eyes at me but a she was still wearing a ghost of a smile as she dragged Iggy off towards the house.

I looked back over to see Fang's dark eyes boring into me. I looked back at him. Both of us didn't say anything. We didn't move. We just looked into each other's eyes. Fang's were curious and held another deep feeling that looked like happiness. He also seemed a little disappointed in me for some reason. It was probably because I got drunk and he thinks I'm a loser now, which I am. I'm not only a loser but an idiot. I had only done it because I was told not to do it.

"You don't remember do you?" Fang asked finally his deep voice broke through the silence and it seemed like he was yelling when he was really just above a whisper.

"Remember what?" I asked confused. _Please don't say I did something stupid last night_, was all I could think and hope for.

Fang didn't answer he just took a step forward never breaking eye contact with me. Then he took three more steps and pressed my back to the car and my front to his.

"This," Fang whispered then leaned down and kissed me softly. Instinctively, I brought my hands up to his neck. Just as I laced my own fingers together and Fang turned his head slightly to deepen our kiss I realized what was happening. My eyes flung open and I pulled away quickly.

"I-I-I… we're friends, friends don't kiss," I said quickly side stepping to get away from him.

"Max," Fang said quickly and quietly but I was really freaked out. I didn't know where that came from. I just shook my head at him and quickly turned and ran towards the woods in my mom's backyard. I didn't want to have to talk to anyone and no one was in the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My knuckles were bleeding. There was a cut down my cheek. My ribs ached and I knew they were bruised. Did I care? Nope. Not one little bit. I just leaned back against one of the tallest trees in the woods. I could see a lot from the top and I let my foot hang down from the branch I was sitting on while the other was bent and propped up.

I had punched a couple trees in frustration, which is why my knuckles were bleeding. The cut on my cheek was from when I was running and a small twig scratched it. My ribs were from Jeb but I'm pretty sure his condition was worse than my own.

At first I had come out here to get away from Fang and everyone else but now I was just enjoying being alone and not having to deal with anything. However, at this point it was getting dark and I was starving. Basically if I didn't go back in the next hour I would be stuck at the top of a very high tree in the dark starving. There was no way I could safely get down this tree in the dark.

I sighed and swung my body down to the next branch. Slowly, I shimmied down the tall tree. Left foot, right hand. Right foot, left hand.

Before I knew it I was on the grass of the woods. Bushes were surrounding me and the moon has just started to make an appearance. I wasn't in a rush to get back to the house so I shuffled my feet and looked around breathing deeply.

I didn't know how I felt about Fang. I don't know if I know him well enough to really know if I like him. I didn't know how I felt about Jeb. I knew I hated him but I don't know if I should because it hurts my mom and the family as a unit. I don't know how I feel about Ella and Iggy. I know I was shooting for them to be together but since Ari is gone I feel really protective over Ella. I trust Iggy and when it came down to it I couldn't think of anyone else I trust more with Ella than Iggy but that doesn't mean I don't wish she was single for the rest of her life. Whatever, just have to let life play out I guess. Everyone always says things happen for a reason. Maybe there's a reason Ari died. Maybe there's a reason why Jeb left. Maybe there's a reason I got famous. Maybe there's a reason Iggy and I have stayed friends for this long. And maybe, just maybe, there's a reason why Fang came into my life and a reason why I had to have my heart broken so many times.

Whatever I'm not into all that stuff. So maybe nothing happens for a reason and I've caused everything that's happened, directly or indirectly.

I came up to the edge of the woods and I could see the house lite up. Dylan had his car in my driveway and that meant that everyone was probably here. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the craziness that was bound to be in that house.

I walked across the yard and towards the house. I could already see everyone moving about frantically through the windows. I was not in the mood. Hopefully they were here for Ella and Iggy, whom I'm sure is going to be spending even more time here now.

I flung the front door open and everyone stopped and stared at me.

**A/N So you're going to see why everyone is waiting for Max later but don't get too excited it's not anything big or important or really that exciting actually it's not very interesting. Anyway I've gotten a couple reviews giving suggestions for songs Fang could sing, I listened to them and I like them they're good songs, but I wasn't really planning on having Fang be able to sing. I could have him be a good singer if you guys want but I don't really think I want him to become famous because I've read stories like that before. I've gotten at least two Fang song suggestions and I'm not really sure if that's what you guys want. So anyway if that's what you guys were think for the story tell me and I'll think about it but I really wasn't going to have Fang sing. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Where were you?" My mom asked worriedly than ran at me already inspecting the cut on my cheek. "Did you get in a fight, again? I swear Max!" I silenced my mom with a shake of my head.

"I cut my cheek on a twig," I said and was slightly surprised by how gruff my voice sounded. I squeezed my mom's shoulder gently and walked towards the fridge. Everyone's eyes followed my every move. It never occurred to me that they would be worried about me. I took a water bottle from the fridge and downed half the bottle before scanning the people all standing perfectly still around the room. They all look shocked and slightly worried. The only person who wasn't shocked was Fang, he was all worry.

"Let me fix your cut," My mom said already digging through the first aid kit on the kitchen counter, that never seemed to be able to stay in its proper place for long in the house.

"It's fine just a little scratch," I said dismissing her with a shrug.

"No it's not Max it's bleeding," My mom said coming at me with an antiseptic wipe. Maybe it was bleeding but it didn't hurt much. I didn't think the cut was bad at all. I let my mom wipe the cut and I had to say I was pretty shocked at the amount of blood I saw come off on the wipe.

"It's small but actually very deep," My mom mumbled more to herself, then put a band aid on my cheek. Mom pulled away from me and examined my body. I was careful to hide my knuckles discreetly so she wouldn't freak out. I would clean the cuts later and maybe they would be done bleeding by then.

"Anything else?" My mom asked worriedly.

"Nope I'm fine," I said as convincingly as I could.

"I'm going to bed then," Mom said walking past me and towards the stairs. Then she stopped suddenly and turned to Jeb. "You are more than welcome to stay if you want." My mom said quickly and then continued to walk.

Jeb looked to me in question. I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"No you're not," I said quickly to Jeb not bothering to ask his real question. "Though I don't think you really care about what I say." I added angrily. Jeb nodded stiffly at me then looked back down at the newspaper he was reading from the table. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'll be down in five minutes stay if you want or don't if you don't." I directed at the band. Then I quickly grabbed the first aid kit just in case. I didn't think my hand would need it but I didn't think it was bad to have it just in case.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I climbed the stairs.

~~~~~~~~DON'T THINK YOUWANT TO HAVE TO READ ABOUT A SHOWER SEEMS BORING~~~~~

I fumbled with the antiseptic spray considering I'm a righty and I had to use my left hand to spray the cuts on my right knuckles. My knuckles were a mess. Skin was torn and peeling off. They were still bleeding and at this point they were bruised and really swollen. I didn't really know what to do and right now I was wishing I had gotten my mom's help. All I knew right now was that I had to get out of this humid bathroom because if I didn't I was going to need another shower just to get the sweat off myself.

I grabbed the first aid kit and my dirty clothes and walked down the hall and into my room. When I walked into the room the first thing I did was jump slightly and take a huge breath.

Now I bet you're wondering why I did that, well my good friends I did that because I wasn't expecting Fang to be sitting on my bed reading a magazine with my face on the cover. Fang just looked up at me, thankfully, I don't think he noticed that I had gotten scared.

I threw my clothes in the growing pile in the corner of my room and then set the first aid kit on the desk before looking into Fangs eyes and regretting it instantly. He seemed to be able to read every single emotion I was feeling just by looking at me and it made me uncomforable.

"Want me to fix you knuckles?" Fang asked in his deep and hypnotizing voice.

"How did-"

"I'm observant," Fang answered interrupting my question. Clearly I was getting predictable. I guess I did want him to fix my knuckles it would take me forever and it still wouldn't be right. I nodded stiffly and then shuffled over to him with the first aid kit.

I cautiously sat down on the bed next to him and crossed my legs. Fang started going through the first aid kit and I watched as he took a bunch of things out.

Fang quickly wiped the cut clean with antiseptic and I held in the instinct to react to the stinging. Then Fang put that cream stuff that helps cuts heal on with a little Q-tip. I was amazed at how gentle he was being. It was like he was scared I would break. Then he put two gauze pads on my knuckles so the bleeding would hopefully stop and the blood wouldn't leak through. Then finally he wrapped gauze around the top of my hand to keep the pads from moving. I was about to pull my hand away and say thank you but Fang kissed my hand.

"Now it will definitely get better," Fang said giving me a small smirk that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Can you tell me why?" Fang asked as he sat up but still held my hurt hand in his.

"You fixed my hand," I said confused.

"No why you ran away today, I don't understand," He said sounding more confused than I had ever heard.

"Because I don't want to lose you as a friend," I said slowly. That was part of the reason but to be honest I don't know the real reason.

"Whatever Max," Fang said sounding very frustrated then he shot up and dropped my hand.

"Fang," I said quickly. I didn't know what I was going to say but I didn't want him to leave for some reason.

"No Max," Fang said turning on me angrily. "Tell me when you figure everything out, ok?" Fang walked to the door and all I wanted to do was beg him to stay and apologize but I didn't because I didn't know why I wanted to do that.

"I'll get you ice for that," Fang said nodding his head at my hand and then leaving the room.

I groaned and threw myself back on my bed. Why does everything have to be so hard? Why can't my life just ever go smoothly?

I couldn't sit here and feel sorry for myself because that made me a snob so I got up and started my decent down stairs.

As I hopped down the stairs I could already hear everybody talking.

"I don't," Fang said impatiently.

"Whatever you can deny it all you want," Nudge said.

"She's fine, thought, right?" Iggy's worried voice said.

"As far as I know she's fine but she doesn't tell me shit," Fang said angrily.

Then I reached the bottom of the stairs and the whole band looked up at me. I nodded at them and sat between Dylan and Nudge on the couch.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Nudge said shooting a glare at Gazzy. "If we ever win the lottery our vacation should be to Spain because they have the prettiest things to see and the best food.

Fang walked over to me and handed me some frozen vegetables wrapped in a towel. He really is sweet.

"Thanks," I said smirking at him and taking the vegetables for my hand. Fang didn't smile back he nodded stiffly then sat down on the other couch.

"…That's what Max thinks," I heard Nudge say and instantly tuned back into the conversation going on around me.

"What do I think?" I asked leaning back and pressing my 'ice pack' to my knuckles.

"That we should clearly take our lottery winning money and go on a trip to a bunch of different places," Nudge explained what I thought. Yeah you read right, apparently Nudge knew what I wanted.

"Actually that's what I wanted when I was like ten Nudge." Everyone chuckled at the thought. "Now I would take the money and have other people spend it. I like to just stay in one place. Maybe give it to charity or something."

"You wouldn't spend any of it?" Nudge asked me appalled and I shook my head which nearly made her's fall off. "Not even a pair of shoes?"

"Definitely not a pair of shoes," I said disgustedly. Nudge just gapped at me clearly shocked beyond words, which is rare for her.

"I think I'm going to buy a convertible," Iggy said randomly earning a couple strange looks, one of them from me.

"I'm getting a jeep," I stated recovering first. "Wrangler." I added quickly.

"If you ever get your license," Dylan said smirking to which everyone started hysterically laughing. I sat with my arms crossed and frowning disapprovingly as everyone laughed and gave Dylan high fives. Even Fang let out some chuckles.

"I could get it I just haven't gotten around to it," I said defensively.

"Tell yourself what you have to to get through the day," Dylan said and I quickly shoved him.

That's when I heard a knock at the door. We all stopped laughing and quickly shared a look before Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy, and I shot up and bolted for the door. The race for who could get it first was on.

Somewhere on my way here I had thrown my vegetables and Iggy had dropped Ella's hand. I pretty sure I saw Dylan's phone go flying but wasn't too sure.

I reached the door first and flung it open excitedly only to have my face fall at the sight of his blue eyes.

**Cliffy! Who is it? I'm sure you guys could guess if you really tried. I have faith in you. Anyway if I get a lot of reviews I'll update today or maybe tomorrow if not I'll wait for about a week depending on my schedule for the week. Most of you guys don't want Fang to sing in the story, like me, so he won't be a singer. I already have an idea of how I'm going to end the story so if he were to sing I would have to change the whole plot that I have going in my head. Yeah…now I sound crazy but that's ok! It was just snowing here and now it's sunny so I think I'm crazy because my weather is. Anyway, please review. I'll take comments, suggestions, or anything. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N so I got five reviews and I'm happy! Thanks guys it means a lot! Anyway as promised I'm posting this chapter. Here you go:**

"What do you want?" I asked.

Sam, who was standing outside, held a single rose out to me and I just gave him a disapproving shake of my head.

"Just hear me out," Sam begged finally forgetting about the stupid flower. His strong arm reached out and his hand grabbed mine. I quickly wrenched my hand from his grasp and narrowed my eyes.

"Can we just talk?" Sam asked tiredly.

"You can talk and hope that I listen," I said angrily. Sam sighed and took a deep breath before motioning with his hand for me to come outside with him. I groaned and rolled my eyes but I followed him outside the house.

"Max you know I love you," Sam said quickly as I shut the door dividing us from everyone else in the process. "I would do anything for you and I made a mistake cheating and then letting you go."

"No shit Sherlock," I putting all the anger I felt into making myself sound bored to discourage him.

"I want you back," Sam said and he gently ran a finger through my hair. His touch was warm and inviting but most importantly familiar. I knew Sam. I knew how he would react to something. I know how he feels. I know how he thinks. I know how he acts. There's always that one part of you that clings to the things that are familiar because they feel safe to you. Fortunately for me my brain and heart cling to my sanity and happiness so Sam was spit out of luck.

"I don't want you back," I scoffed.

"I know that's not true," Sam said softly.

"You should also know, then, that you're delusional," I scoffed again.

"Max give us another shot. Come to L.A. with me. We can spend the weekend together and just catch up. We can reconnect and things can go back to normal. We were happy, we had fun. We can make this work I know we can." Sam said a ghost of a smile crossed his face and I frowned.

"What if I don't want to make it work?" I said causing Sam's face to fall. "I'm done Sam it's too late. You don't get to pick and choose when you like me. It doesn't work like that. I have absolutely no feelings for you. Goodnight." I said crossing my arms. Sam actually looked sad though for some reason I don't feel like it's because of me. I stepped back and quickly walked back inside.

Everyone but Jeb, Ash, and Fang stood guiltily by the door when I walked in. None of them could meet my eyes.

"They call me heartbreaker," Iggy sang breaking the silence. At least he didn't pretend that he wasn't listening. Although he was probably just listening because Ella was. I gave Iggy a smiled and the boys let out some chuckles. Nudge and Ella looked at me sympathetically but I pretended not to notice. I was fine to be honest. I little exhausted after this day but fine regardless.

"You know I think I'm just going to put an end to this miserable day and go to bed," I said smiling at my own misfortune.

I heard a quick course of goodnights as I walked down through the living room. Fang gave me one last look that held nothing and I couldn't help the guilty feeling rising in my stomach.

I guess I could put that problem off until the morning, couldn't I? Well, I'm going to no matter what anyone thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't sleep," I sang quietly to myself.

"No I can't sleep

Can't sleep

No sleep for me

'Cause the music doesn't stop playing

So no sleep for me

'Cause there's music in my head

I think I may be crazy

But that's ok be-cause

I can't sleep

No I can't sleep

No sleep for meeee." What do you think of my two o'clock in the morning tune? That's right it's two in the morning and in case you didn't get it from the wonderful song, in which case you are highly stupid and should just quit at life now, I'm still fucking wide awake.

I have a song stuck in my head that is mostly written at this point but I just needed to figure it out. I know everyone is still here, because they seem to never get tired or ever feel the need to go home, so I can hear them. So really all I would need was for them to play.

The more I thought about how easy it would be to just hear the song and play it the better getting up and writing it sounded.

I sat and looked at the ceiling for a couple seconds before my curiosity got the best of me and I shot up and grabbed some paper and a pencil from my desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I've got a song!" I announced as I landed on the ground after jumping down the last eight stairs. Yeah it's no surprise why I'm constantly injured.

Every head turned to me and I'm sure I looked Albert Einstein crazy. My hair was probably a mess from tossing and turning and my plaid pajama pants didn't add any amount of professionalism to anything.

"Thanks for sharing crazy," Iggy said rolling his eyes at me to which I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's really good," I said angrily.

"So are Poptarts so why should I play your song instead of eating some Poptarts?" Iggy asked me making my life difficult.

"'Cause I'll hit you," I said grabbing the closest person to me, which happened to be Nudge. "C'mon we're doing this now!" I said impatiently. I scanned the room to see that Ash was sleeping.

"Ash let's go music emergency!" I screamed up the stairs hurting my throat slightly in the process. I heard pounding footsteps and yelling from upstairs.

"Fire!" Ash yelled and I heard what sounded like a stampede come down the stairs.

Ash, My mother, and Jeb all ran down the stairs frantically. Angel was flung over Ash's shoulders as they bolted for the door.

"Let's go kids fire!" My mom yelled as the three of them grabbed each of us and ran. I guess yelling emergency in the middle of the night wasn't my smartest decision yet.

"There's no fire!" I yelled yanking my arm from my mother's steel grip. "I yelled music emergency!" All three adults stopped dead in their tracks and I got three glares.

"It better be the fucking end of the music industry Maximum," My mother said furiously letting me hear the first time she's ever sworn.

"It will be for everyone else once we release the new album with the awesome song I just wrote! Total payback for Sam!" I said smirking nervously. My mom sighed and just started walking back upstairs.

"You know better than that," Jeb said giving me a disapproving look that seemed to hit home. Then Jeb turned and started walking back up the stairs.

"Let's hear it," Ash said tiredly. He set Angel down and whispered something to her. Angel nodded and started to walk towards Fang. Ash looked at Fang and pointed to Angel. Fang scooped Angel up looking the same way towards her as he had towards me when he was fixing my cut today.

"C'mon let's go back to bed princess," Fang said sweetly and then started to bring her back up the stairs. The rest of us started going down stairs.

Everyone but Ash and I were still dressed so I felt really stupid next to all of them. Everyone went to their stations and I handed them music.

"One…two…three…four," Iggy said in time. Iggy and Dylan started to play. **(Too little too late Jojo)**

"Come with me," I sang.

"Stay the night

You say the words but boy it don't feel right," I shook my head frowning.

"What do ya expect me to say?" I raised my hands in question

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge echoed.

"You take my hand," I sang.

"And you say you've changed

But boy you know your begging don't fool me

Because to you it's just a game," I ran a hand through my hair and studied Ash as he listened carefully.

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge echoed.

"So let me on down

'Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone," I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb.

"And you know...

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait," I shook my head.

"But you know all the right things to say."

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge sang.

You say you dream of my face," I ran my fingertips down the side of my face involuntarily.

But you don't like me," I shook my head a little angry as I sang the truth.

You just like the chase

To be real," I smirked slightly.

It doesn't matter anyway," I shrugged.

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge sang.

"Yeah, yeah... It's just too little too late... Mm," I sang softly.

"I was young

And in love," I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Fang had just come down and seemed a little angry and stiff at my words.

"I gave you everything

But it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate," I rolled my eyes.

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge echoed.

"Go find someone else," I sang.

I'm letting you go

I'm loving myself," I rested a hand on my heart.

You got a problem

But don't come asking me for help," I sang out.

"'Cause you know...

"It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait," I shrugged as if to say 'oh well'.

"But you know all the right things to say."

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge echoed.

"You say you dream of my face," My hand ran down my face again.

"But you don't like me," I shook my head.

"You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway," I shrugged.

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge echoed.

"I can love with all of my heart, baby," I sang slowing slightly.

"I know I have so much to give

"I have so much to give," Nudge echoed.

"With a player like you I don't have a prayer," I shook my head somewhat angrily.

"That's the way to live," I smirked happy that I wasn't changed by a boy.

"Oh... mm no," I sang softly.

"It's just too little too late

Yeah," I sang out.

"It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say," I smiled remembering all the times Sam had made me feel special and happy.

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge sang.

"You say you dream of my face," I ran a hand through my hair and watched Fang.

"But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway," I shrugged.

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge sang.

"Yeah," I sang.

"You know it's just too little too late

Oh, I can't wait," I sang out.

"It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say," I flicked my eyes to Fang to find him still inspecting me.

"You know it's just too little too late," Nudge sang.

"You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway," I trailed off and waited for Ash's reaction.

"Yeah I like it, actually I love it. Got attitude. Let's try and do an upbeat song next time, get some diversity." Ash said quickly and tiredly and then walked out of the room without another word.

"What do you guys think?" I asked the band. As a response I got some high fives, pats on the back, and smiles. Basically they liked it.

"Now I'm going to bed," I declared walking out of the room giving Fang a parting glance.

**A/N Hope you guys liked! Please review it makes me really happy! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N PLEASE READ THIS! Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been busy. So I'm going to do some quick clarification. A lot of you were talking about We are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift after the last chapter. A while back I asked if you guys wanted me to do that song or the Too Little Too late and only a couple of you responded and I decided to keep it as I had originally wrote it with Too Little Too Late. I'm sorry if you're upset by this in anyway and if you really really want I will do We Are Never Ever Getting Back together but you have to REVIEW and let me know that that's what you want. Next, I got a question from (Sorry I didn't mean to single you out or anything I just wanted to answer your question) first I'm sorry but it is a story about a band. Second, the thing with Jeb holding Max back from saving Ari was a dream. It was meant to show how Max felt helpless when she found out that she couldn't save Ari and also that she doesn't like or trust Jeb. If you guys have any more questions just ask. I'm sorry if anything's been confusing. Anyway here's the chapter. **

I walked into the kitchen. My mom, Ella, and Iggy were standing around. My mom was making coffee and Iggy had his arm comfortably around Ella's shoulders as she drank what was probably coffee and ate a Poptart.

"Hey bud," I said punching Iggy's shoulder playfully. Everyone whipped their heads towards me nervously. Clearly being friendly is not my normal personality. "So I have something to ask yo-"

"Does it involve my pain?" Iggy asked quickly interrupting me.

"Possibly," I said trying to smile but it felt like a grimace.

"Not happening," Iggy said quickly.

"Iggy please," I begged, "You didn't even listen." I whined. I probably sounded stupid and weak but I didn't care I needed Iggy's help.

"What is it?" Iggy sighed.

"I, um, want you to just… you know… only a few… I don't need a lot of help, just a little," I said not making any sense but asking for help isn't my specialty; actually scratch that, not in my vocabulary.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"Gosh don't make me say it again," I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Say what again? That wasn't even a sentence much less an explanation!" Iggy asked impatiently. "What do you need me to do?"

"I just need some help getting my license." I said looking down and then up at Iggy instantly regretting it due to the satisfied smirk on his face and the superior gleam in his eyes.

"So you're admitting that I can do something better than you?" Iggy asked me cockily.

"No," I said strongly.

"Whatever, I'll help you but you owe me one," Iggy said rolling his eyes at me. Iggy looked down at Ella and smiled as she looked down at her coffee stirring it. There was so much love in his eyes and she didn't even realize it. "Have a good day at school I'll see you when you get home." Iggy glanced at my mom from the corner of his eye to see she was watching him with a stern look on her face. Iggy kissed the top of Ella's head and she smiled up at him.

"Let's do this thing," Iggy said giving Ella one last squeeze and leading me out the door to his car.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

My sunglasses helped to keep the burning sun from my eyes as I waited for Ella. Except for my sunglasses, Ray Bans, not a single part of me read Hollywood. I was in simple skinny jeans, combat boots, and a long sleeve shirt.

I had gotten my license, thanks to Iggy but don't tell him that, and I decided to pick up Ella and surprise her. I'm such a nice sister, aren't I? Just kidding I really just wanted to drive now but Ella doesn't have to know that.

I leaned back against my mom's SUV letting the sun beat down on me and enjoying the heat. Tomorrow was supposed to be rainy so I was enjoying the nice weather while I had it.

Just then the bell rang. I once again loved the idea that the bell mean nothing to me other than the fact that my sister was coming and I wouldn't have to wait anymore. I watched as the kids piled out. Familiar faces of seniors and juniors walked to their cars and got in instantly blaring their music. Ella came out talking to three other girls and they were all smiling and laughing. I quickly waved at Ella and watched as her dark brown eyes lit up.

Ella quickly ran over squealing.

"Let me see, let me see," She demanded jumping up and down. I pulled out my license and showed her. Ella held it like it was a baby chick and it would break if she squeezed too hard. She examined it reading everything then handed it back to me smiling. "It's a late Christmas miracle." She said clearly making fun of me. I shoved her gently right as her three friends walked up timidly.

"Oh yeah, Max you're bringing everyone home," Ella said nodding her head towards her scared looking friends. Thankfully we hadn't drawn too much attention so I went unnoticed, however I think her friends recognized me.

"Cool," I said smiling at them and giving them a head nod that hopefully looked cool. "I'm Max," I stuck my hand out to them but they all just looked at me with their jaws hanging and their eyes the size of a plates. After a couple seconds of them just staring at me I retracted my hand and smiled awkwardly. "Ella?" I questioned hoping for some help. Ella looked up from her phone and then at her friends.

"Guys get a grip," Ella said snapping her fingers in front of their faces. "You said you wouldn't freak if she was home." They nodded and made their faces go back to normal, kind of, they still really had a hard time taking their eyes off of me.

"Let's get out of here this place sucks," I said walking around to the driver's side of the car. They all piled in the back and I was thankful that mom had an extra seat in the back.

I started up the car and started to fight off some crazy moms for a spot in the line of cars leaving the school. These soccer moms need to get a grip. Honestly do they really think their mini vans are going to scare anyone?

"So what did you do today Max?" Ella asked me as I pulled out of the parking lot finally finding a break in the traffic. I forgot how crazy town was after school let out.

"Unfortunately I spent most of it with your boyfriend," I said in a very distracted voice due to the fact that I was still a new driver and I was just thrown into crazyville.

"OMG that's right you guys _have _to meet Iggy!" Ella said excitedly to her friends.

"Why would you expose them to that kind of torture?" I asked sarcastically. Ella reached forward and slapped my right arm. "Don't you know not to hit a person driving idiot?" I said angrily. Seriously I could have swerved right off the road; I'm not a good driver.

"Whatever, where is he?" Ella asked.

"He might not even be around, not that I care but why are your friends even coming over?" I asked.

"I told mom it's for a project but I just want them to come over. What do you mean Iggy might not be around?" Ella responded. I could see her friends watching us with interest in my rearview mirror.

"So does that mean I need to play along? Iggy dropped me off at the DMV then Gazzy, Dyl, and Fang picked him up saying they were going to go do manly things that I wouldn't understand or something like that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes please play along and say that we were working if she asked. What manly things do they possibly have to do?" Ella said frustrated and confused.

"I don't know Ella they're idiots, they're probably just blowing stuff up but Fang's with them so I'm not too worried." I said pulling into our house.

"Ok thanks sister," Ella said quickly opening her door. All four girls poured out. Giggling as then quickly walked inside. I rolled my eyes at them and got out of the car.

I went inside at a much slower pace and by the time I had walked in Ella and her friends were already spread out on the couches reading magazines, gossiping, and blaring Justin Bieber. I don't know what Ella plans on telling mom when she walks in a sees them doing this instead of a project. I threw the keys on the table to my left and started to walk into the kitchen, on my right. Suddenly I heard the song Barbie Girl playing rather loudly. I looked over at the girls to see them looking at me. It took the vibration of my phone in my pocket to realize it was my phone making that noise. I quickly fumbled trying to pull my phone out of my pocket.

Of course the caller I.D. was Iggy. I sighed and could feel my cheeks get hot as the girls watched me.

"What?" I asked somewhat bitterly.

"Hey girl," Iggy asked in his best valley girl voice which just made him sound stupid.

"Why would you change my ringtone?" I asked angrily.

"Oh you figured it out?" Iggy asked happily.

"Of course I figured it out moron, you called to make sure I found out!" I yelled into the phone.

"From the way it sounds you were around people," Iggy said laughing on the other end.

"No duh," I dead panned. "What do you want?"

"Oh, we will descend upon your house in ten seconds, bye love!" Iggy said happily and then hung up before I could protest.

"Your idiot will be here in-" I was cut off by the four boys plowing through my door screaming and whooping. They were all covered in dirt but smiling like I've never seen. Even Fang was shouting and had an almost full smile on his face.

"We kicked ass, Max!" Dylan yelled at me smiling like a kid who just got a candy bar from his mom.

"They didn't even know what hit them!" Fang yelled slapping a high five with Gazzy.

"Your boy is a fucking god," Gazzy yelled at me. Dylan and Iggy nodded profusely in agreement. Fang shot me a cocky smirk and I just rolled my eyes. Why is Fang now refered to as 'my boy?'

"Damn Ells you should've seen us we were on fire!" Iggy yelled at Ella who just smiled at him.

"Fuck yeah we were!" Dylan yelled giving Iggy a giant high five.

"You guys want to fill in the blanks?" I asked leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

"We kicked ass at football," Dylan said as Gazzy jumped on him wrestling with him. Too much testosterone.

"You also trailed dirt into my house," I said shaking my head at them but smiling. "Go home and shower you wreak." I announced as Gazzy and Dylan moved quickly and I got wind of their stench.

"We don't stink," Iggy said lifting his arm and smelling his arm pit. He struggled to not grimace at the smell so he just looked like he walked into a glass door.

"Go shower," I ordered pointing at the door. Gazzy, Dylan, and Iggy all stuck their tongues out at me and I returned it with my own tongue sticking out.

"Love you," Gazzy said as he ran out the door followed by the two other boys. I then looked at Fang who was standing watching me with a devilish smirk on his face.

"You too, shower!" I ordered pointing at the stairs. Fang just took a couple steps towards me and pinned me to the wall. I looked up at him frowning and he down at me but smiling.

"Damn girl if you wanted to shower with me that bad you could've just asked," He said loud enough that he knew Ella and her friends could hear and then leaned down so he was centimeters from my face. I got lost in his eyes for a couple seconds too long and he noticed. He started getting closer to me. His body pressed into mine and I could feel every indent of him, every curve, every muscle. He put his forehead to mine and hovered his lips a centimeter from mine. My heart speed up, not because of him but because I was calculating his next move. Who the hell am I kidding my heart was speeding up because a hot guy was about to kiss me. "And if you want me to kiss you all you have to do is ask." His warm breath washed over my face making me melt into him.

I snapped back to reality and glared at him.

"What makes you think I want to kiss you?" I asked him sternly.

"The fact that I want to kiss you," He said softly, seductively. I almost melted again but got my control back quickly, not wanting to lose it again. Then he swooped down and captured my lips with his. He held my lips against his for only a second and then pulled away smiling. My lips were tingling and it still felt like his soft lips were on mine.

"You better run boy," I said angrily. Fang chuckled and ran from me. I watched him skip stairs as he hurried from me. "You're not allowed to hang out with boys alone anymore it's clearly too much testosterone for you to handle!" I yelled after him.

"Yes ma'am!" Fang said from the top of the stairs as he saluted me.

"And you can't go around kissing people, it's not ok!" I screamed again.

"Understood," Fang said mockingly.

"And I'm angry!" I yelled.

"Ok," He said smirking at me.

"And if you don't wipe that smirk off you ugly face I will!" I screamed. Fang just chuckled and walked away.

"Ugh!" I yelled kicking the wall. I looked at Ella and her friends who were watching me. "Did you see that? He is so ridiculous! Did he honestly think I would be ok with that! And to think, her thought he could try and control me by just looking at me like that! Does he think I'm an idiot? See Ella this is why you should grow up and be a forty year old virgin, they seem like real happy people!" The four girls all looked at me like I had completely lost it. "I swear I'm gonna…" I trailed off pacing back and forth. "I'm gonna…I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm really mad. He's a fucking sexist bastard!"

"Slow down," Ella said calmly. "We all know you liked it." She smiled at me knowingly and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't even go there," I warned her turning my glare to her. Thankfully for her Ash came running in looking frazzled with Angel trailing him looking happy and in her own world as she played with a horse.

"Hey," Ash said exasperatedly. "Don't forget I need that song for the charity event in two days and you guys have that video interview the day after. We're going to leave tomorrow so get packed and stuff. Ok I'm taking a shower and sleeping watch the kid." Ash said tiredly as he shuffled to the stairs and then up them.

"Was I supposed to write a song?" I asked Ella. I didn't remember anyone telling me this.

"OMG Maximum Ride I need your horrible advice!" Nudge screamed coming through the door carrying at least twenty articles of clothing on different hangers.

"Was the full name necessary? And my advice is awesome! You wouldn't be with Josh if it wasn't for my advice!" I protested.

"Yes and it's fashion advice," Nudge said quickly. "I have a video chat date with Josh tonight and I don't know what to wear." Nudge stopped her panicked run to the stairs when she noticed Ella and her friends. "Do you guys have good fashion?" She asked the girls quickly.

They all nodded quickly and Nudge gestured for them to follow her. I sighed and followed them up the stairs.

"I can't believe we're helping Nudge Woods pick out and outfit," I heard one of the girls whisper.

"Your sister is so cool," Another girl whispered to Ella. I can't say I wasn't flattered. "I seriously can't believe this is your life every day." The same girl whispered to Ella.

Nudge led us into my room and I was thankful that I cleaned it this morning when I was stalling asking Iggy for help.

Some people get beaten when they're tortured, I get to help Nudge with an outfit choice.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW V

"Nudge it doesn't matter what you wear he will only be able to see your shoulders." I groaned as Nudge tried on her fortieth outfit. That's right FORIETH.

"Max it sets the tone," Nudge said talking to me like I was a total and complete idiot. I was hanging upside down off my bed while all the other girls were critiquing everything and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

There was a knock at the door and I thanked every single good thing in the world for the distraction.

"Come in!" Nudge yelled. Iggy peaked his head in and then walked through the door. I quickly mouthed a 'Help' to him and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey baby," Ella said shooting him a full on smile.

"Hey, I came to see what you guys were doing." Iggy said as he came over to the bed Ella and I were sitting on. Ella's friends were sitting on the couch against the wall. Iggy lifted Ella up and then put her in his lap.

"We're helping Nudge pick out an outfit, you want to help?" Ella said to him. Iggy nodded even though I knew he didn't want to.

"Is that the one you picked? I like it a lot. Look no further that's perfect!" Iggy said. All the girls inspected the outfit again while I saw right through Iggy's lie. Iggy hadn't even looked at the outfit he just wanted them to pick one so they would be done.

"Iggy you clearly don't know what you're talking about if you like this outfit!" Nudge screamed at him. Iggy looked taken back for a minute.

"Yeah babe why don't you just go get us snacks," Ella said gently rubbing his bicep. Iggy frowned but got up putting Ella back on the bed.

"Don't you forget you her bitch!" I yelled after him. Iggy turned and gave me the finger before shuffling out.

Nudge tried on another outfit and I blocked out the comments and the questions shot at me. I wasn't trying to be rude but two hours is just about my breaking point and we're currently three into this.

A couple minutes later Iggy came through the door with a bowl of chips and some dip along with another bag of chips. When Iggy got through the door I saw someone walk in after him. Fang. FML.

"Na na na na batgirl," Fang sang clearly making fun of the fact that I was still upside down. I just frowned at him. The boys came to sit on the bed behind Ella because there was still the whole top open for them to sit except for the area I was taking up with my body.

"So a bunch of people are going mudding tomorrow if you want to go," Iggy said to me as the girls critiqued Nudge's next outfit.

"Who's going?" I asked deciding it wouldn't be enjoyable if I went with people I didn't like.

"Kenny and Troy invited us saying everyone wanted us there," Iggy said still not answering my question fully.

"You're not answering my question," I stated.

"Troy, Kenny, Jean, J.J., Timmy, and I think your boy Omega might make an appearance." I liked all those people and had been friends with them all in high school. I hadn't seen J.J. in forever and I loved that kid she was pretty cool.

"Sounds awesome," I said giving Iggy a fist bump.

"Knew you'd be in," Iggy said smiling.

"What's mudding?" Fang asked us. We were all careful to keep our voices low so that the girls would just get the torture over with.

"The most redneck thing to do," Iggy said chuckling. "We only do it 'cause it never really rains out here so we take full advantage."

"We all ride around in pick-ups and jeeps in the mud and try not to get stuck and then make fun of the people who get stuck before helping them get out. Don't wear white." I smiled at the memories.

"Why is that fun?" Fang asked us looking disgusted.

"You'll see in good time grasshopper," Iggy said patting Fang's back.

"Perfect!" Nudge squealed getting my attention. I looked up to see Nudge in a dark purple dress. I smiled at her and gave her a thumb up and I could tell she seemed relieved.

At least I had something to look forward to tomorrow besides Hollywood. I felt a tickling at my stomach and I looked up. Fang was sitting over me tracing patterns on my stomach where my shirt had ridden up. This kid was starting to get annoying. I wanted him to go back to hating me.

"Do you mind?" I asked angrily.

"Not at all your skin is soft," Fang said a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Well I do," I said sternly and then shoved his hand away from me. I sighed and hung my head over the edge feeling all the blood rush to my head again, this probably isn't good for you. Then Fang started to play with my hand. He played with my fingers all I could feel was his callused hand in mine and for some reason I liked the way it felt.

"You're annoying," I muttered to him while the girls started on Nudge's make-up.

"You're hot," He said back.

"At least one of us is," I replied even though I was pretty sure out of the two of us he was way hotter.

"Yeah but you know I still drive you so crazy so you want me so bad," He said as he planted a kiss on my arm.

"In your dreams," I scoffed.

"You know you want to give in," Fang said as he planted another kiss this time further up on my arm.

"I don't know why you think you have any effect on me. As you already told us you have no experience with girls." I said meaning to be harsh and turn him off.

"Oh harsh Ride," Fang said wincing overdramatically.

"Are you trying to act like every other boys in my life? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not attracted to any of them so your little plan won't work." I said bitterly as I finally sat up to meet his eyes.

"Actually I don't have a plan other than to prove I'm right and getting you to admit you like me back," Fang said smirking arrogantly at me as I glared down at him.

"You don't know what you're doing," I said crossing my arms and effectively ripping my arm from his grasp.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "You clearly are so much better than, right?"

"Yeah I am because you already like me and I didn't even try. You're trying and I currently hate you." I said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

"So teach me if you're so good at everything," Fang said the smirk completely gone from his face. His face was now challenging and stubborn.

"Not gonna happen," I declared.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked angrily. "Is it possibly because you don't know and you want to admit that I know more about everything?" Fang asked cockily. I rolled my eyes but seeing as I've never been the type to back down from a challenge or an insult I sat up.

"So what exactly are you saying I'm not good at?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Make me want you like I know you already want me," Fang said shooting me another smirk. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Clearly we were on two separate planets if he thought I liked him.

"I think you've already made it clear that you want me unlike how I feel towards you," I whispered leaning closer to Fang in a challenging way.

"So if you think you're so hot then why are you so scared to prove it?" Fang asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Because, though I could make you want me so bad, I'm not a slut," I said narrowing my eyes right back at him. "Plus I don't flirt with pretty boys."

"What makes you think I'm a pretty boy?" Fang asked cocking his head but keeping the same challenging look on his face.

"Bet you've never worked a day in your life," I scoffed. Now as much as I loved to piss Fang off there was a point to my accusations; I needed to know more about Fang and his past.

"If you go around throwing accusations then one day you're bound to be wrong," Fang said bitterly.

"Thanks for the tip Gandhi. So does that mean I'm wrong?" I said icily.

"Guess you'll never know, but you should be aware that you shouldn't judge until you know the whole story." Fang said. This conversation quickly turned from playful to harsh and guarded with hidden meanings behind words.

"Well when no one tells me the full story I'm forced to make a judgment," I said glaring into his eyes.

"Strikingly you being mean is a big turn off," Fang said a ghost of smile on his face and his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Strikingly, that didn't distract me but nice try. It's ok if you still don't want to talk about your past it's not like I told you everything." I said bitterly as I stood up from the bed shooting him one last glare and giving everyone a wave that they barely noticed as they each gave each other make overs.

**Review and I'll update faster**


	23. Chapter 23

"I think I feel really special hanging out with famous people," Troy said jokingly. His brown eyes were twinkling due to the fact that he just loved picking on Nudge and I and giving the boys a hard time. His long dark brown hair was tucked underneath a baseball cap that had a G on it for our school and seemed to have darkened to an almost black because of the pouring rain.

"I know it's like there's a tingly feeling in my stomach," Kenny said joining in. The band and I just sat there frowning, but not without effort. I wanted to laugh with my old friends. Kenny was really tall and skinny but he was a really fast runner and really smart.

"I think I might vomit because I'm so excited. Fainting might even be a possibility." Timmy said adding to the insult fest. Timmy had short hair and was average. Nothing really stood out about him. He had brown eyes and brown hair. Average height, average strength, average looks.

"I have that too but I thought it was just from looking at Max's face for too long, that usually does me in." Omega said clutching his stomach and making a repulsed face. I shoved his chest rather hard. Omega stumbled back laughing with the three other boys.

"JJ," I said looking her dead in the eye and seeming to be staring her down.

"Max," JJ said giving me a similar look. Everyone watched us seeming confused. "Nice weather we're having." JJ commented.

"I've seen better," I said as a response. "Then again whenever you're around the weather always seems to be bad."

"Funny 'cause weather was good until you got into town," JJ said. Slowly we both got giant grins on our faces and in seconds we were hugging and giggling at ourselves.

"No, it's cool, just pretend I don't exist. I get it you're too famous for your other friends now." Jean said her arms crossed as she stuck her nose up to the air.

"I love you Jean," Gazzy said pulling her into a hug. Then it turned into a hug fest. I think I may have even hugged Nudge a couple times by accident.

"You guys ready to get this show on the road?" Troy screamed. Every one cheered in response.

"C'mon bud, you're with me," I said grabbing Fang's arm and dragging him after me. I loaded into Omega's truck that I knew he bought freshman year and only drove when we went mudding. Nudge, Dylan, Ella, and Iggy got in Timmy's truck seeing as he had the extra small seat in the back. Gazzy, Jean, and JJ road in Kenny's and Timmy road in Tony's truck.

MNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNN 

It was _really_ muddy here. This field was by the river so I'm sure as you learned in your science classes all the water trickles down to here already making it a wet area before it rained, like it currently was. I already knew someone was going to get stuck.

Tony yelled as he plowed through a giant puddle racing Omega. Everyone sat back watching them while drinking sodas and blaring music. Tony took a quick turn, sliding and then straightening out.

"Do you think you could, like, stand in the bed when they're driving?" Jean asked me.

"I think you'd probably fall on your ass," I said smiling at her as she seemed in deep thought watching the boys drive around.

"Would you try it?" She asked me, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Did you even have to ask?" I returned. Jean and I smiled at each other before both of us ran out into the mud to stop the boys. Mud was just about up to my ankles but I had taken off my shoes when we had gotten here so I didn't care.

Omega pulled up to us. His hair was tussled and his eyes wide with a giant smile on his face.

"Can we try and stand in your bed?" Jean asked smiling.

"I'm not responsible for any injuries," Omega said looking excited. Jean squealed and dragged me back with her. We both climbed over the tailgate and got in the back of the truck. I looked at Troy to see Ella, Nudge, and JJ getting in the bed of his truck. I waved at them and they waved and smiled back.

"You girls ready?" Omega asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jean yelled. Then, because Omega is a jerk, he slammed on the gas making us both stumble backwards and grab onto the truck for support. I smiled and gave Jean a high five when I realized neither of us had fallen. Omega sped around the field through the mud sending sputters of mud up at us.

We whizzed by Tony's truck and all the girls yelled at each other happily. I gave Nudge a high five as we drove by.

"Just like surfing," Jean yelled into my ear so I could hear her over the radio and the truck. I chuckled and jumped into the air landing sideways and putting my arms out like I was surfing. Jean laughed at me and gave me a gentle shove so I only stumbled forward an inch. "I dare you to flip off the back while he drives."

"Nah I'll fall on my face in the mud," I said already having thought of it

"Never knew Maximum Ride to back down from a dare," Jean said raising her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and inched my way towards the back carefully as Omega took a sharp right. I gave Jean one last parting glare and then jumped off the back of the truck. I tucked my legs in and flung myself forwards. I liked to fall and feel the air go past me, it was like flying. I landed in the soft mud, and having already know that I would stumbled and fall into the mud if I wasn't careful, I quickly shoved my left foot back to catch myself from falling.

When I looked behind me I could see that Omega had stomped the truck and was watching me from his side mirror shaking his head. I quickly gave him a thumbs up and he just rolled his eyes at me.

Timmy, Kenny, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, and Fang were all watching me worriedly. They probably thought I had fallen. Although Fang's face didn't show it he was worried and it was evident in the fact that his right foot was already placed in front of him, clearly leaving him ready to run to me at a seconds notice.

"You know," I said, walking over to where they were all standing at the edge of the field, "I can handle myself." They all looked away pretending to not have been worried at all.

Iggy looked at Gazzy and they shared a quick glance making me very worried especially when Gazzy nodded his head slightly to whatever they were communicating. I wiped my hands on my shorts but never took my eyes from the two boys.

"If you're going to try and do something mean, evil, or bad don't even think about it," I said earning weird looks from everyone but Iggy and Gazzy.

Before I even had time to react Gazzy and Iggy had lifted me by my legs and arms and were carrying me further into the field.

"One," Gazzy said smirking devilishly.

"Two," Iggy said smiling down at me.

"Three!" Gazzy shouted. Then they swung my body back and threw me to the ground. Now, because it's muddy, of course I slid across the muddy ground effectively covering my whole back in mud.

When I finally came to a stop I felt disgusting and it fully represented the way I looked. I glared up at a cackling Gazzy and Iggy then at Dylan, Fang, Timmy, and Kenny laughing at me. Well Fang wasn't laughing but he was smiling pretty big for him.

So of course to even the score I grabbed two giant handfuls of mud and launched it at the boys as hard as I could. Their laughing came to an abrupt stop as mud coated them all making me laugh and throw more.

Of course this started a full on mud war and they started to fling mud at me. The others came over and quickly joined in our war. Teams were naturally formed based on who threw mud at who first.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I ran. Ran as fast as I could. Everyone was right behind me laughing and throwing more mud. I was now covered like everyone else.

Then I saw what I wanted coming up in ten yards. The river. We all used to hang out at the river when we were kids and swim.

Someone came running into me knocking me forward and into the river. The cold water rinsed my whole body free of dirt and I felt like a million bucks compared to how I felt before. However my lungs need oxygen so I could scream at whoever had knocked into me, so I popped my head up from under the surface of the glistening water and looked around angrily.

My eyes met Fang's dark ones and I glared without hesitation. I would say my glare was pretty intimidating and I think I even saw Fang's smirk starting to fade until Nudge ran into me like a bull knocking me back under the water and electing a shriek from me until it was muffled by the water. Honestly these people have nothing better to do that knock me into the water?

"If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go," I sang while Omega laughed at me and Fang smirked. We were on our way home and the roads were empty except for our friends and us. The song continued but I didn't. I think I had tortured the boys enough with my singing already.

"Fang good luck brother. I know I couldn't live with this girl." Omega chuckled and took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Fang who was barely smiling now. His smiles are rare and I think it would take a lot more than a stupid joke to get a full smile from Fang. I wanted to shove Omega but I also wanted to live to be seventeen…choices.

"Go die in a hole," I said crossing my arms and pouting like a little kid. "Is it really too much to ask of you to not constantly make fun of me? Do you really not have enough self control as to hold back for a ten minute car ride? You rarely get to see me and when you do you _constantly_ pick on me. Like I don't get enough shit from the rest of the world. People are constantly picking on me or critiquing me." I wasn't really that upset about it I just wanted to mess with Omega and make him feel bad. I didn't mind being picked on, I thought it was actually a good thing to be picked on by people who love you. It keeps me grounded.

"Get over yourself," Omega said not falling for my act for a second. "I don't buy your bull anymore." He sent me a sideways smirk and I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips. I looked over at Fang to see him a little taken back, clearly Omega noticed too because he chuckled. "Don't fall for Max's crap. She makes you feel bad about something that you shouldn't feel bad for you and then enjoys watching you scramble to apologize. It's kind of sick, really." Omega said shaking his head disapprovingly, but the smile on his face said different.

"Did you have to sell me out?" I asked angrily. Now my trick won't work on Fang, it would have been nice to watch Fang get nervous and feel bad. If you make up emotions people don't realize that you don't ever share yours, so really I do it not only for the comedy but for the avoidance of actually talking about how I feel. It's genius.

"Home sweet, not my home," Omega sang as he pulled into my driveway. The headlights to Troy's truck reflected in the rearview mirror and caught my eye for a minute.

"Thanks bro," Fang said, quickly giving Omega when of those stupid half handshake half I'm molesting your hand things boys do, you know what I'm talking about.

"Yeah no problem, it was fun, nice meeting you," Omega said, and Fang nodded. When Fang got out of the car he so graciously waited for me while holding the door open.

"Love ya, even if you're a jerk," I said giving Omega a big hug. Omega wrapped his right arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"Love you too, catch ya," He said as I let go.

"I don't know, I'm kind of busy. You know I'm sure I can schedule fifteen minutes in for you in…June? Maybe…I'll have my people call your people." I said sarcastically and couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"Get your sarcastic ass out of my truck," Omega said playfully angry and pointing to the open door. I chuckled and shuffled out of the car.

Fang waited for me to be out of the truck but I took the door from his grasp before he could shut it after I got out. I shut the door and gave Fang a look.

"Not the fifties anymore bud," I said walking past Fang leaving him slightly shocked in the driveway.

Fang POV

Angel's breathing became soft and deep, as I continued to rub soothing circles on her little back covered by a pink shirt. I sighed looking at her delicate face. She was so much like mom. Her blonde hair, innocent blue eyes, bright smile, happy personality. They both could turn the worst day of your life into the best with just a couple words and a big smile. I missed mom so much. I wish I could be more like Angel and my mom. I took after my dad. Unloving, uncaring, dark, harsh. The opposite of my mom and Angel. I brushed Angel's soft blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear and let out another long sigh.

There was a loud bang from the hallway and then a splattering noise. I held my breath and watched to make sure Angel didn't wake up, she didn't thankfully.

"Shit!" I heard Max say angrily under her breath right as Ella said "Damn it!" in the same tone. I chuckled silently at the two. When I had walked by earlier they had been singing in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed. I still needed to shower, still covered in mud from this afternoon.

I heaved myself to my feet and grabbed the pajamas I had laid out earlier along with a towel and then walked out the door.

Max and Ella were staring at a bottle, of what appeared to be lotion on the ground. They were both covered in what looked like the lotion along with the walls and ground. It looked like they had dropped the bottle and were realizing just how screwed they were.

"I think you missed a spot over there, I can still see some wall," I said chuckling slightly as I pushed past them and into the bathroom that smelled like girl. Not that I minded, girls smell really good… usually.

I peeled off my muddy clothes and threw them to the ground, and quickly hopped into the warm shower. I was cold from the water and the mud had made me feel really gross. Needless to say, the water felt amazing. As I washed myself I went through everything I had packed to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything I might need. Ash had reminded us when we walked through the door that we were leaving at four this morning and to make sure we were packed.

I'm pretty sure Max forgot about that because she had instantly gone upstairs, after giving Jeb a glare.

Anyway I shut the water off, after a long stare down with the knob of course. I quickly dried myself off and put clothes on. As of right now I would get about four hours of sleep tonight. In hopes of saving a couple minutes of sleep I quickly brushed through my hair and teeth.

When I walked out of the humid bathroom, gross, Max and Ella were on the ground spraying random cleaning supplies on the walls and floors. They were scrubbing and spraying everything desperately.

"I'll take the fall Ells," Max said suddenly and then through her towel on the ground and turned her head to her little sister. They hadn't realized I was here yet. "Go to bed and don't worry about it." Max said giving her a small smile.

"I'll help you, don't worry, we're in this one together." Ella said already starting to scrub the walls again.

"No, Ella it's fine. You're tired and you should be in bed by now. Don't worry about any of this I'll handle it." Max said sternly. Max's eyes had darks circles under them and she seemed more tired that Ella but she still insisted that she handled everything.

"Max I'm not five anymore I can help you clean the walls." Ella rolled her eyes at Max and continuing her job. Max pressed her lips together in a tight line and looked at the clock in the hall before sighing and working faster than ever.

"Goodnight girls," I said shaking my head at them and walking past them to my room. I walked to the room I shared with Angel and Ash, don't worry it was huge and had three beds that had been moved in here for us. Angel was still in a deep sleep breathing softly in her bed. I laid down in "my" bed and tucked myself in.

"He is such a dick," I heard Max say angrily from the hallway.

"You so like him," Ella said and I could imagine her rolling her eyes. I sat straight up in my bed and quietly walked closer to the closed door to hear better.

"Please," Max scoffed.

"C'mon you know he's hot," Ella said and I smiled. Take that Iggy!

"Ella you shouldn't like a person because they're hot you need to like them for their personality," Max scolded. She's such I hypocrite, I guess it must just a coincidence that every single one of her boyfriends has been teen heartthrobs. I rolled my eyes at how stupid she was. "But he is really hot." Max mumbled and I couldn't help but smile bigger than I had in a really long time. Max thinks I'm hot. I did an internal leap in the air and then a happy dance much like the one football players do when the score a touchdown.

Maybe I had a chance with Max now.

"Ugh I need to go and get new bras," Ella said angrily. That, my friends, is where I grimaced and walked away from the door. I had enough sister talk for a life time.

As I lay in my bed I couldn't bring myself to stop smiling. Now all I had to do was get Max to like me. The problem was I had no idea how to do that.

**A/N Rview please! I'm not doing we are never ever getting back together because it would make me have to write a whole other chapter and delay Max and Fang getting together and I know you guys don't want that so that's what is happening sorry if your upset. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N sorry it's been so long but my life has been pretty crazy. My grandma passed away, it was Christmas, and its break so I've been doing stuff with my friends and family. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I know it was kind of fillerish but it makes me think that you guys don't like a chapter when I suddenly don't get a lot of reviews so if you could try and review even if it's a word telling me you liked it. Anyway here's the chapter. **

I had totally blanked on the charity song for today. So the band and I sat together on the plane frantically trying to put a song together. This couldn't be any song though because we actually cared about this and this had to mean something special.

"I'm thinking slow with some violins and piano," Gazzy said as he scribbled some lyrics onto a piece of paper.

"Ok," I stated, thinking the arrangement over in my head, "That could work." I said nodding at him. Gazzy smiled and started to write more on his paper. I plucked a few notes on my guitar while reading Gazzy's lyrics so I could write some music. Iggy and Nudge were collaborating on music too while Dylan messed with a violin and tried to come up with a good string of notes. This was going to get done and we were going to do this right.

The band started to play and I softly rocked to the music. Hundreds of people sat in the crowd watching me and I knew millions at home were too. I just hoped one last time that I didn't look stupid in this dress I was wearing. Ash had insisted it was a formal event and my jeans wouldn't work. Because this meant a lot to me and a lot of other people I agreed to wear a dress and suffer through the song.

"What'cha gonna do with the 36 cents," I sang softly.

"Sticky with Coke on your floorboard

When a woman on the street is huddled in the cold

On a sidewalk vent trying to keep warm

Do you call her over hand her the change

Ask her her story, ask her her name

Or do you tell yourself

You're just a fool, just a fool," I shook my head angrily.

"To believe you can change the world

You're just a fool Just a fool

To believe you can change the world

What'cha gonna do when you're watching TV

And an ad comes on

Yeah you know the kind," I nodded and looked at everyone accusingly.

"Flashin' up pictures of a child in need," I shot my fingers out like a flash.

"For a dime a day you can save a life

Do you call the number reach out a hand," I reached my hand out towards the crowd.

"Or do you change the channel call it a scam

Or do you tell yourself

You're just a fool Just a fool

To believe you can change the world," I sang angrily.

Don't listen to them when they say," I shook my head angrily.

You're just a fool, just a fool

To believe you can change the world

Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference

Love is alive

Don't listen to them when they say

You're just a fool, just a fool

To believe you can change the world," I sang out.

The worlds so big it could break your heart

And you just wanna help

Not sure where to start

So you close your eyes

Send up a prayer into the dark," I pointed to the ceiling.

"You're just a fool Just a fool

To believe you can change the world

Don't listen to them when they say

You're just a fool Just a fool

To believe you can change the world

Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference," I spread my arms out and stomped my foot on the ground.

"Love is alive

Don't you listen to them when they say

You're just a fool Just a fool

To believe you can change the world," I sang trying to make eye contact with everyone and ignore the cameras zooming around the stage to get good footage for TV. The band came to stand next to me and we waved at the crowd. The host, some new guy who was actually really good, came out onto the stage smiling.

"Thank you guys," He said smiling at us and we smiled back. "That was a really inspirational song and I'm sure it meant a lot to everyone." He said sweetly.

"Yeah, we just took things that we did and we've seen other people do and put it in a song." Dylan said nodding seriously.

"Yeah, you know, exactly what Dylan said, everyone can make a difference whether it's volunteering time or donating money, we can all make a difference." Gazzy said and the audience cheered for us.

"Well thank you guys," The host guy said. "Call 1-800-YOU-HELP to make a donation." He said facing the camera in front of us.

"You can also purchase our song on ITunes, all proceeds will go to charity," I added into the microphone. The camera cut and we were allowed to exit the stage.

Backstage was crazy with people being rushed around I saw a couple famous faces and felt a little star struck.

"Good job guys, let's bounce," Ash said. He had dark circles under his eyes and I knew he was in need of a good night's sleep.

We started the long process of leaving because, like Ash, I was in need of a good night's sleep too.

####################### #######################################################

Iggy POV-next morning

Ash set a computer down in front of Dylan, Gazzy, and I. He interrupted our Saturday morning cartoons and he better have a good reason for blocking my view of Tom and Jerry.

"You guys have to get on video and talk. People will send in questions. Just talk for a while." He said as I looked at the computer screen. A whole website thing was up and I could see our faces. "Hit start when you're ready." I guess this was the video interview he was talking about. I don't know why he wanted us to do it now, while we were in our hotel room and not even showered.

Fang was off to the side pretending to listen to Angel as she played dolls with him. Max and Nudge hadn't been seen since last night and it was assumed that they were still sleeping. The three of us sat up and looked at the screen. We all tried to fix our hair so it wasn't completely sticking up but it wasn't working to well.

"Is there food on my face or teeth or anything?" I asked Gazzy. I showed him my face and then my teeth. Gazzy inspected my mouth and then shook his head. We had been eating all morning and I wasn't exactly being well-mannered.

"Dude I hit play," Dylan whispered under his breath. I looked at the computer in horror. Every single person just saw that and now I looked like an idiot. What's new?

"Hey guys, Iggy," I said waving at the computer.

"Dylan," Dylan said awkwardly.

"Gazzy," Gazzy said inspecting the computer screen. "It's weird it's like talking to yourself," Gazzy whispered to me. I nodded and Dylan, who must've heard Gazzy too, nodded along with us as we all just stared at the computer screen.

"So, um, I guess were supposed to answer your questions so I guess you guys will send them in or something," I said nervously. A question instantly popped up on the screen asking where Nudge and Max were.

"Nudge and Max are sleeping," Gazzy answered.

"We think," Dylan said unsurely.

"We haven't seen them since last night," I explained.

"That was an answer to a question we got by the way," Gazzy explained further.

"We could cheek," I offered. Instantly a lot of replies showed up on the screen with encouraging words. We all looked at each other and shrugged. "Fang carry the camera." I directed. Fang rolled his eyes but picked up the computer and followed us to the door that connected us to the girl's room.

We all became ninjas and crept our way into the room. They had two beds and a bathroom in their room. The room was quiet and light came streaming in from the windows.

Max was lying on her stomach sprawled out on her bed with her arms and legs spread out and completely taking up the entire area. Her blankets were only covering half of her body and her phone was sitting on the bed along with a bag of chips and an empty cup on the ground next to her bed. I turned to Nudge who was laying horizontally across her bed. Nudge's blankets were completely off her bed and she was snuggling a pillow to her chest like a teddy bear. Nudge was snoring loudly and I had to bite my lip to keep from hysterically laughing at the sight.

"If you don't leave right now I will get up right now and strangle each and every one of you," Max mumbled not even moving or opening her eyes. I looked back at Fang and he looked like he took the threat seriously as he was motioning for us to follow him and camera out of the room.

"Next time you think the girls are graceful and pretty remember that image," Gazzy said chuckling as he shut the door behind him.

"The worst part is she meant it," I said smiling. We all went back to the couch in the center of the room and sat down with the computer resting on the coffee table.

"Any more questions 'cause we have nothing exciting to say?" Dylan asked the computer. Questions and request overwhelmed me as they shot up on the screen.

"Wow overwhelming, one at a time," Gazzy said holding his hands up in surrender. The questions and requests continued to pop up at lightning speed.

"We can't answer if you guys don't slow down," Dylan said as he tried to read some of the things on the screen. I heard the girls' door open and looked over to see Max stumbling out looking half asleep. She wore some boxer shorts and a tank-top that was ridding up to expose about an inch of her stomach. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she shuffled towards the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful!" I called after her. Dylan had taken the computer and held it up so the people watching could see Max in this wonderful state.

"Food," Max mumbled totally ignoring us and walking towards the kitchen. Next to the kitchen there was a door that led to our room and then across the hall is where Ash, Fang, and Angel slept last night. We taped Max as she rummaged through the fridge and she surfaced with a juice pouch hanging from her mouth and a small little one portion box of cereal in her hand. She stumbled into the living room area and grabbed the phone from the table in front of us. She hit the speed dial for something and then waited. Dylan had turned the computer to film her the whole time and she still didn't seem to notice.

When I looked over at Fang I wasn't surprised to see him looking at Max the same way Romeo would've looked at Juliet. I smirked at Fang while he didn't even blink while looking at Max.

"Hi," Max said in her scratchy morning voice that hasn't changed since she was five. "Can I get food sent up to my room?" She questioned while rubbing her eyes. "Can I get some chocolate chip pancakes, a lot of bacon, some orange juice, a blueberry muffin, and some pineapple would be awesome." Max said happily into the phone. There was a pause and then Max's eyes got wide. "You don't?" She questioned seeming like she had just heard someone say the sky was green. "What if I went to the store and got some and brought them to you?" Max questioned hopefully. There was a pause and then Max's whole face fell. "Well I wouldn't, like, poison them." She whined. She waited a couple minutes and seemed to be considering a couple things. "I guess I'll just take them plain." She said disappointedly. "Hang on," She said covering the part of the phone you talk into. "Where am I?" She questioned in a whisper.

I couldn't help it I started laughing. Everyone else did too, even Fang let out some chuckles. Max looked frustrated and then stomped towards the door glaring at us over her shoulder the whole time. She whipped the door open and looked at it which was weird, even for Max.

"Ten B," She said into the phone and then hung up. "They didn't have chocolate chips, can you believe that?" She asked angrily. Then she looked at the open laptop in front of her and examined it.

"We're recording you live," Gazzy said smirking devilishly.

"Not a funny joke guys," Max said frowning at us.

"Wish it was a joke," Dylan said chuckling. Max's eyes got wide and she started to walk away from us.

"Why would you film us in the morning?" She yelled as she ran around the room trying to get away from us but Dylan kept following her with the camera on the computer. "I'm in my pajamas! You guys are jerks!" She yelled and then dove behind the couch Fang was sitting on. Was it a coincidence that she picked to be near Fang? I think not! Max totally has the hots for Fang she just has to admit it. I can read her like a book and I know when she has a crush on someone. I watched as Fang leaned over the back of the couch and whispered something to her.

"Shut up Fang you don't know what you're talking about!" Max screamed but we couldn't see her. Fang turned back around looking frightened. I chuckled at the two. Fang swirled his finger next to his head silently saying that Max was crazy. "Don't you dare say bad things about me either!" She yelled and Fang stopped his signaling.

_Max is funny! When are you guys going on tour again?_Came up on our screen long enough for me to read it.

"Max_is_ funny," I said chuckling. "Hey girly when are we going on tour again?" I yelled to Max.

"I think end of September!" Max called to me.

"Well there you go," I said shrugging. There was a knock on the door that was probably Max's food. Notice how she didn't offer to order us anything.

"Ig, get that!" Max screamed from behind the couch.

"If I do I'm eating it!" I called back smirking.

"Don't you dare!" She said in a scary and warning voice. "Fang can you please get that?" She asked sweetly.

"After you scream and insult me constantly you want me to do something nice for you? You're dreaming sweetheart." Fang scoffed and spread his arms out on the couch and leaned back.

"I'll get it Max!" Angel exclaimed happily as she shot up from the couch and ran to the door. Angel flung the door open and smiled at the man in uniform.

"Here you go ma'am," The man said handing Angel the tray. Angel struggled to hold the tray but furrowed her eyebrows together and put on a determined face. "How would you like to pay?"

"Tell him to put it on the tab!" Max called from behind the couch.

"Just put it on the tab," Angel said like she was pretending to be rich and I chuckled at how cute she was. The man at the door tipped his hat and left down the hall. Angel kicked the door closed and bit her tongue to the side in concentration. Fang was on the edge of his seat ready to spring into action and catch the tray if she dropped it. Angel walked over behind the couch and I there was some talking between the two girls that I couldn't hear but Fang could and I could tell based on the smile on his face. I occasionally saw a blond head pop up over the edge a little. Angel came out from behind the couch with a pancake folded in half and what appeared to be syrup between the two halves.

"Max made me a pancake taco!" Angel said happily as she took a bite. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. Max would be the one to make a pancake taco.

Just then Nudge walked out of the girl's room. Dylan turned the camera to face Nudge. Her eyes were still basically closed and her baggy sweatpants hung loose on her hips while a cut-off tee-shirt came up a little above her belly button revealing her smooth chocolate skin. Her Curly hair was unruly and kept away from her face by a headband.

"Too early," Nudge groaned as she stumbled almost blindly. When she hit the edge of our couch she just tipped herself over and fell onto Gazzy's lap and didn't move. Gazzy just chuckled and patted her back a couple times. "Food," Nudge groaned. After a couple seconds she must've realized no one was going to get her food and she stood up looking a little more awake now.

I watched as she stumbled toward the kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

"Are you guys done with the camera?" Max asked clearly through a mouthful of food. Dylan, Gazzy, and I shared a look and then Gazzy winked at the computer screen before I replied with a "Yes."

"Oh good I was getting sick of sitting behind the couch," Max said coming out from behind the couch with her plate and sitting next to Fang. I don't think that was another coincidence either. Fang looked down at her like she was an angel but Max didn't notice she just ate her breakfast. I loved it when I got to just watch Ella like Fang was now. I just liked to sit and reflect on how beautiful she was. The Ride sisters have me totally whipped. Ella because she made me fall for her like I've never fell before. Her beautiful face, body, and personality. Max because she was my best friend, one I would do anything for. I don't think I could ever be attracted to Max. We grew up together and I've seen too much and I don't think I could handle dating Max. However, I can tell you that Max is _very_ pretty and I felt very protective over her. Ella was one to forgive but never forget while Max was one to never forgive and definitely never forget. That's one major difference between the two and another reason why I cared about them in different ways. I knew Fang was a nice guy and I would be happy if the two got together but Max is such a pigheaded jerk that I don't know if it'll happen. Ella and I haven't made it official and I was scared to. I was scared it would wreck what we have either by the pressures of a relationship or the press. Either way it was stressful.

"Can I have a piece?" Fang asked Max quietly while pointing to a piece of bacon. Max would never share her bacon. Not with me and definitely not with Fang.

"There are few things in this life I hold sacred," Max replied serious and all I could think was_ here we go._ Fang watched her curiously. "Music, my family, my friends, my guitars, my fans, my _bacon_, whipped cream, chocolate, and the latest addition: my license." Max stated all too serious for what she had just implied.

"That doesn't answer my question, but thanks for the info," Fang said smirking at her.

"To answer your question, no you may not have a piece of a sacred item," Max stated while taking a bite of her bacon and glaring at Fang.

Nudge came back into the room with a bowl of cereal before stopping dead with a shocked look on her face as she gapped at Max.

"How'd you get that?" Nudge questioned determinedly.

"Room service," Max smirked and gave Nudge a wink. Nudge quickly put her bowl on the coffee table and ran to the phone. Max went back to her food and was now eating some cut up pineapple. She was pretty random with her order, I decided, after further examination. Max's eyes lit up and she sprung from her seat. "Guys listen to this!" She yelled before running off.

We all looked at each other in confusion before Max came running back in with a guitar. Dylan made eye contact with me and nodded his head towards the computer still filming Max and I nodded my head saying it was fine for it to stay out for now.

Max glanced up at us and then rested her foot on the coffee table and positioned her guitar on her knee. She started to play a couple cords while humming what would become meaningful words. I listened intently to her strumming and liked what I heard. Max finished and looked at everyone expectantly but nervously.

"Nice," Gazzy said smiling. I watched as Max's shoulders relaxed. We all said some words of approval before Max headed off happily.

"I like it," Fang said smirking at Max. I watched as Max's eyes lit up but she remained an impassive face as she nodded in Fang's direction. I don't know who she's trying to kid.

Ash came walking in freshly showered.

"Max get in the shower first we need to leave in a couple hours," Ash directed. "Gazzy you go first for the boys. Shut down the chat and get going." Ash left us with only his instructions as he left the room again. Realization flared in Max's usually warm brown eyes and she sent a furious glare at the three of us.

"You better run idiots," She gritted out through her teeth before pulling her guitar off and getting ready to kill us. There was no hesitation before we ran. Max was on us in seconds. Damn fast girl.

**A/N so I know that it was kind of filler but it's just so I can get to the next major event in the story. I write a couple chapters ahead and I'm pleased to tell you that there is going to be a lot of FAX in upcoming chapters so stick with me! REVIEW por Favor!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but don't give up on me I will get back to regular updates! If I get a lot of reviews then I'll update tonight or tomorrow but if I don't then you'll probably have to wait a while because starting Monday I have midterms and I have to do good on them, obviously. So Review!**

AWKWARDNESS! You could reach out and grabbed the tension in the air. You see, Iggy had taken Ella out on a date. Dylan and Gazzy had apparently gone out on a double date. Ash had left this morning to go to L.A. for some meeting. My mom took Angel to the mall and they've been gone all day. Nudge has a video chat date with Josh and only god knows when that'll be over. This unfortunate series of events has led to the previously mentioned awkward situation. Which, would be about fifty times less awkward, if the person next to me wasn't staring at me waiting for…I don't know.

To clarify, I was currently sitting in silence on a couch while Fang sat at the other end of the couch staring at me. I've been pretending to not notice him for the past thirty minutes but I don't know how much longer I could put up with this. To keep myself from glancing over at him and making the eye contact he wanted me to make I had pulled my knees up and leaned my left elbow on my knee. I then put my head on my fist to keep it in place and block my eyes with my hand from his vision. My fingers were drumming on the arm of the couch and the sound seemed to echo in the silent room. I could easily reach for the remote but that would involve looking in his general direction which could be disastrous.

I felt his dark eyes on my face and before I realized it my cheeks were heating up. I sat there trying to play it cool but the feeling of his eyes on me made my stomach flip.

"What?" I snarled finally snapping. Fang looked at me with a satisfied smirk.

"Want to do something?" He questioned. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes that made me hesitate. Then again, I really don't want to resume our awkward situation from before. I slowly nodded. Fang quickly sprung up and grabbed my arm.

Fang pulled me off the couch and through the door before I even had enough time to process the fact that I just nodded.

"Where do you suppose we go?" He asked while looking around the property. "When you were younger what did you do for fun?" He asked curiously.

"Oh that's easy, Iggy and I would either go to the beach or the woods." I said without thinking. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth realizing what I had just said.

"Woods it is," Fang said smirking as he started to run towards the woods in my back yard.

When we reached the line of trees Fang didn't hesitate before pulling us through the brush.

"Show me around," He said as he stopped. I glance around the trees and sighed before taking the lead. Fang held on tightly to my hand as I led him through the trees. I was going to the clearing Iggy and I had found when we were six and later build a fort in.

Fang's hand felt unnaturally warm in mine. Everywhere around it felt tingly and it was probably because my hand was falling asleep. My feet were bare just like they would have been when I was a kid. It felt so familiar to follow the path that would be invisible to anyone but Iggy and I. Dylan, Gazzy, and Nudge have been out here but not enough that they could have found it themselves.

Soon enough we came to the spot and I looked back at Fang to see him looking down at me. I quickly pulled Fang through the line of trees and into this opening in the brush. It wasn't a big area maybe a ten by ten foot area. Of course the measurements were even close to being accurate because it wasn't shaped like a square, more like a deformed oval. Straight ahead was a little hut made of old blankets, sticks, and stolen wood. Across from the hut was a line of five beer bottles that the band and I had pushed into the ground as a sort of memorial for our first beers. In a tree to the left of the hut that was supposed to be a fort was a tree that Iggy and I had carved our names into with a pocket knife we stole from Iggy's dad and the knife was still stabbed into the ground at the base of the tree. Finally, on a picker bush to my left was a white sheet that had mine and Iggy's initials painted on it with red paint and only being held in its place by the pickers on the bush. I remember mom had been so mad when she found out Iggy and I had taken the sheet and she wasn't getting it back. The ground that used to be all dirt from being walked on so frequently was growing some tall grass but other than that the place looked the same.

Fang looked around taking the place in. I felt proud of this place. I felt at home in this place. Most of all, I missed this place.

"Are you going to give a tour?" Fang asked me smirking. I felt a warm feeling grow inside me and excitedly started.

"This is our flag," I said pointing to the white sheet with a MR + IG painted on it. "Mom was so mad when she found out we had taken this. We got the paint from Ella's craft box and she made us buy her more so Iggy and I pooled our piggy bank money together and bought her some." Fang smiled down at me and it felt so good to be telling him about this and he was happy to hear it.

I dragged Fang away from the sheet and onto the tree.

"This is a tree that we carved our names into. We saw it in a movie and then took Iggy's dad's pocket knife from his safe, after Iggy broke in, and carved our names in. It took us hours but we finally did it." I ran my fingers over the lightly carved names and smiled. The knife sat at the base just like I said before. It was getting rusty now but still gave me the warm feeling.

"And this!" I exclaimed happily pulling Fang to the fort that resembled a hut that just went through a tornado. "Is our fort!" I pulled Fang down as I crawled into the little opening. I sat with barely enough room to cross my legs. Fang crawled in after me squeezing himself in. "We took blankets out of the laundry when our parents weren't looking for weeks a brought them out here." I said chuckling as I looked at a small towel that covered a corner. "And we ran down into town and stole some wood from the hardware store but didn't make it halfway down the street before Iggy started crying and I was ready to puke so we brought it back and they let us keep it anyway." I laughed at the memory, that at the time, was nowhere near being funny. Fang watched me talk smiling.

"C'mon," I said as I stated to push him back out the entrance.

When we surfaced I started towards the line of beer bottles. It was the last spot I thought to show him.

"Wow, you were an early drinker," Fang said while looking at the line of bottles.

"Actually we put these here when we were thirteen," I said crouching next to the line. Fang copied my action. "We paid a senior a couple bucks to use his fake ID and buy us some beer." I said looking at the line of glass bottles shinning in the sun. "We all drank one beer each," I smiled at the memory of our grossed out faces we all made the first time we took a sip. Fang watched me intently. "This was right after Ari died and all the record stuff was starting to fall into place. We were going out to L.A. the next day and we were all a little worried." I stopped as the same gut wrenching feeling entered my stomach. Unlike my band mates I wasn't worried because it I thought it might not work out and it would mean I would actually have to go back to school and have a normal life, though that played a part. I had convinced myself that if I worked really hard and succeeded then I would make Ari come back. "I was so screwed up Fang." I stated while turning to look into his eyes. He looked at me and for once I didn't only see my reflection in his dark eyes. His look made me feel better though I didn't quite know why and I don't think I want to know why.

"Were all a little screwed up," He said giving me a reassuring nod of his head and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"We made a promise here," I said turning back to the glass bottles. "We promised that no matter what happened, failure or success, we would always be there for each other and this would forever be the place that we drank our first and last beers together." I said smiling at the mental image of us all clanking our bottles together before taking our first swing of the disgusting liquid. We sat in silence. I was staring at the line of glistening bottles and I don't know where Fang was looking.

"Can I make a promise to you here?" Fang asked me, his gruff voice breaking the silence. I turned and looked at him. "Max, I promise that you have my heart." He said looking at me with emotion basically pouring out of his eyes. I examined his face. What did he mean? "I promise that from this day on you have my heart. Even if you never feel the same way. Even if you move on and date, love, or marry someone else. Even if you never promise me the same thing. Even if you don't remember my name in a couple months. You have it forever. I promise that I'll do anything for you. Even if I fall in love with someone else I promise that you will always have part of me." He took my hand while I just stared at him in complete and utter shock. He placed my hand over his thumping heart. I knew that his heart rate wasn't usually this fast meaning he was nervous.

"F-Fang," I croaked out. My throat felt like it was closed, almost like I was about to cry but I wasn't.

"Shh," He hushed gently. "I'm not going to force you into anything and you don't even have to answer me…ever. I just wanted you to know." I gulped and nodded. I wanted to do so much more. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to say that I cared about him. I wanted him to know every thought that was going through my head. Things like: you feel the same way. Kiss him! Why are you even thinking this you don't like him? Yes, you do who are you kidding!? You should think about what to say before you say something you don't mean and will regret! No you shouldn't fool, just kiss him…he's a good kisser!

"Just…tell me," before I could even realize what was happening Fang had swooped down and caught my lips in his. His lips were gone in seconds but the feeling of his lips lingered. The taste of his lips stayed on mine and his smell filled my nose. It felt like a shock ran down my spine and I wanted it again. "Don't tell me you don't feel it." He stated. I sat there on my knees just watching him feeling caught off guard, nervous, and…angry. Angry at myself for not talking and saying how I felt. Then again when am I ever one to openly say how I felt? I would never say that I wanted him. I would never say I needed him. I would never say that when he was kissing me I was content to run to town hall and marry him right now. I would never say that but that sure as hell was what I was thinking.

Fang stood up and was now making his way away from me. I wanted to get up and wrap my arms around him and tell him to stay, but I couldn't and wouldn't. I needed to think this through.

That's why when I couldn't hear Fang's footsteps anymore I sprung up and started to pace.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had stumbled back into the house moments ago and when I had everyone was standing there each with devilish smirks on their faces. Well my mom, Ash, and Angel weren't there but everyone else was. I examined each of them and quickly decided I didn't want to know. I met Fang's eyes and only saw my reflection again and boy did I look miserable. So I guess we're back to how we were before.

"I don't want to know," I said throwing my hands up in surrender and attempting to walk past them.

"Well actually I think you do," Dylan said smirking. I looked at each of them again. I knew they were up to something I just didn't know what.

"We may have gotten you a present," Nudge said smirking and looking like she was about to explode in excitement. My mood shifted slightly but I was still suspicious.

"You are the oldest and yet the last to get her license," Gazzy said shrugging but a boyish smirk played his lips.

"Well, except for me," Ella said simply. Iggy quickly wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "But we thought it was only right that we got you something you could use now that you have your license." Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?

"And you mentioned wanting one the other night," Iggy said shrugging. "So if you want it all you have to do is ask."

"I want it!" I said quickly and not even trying to compose myself. A car is something I would never buy myself. It takes too much time and I would feel bad spending so much money on myself. Iggy chuckled and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He tossed them at me and I caught them unable to stop smiling.

"We parked it out on the street so you wouldn't see," Iggy explained. I was already running out of the house to see what they had gotten me.

When I reached the road I nearly screamed but held it in because I'm determined to be mature about this. Parked outside of the house was a 2012 red Jeep Rubicon with no top. **(A/N this is my dream car) **

"You're welcome," Iggy said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I couldn't even react I just wanted to stare at the car.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said happily and then spun to hug each of them. I even hugged Fang and though he was stiff for a second he recovered and hugged me back before I quickly pulled away. "C'mon let's drive it!" I yelled as I ran around to the driver's side of the car. Everyone ran at the car as I jumped behind the wheel.

There was screaming and shoving from everyone before Fang jumped in the passenger's side and smirked happily. I don't want to know how he got to sit shotgun but I don't think I want to know. It took a couple minutes but eventually everyone was in. Ella sat on Iggy's lap and Nudge sat next to them. Gazzy and Dylan were standing in the back and half of their body stuck out the top.

"No main roads," I said chuckling as I started up the car and took off down the street. I turned the radio up as loud as it would go and blasted some upbeat song.

"Better hold on!" I screamed as I sped up and started to swerve around on the empty street. Suddenly another car turned down the street and I quickly went to the other side of the street. Then I realized the car I just moved for looked really familiar. That was my mom's car. Thankfully she just drove by and didn't recognize us.

"That was your mom!" Iggy yelled up to me. I nodded to say I knew. I started to relax until I looked in my rearview mirror and saw that my mom's car had come to a sudden stop and now was turning around and heading in our direction.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Get in the car!" I yelled back at Dylan and Gazzy. Both boys had quickly slid inside and were now on top of Nudge and Ella who were screaming in protest. I quickly turned the radio down and started to drive quickly pretending not to know that I had just past my mom and she was now following me. I made sure to drive cautiously so my mom would hopefully just go home.

"Just pretend you don't know it's her," Gazzy directed from the back seat.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I said as I slouched down in my seat but stayed tall enough that I could see. That plan didn't work long though because my mom started to honk obnoxiously at us.

"Damn it," I breathed.

"Just stop and talk to her," Fang offered. I nodded at him and then pulled over to the side of the road. My mom's car pulled up next to the jeep and I looked over at her nervously. She had rolled down her passenger's side window and was glaring at me from across the seat.

"Hey mom! How long have you been behind us?" I asked her happily.

"Since you almost ran me over," She said angrily.

"Sorry I didn't notice it was you I was too focused on the road," I said and then pointed my two fingers at my eyes and aimed that at the road in the typical 'I'm watching you' movement.

"You were breaking at least three laws." She stated looking at me like she didn't buy my lie for a second.

"You should get that horn checked out it seemed to be out of control," I said hoping to change the subject.

"I was just trying to get your attention since you were so focused on your driving," She stated angrily.

"We'll be home in a little bit and then I'll show you my new car," I said smiling and hoping she would just agree.

"Max, I understand that you're a teenager that just got a new car but can you just try and be a little safer and if you're going to have kids hanging out the roof just stay on back roads." She said sighing. "I'll see you when you get home." I nodded a little shocked at her carefree response. Mom drove off and we sat there each and every one of us completely shocked.

Well that was pretty cool of mom. I shrugged and took off again. I love this car.

"So, um, about what you said today," I said nervously. Fang was staring at me expectantly as we stood in the kitchen. He was eating some grapes and I was holding my carton of orange juice. "I was thinking that you know it would…" I didn't know what to say. Going into this I had a whole speech planned and I was ready but now I had no clue what to say. I tugged at the hem of my shirt and fiddled with carton of juice.

"Yeah?" Fang asked raising his eyebrows as he popped another grape in his mouth. He was so hot. Why did he have to be so hot? Why did this come so easily to him? How could he be so perfect?

After a long drive in my new car alone I had come to the conclusion that I like Fang… a lot. I also had a whole plan about how to tell him this but it wasn't working. My mouth wasn't working and neither was my brain.

"So like maybe we could…" I trailed off. What I was about to say wasn't good enough. What is wrong with me? Fang looked at me expectantly and I didn't know what to say. I could always tell him how I felt. Then again that would make me look like a sappy loser. I couldn't say how I felt.

"I think food is cool," I said and then felt my stomach drop. I'm such an idiot! Of all things that could come out of my mouth why did it have to be that? Really Max, is that how you ask someone out?

"Me too," Fang said chuckling at me. He seemed to be enjoying the new nervous and unsure Max although I definitely wasn't. "Is that all you wanted to say?" He asked biting his lip but a few snorts escaped his mouth. He was laughing at me. The only thing keeping me from socking him in the face was the fact that I don't think it would help my situation any and he looked pretty cute while biting his lip and I liked his laugh too much to make him stop.

"I'll get back to you," I said and then walked from the kitchen. I quickly made my way to the basement. Why am I going to the basement, you may ask? Well, I'm going to the basement because an idea just popped in my head. I may not be able to talk about my feelings but I could sing them. Jeb always told me to play to my strengths.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys. I would've updated sooner but I was skiing all day. It was fun but I'm tired. There's a lot of song's in this chapter…I don't know if that's a good or bad thing for you guys. The good news is a lot of the songs were requested, just probably a long time ago…sorry. I do listen to what you guys want it just takes me a while to figure out how I'm going to work it into the story and then when I do that I come up with all these other things that have to happen first so just stick with me. Oh, and if you request a song it might not appear exactly how you requested it. Anyway read away and tell me what you think. **

"Ash it's not going to make sense now but I just have to!" I said begging Ash, something I wasn't used to. I wanted him to let me perform at the local fair tomorrow for free. I just needed to perform my song to Fang. I needed Ash to let me do this.

"Max, I'm not letting you release another new song before the album even comes out!" Ash said sternly.

"Please," I begged desperately. I didn't use an annoying tone or any tone that would imply that I just wanted to do this to do this. I wanted Ash to know that I wanted to do this because it was important to me. Ash looked at me and I tried to make myself look as sad as possible, although it wasn't hard. Ash pinched the bridge of his nose and threw his head back with a sigh.

"Fine," He said and I smirked at him as he lowered his head to meet my eyes again. "But Iggy asked me about a couple songs he's written and Dylan and Gazzy wrote a song together but they don't want to perform it. If you can get everyone to perform on the same night then you can do it." I nodded and instantly ran off to get everyone on the same page.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I stood on the small stage with just about everyone in town and all the neighboring towns surrounding the stage. I scanned the crowd and saw Fang in the front row causing my stomach to plummet. It felt like I was a bird that just had its wing shot and now was plunging towards the earth with no hope of survival. Never the less I tapped the microphone once to get the screaming crowd to quiet down.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. Nudge pulled on an acoustic guitar instead of her piano. When the crowd quieted down I started again, "So we've got some exciting stuff tonight!" I yelled and smirked when I heard some screaming that I knew had to hurt their throats because it killed my ears. "We're going to start with a new song I wrote," I paused until the crowd quieted down again. "I'm not good with feelings." I stated as I found Fang in the crowd of people. "You probably think I'm lying because you listen to my feelings put to music every time you listen to one of our songs. I'm not lying though. You see I'm good at writing songs about my feelings but when it comes to talking about that kind of stuff I suck."

Fang looked at me with his eyes full of question but I just kept talking.

"Since I suck at talking about feelings I tend to not do it and then people don't know how I feel." I met Fang's eyes to let him know I was talking to him. "So there's one specific person here tonight," I smiled at Fang as the crowd cheered, "that should really know my feelings…towards him." The crowd went crazy and I just smiled at Fang while he looked at me a little shocked.

Nudge started to strum her guitar and the crowd got quiet to listen to me. **(Thing's I'll never say Avril Lavigne)**

"Da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da," everyone else joined in playing.

"I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows," I rolled my eyes but didn't look away from Fang who was now smirking.

"I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red," Fang full on smiled at those next lyrics causing my cheeks to actually heat up.

"I'm searching for the words inside my head," I pointed at my head.

"I'm feeling nervous," I really was. If this didn't go well it would be horrible.

"Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah, " I sang smiling and nodded once at the smiling Fang.

"If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you away," I extended my arm out in the air to signal it being blown away.

"Be with you every night," I smiled at Fang unable to stop.

"Am I squeezing you too tight?" I clenched my fist in front of me and looked at Fang to answer my question but he just smiled at me.

"If I could see what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today," I smiled at Fang he knew I wasn't completely serious.

"Guess I'm wishing my life away," I shrugged.

"With these things I'll never say," I smiled down at Fang as he really actually smiled up at me. My stomach was filled with butterflies because I knew he wasn't rejecting me.

"It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care," I sang shaking my head at myself.

"'Cause I'm feeling nervous," I sang.

"Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it," I smiled at Fang again.

"Yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight," I watched as Fang shook his head in an answer and I knew my whole face lit up but I couldn't help it.

"If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you get down on one knee," I knelt down in front of Fang on the stage and listened as the whole crowd cheered.

"Marry me today," Fang just smiled at me as I sprung back to my feet.

"Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say," I put my microphone back in its stand.

"What's wrong

With my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter

I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say," I sang as I felt frustrated with myself at the memories.

"'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it," I nodded at Fang a smile returning to my face.

"You're worth it, yeah," I sang out happily.

"Da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you away," I sang pointing at Fang.

"Be with you every night," I continued to point at him.

"Am I squeezing you too tight?" I brought my hand back to me and squeezed my fingers into my palm.

"If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee," I pointed at the ground.

"Marry me today," I held my arms out wide while smiling.

Guess I'm wishing my life away," I shrugged again.

"With these things I'll never say," I sang softly.

"With these things I'll never say," I repeated gently. The crowd went crazy and I just smiled.

"I know I don't deserve it but what do you say?" I asked Fang. Fang jumped up on the stage and started towards me. Everyone went completely crazy and if I wasn't so focused on Fang I would probably be blocking my ears. "Will you be mine, Fang?" I asked smiling at him as he came up to me and looked down. For a second I got worried and then he smirked down at me.

"I promised didn't I?" He answered and then brought his lips down on mine. I wanted to melt into him and kiss him forever but I wanted to keep it short due to the fact that hundreds of people were watching and this was probably going to be on TV and the internet later. Fang and I pulled away and I couldn't stop smiling especially when I saw Fang's dazzling smile set on me. Just one look at him like this made my heart skip a beat. He's mine now. All mine and I get to kiss him any time I want now.

"Now get off my stage," I said jokingly as I nodded my head in the direction of the crowd. Fang shook his head at me but jumped down from the stage. Iggy had jogged down to me and I handed him the microphone before running back to drums.

"Guess whose back? Back again," Dylan sang jokingly as Iggy put the microphone into the stand and I sat down on the stool.

"So I wrote two songs for tonight," Iggy said holding up two fingers and the crowd cheered for encouragement. "Both happen to be for girls with the last name of Ride." The crowd cheered and I blushed. I hadn't know one of the songs was for me I assumed they were both for Ella. "The first one is going to be for a girl that I want to be my girlfriend. We've been on a couple dates but she hasn't wanted to make it official even after I decided I wanted to a couple days ago." Iggy winked at Ella and I watched as her cheeks turned red. I started to play with everyone else and Iggy just looked at Ella. **(Say somethin' Austin Mahone)**

"I see you walk by extra fly

Baby where you going?" Iggy raised his hands in question at her.

"Can I roll?" He asked smirking.

"Livin' beach life

Feelin' right

You're the hottest everybody knows," Ella's face got redder but Iggy just nodded his head smiling at her.

"Whoa-oh-oh

Burnin' up, burnin' up

Show them what you got

Yeah you got it baby let it show oh-oh", Iggy smiled and started to walk across the stage.

"Let's turn it up, turn it up," Iggy pretended to be turning a nozzle.

"Let me know what's up," Iggy shrugged.

"Don't just stand there girl

I gotta know oh-oh," Iggy pointed at his head.

"Say somethin'," Iggy through his free hand down.

"If you're feelin' the vibe

Say somethin'

Baby don't be so shy," He smiled at Ella as she looked away from him.

"Say something

"'Cause you're all in my head like oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-yeah," Iggy said pointing at his head.

"Say somethin'

"'Cause you're drivin' me crazy," Iggy spun his finger next to his head.

"Say somethin'

'Cause you're driving me wild

Say somethin'

The way you work it baby," Iggy walked across the stage.

"It's oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-yeah," Iggy smiled and went back to center stage.

"When we talk girl fireworks," Iggy made a firework with his hand.

"Somethin' like the fourth of July

Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh

You're super hot, fire hot

Somethin' like the sun in the sky," Iggy winked at Ella.

"Whoa, whoa-oh

Burnin' up, burnin' up

Show 'em what you got

Yeah you got it baby let it show oh-oh

Let's turn it up, turn it up

Let me know what's up

Don't just stand there girl I gotta know," Iggy sang out.

"Say somethin'

If you're feelin' the vibe

Say something

Baby don't be so shy

Say somethin'

'Cause you're all in my head like oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-yeah," Iggy sang happily.

"Say somethin'

'Cause you're drivin' me crazy

Say somethin'

'Cause you're drivin' me wild

Say somethin'

The way you work it baby

It's oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-yeah

Oh yeah," Iggy smiled at Ella.

"Hey baby

Tell me somethin' lady

I gotta know what's up

I gotta know it right now," Iggy pointed at the ground

"Hey baby tell me somethin' lady

I gotta know what's up

I gotta know it right now

Say somethin'

If you're feelin' the vibe

Say somethin'

Baby don't be so shy

Say somethin'

'Cause you're all in my head

Like oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-yeah

Say somethin'

'Cause you're drivin' me crazy

Say somethin'

'Cause you're drivin' me wild

Say somethin'

The way you work it baby

It's like oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-yeah, oh yeah," Iggy finished and Ella had made her way through the crowd and was now standing next to Fang who was staring at me seeming to be in a daze until I met his eyes. I watched as Ella beckoned Iggy closer with her finger. Once Iggy had leaned down far enough Ella had kissed him quickly and whispered something I couldn't hear. I guessed that she had agreed to make it official because Iggy stood back up with a giant goofy smile on his face.

"I just landed the girl of my dreams," He said happily into the microphone and then started to fix everything while Nudge switched back to her guitar for the next song. The next song was supposed to be about me. The crowd was cheering happily for Iggy as we got ready.

"So the next song is about my _girlfriend's_ sister," There were some chuckles as he emphasized 'girlfriend' and then looked back at me. "She's also my best friend. After Becky, our tutor, made us read some King Arthur these past couple days I wrote this song about Max. So here goes nothing."

Dylan started to strum carefully and everything got quiet. **(Guinevere by Eli Young Band. It doesn't really fit in with the other song Iggy did but I really like the song.)**

"She's got a bumper like a billboard covered in stickers of her favorite band," Iggy sang. I smiled knowing he was referring to all the stickers I had put on my bumper yesterday afternoon.

"She's got a handful of records she turns to when she needs to land," I blushed.

"She's a Saturday night parade through the streets

That all eyes come to see including me," Iggy gestured to the crowd as if to say 'you're here for her aren't you?'

"She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets," Iggy stuck his hands in his pockets.

"She should've let some go but now but can't seem to drop it

Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul

That never rolls

For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'

For as much as she runs she's still here

Always hoping to find something

Quicker than heaven

To make the damage of her days disappear

Just like Guinevere," Iggy sang out.

"Oh just like Guinevere," By now we were all playing enthusiastically.

"She don't hold on to

Nothin' new for very long

Yeah she'll write you in in just one more tale

And then you're gone," I felt my face heat up.

"'Cause she once fell hard

'Cause she dropped her guard

And no one gets to stay

It's just too late

For as much as she stumbled she's running

For as much as she runs she's still here

Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven

To make the damage of her days disappear

Just like Guinevere," Iggy sang out.

"Oh just like Guinevere," Dylan and Nudge were jamming out now.

"For as much as she stumbled she's running

For as much as she runs she still here

For as much as she stumbled she's running

For as much as she runs she's still here

Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven

To make the damage of her days disappear

Just like Guinevere," Iggy sang out.

"Oh just like Guinevere

Oh lean into me Guinevere

You're mine tonight Guinevere," Iggy looked back at me smiling and I sent him a wink. Iggy was the type of person I know would always be there for me. The crowd clapped and cheered for him like crazy.

We all shifted around the stage until everyone was where they were supposed to be. Gazzy and Dylan were in the front with two mic stands. I had a guitar, Nudge had a piano, Gazzy had his base, Dylan had his guitar, and Iggy had his drums.

"Our turn!" Gazzy said devilishly into his microphone earning cheers and screams.

"We're not going to tell you who we wrote this about and we're not trying to get someone to be our girlfriends," Dylan said looking back at Iggy and I smiling. **(Heart like Memphis Carter Twins)**

"She's got a heart," Dylan started.

"She's got a heart," Gazzy echoed.

"Like Memphis," Both boys sang and then everyone started playing.

"She's Georgia honeysuckle sweet," Gazzy sang.

"Smiles at strangers on the street," Both boys sang.

"Remembers everybody's name

Calls her momma every day," They sang smiling.

"Got the look," Dylan sang.

"Got the friends," Gazzy sang.

"Gives the world," They both sang.

"All her best

But she hides all the rest," They sang out.

"She's got a smile like California," both boys sang.

"She's got a spirit like New Orleans

Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah

Cool as a Carolina breeze

But underneath

She's got a heart like Memphis." They sang.

"She sleeps with the TV on," Dylan sang.

"Wakes up dreaming," Dylan sang.

"He came home," They both sang.

"Won't lay on his side of the bed

Too many memories in her head," They sang.

"No one knows," Dylan sang.

"When she cries," Gazzy sang.

"All alone in the night," Dylan sang.

"They just think," They both sang. "She's alright."

"'Cause," Both boys sang.

"She's got a smile like California

She's got a spirit like New Orleans

Eyes like the light of New York City, yeah

Cool as a Carolina breeze

But underneath

She's got a heart like Memphis," They sang.

"Oh yeah!" Gazzy sang out.

"She puts on," Dylan sang with Gazzy echoing.

"A new dress," Dylan sang with Gazzy echoing again.

"She goes out, she turns all the boy's heads," They both sang.

"That's as close as they get," Both buys sang

"As they're ever gonna get, yeah," They both sang.

"She's got a smile like California

She's got a spirit like New Orleans

Eyes like the light of New York City, yeah

Cool as a Carolina breeze

But underneath

She's got a heart like Memphis," Both of them sang smiling.

"She's got a heart like Memphis," They repeated together and finished. The crowd cheered for them and the whole band came to join them in center stage.

"Thanks for listening!" I said into the microphone Gazzy held up to my mouth as I wrapped and arm around him. "Love you guys!" They cheered for us and Nudge made a heart with her hands and most of them returned it. After a couple minutes of waving and laughing Iggy and I were ready to get off the stage and go see Fang and Ella and we took the rest of the band with us.

Fang and Ella were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs and so was…Josh. Nudge squealed and threw herself into Josh's open arms. I was much more mature and had a much higher level of self-control. So instead of throwing myself into Fang's arms I casually walked up to him and bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smiling like a fool. My cool façade lasted up until I reached Fang and then slowly a smile crept onto my lips to reflect the smile growing on his. Fang quickly pulled me to him and I had no objections. Within seconds I was pressed to him and he was looking down at me. His soft forehead pressed against mine and I relaxed into him.

"You're beautiful," He said. His warm breath falling over my face smelling of mint and the chocolate bar he had eaten on our way here.

"You're not too shabby yourself," I said playfully in return and smiled when I saw a smirk grow on his lips. Lips I wanted to kiss.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked politely.

"Whenever you want," I replied and he smiled bigger than I've ever seen. He quickly met my lips. Our kiss was soft and slow. It was our first real kiss as a couple and it was perfect. Our kiss made my body feel numb with happiness. It felt like there was nothing bad in the word and there was only pleasure. Pleasure that came from Fang's mouth. When we pulled away Fang looked down at me happily before pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How about we bounce?" He questioned smirking at me.

"Let's go," I said already pulling Fang after me.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Another Update! It's really short so don't get too excited but I just wanted to update because I probably won't again until Wednesday. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming please!**

Fang and I sat in a little café in town. There was no one here but a couple older couples and nice old waitress. Everyone else was at the fair. Fang reached across the small circular table and took my hand. I smiled at him as he took a sip of his coffee. I had a hot chocolate and we both had gotten doughnuts.

I watched him as he stirred another packet of sugar into his cup and then took a sip. I held my hand out in a silent question and Fang put his coffee in my empty hand clearly knowing exactly what I wanted. I took a sip and instantly regretted it. I stuck my tongue out in an effort to get the taste out of my mouth.

"You don't like it?" He questioned smirking as he took his cup back.

"It was too bitter," I stated already pulling my cup to my lips. "You need more sugar and milk." I stated after I swallowed a big sip of my _sweet_ hot chocolate.

Fang met my eyes and he seemed to have something to say. He quickly looked away and I knew something was definitely up.

"Shoot," I said. Fang knew I knew something was up and he met my eyes again. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes before looking back at me.

"I want to tell you about me," He said softly. He didn't have his usual calm attitude anymore. He was tense and it made me nervous. I quickly squeezed his hand.

"Fang, you can tell me anything and I'll listen," I said reassuringly. He knows about my past and is still around I'm sure whatever he had to say would be something I could deal with.

"My mom and dad are in the military, Max," He said quickly. "That's why we're living with Ash. They're both overseas right now. Normally they won't take both parents but my parents got divorced when I was little and my mom has a different last name. It happened so fast that they didn't have time to work everything out and we came to live with Ash. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't be ok with us if you knew. I thought you wouldn't like me."

"That's stupid Fang," He shot his head up from where it was looking at the table. "That would be a stupid reason for me to not like you. That doesn't change who you are. Why would you ever think something like what you're parents do for a job would make me not like you?"

"I thought maybe you would think my problems were stupid in comparison to yours," He said. I knew exactly what he meant.

"They're worse than mine," I stated. Fang looked at me confused. "Ari is gone, Fang." I breathed, the words still made my blood run cold. "Jeb's not around but he's not in danger. My family is at home and safe. You worry about them every day, don't you?"

"Yeah," Fang breathed sadly.

"You wait every day and hope that you don't get that phone call saying one of them is died. You worry every day about one of them being taken from you. Fang, my family is safe. You're problems are much worse than mine. I can't change the past and you can't control the future." Fang looked at me so relieved.

"I was worried you wouldn't get it," He said as he squeezed my hand thankfully.

"I'm a musician, it's my job to get other people's problems." I said with a shrug as if it was no problem. I was really worrying the entire time that I hadn't said the right thing. "What do ya wanna be when you grow up?" I asked changing the subject as I bit my doughnut and leaned back in my chair. I had to let go of Fang's hand to do so, so I knew I wasn't going to lean back for long. I already missed the feeling of his warm rough hand.

"I don't know," Fang said smiling at me.

"Me either," I stated. Fang looked at me like I was crazy but then shook his head a couple times and looked at me smiling. "Ella says she wants to be a rocket scientist and I think she's crazy." I said rolling my eyes. No way was a paying for all that college.

"Angel wants to a princess," Fang said smiling.

"At least that realistic!" I said shaking my head at Ella and her unrealistic dreams. She hated science, to start. Plus at least to be a princess she could marry into royalty or something plus you don't have to pay for years of college. Fang choked on his coffee after he heard what I said and then put the cup down. After a few coughs he had calmed himself down and looked at me smirking.

"So being a princess is more realistic than being a rocket scientist?" He questioned and then nodded his head answering his own question with my known response.

"You know Becky is coming tomorrow?" Fang asked me after a couple seconds of silence.

"Ugh," I groaned while making a disgusted face.

"I take it you didn't do your work," He stated smirking at me.

"We aren't all try-hards," I stated glaring at him and knowing he had finished his work the day after Becky left last time. Which was a while ago now that I think about it.

"I could help you," He offered.

"That's a little cliché, don't you think? My _boyfriend_ helping me with my homework," I explained. I loved saying he was my boyfriend.

"But it'll be fun," He said smirking.

"For you," I stated as I took the last bite of my doughnut. I chugged the rest of my hot chocolate.

"You want more?" He asked nodding his head towards my empty cup and my empty flattened bag that used to hold my previously uneaten doughnut. I nodded and stood up already making my way towards the counter. "Wait Max." I turned to him and raised my eyebrows in question.

"Do you want something?" I asked pointing to the counter.

"No, here," He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out an old bet up leather wallet. I could pay for myself he didn't have to. He handed me a ten and I shook my head.

"It's ok, I've got it," I said shaking my once more.

"Listen I know it isn't the ideal place for a first date," He stood up and walked up to me. "I promise our second date will be in a much better place but right now this is where we are. I want to pay for us. I want to take care of you now that you're finally mine." I like how he didn't say it's his _job_ to take care of me but rather that he wanted to. "Let me take care of you?" He asked. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Good, now what do you want?"

"Another hot chocolate and a doughnut, please," I said smiling at him.

"Ok sit down I'll get it for you," He said sweetly as he walked over to the counter. I wasn't used to Fang being so sweet towards me but I kind of like it. A couple minutes later Fang returned with two cups and two bags. He put one bag and cup in front of me and I took out a chocolate frosted doughnut. I happily started to eat my doughnut and Fang started to eat a muffin.

"I remember when you first got famous," Fang said looking at me. "It was my sophomore year when you put out your first song. I thought you were some spoiled, rich, annoying brat."

"Wow, thanks Fang, you really know how to make a girl feel special," I said sarcastically although I wasn't really mad. I probably would have assumed the same thing.

"You didn't let me finish," He said taking my hand again and I loved it. "I was so wrong." He said meeting my eyes. His weren't guarded and it made me feel like I could let my guard down too. Hopefully I wouldn't ever see Fang with guarded eyes when he talked to me again.

"When I first saw you I thought you were an asshole, I was so right," I said earning a playful glare from Fang. My phone started to ring and I gave Fang a quick look that was meant to say I was sorry before pulling my phone from my back pocket. I quickly saw Ryan's name and ignored it. After a couple seconds Fang's phone started to ring. He pulled his iPhone from his pocket and looked at it confused.

"It's a random number," He stated as he quickly slid to answer. "Hello?" He asked.

"Ryan?" Fang asked and then realization crossed his face. "Hey man," He said smoothly.

"Thanks bro," Fang said smirking at me. "Yeah I'll make sure she calls you later." Fang chuckled slightly and I felt left out. How did Ryan even get his number?

"Yup, bye." Fang said and then hung up. I gave him a 'WTF' look and he shrugged.

"It was Ryan. He said he couldn't get you and he just wanted to congratulate us." Fang said casually taking a sip of his coffee.

"How did he get your number?" I asked and Fang just shrugged. "People already know were together?" I questioned.

"It's probably on the internet by now or the band called to tell him." He said simply. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It kind of is," I said nervously. "Listen Fang I want to have this talk now before it's too late." He looked at me expectantly. "You don't understand what it's like. You've really only spent time with us when we've been in controlled environments but once we get out in the world people get crazy. We get chased and filmed and stalked. It settles down when we're not in Hollywood or L.A. but it's still crazy in major cities. I need you to promise me that you won't listen to the press. Don't even read it if it has our names in it. They make things up. If you think there's something going on talk to me never read the press." I was dead serious but Fang didn't seem to completely understand just how serious I was being.

"Yeah sure, Max," He said sweetly.

"No, Fang, promise me," I said refusing to take my stern gaze from him until he promised.

"I promise," he said finally. I relaxed into my chair.

"You'll get it eventually," I said slowly and more to myself than him. Fang didn't know what he just promised but I knew he was going to try his best to keep his promise. Whether he could keep the promise was another thing. However, I vowed that I wouldn't let the press ruin this relationship. This is one I felt really good about.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Update time! I wanted to thank you guys for all the review even a simple review asking me to update makes me feel better. Don't forget to watch the Superbowl tomorrow! You better be routing for the 49ers too 'cause the Ravens kicked the team that should've won this year, the Patriots aka the best team ever, out. Anyway read on. **

I slipped my response to Fang's question under the table in the folded piece of paper. Iggy rolled his eyes but passed it on to Nudge. Becky was currently giving Angel a spelling test at the end of the table and wasn't paying attention to us. However, the second any of us made a sound she would know and we would get caught. I waited a couple seconds before I saw Fang look down at his lap and smile at me. He started to write his response in his lap and then the note was being passed back to me.

"Max!" Becky yelled. I shot my head in her direction. "If you could stop making cow eyes at Fang and do your work that would be great." She said angrily. I refused to give her the satisfaction of embarrassing me into doing the work and just smirked at her before picking up my pencil and starting on my math again.

"Fang can I talk to you for a minute?" Becky asked as she stood up. Fang nodded and followed Becky outside.

"What do you think that's about?" Gazzy asked. I shrugged because I had no clue. Maybe he did something wrong. He didn't really seem to know either.

Fang POV

"So what's up?" I asked Becky the second we got outside.

"You can graduate if you get the rest of the work I give you today done by the next time I come." She stated bluntly. I stared at her in shock.

"Awesome," I said happily. Twelve years of work and I'm finally done! If I was still in public school I wouldn't have graduated for another month but this was awesome news. Then my heart fell into my stomach. It meant that this was it. I got to pick from the colleges I got acceptance letters from a couple months back. Max. What about Max? I can't leave her. We just got together yesterday. She was finally mine and I was going to have to leave after the summer.

"So we'll do a small little ceremony and I'll talk to Ash," Becky said smiling. A ceremony? I just nodded. The stupid ceremony she wanted to do was the least of my problems.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"So what did you want to talk about?" Max asked me sweetly. She was dressed relatively casual and so was I. In comparison to everyone else at the restaurant we looked like hoboes but no one cared because Max was the Maximum Ride and she could do no wrong. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if wearing jeans to a five star restaurant became a trend now. She still looked beautiful though. It was so effortless for her.

I had taken her out on a date, our second date if you count the café, to talk to her about me going to college. I also wanted to spend time with her though.

"We'll talk about it later I want to just spend time with you now," I said in hopes of having a nice dinner with her before I brought the mood down.

"In that case, what's my price limit?" She asked. Price limit? "What am I allowed to spend on dinner, silly?" She asked clearly reading my confused face. She was examining her menu. I had barely looked at mine yet. I knew this place was going to be expensive so I had barrowed Ash's credit card and promised to pay him back.

"Get whatever you want," I said smiling. I wasn't worried about how much she spent I just wanted her to have a good time. "I just want you to have a good time." I said sweetly.

"Ok, then where do you want to be right now?" She asked putting her menu down on the table and looking at me.

"What?" I asked expressing my confusion.

"I know you wouldn't ever go to some fancy restaurant with a bunch of stuck up people if you didn't think I wanted to be here." She stated knowingly.

"I just want to spend time with you," I said still confused.

"But not here," She stated. Truth be told I wouldn't ever come here if I weren't trying to impress Max. "Take me somewhere you want to go." She said already standing up. We hadn't ordered anything yet so I just threw a couple stray dollars on the fancy table cloth and stood up.

I smirked and grabbed her hand. I ignored the stares as we ran out of the building and into the parking lot.

We both jumped in Max's jeep that she had insisted on taking. Max got behind the wheel and started the car but then turned to me.

"Where to boss?" She asked smirking.

"McDonalds," I stated. She smiled and happily drove out of the parking lot. We sat in silence as Max concentrated on driving and I concentrated on watching her face contort with focus. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she chewed on her plump bottom lip. Honestly I could watch her for the rest of my life and never get bored.

Before I knew it Max was waiting in the drive thru line behind two cars.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"Chicken nuggets, a burger, and some fries," I said quickly. Max nodded and pulled up to the speaker thing. I heard the muffled voice of some lady telling Max about some special offer to which Max relied with a "no thanks" then she asked Max what she wanted.

"Can I get a twenty piece, one burger and then another burger-plain, two medium fries, a chocolate shake," Max turned to me in a silent way of asking if I wanted one and I nodded, "Make that two chocolate shakes." The lady gave us our price and told us to go to the window.

"Oh shit!" Max said as she turned to roll her window down. The lady at the window was too focused on typing stuff in than on Max so Max quickly turned and grabbed a hat and some sunglasses and had them on before the lady turned.

"It's fifteen eighty-seven," the older lady mumbled. I handed Max a twenty and she cautiously handed it to the lady at the window. The lady took it and then gave us our change. "Just drive up to the next window." She directed bitterly. Max floored it and quickly shot forward to the next window. At the next window a man handed us a big bag and our shakes. Max quickly thanked him and then we were out of the parking lot in seconds.

"So you want to tell me why you freaked when you saw that old lady?" I asked Max as she turned down a road.

"She used to be my neighbor and hates me," Max said quickly.

"Why?" I asked interested. I knew there had to be a good story behind this one, there always was.

"Ari and I may or may not have broken a couple of her windows with assorted balls and I may or may not have took out her mailbox with a dirt bike and I also may have egged her house in ninth grade." Max said smirking devilishly. "So worth getting arrested." She said chuckling as she turned down a completely empty road.

"You got arrested?" I asked her a little shocked, although not to surprised.

"She called the cops and they arrested us but they let us go with a warning," She said as she drove over a curb and into a field. "You've got to live a little, Fang." She said nudging me and then hopping out of the car carrying our bag of food. I followed her and got out of the car. Max had moved to sit on the hood of the car and I copied her action so we were sitting next to each other.

"This is how I grew up," She said. "Play outside all day and night, looking at the stars, running around when the fireflies come out in July, coming home with too many cuts to count and not caring." She said as she looked around the empty field. The only light was coming from her headlights, the almost full moon, and the stars. That must've been a nice way to grow up. Max handed me my food and took hers while putting a giant box of chicken nuggets between us. I watched as she took a bite of her cheeseburger and then a sip of her shake.

"I grew up going into the city a lot," I stated. "I could navigate New York City with my eyes closed." I stated.

"Good because I can't," She said chuckling. Nearly half of her burger was gone and I was just getting started. It still amazes me that Max eats nothing but crap and still stays in such good shape.

"Do you work out?" I asked her as I continued to eat.

"Before I go on tour they make me get in really good shape and stuff but that's really it. Why?" She asked me as she finished her burger.

"'Cause you're in really good shape," I stated, choosing to leave out the part where I thought she ate nothing but crap. She shook her head as she downed some of her shake. I finished off my burger and we both grabbed a chicken nugget.

"Twenty questions?" She asked me smirking.

"Favorite color?" I asked already starting the game.

"Blue," Max stated.

"Black," I said in response while smirking. Max just rolled her eyes at me.

"Food?" She asked.

"Pizza," I answered.

"Same," Max said smiling.

"Sport?" I asked.

"Football," She said smiling.

"Basketball," I replied.

"TV show?" she asked.

"I'm a sucker for a good cartoon," I replied.

"Don't have one," She stated.

"You have to answer your own question," I said simply.

"Where's the rule?" She asked smirking happily.

"Here," I said pointing to my head.

"It's not in the official rule book," She said with a shrug.

"It is now," I replied jokingly.

"Fine, I always get sucked into any reality show or Full House." She said. I never pegged Max as the type to watch reality TV. "I like to make fun of the people." She explained my unasked question.

We finished off the chicken nuggets in silence before we both leaned back against the windshield. I took advantage of the moment and slithered my arm under Max's head. I was perfectly in control until Max scooted closer to me and pressed herself into my side. Her smell was intoxicating, like chocolate but her hair smelt like cinnamon. Her skin was soft and delicate. She was so beautiful and to be honest I was a little star struck. Not because she was famous but because she was so beautiful that I couldn't believe such a perfect girl was with me. I started to trace the freckles on her arm with my finger and my ego got a major boost when Max shivered into me.

When I looked down at her she was already looking at me. I looked into her eyes and saw that they reflected her personality perfectly. From a distance you would think Max's eyes were dark and guarded but once you got close you saw they were nothing but warm circles the color of melted milk chocolate. Then I looked down at her lips. They were soft and plump but not too plump and were a soft shade of pink. I shot my eyes up to meet hers again and she seemed to be encouraging me. I slowly leaned down and kissed her softly. She was such an amazing kisser and she didn't even seem to try. If I could kiss Max for the rest of my life I would be happy. She moved her lips against mine. This kiss was different. It was like the one we shared in the closet a while back but this time it meant something. We both turned to face each other and deepen our kiss. This was amazing. I can't believe I've never done this before. I slowly moved my free hand to rest on Max's hip. Her shirt had lifted up a little and my fingers were met with some bare skin. I started to gently trace my fingers across her smooth skin. Max leaned into me more and pressed herself against me. I pulled her closer and closer until she was on top of me. I was starting to get out of breath but was in no rush to stop. I traced Max's bottom lip with my tongue like she had done to mine in closet. I had loved the way French kissing felt and I'm sure it would be even better now. Max quickly opened her mouth to mine and was quickly wrestling with my tongue with hers. I fought for my dominance and Max sure as hell wasn't going to give it to me without a fight. After a while Max finally gave in. I explored her mouth with my tongue trying to memorize every detail. After a while I needed air and couldn't keep going without it. Max seemed to be on the same page and we both pulled away. Max sat in my lap panting as I held her close.

"This has been the best night of my life," I stated truthfully and then enjoyed the smile that crossed her now red lips.

"It's been pretty cool," Max said smirking playfully as she started playing with my hair unaware on how much it distracted me. She quickly flipped off of me and I instantly missed her warm touch. She snuggled close into my side. We sat in silence and just watched the stars. She was amazing and she was mine.

**A/N so that was just some happy Fax stuff. I hoped you guys liked it! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Ok please don't kill me! I'm praying that you guys are still interested in this story. I'm really sorry and I promise I'll update again tomorrow. I could give you a wicked long excuse for why I haven't updated for so long but I highly doubt you want a long and detailed synopsis of my life. So please read this it isn't that long but hopefully it's good and I'll update another tomorrow. Please review you guys are awesome at that so thank you for everything! **

I glared at him until he looked away. He knew he was in trouble. How could he not tell me? I mean granted I knew it was coming I just didn't realize it was so soon.

If you're wondering what's going on then you have a right to know. I was currently sitting on the couch with my arms crossed and my eyes set in a death glare aimed at Fang. Everyone sat around me clapping and Ash had a camera. Fang awkwardly stood in front of the TV with Becky standing next to him. Fang had haphazardly thrown on a graduation cap and looked nervous as Becky drowned on and on while giving his "graduation speech." That's right Fang was graduating from high school and hadn't told me. He's had plenty of opportunities. Believe it or not it's been two weeks and we haven't gotten in a fight _yet_. That fight was going to happen as soon as we got away from everyone else.

"Here you go Fang," Becky said with a smile as she handed Fang a rolled up piece of paper. Fang forced a smile but it looked more like a grimace as he took the paper.

"Ok kiddies we have snacks in the kitchen!" Ash announced. Fang quickly was tugged into the kitchen by Angel who was beaming.

My mom had set up a long table filled with snacks and I got in line next to Fang. Everyone was around us talking so I decided now wouldn't be the best time to have a big fight.

"You know I'm mad right?" I asked him calmly as I put some pasta salad on my plate and he added some chips to his.

"Yeah," He said in a casual voice so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves.

"We'll talk?" I asked using all my will power to stay calm.

"Later," He said. I nodded casually and then took my plate to go stand next to Nudge.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Can we be calm?" Fang begged the second we got outside. I spun on him. I had held in my anger during his stupid 'graduation' I had held in my anger all day and now I finally got to yell. You can bet your flipping pancakes that I'm going to yell not 'be calm.'

"We've been dating for two weeks!" I yelled at him. "You had two weeks to talk to me about this! I wouldn't have been mad dumbass! I would have been happy for you! But I'm not happy when I'm going about my daily business and suddenly someone asks me why I'm not going down to see you graduate! I mean honestly, you just had to slip it into a conversation!" I screamed angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I'm around you I'm so happy that I don't want to ruin it ever. I kept telling myself I would tell you but every time I would decide against it because I just wanted to enjoy being with you." Why did he always have to know what to say? Why couldn't he say something stupid so I could yell at him some more? Why did he have to say something sweet that made _me_ feel guilty for getting angry at him?

"C-could…" I stopped and pondered my next words. "Can you just talk to me next time?" I sighed no longer angry. "I'd rather just be a little disappointed about something than be angry later." I explained.

"Better?" Fang asked with a shy smile and open arms. I looked away pretending to be contemplating my already made decision.

"Better," I mumbled walking into his open arms.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked me while squeezing me tightly. I leaned back and looked up at him. He was so hot I just couldn't get over it. I got up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. Our kiss was short but it still sent a shiver up my spin and butterflies in my stomach.

"Where do you think you want to go to college?" I asked him as we stood in the grass together.

"New York," He said. "I want to be back there."

"As long as you're close to the airport I don't care," I said smiling as I leaned into him feeling his warmth wash over everywhere we touched.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I don't want a long drive when I come to visit you," I said smiling. Fang's whole face lit up and I knew I had said the right thing.

"I'm happy you see us together that far in advance," He said smirking down at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot. I had just made a pretty big assumption.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered until Fang cut me off.

"I see us together then too," He assured me causing me to smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I'm updating as promised. Please REVIEW guys and these aren't filler chapters they are just relationship building chapters. **

I glanced back at Fang as he sat propped up on his elbows in the sand. To be truthful this day at the beach has made me completely and utter fall in love… with Fang' abs. Honestly, they were defined and damn hell hot but not too crazy to the point where he was too muscular and it was gross. He shot me a smirk that nearly made me melt into the water I was wadding in.

To clarify, we're at the beach and in L.A. We took a break from recording for a day and the whole band came down to the beach.

A splash of water dousing my face and body pulled me out of my Fang induced trance and I whirled on Gazzy. He was snickering and getting a pat on the back from Iggy. I slowly lifted my sunglasses from my eyes so that Gazzy could see my glare. Once I had carefully placed my sunglasses on my head Gazzy had stopped laughing and was now looking a little…scared.

Gazzy quickly, well as quickly as you can in water, ran towards the shore. I took off after Gazzy determined to make him pay. Gazzy was smart and ran by the edge of the water on the hard wet sand instead of on the hot soft sand.

"Fang!" Gazzy screamed over his shoulder as we ran by Fang in the sand. Fang was already up and chasing after me.

"Nudge!" I screamed hopping for some back up. Nudge quickly jumped into action and started to chase after Fang.

"Ig!" Fang yelled calling for help. Iggy quickly started chasing after Nudge looking determined. By now what attention we hadn't attracted before we had gotten. The paparazzi were shamelessly filming and taking pictures while people had either stood up to watch the show or taken out their cameras.

I felt Fang gaining on me and knew he was a much faster runner. If I wanted to get Gazzy before Fang got me I would have to do it now. I quickly sprung forward and jumped on Gazzy's back. Gazzy let out a screech as he started to fall. I braced for an impact that never came because I was suddenly weightless. Two strong arms had grabbed me and I was thrown over a muscular shoulder. My face was facing a tan back and black swim shorts. Fang.

How he managed to pull me off of Gazzy before we hit the ground and then managed to throw me over his shoulder in a matter of seconds was amazing.

"Put me down," I gritted out through my teeth as I kneed him in the chest as hard as I could. Fang grunted and took a deep breath but didn't seem fazed otherwise. "You're an asshole." I yelled as I punched his back as hard as I could repeatedly. Before I could even react he had tossed me off his shoulder and I plunged under the water. I hit the soft sand and quickly shot back to the surface. When I broke the surface my eyes were instantly met with Fang's toned chest. I looked up angrily and glared into his amused eyes.

"You're going to pay," I stated angrily.

"Oh yeah," He said challenging me in a voice that sounded like he thought I was bluffing. I quickly dove under the water and groped around until I felt Fang's legs. I grabbed his legs and pulled them forward as hard as I could. His knees buckled and he fell backwards into the water. I laughed a little, until Fang didn't come up.

"Fang?" I questioned nervously as I scanned the water. My heart started to beat faster than ever and I went into a panic. Fang's arms quickly wrapped around my stomach from behind and then he flipped us backwards into the water. The second we hit the water he let go of me and we swam to the surface. We broke the surface and smiled at each other.

The rest of the band quickly came running into the water and tackled Fang and I back under quickly starting a water tackle war.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I opened my mouth in a silent demand and Fang replied by putting his sandwich in my mouth so I could take a bite.

"Mine is better," I stated taking a bite of my own sandwich.

"Let me try," He said.

"You have your own," I said looking at him like he was weird.

"Sharing is caring," He said nudging me.

"Fang," I sighed pretending to be serious, "I knew we were going to have to have this talk soon." I sighed again and shook my head looking like I was about to give bad news. I carefully placed my hand on his bare shoulder and struggled to keep my face straight. "I've told you this before but I don't care about you darling nor do I care about sharing." Fang just shook his head at me as I chuckled at myself.

"Just let me try your sandwich," He said impatiently.

"Iggy made this sandwich for me in the hotel room this morning and it is very special to me as it represents our friendship and relationship in the past." I said pretending to be serious again as I aggressively took a bite of my sandwich. "Right Ig?" I yelled to Iggy with my mouth full.

"What?" Iggy asked from where he was playing soccer with Gazzy and Dylan.

"I said that this sandwich represents our friendship and therefore it is an important item in our growing connection and because of this no one but me should eat it." I repeated.

"Of course, what idiot would think that they could eat something so dear to my heart?" Iggy said playing along and putting a fist over his heart.

"Fang thought it would be acceptable to take a bite from this sacred combination of meat, cheese, and assorted condiments carefully put between two delicate pieces of bread." I said holding my sandwich up like it was sacred. At this point Fang was looking at me with his typical 'are you kidding me, Max?' look. He had just about mastered this look during the four months we've been dating.

"How dare he?" Iggy asked pretending to act like an astonished older southern woman while taking in a large intake of breath afterwards like a gasp.

"I'll trade three chips," Fang said holding up a zip-lock bag filled with potato chips.

"Pa-lease," I said rolling my eyes and continuing to eat my wonderful sandwich happily. I felt Fang's long hair brush over my bare shoulder and bit my sandwich a little too hard to kept my body from reacting the way it wanted. Fang's soft lips met my bare shoulder where he put just enough pressure behind the kiss to make me melt.

"Just one bite," He whispered in his deep gruff voice. His breath washed by my ear and down my cheek. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. Fang kissed my neck once while gently moving my blonde hair from my neck. Then he nibbled my earlobe gently but I still melted backwards into his bare chest wanting more of him. His warm tanned chest met my back as a leaned into his gentle touch. His hands moved to my stomach and he started to gently rub his callused fingers in a circular motion on my bare stomach causing me to shiver uncontrollably even on the hot day.

"I just want to try it," He whispered again. I almost gave in. _Almost_. I quickly moved my free hand down to his strong forearm that was currently rubbing circles into my stomach and started to trace circles on his tanned arm. A smirk slowly grew on my face but he couldn't see.

"Sucks to suck," I stated in a soft voice like I was playing along with his attempt to manipulate me in my own seductive voice. Fang's stomach tickling and neck and shoulder kissing quickly stopped as he was shocked. A full smile grew on my lips as I turned my head and kissed his bicep that was by my shoulder.

"You're an ass," Fang said actually sounding kind of angry as he stood up leaving me colder.

"I try," I said winking at him as he grabbed his tee-shirt and then ran into the soccer game to boys were playing.

"Did I just witness a Max and Fang fight?" Nudge asked smirking as she sat down on our blanket.

"I don't know," I said watching Fang as he ran down the sand with the soccer ball bouncing off his feet.

"Is Fang mad?" Nudge asked as she popped some grapes in her mouth.

"I don't know. He wanted a bite of my sandwich and I wouldn't let him have one. He tried to trick me into letting him have a bite but I didn't fall for it and then he called me an ass and walked away." I said analyzing what happened in my mind.

"Well it's not like you've ever shared so it shouldn't come as a big surprise to him. He knows that you don't share so it's weird that he's mad about it. Maybe he's just tired. It's been a long day at the beach. The sun takes it out of everyone and maybe he's the same way. I know I'm getting tired but I got a good tan. He did layout most of the day or was swimming. He's probably just really tired. Or he's stressed because he's going to college in a few weeks. Or it could be mix of both. He could be tired and stressed and he just got impatient so he walked away." Though it took a long time for me to fully comprehend Nudge's speech I thought she could be right. Maybe it wasn't anything I did but more of just a combination of everything that's going on. Fang calls me names all the time but he's always joking he sounded like he meant it this time.

"Should I just go ask him?" I asked Nudge curiously as I continued to watch Fang getting mesmerized by his grace and skill.

"No!" Nudge screamed seeming traumatized by my question. She continued to ramble on about a bunch of 'codes' and some stuff about Josh but I wasn't listening because I had just made eye contact with Fang. Like every other time I stare into Fang's eyes the rest of the world disappears and all I can see is his black eyes that seem to be endless and emotionless to everyone but me.

_What's up?_ I questioned silently. Fang quickly narrowed his eyes and shook his head telling me that he was angry but wasn't going to let me know why. I just rolled my eyes at him and stood up ignoring Nudge's protests. I jogged over to where Fang was standing with his arms crossed and eyes set in a slight glare.

"You mad bro?" I asked jokingly nudging his strong arms.

"You care _bro_?" He asked bitterly. I dropped my smile and sighed.

"Yes I care," I stated.

"Really? 'Cause sometimes I really don't think you do. I love you so much Max and sometimes I don't feel like you feel the same way." He said angrily. However, my mind wasn't focused on Fang being angry because I was doing and internal happy dance and screaming. I felt my lips pull back to show just how happy I was and in a matter of seconds I was smiling bigger than I had in weeks.

"Max can you please take this seriously?" He said angrily.

"You said you love me," I said like an ecstatic little kid that just told a huge secret. I couldn't even control myself a happy feeling washed over my body and my stomach was in knots. Fang froze and looked down at me but I couldn't stay still. My body was flooded with excitement and I needed to bounce around screaming.

"You look like you just got away with murder," Fang said and I could see where he was biting his cheek to keep from smiling. I grabbed his crossed arms and pulled them away from his body. I quickly took his hands in mine and beamed up at him. His impassive face didn't last long and he was quickly smiling down at me.

"I love you too," I said as I pulled our arms out and pressed my chest into his happily.

"Good," Fang whispered and then kissed my nose. "Because I'm mad at you right now." He said kissing my forehead and pulling away. I have to admit I was a little shocked.

"I feel like you don't love me back," He said a little frustrated.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned. I truly loved Fang and I'm happy I got to say it now.

"You have me wrapped around your finger. I would do anything for you with a blink of an eye. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not with you but you don't seem to feel the same way. Every time I look at you my stomach fills with butterflies and I can't believe that you're mine. I could sit and watch you with amazement for days and never get enough but I never even see you steal a glance at me unless it's for a reason."

"Fang I would jump of a cliff for you," I said smirking. "I would stop in the middle of a concert and fly to you even if you were China if you needed me. I have this irrational desire to be close to you and I take every second I get with you as precious I just have to be away from my loved ones a lot and I'm good a coping with it. I look at you all the time and every time I do I fall more in love with every part of you. I just try to make sure you don't catch me but I watch you all the time. I know that when you're nervous you shove your hand in your pockets. I know that you will run your hand through your hair whenever you get exasperated. I know that every time you look at Angel your whole face and body relaxes. If you need me to say more I will." I said moving closer to him and welcoming his warm body now that the sun was low in the sky.

"You know I'm leaving in a couple weeks," He said and his face almost looked pained.

"And you're going to have the time of your life," I said smiling at him. "We already talked. I'll come and visit every two weeks at least and on your breaks you'll come see me. We'll text or call every day and you can tell me all about your classes and your friends." I soothingly rubbed his hand in mine as he visibly relaxed. Normally I wouldn't be this relaxed and easy going but my boyfriend did just tell me he loved me.

"You promise that we'll stay together?" he asked as he leaned down and pressed his soft forehead on mine. I pondered his request and then slowly shook my head causing Fang's whole face to fall.

"I can't make that promise but I do promise that I'll love you but the future isn't in my control," I said truthfully. I wasn't one to make promises I couldn't keep and Fang had just asked me to make one.

"That's good enough for now," He said giving me a smile that only a few got to see. I let go of his hands and brought mine up around his neck and his went to my waist. He held me to him as I played with the ends of his long soft hair. "Did I tell you how hot you looked in your bikini today?" He said smirking down at me as I smirked playfully up at him.

"Did I tell you that I feel the same way about you?" I questioned playfully at him.

"But I didn't wear a bikini," He said pretending to be puzzled at my question.

"Too bad, _that_ would have been _really_ hot," I said still smirking but Fang's smirk quickly changed to a smile.

"Next time," He said chuckling. I let out a few stray laughs and then I just looked up at Fang. His eyes were open and trusting as he stared down into my eyes. Through our unspoken language we both knew to lean in. My lips quickly met Fang's and shocks ran down my body. Kissing Fang was like kissing heaven's gates. Our kisses were never the same. They did follow a schedule per say and it meant I would never get sick of kissing Fang it was always a new and better experience. However this time was cut short when someone let out a wolf whistle. I pulled away from Fang reluctantly and rolled my eyes as I turned my head in the direction of the whistle. Iggy and Gazzy stood watching us while laughing slightly.

"Funny," I said in a very unamused voice.

"We've got to go," Iggy said happily as they then walked away. I looked at Fang and he just smiled at me and took my hand leading me in the same direction that Iggy and Gazzy went.

It was a nice day at the beach to say the least.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N hey guys I'm trying to get more consistent with updates again so it's been about a week and I'm updating. My life is going to be crazy next weekend so I probably won't update next weekend but I'll try to again tomorrow to make up for it. Review please. **

I winked at Fang as the music started to play through my headphones allowing me to keep time. It's been a long day at the recording studio but we're getting there. I quickly pulled the other side of the headphones over my left ear and got ready to sing the song I wrote about Fang. The whole band, Fang, Ash, and Drew stood on the other side of the glass watching me. Drew was here just to hear what we're doing and, so far, we've gotten along pretty well. Jimmy was here too, to start to film us again for the tour coming up. I met Fang's eyes one last time before starting to sing. **(Begin again Taylor swift)**

"Took a deep breath in the mirror

He didn't like it when I wore high heels

But I do," I closed my eyes to keep all distractions away.

"Turn the lock and put my headphones on

He always said he didn't get this song

But I do, I do

Walked in expecting you'd be late

But you got here early and you stand and wave

I walk to you

You pull my chair out and help me in

And you don't know how nice that is

But I do

And you throw your head back laughing," I smiled at the thought of Fang's melodic laughing that he really only lets me hear.

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause

He never did

I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does

Is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again," I opened my eyes to see Fang watching me happily.

You said you never met one girl who

Had as many James Taylor records as you

But I do

We tell stories and you don't know why

I'm coming off a little shy

But I do

And you throw your head back laughing

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause

He never did

I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does

Is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block, to my car

And I almost brought him up

But you start to talk about the movies

That your family watches every single Christmas," He told me about how Angel still gets a kick out of the Grinch.

And I want to talk about that

And for the first time

What's past is past

And you throw your head back laughing

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause

He never did

I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does

Is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again," I couldn't help my smile as I ended my song.

"Nice Max we're gonna play back," Ash said into my headphones. I quickly lopped the headphones on the mic and ran out of the booth and into the room. Ash played the whole song together and I listened carefully.

"Nice," Drew said giving Nudge, she was closest, a high five and everyone else a smile.

"I think we got it this time," Ash said.

"Eighteen hours later and we have a four minute song," Gazzy said smiling as he grabbed his shoes and put them on. Only god knows why he felt the need to take off his shoes all I know is I still can't get used to the smell.

"Why're you in such a rush?" Nudge asked him while Gazzy got everything he needed and seemed already ready to leave.

"Got a hot date?" I questioned tauntingly.

"You do," Fang whispered from behind me causing me to smile and reach my hand behind me and intertwine our fingers.

"Actually yes," Gazzy said proudly. "Drew hooked me up." I looked over at Drew to see him smiling and nodding telling us that he actually had and Gazzy wasn't bullshitting us.

"Alrighty then," I said unable to find words.

"Ready man?" Drew asked clapping Gazzy on his shoulder as the two headed for the door.

"Have fun!" Dylan yelled after them as they left the room.

"We're gonna bail too," I said grabbing my sunglasses from the table and my phone from Fang's pocket, I didn't have a spot for it so I gave it to him.

"We'll come with!" Iggy called and then the three remaining band members were following us out the door. I gave them all a 'seriously?' look and they seemed to realize that Fang and I were going to spend some _alone_ time together.

"On second thought I need to give Els a call," Iggy said sheepishly.

"And I, ugh, need to call Josh," Nudge said as she discreetly pretended she actually had told Josh she would call him.

"And I'm going to go girl hunt," Dylan said and I rolled my eyes at how stupid he was. Jimmy started to come with Fang and I and I rolled my eyes again making sure that Fang could see my frustration.

"Jimmy get a life," I called over my shoulder and then Jimmy's footsteps faded into the distance of the hallway behind us.

"That song was about us wasn't it," Fang asked and then brought his smoothie up to his lips. We were ignoring the many men and woman following us with cameras and trying to have a conversation.

"What makes you think that?" I said smirking devilishly as I swung our connected hands between us and chewed on my smoothie straw.

"I don't think it, I know it," He said as he looked down at me with a slight smirk.

"Did you like it?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah," He said kissing the top of my head. "I kind of like having songs written about me." He said cockily.

"Yeah until I get angry," I said returning his cockiness with a cocky smirk of my own.

"Not going to happen," he said not even seeming phased by the idea that I could write a bad song about him if I wanted to.

"If you say so," I said smiling and knowing that someday I would get to say I was right and he was wrong. Chances are Fang and I would fight and there's an even better chance that a song will come out of a fight.

"Are you all packed," I asked quietly after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah," Fang breathed. He was leaving this weekend. To be honest I was fine with him leaving up until recently when the idea of him leaving was so real now. "You're coming right?" He asked hopefully.

"All the way," I said squeezing his hand. Even though he wouldn't admit it Fang is scared. He hasn't been to a normal school in over a year. I was flying with him to New York and then staying the night and leaving the next morning and flying back to L.A. to record a few more things and then start getting ready for the tour.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"Nah not really," He said and knew he was lying.

"It'll be fine. If anyone messes with you just call me and I'll protect you." I said in hopes of making him smile but to be honest there was some truth behind my words.

"Thank god," Fang breathed, "I just wouldn't know what to do if the football team ganged up on me. It's good to know I could always call my five foot six, one-hundred and twenty pound, blonde girlfriend to have my back." He said with sarcastic relief flooding his voice.

"Hey, I have a mean right hook," I said defensively.

"K babe," He said amused as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled my close to him. "I'm not worried about that kind of stuff anyway. I think everyone will be cool, we're all adults now. I'm just worried that I'm not smart enough." He said truthfully with all joking gone.

"Fang, I'm pretty sure that you're smarter than nighty percent of that school." I said truthfully. Fang was really smart and he put his all into studying. "You're going to be fine, I know it." I said trying to sound as confident as I could. Fang let out a long breath but it wasn't a sigh and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"You're staying the night, right?" He asked giving me a sly grin.

"Yes," I answered shaking my head but unable to keep myself from smiling at him, "And I will help you unpack and maybe we'll get dinner together." I said clarifying my intentions and giving him my boundaries.

"And you're going to sleep in my bed, right?" He asked that grin never leaving his soft lips.

"Yes," I answered.

"With me?" He questioned.

"Not if you don't wipe that smirk off face," I warned. "And we're just going to sleep." I said sternly.

"Hey I'm just happy that we get to sleep in the same bed without getting yelled at by your parents or Ash or woken up by Angel or the band." He said holding his hands up in a surrender. I just rolled my eyes as we continued to walk ignoring the press and only focusing on each other as usual.

**A/N I just want to thank you guys I've gone over 200 reviews! Thanks you guys so much it means so much that you take the time to review. **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! I'm updating again to compensate for probably not updating next weekend but maybe I will. No clue. This chapter is just kind of necessary for the continuation of the story but I tried to make it nice. Anyway review please. **

"This is nice!" I exclaimed as I looked around Fang's dorm room. It was actually pretty nice. There were two twin beds against the back wall with a night stand for each. There were two dressers on each side of the room. Then there was a small couch facing a tiny TV in front of the two beds and right in the center of the room. On the wall across from the door there was a small counter with a sink and a microwave. Next to the counter there was a little door that must lead into the bathroom. Fang had said he was lucky because his room had its own bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower.

"I guess," Fang said as he dropped his three suit cases. "Who do you think my roommate is?" He asked looking around the room. We both had noticed that someone had suitcases in here and a box. Then to answer our question a boy came plowing through the door.

He wore a hoddie and some beats around his neck. The next thing I noticed was the pizza hanging from his mouth. He was probably going to be hell to live with but the kid seemed cool. Fang seemed to be thinking the same thing although seemed to be more worried about the whole part where he was going to be a slob.

"Hey you must be my roommate!" He said through a mouthful of pizza. He quickly wiped his right hand on his pants and held it out to Fang. "Ratchet." He said happily.

"Fang," Fang said taking his hand casually. When they let go Fang put his arm around my shoulder. "This is my girlfriend, Max." He said introducing me as his girlfriend happily. Ratchet quickly shook my hand.

"I didn't want to pick beds before you got here so you have first pick," Ratchet said pointing to the two beds. There was little to no difference between the two except that one was closer to the door and one was closer to the bathroom.

"I'll have that one," Fang said pointing to the one closer to the door. Smart move, I have feeling Ratchet is the type of person that will really stink up a bathroom and that is something I wouldn't want to have to sleep near.

"Sweet," Ratchet said running and jumping on his bed. Fang and I both looked at Ratchet waiting to see if he was going to do something weird but Ratchet just sat there examining me like I was some scientific experiment.

"You cool man?" I questioned after a couple more minutes of Ratchet just staring at me.

"Dude, are you Maximum Ride!" Ratchet squealed and jumped off his bed and over to me. He took my face between his hands and looked me over carefully until I pulled away completely freaked out. Fang took a small step in front of me and glared down at Ratchet who was significantly shorter and less muscular.

"If you're going to have a problem I'll just go get my room switched," Fang warned in a threatening voice I've only heard him use once or twice and it still made my blood run cold.

"No, I'm good man I just got excited," Ratchet said taking a step back as his face paled.

"Good, now you can have your fan moments but if you ever cross that line you'll have me to answer to, we clear?" Fang asked raising an eyebrow in the most intimidating way possible.

"Crystal," Ratchet answered nervously.

"Good, we cool?" Fang asked holding out his hand. Ratchet smiled and quickly took Fang's hand and they proceeded to do the half hug thing then let go. I really don't get boys. How can you go from angry with someone to hugging them in like two seconds?

"Can I just get a picture?" Ratchet asked timidly.

"Come here," I said chuckling slightly as Ratchet ran over. He put his arm around me and I put mine around his. He held his phone up and took a picture of us together.

"Thanks," He said happily as he looked down at his phone screen smiling. This kid sure was a character.

Fang POV

Max stood in front of me with a devilish smirk on her soft pink lips. She had a pair of my sweatpants on and they looked huge on her. She also had my T-shirt on and that went down to her mid-thigh and the sleeves went down to her elbows. She had thrown her hair up in a bun. All together she looked absolutely adorable. I would have instantly pulled her close to me but the combination of the devilish smirk and her hands behind her back made me hesitant.

"If you do anything I'm not going to be happy," I warned. Thankfully Ratchet was in the bathroom singing as he got ready for bed so we didn't have and audience. Then again I might want a witness.

"Relax, I got you a dorm-warming gift," She said happily. Ok maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"What is it?" I asked still not completely relaxed.

"It's a…" She whirled a box out from behind her back happily, "Lava lamp!" She said happily.

"A lava lamp?" I questioned with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah isn't it so cool?" She asked as she held it close for me to see. "It's got pink water stuff and the bubble things are green. I saw it at the airport while you were going to the bathroom and I've always wanted one but I can't have it on tour with me so I'm giving it to you." So not only had she gotten me a lava lamp of all things but she got one that's pink. I'm not hating on lava lamps they're very cool but that doesn't mean I had any desire to have a pink one in my college dorm room. However, I bit my tongue and smiled. It was thoughtful…I guess.

"Thanks," I said taking the box in my hands and taking out the lamp.

"It has an easy assembly too," Max said not even trying to hide her enthusiasm. Sometimes I feel like I'm dating a four year old. I plugged the lamp in and set it down on my night stand. "It's so cool!" Max said as she sat down on my bed and watched the bubbles move in the pink liquid.

"Thank you, it was really thoughtful," I said as I bent down and kissed her. I would use any excuse to kiss her. Max smiled against my lips and then kissed me back. I sat down on the bed next to her and she quickly moved closer to me. All I could think was: Max. Her lips overwhelmed every other sense. Her hair tickled my shoulder that was left bare because I was wearing a black wife-beater. Her soft skin that I got to touch around her hips was tantalizing. Her smell filled my nose and her hands played with my hair giving me the best feeling in the world. Well, it was the best feeling until someone cleared their throat and Max pulled away from me.

"There's another person in this room just so you know," Ratchet said rolling his eyes as he threw himself down on his bed and then pulled his blankets over his head. Max and I made eye contact and she instantly started to giggle at the whole situation making me smile at her melodic laughter.

"I'm going to get water, I'll be right back," I said kissing Max's smooth forehead and then getting up. I walked into the little counter area and filled up my water bottle from the airport using the sink. I downed half the bottle. Then I shuffled back over to the bed.

Max had laid back on my bed that we had put blankets on just hours before. Her feet were hanging off the side and her eyes were threatening to close with every second. I caught myself smiling and quickly walked over to her.

I gently pulled the blankets out from under her and then put her feet on the bed before I climbed in beside her. I pulled my fresh blankets over us and settled in. Max quickly shifted to face me instead of the other bed. I let her put her head on my arm and she tucked herself into my side using my chest as her pillow. I looked down at her relaxed face and closed eyes and was again taken by her beauty. She wasn't flawless but that's what made her so amazing. She had a small scar on her jaw and another on the arm that she had draped across my chest. Random freckles were spread across her cheeks but not many, just enough that made them cute. Her nose was slightly crooked but only by two degrees and it was barely noticeable unless you stared at her nose for as long as I have. I guess that sounds a little weird. I'm assuming she broke her nose at some point while she was little and honestly wouldn't be surprised if she did it in a fight. From what she's told me she was quiet the troublemaker when she was little. Actually she's still a troublemaker.

I felt so strong when I held her. It was like I could do anything because she loved me. She was mine, and if I had anything to do with it, she would be forever.

**A/N I'm thinking about starting another story I think I have an idea but I'm not sure if I want to do it or not. Can you tell me if you would think about reading it maybe? And if you have any ideas that you want me to write I'd like to hear them. So just tell me what you think. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N so I know I said I might not be able to review but I've found some time! Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming please! **

I sat at a long wood conference table with many very important men and woman in very expensive clothes. These important people ranged from the head of the record company to some of the most propionate stylists to some of the most influential names in music. Basically all really big names in the behind the scenes stuff of music.

"So it's a thirty day diet and you would all lose at least ten pounds in fat and then we could work on getting muscle for the boys and flat stomachs for the girls," Some lady said as she pointed on a smart board. I gave a signature 'are you fucking kidding me' look but she just droned on. I don't know who she was kidding.

"I'm not going on a diet," I declared rudely cutting her off and not caring, "I'll eat healthier but I'm not going to do a diet that is going to make me lose ten pounds in a week, that's unhealthy." I stated as everyone just stared at me but the band backed me up by crossing their arms and nodding in approval.

"Ok then, onto appearances," The guy at the head of the table declared. He was running this thing and Ash was the second command. However, I missed what the guy's name was and why he was significant to my life.

"Ok," Some guy with some wacky blue and pink hair stood up trying to look official but was failing. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't make some horrible comment about his hair that would earn me a glare from a lot of people and probably get me in trouble with Ash later.

"Was he going for the cotton candy look today?" I asked Iggy who was sitting next to me. Iggy let out a snort and then pulled himself together when Ash glared over at us. Cotton candy head pulled out a big yard stick as a new screen came up on the smart board.

"We're going to try and alter your image a little," He said. His voice came out weird almost like it was cracking but it wasn't.

"Let's start with Max, shall we," He said earning my attention. A picture came up of me in a dress while up on stage.

"Oh hell no," I said staring at the nicely photo shopped picture of me in a yellow sundress.

"It's working for Taylor Swift," He argued back.

"I'm not Taylor Swift," I replied defensively crossing my arms and giving cotton candy my best glare.

"I think I know best," He said challenging me. He just made a big mistake. No one tells me what to do.

"Oh really? Based on your hair choose I'm starting to question your qualifications in style." I snapped standing up. I have just about had it with these people I've sat her for five hours now with them telling me what I'm doing wrong and what I should do to be better.

"I'm just trying to help," He said angrily.

"If you want to help me why don't you leave," I yelled and pointed towards the door. "Actually I think that more than half of you should leave." I said turning to the table. "All you guys are worried about is the publicity. How about we worry about having fun or making the fans happy? Our fans like us for who we are, not who we're trying to be. If I show people that I'm confident with who I am I think that that's a much better message to send to kids than changing who I am. If you guys are only interested in changing me then I have no interest in working with any of you." I spat at them angrily. Ash didn't look angry he just gave me a reassuring nod telling me he liked what I had said.

"I'm leaving," I stated angrily and then stormed out of the room picking up my guitar case by the door. I didn't know where I was going to go but it wasn't going to be here. I needed a break. We've been on tour for four months now and I need to just relax for a day.

*******************************()********************)(******************************

I threw the wood door open and threw my guitar case on the dirty floor while Ash yelled at me over the phone.

"Max where are you?" He screamed angrily after I had ignored his question three times.

"I'm at Fang's!" I screamed. "I'll be back before the next concert and I swear to god if you drag me to another god damn meeting like that I'm going to kill you! That is exactly the kind of shit I told you I wouldn't put up with! I'll call you tomorrow, bye." I said as I angrily hung up my phone and slipped it back into my pocket.

I looked up to see a room full of people. Shit. I thought Fang wasn't going to be here. A bunch of kids sat around the couch and on the floor with open textbooks and Fang was one of them.

"Hey," Fang said, "You cool?" He was good at recovering. I guess I should have called but I didn't think he was going to be having some study group. Heck, I didn't think Fang would even be part of a study group.

"No, I'm not. I'm taking a shower." I stated as I walked past all the kids that were watching me like I was crazy. I ripped open one of Fang's drawers and pulled out a pair of his sweat pants, one of my tank-tops, and some underwear I kept as a back-up.

I stepped into the tiny bathroom that smelled like guy. I quickly started the shower and stripped off my uncomfortable clothes. When I stepped into the shower I left the curtain partially open so I wouldn't get claustrophobic. The warm water helped to relax my muscles. I always feel better when I'm close to Fang. I felt safe and carefree. I was forced to use Fang's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I guess it didn't really matter if I used it because I would leave here smelling like Fang anyway.

Eventually I shut off the water and stepped into the small bathroom now filled with the humid steam making it so I could barely see. I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't think I need to lose weight but maybe I am fat. I thought I was decent looking but maybe I did need to change my look and not be a tough girl anymore. I sighed as I pulled the clothes on. Thankfully Fang had a brush because his hair was so long so I ran a brush through my tangled blonde hair. I kept a toothbrush here but had to use Fang's toothpaste. After I stood looking at myself for a couple minutes I decided that what I looked like was going to have to do because I couldn't really do much to change it.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I was instantly met with Fang. He had his arms crossed over a black T-shirt as he looked down at me expectantly.

"You want to tell me why you graced me with your presences and swearing at ten o'clock on a Wednesday night?" He asked me smiling.

"I got in a fight with some really important people and then left angrily," I mumbled but he heard it.

"Was it physical?" Fang asked his shoulders were tense and he was holding his breath.

"No," I answered and Fang let his breath out in relief.

"Why did you get in fight?" He asked gently.

"They were trying to make me do all these crazy things that I didn't want to do. They kept critiquing me and I got angry." I explained.

"Are you ok now?" He asked I looked up and met his eyes. I missed seeing his dark brown eyes. I haven't been able to see him in three weeks. We've been talking on the phone and video chatting everyday but these past three weeks have been hell. I felt my eyes start to water as I shook my head. Fang quickly opened his arms up and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his strong torso and buried my head in his chest.

"Hey just take a couple steps back into the bathroom 'cause everyone is staring at us," He whispered. I nodded and then we walked into the bathroom. I heard Fang shut the door and then his arms were back around me.

"T-they," I started to cry. I haven't cried for months. I haven't gotten angry or upset about anything in months. This was all my stress, anger, and sadness coming out at once. I really need to stop holding things in.

"Shh," Fang said soothingly as he rubbed my back and let me cry in his arms. "Talk when you're ready." I nodded and just let everything out in the safety of Fang's arms. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head but all I could do was cry and hold him tightly as my body was racked with sobs.

After a few more minutes of Fang holding me while I sobbed I calmed myself down.

"D-do you think I need to ch-change," I asked in a gruff voice due to my crying. Fang looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and turned his head to the side in question.

"D-do you think I'm fat?" I asked nervously. Fang's whole face fell and he let out a long sigh.

"Max, you're not fat," He answered solemnly. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you don't need to change anything about you. The fact that you even think something like that makes me sad." He said as he cupped my chin in his hand and ran his thumb softly over my cheek helping to calm me down but not get all the doubting thoughts out of my head.

"But that's what you think. What if everyone else thinks something d-different?" I asked nervously as I started to hiccup. Fang just looked down at me shaking his head with a slight smile on his lips.

"I _know_ that's not true," He stated confidently. "Millions of people love you and even if they didn't it wouldn't matter. You know why?" he said with the small smile still on his lips.

"Why?" I asked shyly.

"Because I love you, because Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Dylan, Angel and Ash love you, because your family loves you, because Ari is somewhere watching over you and loving you as much as you love him. You don't have to change for any of us and you don't have to change for anyone else because you are perfect right now. You're beautiful even with my sweatpants on. Even when you look so sad. And especially when you act like yourself." I started to tear up again. I was already emotional and then Fang had to go and say that.

"I love you," I said smiling as I pulled him into a tight hug. I pulled away and he smiled down at me.

"Well, I poured out my heart but a hug is just fine," He said pretending to be angry about it. I chuckled and got on my toes to kiss him. I pulled away and Fang smiled at me. "I'm so happy you're here." He pushed some of my hair behind my ear and looked down at me lovingly.

"Yeah me too. I've missed you bad." I said looking up at him happy to feel his arms around me again. "I never pegged you as the study group type." I said smirking up at him.

"I'm full of surprises," he replied returning my smirk with one of his own. Fang's smirk always made you think that he was up to something.

"So, like a piñata," I said jokingly.

"Yeah except when you punch me you get hurt," He said as he took my hand and made it into a fist. Then he slowly brought my newly formed fist to hit his stomach very lightly. I knew he was implying that he was so muscular that it would hurt if you punched him.

"Not if I punch you in the head," I said as I pressed my fist into his head and made a clicking sound with my tongue. Fang smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back as my stomach twisted into knots. Fang's smile will never stop having that effect on me.

"How long do I get you for?" He asked as he pulled me even closer to him.

"Two more days," I said quietly but not so quietly that it was a whisper. "I have shows all weekend."

"Cancel them," He said and he squeezed me to him like he never wanted to let go. "You're mine." He stated making my whole body explode with an uncontrollable happiness.

"I'll be back next week," I informed him.

"That makes it a little better," He said playfully.

"Should we go out before your friends think we're totally weird?" I asked. Fang sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Fine," He said overdramatically and then he let go of my body and just held my hand.

"Wait," I said stopping him from opening the door. "Are they going to freak out?" I asked nervously.

"They all know but they might take a while to adjust," He said making me relax. I wasn't in the mood to deal with some crazy freak out. Ratchet, Fang's roommate, was used to me at this point and I would even consider him a friend.

Every head turned to face us when we walked out of the bathroom and I panicked a little.

"Hey Max!" Ratchet said enthusiastically. I smiled at him as he waved at me enthusiastically.

"Max, this is Kate, Star, Holden, and Maya," Fang said pointing to each person individually. I looked around and decided that these people seemed pretty cool. I gave a friendly wave to them all and then Fang led me over to the couch they were all centered around. "K, now back to bio." He said as he sat on the couch and pulled me down next to him. I looked down at the huge text book he pulled into his lap and started to read. They all started to shoot questions and answers back and forth using big words and scientific terms.

I sighed and stood up to get something to eat. As I shuffled across the room I noticed a skateboard. I glanced back at everyone to make sure they weren't looking and then I stepped on and glided the rest of the way to the mini fridge. I scanned the fridge and found it was full and maybe one percent of its contents edible. There was some moldy pizza, a half drunk bottle of Gatorade, Some moldy cheese, and a plate with some macaroni and cheese that looks like its seen _many_ better days. I took out the Gatorade and grabbed an open bag of chips from next to the fridge and started to glide away.

"Max," Fang said in a warning tone, "Do I need to baby proof the house every time you come?" He asked. I looked up guiltily but I was still moving on the board.

"Fang do you have to be such dad every time I come?" I retorted smiling as I leaned my weight so I would turn and not hit the wall but rather go between the beds and the couch. Fang's friends laughed until Fang sent them a glare.

"Of course you can skateboard!" Ratchet said rolling his eyes and throwing his papers in the air. "What can't you do?"

"I can't say the alphabet backwards or do whatever shit you're studying for," I said smirking as I circled the couch.

"Well neither can I," Ratchet said angrily.

"Max you're being distracting," Fang said raising his eyebrows at me like the perfect stick in the mud he was.

"Fine I'll just go out in the hall," I said sticking my tongue out.

"I wouldn't do that," Ratchet said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Our RA is the dick from hell and he fucking patrols the hallways," Fang explained.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I said as I rode over to the door and quickly opened it letting myself out without having to get off the board.

"Don't come crying to me when he kicks you out!" Fang called through the door. I rolled my eyes. No one has the time to patrol the hallways all the time I'm sure whoever this guy was he wasn't that bad. I turned down the hallway building up some speed and popping chips in my mouth. I don't know what Fang was talking about, there was no one out here patrolling anything.

**Fang POV**

"Can you skateboard Fang?" Ratchet asked. We were taking a break there's only so much of this I can take before my head starts to hurt. Max left five minutes ago and shortly after Ratchet threw his book to the ground and offered up the idea of a break.

"Yeah," I answered. I wish Max hadn't left I can only think about her coming back right now.

"I'm gonna fail tomorrow," Holden said as he threw his head back in a groan. At first glance you wouldn't think Holden should be in college he looks like he is a freshman in high school not college but he's alright to be around. In the next ten seconds there were some noises behind the door followed by some yelling that sounded like Max's voice before the door was flung open.

Our RA, Tim, stood at the door looking as scary as ever. I wasn't scared of him but Holden was peeing his pants right now. I will admit Tim could be intimidating to some considering he's six five and is totally and completely jacked but I know I could take him. Tim had Max by the collar of her shirt in his left hand and Ratchet's skateboard and the chips and Gatorade in his right.

"If you don't let go of me I'm going to kick you so hard you aren't gonna know what day it is," Max spat out through her teeth angrily. I knew Max wasn't bluffing.

"Fang you know the rules, I don't care who your guest is you need to be with them at all times and I don't approve of reckless or disrupting activities in my hallways." Tim said shooting me a glare I wanted to laugh at but held it back to avoid conflict.

"If you want reckless or disrupting activities I'll give 'em to ya," Max said angrily as she pried Tim's hand off of her shirt and glared at him.

"Now you listen here-"

"Tim, I'm sorry about this Max doesn't know all the rules but I'll be sure to inform her right now," I stated interrupting what was going to become a fight. Tim nodded in approval then shoved the skateboard and food into Max's hands angrily before leaving.

"By asshole!" Max yelled through the door.

"Do you want to get me kicked out?" I asked her but I couldn't help but smile at her. Only Max could do something like that, get caught, and then fight with a guy with at least a hundred pounds on her.

"He hurt my shoulder," She said rolling her shoulder.

"Why did he grab you too hard?" I asked nervously. If he grabbed her hard enough that it hurt then maybe I would be instigating the fight this time.

"No, I rammed into him. It's like hitting a rock." She said I let out a chuckle and so did everyone else but Max didn't seem to notice. Max's phone started to ring and she just rolled her eyes and shuffled into the bathroom. I heard Max's voice drift from the bathroom but I couldn't make out what she was saying even remotely.

"Max is really normal," Kate said smiling at me.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said smiling at the half open door that I could hear Max from.

After a few more minutes of talking I heard Max come out of the bathroom but my back was to her because I was sitting on the couch. Her arms came around me from behind and I smiled and kissed her soft forearm.

"On a scale of one to ten how angry would you be if you had to go with me to the airport Friday morning at two?" She asked softly. I always picked her up and dropped her off at the airport and I would have picked her up if I knew she was coming.

"A ten," I said honestly.

"I'll go by myself then," She said casually but I could hear the hurt in her voice, time for the catch.

"You didn't let me finish," I said and I knew she was smiling, "It would be a ten because I have a class at ten in the morning and I thought I would get until at least nine thirty with you." I explained.

"Good," She said and then I felt her lips on my cheek, lips I wish were on mine not on my cheek. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you more," I whispered back.

"You guys done being mushy now?" Ratchet asked rolling his eyes.

"Does someone feel lonely?" I asked teasingly.

"Do you need a hug?" Max asked and I looked up at her to see her sticking her bottom lip out in an over exaggerated pout.

"Any day," Ratchet said winking at me.

"Pig," Max and Star said at the same time. I watched as the two girls both whirled to face each other and smiled.

Fang POV

"So be honest Max," Kate started, "did you really come from the middle of nowhere with a middle class family?"

"I definitely came from the middle of nowhere but I didn't know it. It's all I ever knew we didn't know we ever were different. My family was probably bordering on middle class leaning more towards lower-middle and when my dad left we were fucking dirt poor until we started selling records and getting big." It's hard for me to imagine Max poor she doesn't seem like the type to ever worry about something like money and she did it for years, not that Max is some stuck up rich person though.

"Did you work on a farm?" Ratchet asked already starting to chuckle.

"Yup," Max said popping her p and taking a swing of the beer we were sharing. I wasn't much of a drinker but Max wanted some beer but didn't want to actually have a whole beer so we were sharing.

"Na uh," Star said her eyes were wide. I know Star and Kate are pretty rich and the idea that Max worked on a farm was probably mind blowing. I didn't even know Max did.

"It was one of the few jobs I could get before I was sixteen," Max said shrugging. "Iggy and I worked corn after school."

"She rode horses too," I added trying not to smile as Kate and Star both dropped their jaws.

"No I didn't," Max said scrunching up her nose and furrowing her eyebrows and looking absolutely adorable. I glanced over at the clock to see it was two in the morning.

"Want to go to bed?" I whispered to Max and smirked as she nodded and tipped the beer back effectively finishing it off.

"Were hitting the sack," Max announced and then stood up stretching.

"We're gonna bounce soon too," Holden said but judging by his actions he didn't seem egger to leave. Ratchet was still here so I didn't care. When I looked back Max had jumped on my bed and was already pulling the blankets up to her waist but she was sitting up and waiting for me. I smiled at her and pulled my shirt off. I always slept without a shirt it made me feel too restricted when I did. Max rolled her eyes but I caught her staring at me for a second too long but decided not to point it out. I sprung forward into the bed taking Max down with me but being careful not to hurt her.

The lava lamp she got me when I first got here was still on and I watch it every night thinking about Max but now I had her. I pulled the blankets over us and threw my head down on the pillow while lying on my stomach and started to snore obnoxiously loud. I heard Max giggle and then her arms wrapped around my bare back and her head rested on my shoulder but I continued to snore loudly and grossly. The only way I could describe it was it sounded like I was pretending to be a pig.

"If you snore like that all night I'll move to the couch," Max whispered in my ear. Her minty breath with the hint of beer she had been drinking coated my cheek and shoulder. She didn't even try but she drove me wild. I let out an extra loud snort and couldn't help but smile when I heard Max's laugh. "Alright then I'm moving." She said jokingly and I smirked until I felt her weight leave the bed. I instantly reached out and grabbed her and pulled her down next to me. I shifted onto my left side and pulled her back to my chest and held her there tightly. Then I started to make my pig snoring sounds again right in her ear.

"I'm going to kill you," Max said but the threat wasn't serious.

"There's an off switch," I said and then instantly started snoring again.

"What is Fang doing?" I heard Ratchet yell from the couch but I didn't stop.

"Being annoying," Max replied through a laugh. She twisted in my arms so she was facing me now but I just continued to snore with my eyes closed. "You're off switch has to PG." She warned making me chuckle slightly. I nodded to let her know that it was. I felt her soft lips on my cheek but didn't stop snoring. I heard her mumble something about being stupid. Then I felt her lips press against mine and I stopped my snoring and molded my mouth to hers as we moved our lips together. She moved her hand up and rested it on my chest and her other hand went to the back of my neck were she ran her hands through the ends of my hair. I pulled her closer and then moved my hand to the small of her back where I started to rub my ruff hand on her soft skin. She was so pretty and prefect and I was this big clunky idiot that got lucky to be with her.

"You're," I kissed her then pulled away, "so," I kissed her nose, "pretty." I finished kissing her lips again. I felt her smile against my lips and then pull me closer to her.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled from the couch.

"We have one you're just in it," I replied and then went back to kissing Max. This was my heaven.

**A/N so another mushy Fax chapter but don't you worry conflict is a coming! Don't we all love the happy build up and then that horrible fall out? Anyway review please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter but for some reason I'm updating again. Maybe it's because the Easter spirit is making me happy or because I'm bored, I don't know. However, I really do want reviews guys even just one word makes me really happy. But whatever, enjoy!**

Fang POV

"Because Fang!" Max screamed at me.

"That's not a good reason!" I yelled back. She really did it this time. She really made me angry.

"It's for work!" She yelled. I wanted us to be ok but I was too angry for that.

"I just can't even think," I said throwing my hands down in frustration. Everything was too much. Her words overwhelmed me. I wanted to scream.

"You know it's not like that!" She yelled.

"No, Max. No, I don't know that!" I screamed completely losing my temper.

"So you don't trust me?" She yelled.

"I trust you. I don't trust the world! I don't trust you with the world!" I screamed.

"I let you hang out with other girls and I don't even question it! Don't even tell me that you don't know that Maya girl has a thing for you! I still let you hang out with her, alone!" She shouted.

"That's different," I said defensively.

"How is it different? Is it different because it's you not me? I think that's a bit of a double-standard, don't you?" She said angrily.

"That's not how I meant it," I said impatiently.

"Well, then how did you mean it?" She asked angrily.

"It's different because I'm not sharing a room with her and she's not my ex!" I yelled. Max glared over at me and just shook her head. "And we're not on the other side of the world!" I yelled coming up with another point to support myself with.

"Yeah but sometimes it feels like you are," Max said. I saw tears starting to form in her eyes but couldn't find it in myself to hug her and make it better. I looked at her and sighed.

"I can't be with you if you're going to do this." I said in a strong voice although I don't know how I was sounding this strong when I felt like crying. But I wouldn't put myself through what Max was going to do.

"Then don't," Max snarled all signs of her vulnerability gone, as usual. "Don't be with me! I wouldn't want you to have to suffer in any way! Don't worry I won't put you through the torture of staying with me!" She screamed. I was at loss for words that's not what I meant at all. Max shoved past me making an effort to slam into my shoulder. She grabbed her backpack and guitar case. She threw open the door and then stopped. I met her eyes for a minute. I didn't want her to leave but maybe it was for the best.

"Just so I'm clear, we're breaking up, right?" She asked me bitterly. I looked her over. She had all of her belongings and her eyes were glaring at mine in a way I've only seen her do a couple times. She was hurt, I knew that. I knew that she felt like she had just been dropped out of a plane with no parachute and just hit the ground. Despite my head screaming to do otherwise I nodded my head to say we were breaking up. Max looked me over one more time and then slammed the door as she left the room.

What did I just do?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Dude check this out!" Ratchet called from the couch. I groaned and got out of bed. Something I haven't done since Max left me here. I haven't gone to any classes or even showered. "They're talking about you!" He exclaimed. I plopped down on the couch and looked at the TV.

_"In other news there's news on the Fax break-up."_ The man said smiling at the lady next to them. I've seen them both before I just couldn't place them. Fax was also the stupid name they had given Max and I. I didn't want to see this I don't know why Ratchet called me over. However, I couldn't bring myself to move. I wanted the chance to see Max even if it was on TV.

_"That's right," The lady said enthusiastically, "To get those of you who don't know up to speed we're talking about Maximum Ride and her new ex Fang Walker. Max was spotted leaving the college Fang attends in New York last weekend with tears in her eyes and her backpack and guitar." _A clip came up of Max leaving my dorm and getting in a car before speeding off. My heart ached.

_ "Now there hasn't been much action from either side of this battle until today." The guys said. "Today, Maximum Ride performed a song on the Ellen show that can only be about Fang." _A new clip came up showing Max performing looking as angry as she had when she left my dorm the other day.

_"So what?" She yelled angrily. "I'm still a rock star. I've got my rock moves," She danced a little and then the clip cut. _I quickly grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

"Dude they said your name on TV!" Ratchet exclaimed then held his hand out to me for high five but I couldn't bring myself to even amuse him because I was close to tears. Not only was I a mess over this break-up but Max was already moving on and writing bad songs about how she didn't care about me. I was the man and I was crying. I was the one who wanted to break-up. It was so stupid to. She just told me that she was going to London for a weekend with Drew to write some music for some new artist. It probably wouldn't have made me so mad if earlier that day she hadn't told me that she had slept with him when they were together. Granted I did ask her if she had and she was honest but I was just jealous and sick of the long distance relationship but I missed her so much. I wanted her near me now. I shouldn't be with her even if every fiber of my being wants to be. I should try and stay away. We love each other but right now we're too far from each other.

"Hey Max, want to mess with my new guitar?" Dylan called from the back of the bus. I was hugging my knees to me on the couch on the bus. The same couch we hung out on. The same couch we talked on so many times. I want him-no, I need him here. After we preformed that song on Ellen today I felt sick. It felt good to get my anger out but now all I was left with was sadness.

"Hey Max!" Gazzy said pecking his head in to see me. "Were all messing around in the back, why don't you come chill?" He said giving me a sad smile. I shook my head but told him thanks for asking. They wanted me to be the same. They weren't use to me being depressed. I leaned more towards anger most of the time.

Iggy strolled in next but he didn't look like Gazzy did. He wasn't here to invite me to play a guitar or hang out, he was here because he knew I wasn't ok. He sighed overdramatically and plopped down on the couch next to me. His arm came around me and he pulled me to him but I never let go of my knees I couldn't find the strength to move.

"You know, I remember when you broke up with Omega." He said casually. "You wrote a couple songs, ate some ice cream, and then you went for a run. We were all worried for those first couple hours. We thought maybe you would be the type of girl that was depressed for weeks but you proved us dead wrong. I knew that the second you came down the stairs in running shorts and sneakers that you were going to be fine, not that I was that surprised." He paused to see my reaction but I just listened to him. I liked the sound of his calm voice. "Then you dated Ryan and you guys had an easy break-up. You went back to being friends and that was it. When you broke-up with Chris you came home beaming and I knew that you were more than fine. Of course that break-up caused a delayed reaction and a couple hours later you had written some sappy song about flowers. When you looked at the song the next day you were hysterically laughing though and then that was it. Sam brought on some horrible songs about anger and stuff like that, and if I remember correctly, Becky made you go see a therapist once because you had some drawings of Sam in your notebook that she said were disturbing." I smiled a little. "Drew was by far the worst when it came to drama. I was paranoid that I was going to get a call from the police saying that you were going to jail for murder." He chuckled and I smiled a little bigger. "Then were here," My smile fell. "I don't know how to handle this one. I don't know how to make you feel better and it sucks. So I'm just going to be here and I'll do anything you ask me to."

I lost it. I started balling and I instantly threw my head onto Iggy's chest. He held me close to him and let me cry. I didn't know what to do. I want Fang back. I need to feel better and he needs to be here for that to happen. We aren't supposed to break-up. He's not just another boy and I know we're meant to last.

"W-what can I do?" I hiccupped with my head on Iggy's chest.

"Well, do you want to get him back?" He asked me gently. I nodded my head on his chest and he sighed and held me closer. "Well, how'd you get him in the first place?"

"I sang," I answered, "You know that."

"Yeah, and it worked the first time didn't it?" He said. I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"So, just to be clear, you're saying that I will get him back if I sing him a song?" I asked him hopefully.

"I'm not sure it'll work but I know if a girl sang a song to get me back I would probably get back together with her." He said.

"It's not desperate is it?" I asked, I didn't want to seem like some desperate clingy girl that would be a turn-off.

"Well, you are desperate so…" I quickly nodded and got up from the couch. I didn't know what I was going to write but I was going to write. I was going to get him back.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Sorry to leave you there but I am updating fairly quickly. I probably won't update again until next week, next weekend at the latest. So read on!**

"How am I going to do this?" I asked the band nervously. I fiddled with the stings of my guitar playing random notes that sounded horrible together but I couldn't stop my fingers from fidgeting. "I have the song but no plan."

"I booked a place right by his college," Ash said from his spot at the bus table. He looked up from his spot on the computer and smirked at me. "You're welcome." He looked back down at his computer still smiling and I smiled right back. Now all I need is him to say yes.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

I stood on the small stage. The crowd was filled with kids but mostly kids that looked college aged. It was free to everyone and Fang's college is right down the road so they probably all could walk here anyway. I was hoping with everything I had that Fang was one of those college kids. I had called and begged Ratchet to get him here but that didn't mean that Fang would do what Ratchet asked.

"Ready girly?" Iggy asked placing his hand on my shoulder and fiddling with his drum sticks in his free hand.

"No," I answered truthfully. "What if he says no? What if he doesn't even show up?" I asked Iggy nervously.

"Then it's not meant to be," He answered with a carefree shrug. It's meant to be, I'm sure of it.

The crowd screamed for us and with one more glance at Iggy we ran out onto the stage happily. I put on my best million dollar smile to make sure that I didn't seem nervous. I hated being nervous, it was right up there with sad on my top ten most hated emotions. I took my spot in the center of the stage with my microphone and smiled at the crowd of kids.

"How are you guys tonight?" I asked shooting them a smile. They screamed their lungs out at me. "I kinda feel like screamin' too." I said chuckling at myself. "Let's get this thing started!" The band started and I was thrown into a song.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We just finished the song Begin Again, the song I wrote about Fang and I, in hopes that Fang was out there listening to this and missing me too. Now it was time for the new song. I prayed one last time that Fang was here and that this would turn out alright. The band started to play and I felt sick. **(Come back…be here Taylor Swift. I just realized I do a lot of Taylor Swift. This'll probably be the last song by her.)**

"You said it in a simple way," I sang softly.

"4 AM the second day

How strange that I don't know you at all

Stumbled through the long goodbye

One last kiss," I held up one finger.

"Then catch your flight

Right when I was just about to fall," I sang sadly.

"I told myself don't get attached

But in my mind I play it back," I pointed at my head.

"Spinning faster than the plane that took you," I sang angrily.

"And this is when the feeling sinks in

I don't wanna miss you like this

Come back... be here

Come back... be here

I guess you're in New York today

I don't wanna need you this way," I shook my head.

"Come back... be here," I pointed to the ground in front of me.

"Come back... be here

The delicate beginning rush

The feeling you can know so much

Without knowing anything at all," I smiled at the thought of Fang knowing everything.

"And now that I can put this down

If I had known what I'd known now

I never would have played so nonchalant

Taxi cabs and busy streets

That never bring you back to me," I shook my head sadly.

"I can't help but wish you took me with you

And this is when the feeling sinks in

I don't wanna miss you like this

"Come back... be here

Come back... be here

I guess you're in London today," I shook my head I hated myself for going to London.

"I don't wanna need you this way

Come back... be here

Come back... be here," I held my hand on my chest.

This is falling in love in the cruelest way

This is falling for you and you are worlds away," I guided my hand through the air saying that he was far away.

"New York... be here," I angrily pointed at the ground.

"But you're in London and I break down

'Cause it's not fair that you're not around," I threw my hands down frustrated.

"This is when the feeling sinks in," I put my hand on my heart for a second.

"I don't wanna miss you like this," I shook my head.

"Come back... be here

"Come back... be here," I sang desperately as I stomped my foot.

I guess you're in New York today,

And I don't wanna need you this way," I sang out.

"Come back... be here

Come back... be here

I don't wanna miss you like this

Come back... be here

Come back... be here," I finished and that's when I finally saw Fang in the crowd. He stood by the door with his arms crossed but he was watching me intently. The crowd went crazy for us but I couldn't take my eyes from Fang. I needed a sign, any sign, that he heard me. That he wanted to fix things. For a second I saw his mask fall but then it was back up and he quickly walked out the door leaving me on the stage, still single.

Iggy POV 10 hours later

Max hadn't come home yet. We got home a couple hours ago and I was the first one in the taxi on my way to Ella, now I had her. Max was in no rush to come home and she disappeared. I talked to Fang an hour ago and his flight got in tonight at some time and he was taking a cab here. He was going to come talk to Max. _Talk_, he had emphasized the word to let me know that it didn't guarantee them getting back together but I knew they would. Then my optimism could be partially due to the fact that Ella was sleeping on my chest, holding onto me and everything seemed better. I would run for days if it meant I got to spend one minute of my life exactly like I was now. She was curled up in a ball with her head on my chest, her breath fell on my chest, and I could feel the warm air every time she breathed out. Her eyelashes fell on her cheeks and her hand had grabbed a fistful of my shirt like I might disappear any minute. I sat and played with her soft hair but she didn't even seem to notice.

Jeb and Dr. Martinez sat at the table and I could hear them talking but couldn't make out their words, not that I cared to. I heard the door fly open and then Ella shot up from my chest. The noise woke her up instantly. Sometimes she was so much like Max. Every head turned to face the door and Max stumbled in. She held a bottle of some kind of alcohol in her hand and she was clearly drunk beyond recognition. She almost fell when she tried to take off her shoes.

"Max?" I heard Ella question under her breath. I looked at Ella to see her scared. She wasn't use to this and it was cruel of Max to do this to her family. Today wasn't a good day for Max. She thought she lost Fang and the anniversary of Ari's death is next week. She's hurting.

"What the fuck to do you want?" She asked us clearly acknowledging our stares. Her words were slurred and unclear. Jeb quickly stood up and started to walk towards Max which wasn't his smartest move. Max instantly narrowed her eyes at him and took a step away.

"Why don't you go to bed," He said reaching for her bottle.

"Why don't you go to hell bastard," She returned furiously. There was nothing worse than a drunk Max and she was wasted. "You're a disease." She snarled at him and then she shoved him, hard. Jeb stumbled back but then regained himself.

"Go to bed Max," He said strongly though I know her words hurt him.

"I'll go to bed when you go to hell," She was angry I knew that. She was shaking but it wasn't from the booze, she was murderous. "I hate you. Everything is your fault. If you were dead we'd all be better off so why don't you just go kill yourself and put us all out of our misery." Her voice was cold and it scared everyone, even me. I had never heard her talk like that, though I've always known she was capable. Ella gasped and I put a reassuring arm around her to try and keep her calm.

"Max, go to bed," Jeb ordered this time. He was hurt and angry now.

"I told you to leave!" She yelled at him.

"And I told you to go to bed!" He yelled back. "I'm your father and you'll do what I say."

"You're not my father. You're many things, Jeb but a loving father that deserves my respect is not one of them," She poked him in the chest and looked at him accusingly. "You're no good for my family and I want you gone. I don't want you to touch my mother ever again. I don't want you to talk to my sister. I don't ever want you to look at any of us again. We were better off without you so leave." They stared at each other for a long time and they seemed to be communicating in a way that no one else here could understand.

"You don't want that," He snarled.

"Don't question me," She said her words were slurred by icy.

"That's not what your mom and sister want and as much as you hate me you don't want me to leave either." He stated only infuriating Max more.

"Leave Jeb!" She screamed. I knew every time she saw Jeb in her house it made her just a little more angry and now, with no clear filter for her words, she was letting the anger out. "It's your fault that he's dead! It's your fault Fang isn't here! It's all your fault!"

"Every problem in your life isn't my fault," Jeb responded defensively. He was getting pulled down with her into this horrible state of mind.

"Yes it is!" She screamed. "You ruin everything and I can't take it anymore!"

"How are your stupid boyfriend's choices related to me?" He questioned yelling in her face. "How is your brother's death my fault?" Max lost it and shoved him so hard that he fell backwards. I shot up from my spot on the couch where Ella was watching Max shaking. I walked over to Max cautiously. She was still screaming at Jeb as he stood up and glared at her. Max spotted me in her peripheral vision and turned her glare on me.

"Don't you dare touch me Iggy," She warned in a steely voice that she has never directed at me before. As much as I hated to admit it Max could be scary. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "It doesn't work." She said wiping a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "It never works. They were supposed to come back but they didn't. They never come back." I watched her. She wasn't making much sense. I don't know who this 'they' was. Tears were falling down her cheeks like waterfalls now and she was sobbing into her hands. "Make him come back." She mumbled to the point where I could barely make out what she had said but I managed.

I carefully wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She was stiff underneath me but I didn't know what else to do. I've dealt with crazy drunk Max not depressed drunk Max.

"Fang's flying in tonight. I wasn't supposed to tell you but he's coming Max. He'll be here soon." I said hoping to calm her down enough that she could regain some form of a healthy mental state.

"But Ari's not coming back. He's not coming back no matter what I do and Fang doesn't want to come back." She said as she held onto me but didn't relax into my chest like she normally did. She was really upset. There was a sharp knock on the door we stood by and then Fang walked through the opening with a small suit case. He looked us over and frowned instantly. He met my eyes for a minute and I nodded telling him he could help.

I watched as he slowly placed his hand on her shaking back. He moved in close to her and I felt Max freeze. I couldn't hear what he said but I knew whatever he said must've been ok because Max nodded and then shook her head. He was probably asking her questions but he asked them so quietly that I couldn't even make out a single word he whispered to her even though her face was still pressed firmly into my chest. The words would always be theirs. They're secret; the way they communicated and accepted each other.

"No Fang," Max mumbled angrily. I saw Fang smirk, something that I wasn't really too used to but it was nice to see my buddy happy. He moved closer and whispered something else and smiled when she reached back and punched his stomach. I heard her fist collide and knew it must've hurt but Fang barely did more than wince before smiling and going right back to whispering in her ear. A minute or so later Fang took a step back with a proud smirk on his face. He made this face at me that let me know that he knew she was completely drunk but his smile remained.

"C'mon then," He said holding out one hand and grabbing her hand when she pulled off my chest. He looked at me and nodded saying he wanted me to come with him. I followed the two up the stairs. Max kept stumbling and every time she would so much as wobble Fang's whole face would become terrified and he would grab her. When we made it to the top we lead her to her bed and helped her in. I watched Max as she instantly curled up in her blankets. Fang carefully took off her shoes and placed them on the floor. Then he dug around in her drawers taking out some pajamas pants and a shirt I knew was his.

"Hey babe, your clothes are at the end of the bed if you want to change. I'll be up in a little bit for bed." He said giving her head a quick peck on the forehead. We silently walked out of the room and Fang sighed and leaned against the wall giving me a tired look that I had seen on my own face numerous times after dealing with Max.

"Are you guys back together? 'Cause I think you should wait until Max is sober to talk about it. Maybe you shouldn't sleep in the same bed." I said confused at how the two could instantly go back to normal like that.

"Don't worry dude I'm going to sleep on the floor but I know she's going to feel like shit in the morning so I'll take care of her. We have a lot to talk but I want to get back together." He said running his hand through his hair tiredly. "Although I think I might be crazy." He let out a chuckle that made me laugh too. "How bad was it?" He asked nodding his head towards Max's room.

"She came home and started to scream at Jeb. She shoved him a little and then she started to cry. You didn't miss much except you girlfriend going on some crazy psychopathic depression rage thing." I said making us both smirk.

"Well you better go handle things down stairs. I'm going to get to bed it's like five in the morning in New York and I haven't slept all night." He said and when I nodded he ducked back into Max's room. I don't know how happy Dr. Martinez would be about them sharing a room considering that I can't even sleep over on the couch. All I know is that he has gotten to have Max sleep in his bed, why can't Ella sleep in mine?

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%

Fang POV

"Fang?" Max mumbled from her bed. I looked over at her the only light was from the streetlight across the street and the almost full moon.

"Yeah?" I asked her softly.

"I'm sorry," She said sweetly.

"Me too," I answered. She must've woken up to remember everything in a haze.

"I'm cold," She said and I smirked at her.

"Is that some smooth way of inviting me to come up there?" I asked her smiling.

"Only if you want it to be," She said and I could hear the playfulness in her voice.

"Well it would be mean for me to leave you alone and cold…" I said and trailed off unable to keep the smile off my face.

"I know you're not a mean person," Max said playing along with me. I smiled and jumped up into her bed.

"Oww," She had said when I landed on her but then we settled in. I pulled her close and she didn't argue. "Love you," She mumbled already dozing off.

"Love you too," I said without a second thought. I would always love Max, I knew that.

**A/N Aww sweet! You're welcome, they're back together. It happened a little quick but I didn't want them to stay apart for too long. REVIEW please!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N I'll probably update again on Wednesday but here's a new chapter for you guys. **

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled and directed my glare to the ground. After we woke up this morning and I got over my initial crap feeling Fang wanted to talk. I just wanted to get back together with as little communication as possible.

"Well I do," Fang said sternly. His jaw was set and his eyes focused. He looked really hot. The fact that he was shirtless wasn't helping either. Or his sagging pajama pants that hung just low enough for me to see and inch of his boxers. His hair was tasseled and left to stick out in various places along his head. I don't know how a person this sexy, hot, and beautiful could even walk the earth or be identified as mine. I finally rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as I threw myself back onto my bed. Fang walked over from where he was perched against my door frame and sat down on the bed next to my head.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked now very much interested in getting this conversation over with as fast as possible. I did care about what Fang felt and I wanted him to be happy it's just that I didn't feel like talking about it now.

"Us," He said simply.

"You're a man of many words. You must read the dictionary in your spare time. That's the only explanation for your diverse and culturally enriched vocabulary." I said sarcastically.

"Can I have eye contact?" He asked causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Sure thing Sargent." I said sitting up and looking into his eyes. He actually looked hurt. Maybe I should really take this seriously.

"Max I really want to fix us but if you're going to be immature then I have no desire to sit and be made fun of." He said.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like crap. I really do want to hear what you have to say." I told him getting my head together. "Why did you get angry in the first place?" I asked hoping to get to the core of the problem.

"I got angry when I found out that you had slept with Drew and then told me that you were going to share a room with him for a night in London." He said examining my face.

"Fang, Drew and I dated for a year and we got pretty close during that time. Nothing happened in London. We shared a room that was it. There was a lot of fighting and some throwing of objects but that was it. It was for work and we probably spent a total of twenty-four hours together. Honestly, those twenty-four hours just solidified my feeling for you. I missed _you_ the whole time and not a single part of my brain or body wanted to be anything more than friends with Drew."

"I know," Fang said frustrated. "It's just that it was a lot to take in. Just that morning you had told me that you did sleep with him when you guys were together and then that afternoon you wanted to share a room with him for a night in London. It was just overwhelming and I got…jealous." That's hot. Fang was jealous of me. "Don't smirk like that." He said looking up at me miserably. I got up on my knees and looked up at him.

"Babe that's hot," I said placing a hand on his bare back. I could feel the strong muscles in his back mold to my touch as I ran my hand down his back. I moved closer to him and kissed his strong shoulder loving the feel of his soft skin and strong muscle against my lips.

"Well you're hot," He said reaching his arm around to pull me to him. I pulled my lips from his shoulder and placed them on his lips. We fell right back in where we left off. His lips instantly molding to mine. We were comfortable with each other and somehow knew what each other was going to do but the pattern was never the same and somehow he always managed to send that chill through my body making me push towards him and his warmth.

"Max!" My mom's voice screamed up the stairs. I pulled away from Fang and rested my head on his shoulder miserably. I knew I was eventually going to have to face my mom, Jeb, Ella, and Iggy. I felt sick again. I can't believe I did that. I don't remember exactly what I had said but I remember screaming at Jeb and then crying.

"I'll be right behind you," Fang whispered against my neck before kissing my pulse point making me shiver once again. I nodded against his shoulder and stood up.

"You should put on a shirt," I told him before we walked out of the room.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on then," He said running his rough hand down my bare leg reminding me that I was in just some short shorts that were basically girl boxers and a tank-top. I nodded and pulled on some sweats over my shorts and decided that a tank-top was probably fine. Fang had pulled on a shirt and we headed down stairs together.

When we walked into the kitchen my mom and Jeb were standing waiting for me. Jeb watched me calmly while my mom looked as if she had been crying. I hoped that she wasn't crying because of me. I didn't want to hurt her. I hadn't even intended on coming home last night.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. I wasn't apologizing to Jeb but to my mother.

"Yeah, well Max this isn't the first time this has happened is it?" Jeb asked angrily. I had misjudged his appearance as calm. I shook my head as I turned to face him. "I don't know who you think you are but your mother and I didn't raise you to be reckless."

"Well mom didn't but you barely raised me at all," I countered bitterly.

"If that's what you think than fine but you were raised better than this. You scared your mother and sister and that's unacceptable behavior."

"I was having a bad day," I gritted out through my teeth.

"I've had a billion bad day's Max, but if I got drunk every time I had a bad day then I would be considered an alcoholic. You can't turn to alcohol every time you're upset." I stared at him for a while and we were testing each other in a way. I must've said some really bad stuff to him last night because he clearly was furious with me.

"Why don't you go get changed and ready, honey?" Mom said gently. "You've got some work to do." I looked at her giving her a sad smile and nodded. I wasn't going to do anything else to hurt my mom today.

"Maybe some hard work will remind you who you are," Jeb said angrily. I gave him one last glare before I headed upstairs followed by Fang.

"What is he going to make you do?" Fang asked quietly.

"Probably mow the lawn or something stupid like that," I whispered back.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((*((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((888888888888***

I pulled the push lawnmower into the shed and when I turned around Jeb was standing waiting for me.

"My car is making a weird noise and needs to be washed. Once you finish up the car you can come inside." He informed me. I didn't stop glaring at him but nodded that I would do it. The sun was nearly down now and I had been working for a couple hours doing arbitrary chores that my mom or Jeb needed doing. Jeb walked out of the shed and I grabbed the tool box. Truth be told I didn't know much about cars. Jeb taught me the basics when I was younger and I learned more after he left whenever my mom's car would break down.

I was sweating even though it was late September now. It was a hot day though, nearly seventy degrees, and the sun had been out all day reminding me that summer was not over quite yet. Jeb used to make me do work like this all the time back when he was around but he usually helped me and taught me how to do things but today I was alone. Fang was allowed to come out and visit me every now and then but he told me he was told not to help me and could only stay for ten minutes. He had gone to Gazzy's about an hour ago.

I opened the hood of Jeb's car and glanced down at the elaborate machine. Not one part didn't have an important purpose and a complicated yet simple way of carrying out its purpose. If one part didn't work it affected the whole well-being of the car. It was almost like everything relied on everything else. I didn't see any problem jumping out and screaming that it was broken so I decided to just check the usual stuff. I checked all the belts and hoses to make sure that none were rusty or loose but none were. I checked the brake fluid and then the actual brakes. There didn't seem to be a problem with the brakes at all. I checked the spark plugs next. Sometimes mom's engine would make this weird popping noise when there was a problem with her spark plugs. I started to get irritated when I didn't find a problem with the spark plugs. I gripped the side of the car with sweat running down my back and face. I was so over this. Maybe Jeb should just take it to the shop. I wouldn't even be able to fix most problems without the right tools or parts even if I did find this impossible problem. I wasn't a freaking mechanic nor would I ever be.

I grunted and shook my head while pushing off the side of the car. I was sweating and this was aggravating me. Glanced around and decided it would be fine for me to take off my shirt since I was in a sports bra. I peeled off my wet shirt and threw it to the ground. After taking a couple deep breaths I had regained most of my cool and turned back to the problem at hand. Maybe it was the air filter I knew that could make some weird noises when it was clogged. I pulled up the metal lid and looked inside. He must've just changed the filter because it was spotless. Now I was past frustrated.

Then I heard someone whistle. You know that whistle guys do when they see a hot girl and insist on being a prick about it. I looked up to see that a car had just pulled in. Fang was staring at me with his mouth slightly open. Iggy just shook his head at Omega who had obviously been the one to whistle.

"Trying to make us fall to our knees babe?" Omega asked winking at me and pulling Fang's eyes off of me to glare at him. "C'mon dude, you're thinking the same thing. Your sweaty girlfriend is standing over a car engine in a bra." I became self-conscious remembering that I had pulled my shirt off a little while ago.

"Well don't stare," Fang said angrily as he walked towards me. He was wearing some black shorts and long sleeve black shirt. When he reached me he pulled me into a long kiss and then smiled down at me.

"What're you doing?" he asked sweetly.

"Trying to fix Jeb's car but I don't know what the hell is wrong with it. I've checked everything I know. He says it's making a weird noise but I don't know what it is." I said pulling away from his body and turning my attention back to the machine before me. Fang put his chest to my back and looped his hands around my waist.

"Don't touch me," I snapped being bitterer than I had intended. Fang quickly pulled away as Omega and Iggy walked up.

"What're you doing?" Iggy asked repeating Fang's words from earlier.

"Jeb claims his car is making a weird noise but I don't know what it is." I said angrily checking the battery now not that I really thought it was the problem.

"Well the battery probably isn't the problem," Omega said smoothly.

"You don't think I know that!" I snapped back angrily. Omega held up his hands as if to say he wasn't going to challenge me again. "There's nothing fucking wrong with this car he's just being a goddamn asshole!" I yelled. Obviously Jeb could hear my words because he walked out of the house calmly but I could see the slight smirk on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with your car asshole!" I screamed at him.

"No, there's not. I just wanted to see if you were smart enough to figure it out." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah, well I want to know if you're smart enough to figure out that you better wash your own fucking car 'cause I'm done helping you." I yelled.

"Max, relax," Jeb said smoothly.

"Don't tell me what to do," I snarled. I was done with this whole day. I screwed up once and I've been working all day, I didn't need to be messed with to test my intelligence. I was sweating more than I have in a while and just wanted to take a shower. My shirt, that was on the ground, was soaked with sweat, grime and grease from the car, and dirt from working all day. My jean shorts were dirty and sticking to my legs. I could feel beads of sweat sliding down my face, back, and stomach irritating me on a whole new level. My face was red from being hot and slightly sunburnt.

"Max it was just a little bit of fun. You proved that you remembered what I taught you. You knew enough to be able to decide that there was nothing wrong with the car." He said happily but I was far from happy. I slammed his hood down and punched it once. Then I kicked his headlight. Even though I hurt my hand and foot I'm pretty sure I smashed the headlight.

"Well now there's something wrong isn't there?" I asked angrily and then stormed past him to go shower.

Fang POV

"Why don't you boys go inside," Jeb said all his energy seemed to be drained as he walked towards the car with the smashed headlight. That wasn't very cool of Max to do. In a weird way Jeb was trying to bond with her.

"I think I'm going to bounce. This seems like some family thing and Max obviously isn't in the mood to chill." Omega said waving at us quickly and then getting in his car. Iggy and I walked into the house though.

Dr. Martinez was in the kitchen cleaning and cooking. Ella and a couple other girls were around the table with books and papers open.

"Hey Els," I said softly. Ella's head shot up and she smiled at Iggy and I.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously. Now we had the attention of Ella's friends. "Max was all sweaty and gross and she stormed in the house and up the stairs." I glanced at the other girls and decided it would be best to give the short version.

"She's had a tough day," I answered calmly.

"Well I'm pretty sure she went to take a shower," Ella said turning back to her books sharing a couple words with her friends. They must be doing a project or studying.

"What're you guys doing?" Iggy asked calmly. I think we were both a little shocked still because both of our voices were calm and soft.

"We have a big biology test tomorrow," Ella replied giving Iggy half her attention while her friends gave him their full attention. They were obviously a little star struck.

"Do you want help?" Iggy asked her hopefully.

"Actually we're scheduled for a break-"

"Now," One of Ella's friends said happily right as Ella nodded.

"I'm going to go wait for Max," I said pointing to the stairs.

"Gazzy, Dyl, and Nudge are going to be here soon," Iggy called after me as I headed up the stairs. I called back telling him I knew and went to wait for Max.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Max POV

I hummed happily as Fang's kisses landed on my neck. He pulled his head back up to mine and our lips and tongues met again. His body was warm under me as I straddled his waist. His back was against the wall and we sat on my bed, the same way he had been sitting when I walked into my room after my shower. We had started by talking and laughing but it quickly turned into something more. My shirt had flown off and so had Fangs. His hands were all over me and I kept running my hands through his hair and occasionally allowed myself to run my hands down his hard abs. Our mouths moved together roughly and our tongues clashed together hungrily. Our breaths were mixing in the air with every deep exhale that left our mouths every chance we got. I moved closer to Fang and accidently ground my hips into his in the process. We both pulled away for a second to moan with the friction it brought. When Fang collected himself again he pressed his lips to mine again but this time he shot forward and laid me down on the bed under him.

"Do you want to stop?" Fang breathed from above me. I looked into his eyes. He was a virgin and I knew that. I wanted him but the question of whether or not I wanted him now. This was the next step in our relationship but I also didn't want to ruin it. This was the boy I intended on marrying currently, though I didn't tell him that, and I knew that the chances that I would ever be with anyone else were slim. I wanted him. I wanted him now and it wasn't just my hormones talking.

"No," I stated strongly and then leaned up to connect our lips again.

"Are you sure?" He said meeting my eyes again.

"Yes," I said softly. Fang smirked down at me and connected our lips again.

**A/N Please review to let me know what you think. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Hey guys thanks for all the reviews it's Wednesday and I'm updating as promised. For some reason you guys all thought that something big was going to happen like Max and Fang were going to get walked in on. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not writing anymore on that I just wanted to make it clear that they took that next step, for lack of better words. **

Fang stood in front of me rubbing his wet head with a towel and smirking at me making my insides melt. We were both freshly showered. Fang was now totally and completely mine. He walked towards me and held me close to him letting my body melt into his but now that we were clothed it didn't feel the same.

"Love you," He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"Guys!" Nudge's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. I had forgotten that everyone was down stairs probably worried about us since we've been gone for a couple hours now.

"We should probably go down stairs," I mumbled unhappily.

"But I want to just snuggle with you," Fang whined and held me closer to him.

"Yeah but everyone is downstairs," I replied and pulled away from his warm body and only took his hand to pull him behind me. "Not that I'm in any rush to get rid of you but when do you have to go back to school?" I asked him even though I didn't want to know the answer. I wanted Fang for as long as I could get him.

"Two days," He said unemotionally. I nodded but didn't say anything as we walked down the stairs.

The band, Ella, and Ella's friends were sitting around on the couches.

"We're doing karaoke and we found the perfect song for you and Fang!" Nudge squealed handing us the plastic microphones plugged into the TV before we could even tell her that we didn't want to do it.

"Uh, Nudge," I said a little shocked.

"I can't sing," Fang said staring at the microphone.

"C'mon it'll be so cute and we're recording it so some day when you're old and decrepit you can watch this and remember the good old days." Nudge said happily.

"Good old days?" Fang questioned making a weird face.

"Decrepit?" I questioned disgusted.

"Just do it," Nudge said pushing us in front of the TV. I smirked at Fang and Nudge made it start. A guitar started strumming.

"I'll go first," I whispered to Fang reassuringly.

"No Fang has to go first," Nudge ordered. Fang shook his head but he was smiling. **(Without You Keith Urban)**

"I've loved you from the very first day," Fang sang looking at me.

"When I caught you looking my way," He smiled down at me.

"A smile and just knew it," He took my hand gently.

"And up until you came along," I sang taking over since the word color changed.

"No one ever heard my song," I sang smiling back at him now.

"Now it's climbing with a bullet," I sang waving my hand up to demonstrate.

"It's nice to have someone

So honestly devoted

But when it's said and done

Boy I hope you know that

The traveling, the singing

It don't me nothing without you," This song did describe how I felt and I sang it honestly to Fang.

"The fast cars, the guitars

They are all just second to

This life, this love

That you and I have been dreaming of, for so long

Would all be as good as gone without you," I sang trying to give Fang a look so he knew I meant it.

"Oh without you," I sang softly. Fang just smiled at me and I winked.

"Along comes a baby girl," Fang's face paled a little as he sang and I chuckled.

"And suddenly my little world

Just got a whole lot bigger, yes it did," Fang sang nervously now.

"And people that I barely knew

Love me 'cause I'm part of you," He said looking over at our friends.

"Man it's tough to figure

How two souls can be

Miles from one another

But still you and me have somehow found each other," He said planting a kiss on my forehead.

"The traveling, the singing," I sang now taking the song back.

"It don't mean nothing without you," I shook my head.

"The fast cars, the guitars

They are all just second to

This life, this love

That you and I have been dreaming of for so long

Would all be as good as gone

Without you

Without you," He spun me quickly under his arm making me laugh.

"Without you I'd survive," Fang sang at me a little off key but it was sweet.

"But I'd have to have the notion

That I could live this life

Just going through the motions," He pulled me closer to him using our connected hands.

"The traveling, the singing," I sang softly.

"It don't mean nothing without you," I poked his chest and then rested my hand on it.

The fast cars, the guitars

They are all just second to

This life, this love that you and I've been building up

So high," I sang pointing to the sky.

"It's never gonna touch the sky

Without you," I smiled at him now.

"Without you," He sang.

Without you," He repeated.

"Oh baby, baby without you," I sang out.

"Without you," Fang sang finishing out the song. We got applauded and we both took a playful bow.

"Thank you we'll be here all week," I said smirking as we walked to couch.

"See wasn't that a cute song?" Nudge asked happily folding her hands together.

"Sure Nudge," I said pretending that I didn't actually think she was right. I love that song now, it was totally Fang and I.

"Who's next?" Nudge asked happily. I rolled my eyes but one of Ella's friends went up with Ella.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

"Rock it babe!" I yelled as Fang and Gazzy jammed out to some Justin Beiber. Fang had glared at Nudge but eventually she had convinced him to go up and sing it. Gazzy wasn't too willing either but they both were being good sports about it. Neither could hit the high notes so they had a horrible score but they were going with it. Fang winked at me with smirk. When the song was finished both boys struck some poses while flexing and we all laughed at them.

Fang sunk into the couch next to me and instantly put his arm around me.

"I love it when my men can sing like Justin Beiber," I said smirking and kissing the hand that was around my shoulder.

"Good 'cause I was obviously pro," He said smirking.

"I could tell," I said playfully. "It was really hot. I was falling to my knees when you hit that really high note right in the middle."

"Hey don't make fun," He said shaking me.

"It was cute sweetie," I said softly and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to leave," He whispered in my ear. I sighed. His plane was leaving tomorrow night and taking him with it. I didn't want him to leave either but we were going back to the tour soon and to be honest I was going to be really busy.

"It'll be fine," I said turning to face him and getting up on my knees.

"No it won't," He said looking straight into my eyes, "I'll miss you way too much."

"Don't worry I'll come visit you as much as I can," I whispered softly and then leaned into him.

"I have a long Christmas break coming up," He offered. I nodded and smiled but his break wasn't until December. I already have a lot of visits scheduled and it'll be fine we'll just miss each other a lot.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Right now we're together." He kissed me quickly.

"Ok love birds, who wants to go next?" Nudge asked us happily.

"Him!" I said quickly right as Fang shot his finger over to point at me.

"I just went!" He said defensively.

"You could use the practice," I replied.

"Just for that you're going," He said narrowing his eyes but his voice was playful.

"How ya gonna make me?" I challenged.

"Picture this," He said loudly and then moved in close to whisper, "I'll wake you up. All. Night. Long. Then at five I'll wake you up and make sure you can't fall back asleep." I glared at him and stood without another word. That would be horrible. I hate waking up and he knew it.

"Yay Max!" Nudge said pulling me towards the TV. "What song?" She asked flipping through all my options.

"Let's do some rap," I said smirking and grabbing the hat off of Gazzy's head and putting it backwards on mine. "I'm gonna put Jay-z and Eminem to shame!" I said throwing my hand down and earning a couple chuckles. Nudge chuckled at me and clicked some random song. Time to make a fool of myself. I looked back at Fang and held his phone up with the light on making me laugh and turn back to the TV. I really do love him.

**A/N Please REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I did warn you. It'll probably a while until I update again my schedule is madness for the next three weeks. So just try and be patient. I used a song that was requested in this chapter! I don't remember who requested it but I just wanted to say that I did use it! If you guys have already requested a song and you've yet to see then remind me you wanted me to use it because I probably forgot. You can read now. **

"Hey Max!" Nudge said happily coming from the back of the bus to where I was sitting on the couch in the front strumming my guitar.

"Hey," I replied.

"Want to sing this song with me?" She asked throwing some papers in front of me. I glanced down at them not really reading it but I shrugged.

"Sure," I said calmly and she jumped happily and sat down on the couch next to me. This quickly got the attention of everyone else and soon Jimmy had his camera pointed at us and the boys were watching interestedly. I put the papers on the couch next to me and had to turn my head to read the music and lyrics but I was fine.

"Can you see that?" I asked Nudge gesturing to the music.

"I've already got it," She said happily pointing to her head. I nodded though I was a little skeptical and started to strum the guitar playing the notes as the music told me to. **(Indescribable By Megan and Liz)**

"You go first," Nudge directed and I nodded.

"Lying here with you," I sang reading from the paper.

"I feel it

Hearing your heartbeat now

I believe it," I missed Fang's heartbeat.

"Smiling at me unlike anyone else differently

You waited for me

So patiently," Yes Fang did. Then again this song wasn't about Fang because I had not written it. I wonder who had written this and where Nudge got it from.

"You know, you know, you know," I sang with Nudge now singing along smiling.

"It's good when you can't wait

To see him again

And he could, he could, he could

Be the one you've been waiting for

Your whole life

And you can't describe it

It's indescribable

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la lo," We sang.

"It's when you tease me because of my silly laugh," Nudge sang now leaving me to just play my guitar as the music instructed.

"It's when we come to school with shirts that match," I chuckled at Nudge she was definitely corny.

"You keep me up late at night on the phone," She sang smiling and tapping her leg to keep beat the same thing I was doing with my foot almost instinctually.

"Because neither of us wanna say goodbye

No

"You know, you know, you know," I sang along with Nudge now.

"It's good when you can't wait

To see him again

And he could, he could, he could

Be the one you've been waiting for

You whole life

And you can't describe it

It's indescribable

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la lo," We sang.

"You know, you know, you know," I sang softly following Nudge's lead in doing so.

"He could, he could, he could

You know, you know, you know

It's good when you can't wait

To see him again

And he could, he could, he could

Be the one you've waiting for

Your whole life

And you can't describe it

It's indescribable

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la lo

And I'm thankful for the day," I sang

When you started looking at me that way," I finished.

"Nice," Gazzy said as everyone clapped for us.

"Where'd you get that song?" I asked her looking over the music.

"I-I, um, I wrote it," She said. I shot my head up. I think Nudge has written all of one song in her entire life. She didn't like it very much but this was a lot better than I ever expected her to be able to write.

"No way!" I said happily and the sprung up from the couch. "Dude, this is awesome! Why didn't you tell me you wrote it?"

"What if you hated it," She mumbled.

"Good thing I don't," I said glancing down at the music. It could use a little work but overall it was good. It was a little corny but most teenage girls would love it.

"You don't?" She asked me nervously.

"Nope," I said handing her the music back.

"We can record it if you want. We might have to just change a couple tiny things but it would be awesome." I told her.

"No I don't want to record it," Nudge said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "It's awesome." I told her smiling.

"No I don't think I'm ready yet," She said and I nodded understanding what she meant. She was happy where she was and she wrote the song out of enjoyment she didn't want to record it yet. "I'm going to go call Josh." She smiled and ran off to the back for privacy.

"I should probably call my ass pain too," I said standing to go grab my phone. I was just kidding Fang wasn't a pain in my ass and I missed him. I dialed his number quickly and then walked to go to my bed for privacy.

"Angelica, I told you we couldn't hook up anymore what if Max finds out," Fang answered in a hushed tone and then his smooth chuckle flowed through the speaker.

"Ha-ha," I said unemotionally though I was smiling. "Angelica of all names?" I asked laughing at him.

"Ratchet was watching _Rugrats_," He explained. I heard him walking and then a door was shut. He locked himself in the bathroom like he always did so no one could hear us. "So how was your day?" He asked calmly.

"Normal. I sat on a bus and drove," I said unenthusiastically, "But Nudge wrote a song today!" I added cheerfully.

"Was it any good?" He asked. I wish I was there with him talking about this and not in my claustrophobic bed.

"Yeah, if we were going to record it we would have to change a few things but other than that it was really good. She doesn't want to record it though."

"Why not?" He asked confused. "If I had written a song and it was actually good I would want to record it."

"She's not ready to yet. I totally get it. I've saved songs for years before finally recording them. Some songs are just written for you and not the world." I explained.

"I guess I get it," He said though I knew he didn't really get it at all.

"It's like saving your favorite sour patch kid color until the end," I explained.

"Now that's something I understand," He said I knew he was smirking. I wish I could see his smirk that always made me melt.

"How was your day," I asked him curiously. I always liked to hear about his day it made me happy for some reason. Plus I liked the funny stories and hearing about anything interesting he learned in class.

"I only had biology today so it was actually pretty easy. Ratchet must've gotten up eight times to go to the bathroom during the class because he got a large coffee at Dunkin' today." I chuckled. "I just finished writing an essay before you called and was actually about to call you." I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"I thought I should call you before Angelica did first," I said jokingly.

"Good strategy on your part. I might've gotten pulled in by her wonderful offers if I wasn't reminded that you had so much more to offer me."

"If you're implying that those offers are sexual then I'm mad at you," I said strictly.

"I was talking about you making me happy emotionally not physically," He said laughing at me over the phone. "But if you want them to be sexual then they can be. I'm always game for some nice pictures."

"Fang don't be gross," I said firmly but I was still smiling. I knew he was just messing with me.

"I have a surprise for you," He sang happily over the phone.

"No more sex jokes Fang, seriously," I said this time my feelings reflected my firm voice.

"That's not what I meant. I have a surprise for you for real." He said seriously.

"Oh ok, what is it?" I asked.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," He said.

"I am," I reassured him.

"Well now I don't know if I'm going to tell you the surprise. You might just have to be surprised when the time comes." He said playfully.

"Please Fang?" I begged over the phone happily. Fang always had good surprises.

"Nope, you hurt my feelings and you don't deserve to know now," He said calmly.

"Seriously?" I questioned. What's the point of telling me he has a surprise if he's not going to tell me it?  
"Seriously," He confirmed making me angry.

"Just tell me," I ordered.

"Maybe next time you'll at least pretend to be excited about it," He said firmly. I knew he was probably smirking.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms even though he couldn't see me.

"Are you coming to see me tomorrow?" He asked me hopefully.

"No, I can't," I said miserably.

"But you're going to be in New York," He said as if I didn't already know or maybe I had forgotten.

"I know but were only going to record for the day and then we're gone. I won't have time to visit you between the time I'm needed in the recording studio and the time we leave for the city to preform and then we're gone to Boston and then Hartford and then the next capital or big town."

"So then when's the next time you're coming?" He sounded really upset.

"I'm coming Tuesday for the day and then I'm leaving the next morning," I told him.

"I need more time with you," He said sadly into the phone.

"I know how you feel," I mumbled.

"Oh god, Max I've got to go Ratchet set the couch on fire. I love you so much I'll call you tomorrow I promise." Fang said quickly and then he was gone. I sighed and threw my phone down on the bed. This is aggravating. I hate that I can't be with him now.

**A/N It's kind of filler but please review anyway. If I get a lot of reviews I'll update tonight maybe. Please REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N sorry it's been so long but I warned you. This story is going to start to come to an end. If there's anything you want to see happen really badly let me know because I'm a couple chapters in advance so I'll need time to write it in. The song is La La Land by Demi Lovato I thought the song fit Max a lot. **

"I am confident but," I sang from the booth.

"I still have my moments

Baby, that's just me

I'm not a supermodel

I still eat McDonald's

Baby, that's just me," I shrugged.

"Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well everything's the same

In the la-la land machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?" I pointed to my feet even though I wasn't wearing converse.

Well, baby, that's just me

And who said I can't be single

And have to go out and mingle

Baby, that's not me, no, no," I sang out happily.

"Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same

In the la-la land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel

'cause nothing else is real

In the la-la land appeal," I sang out. I loved being able to jam out out the music.

"Some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same

In the la-la land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change

In the la-la land machine

I will stay the same," I said softly.

In the la-la land...

Machine," I sang out feeling my diaphragm deflate.

Machine

Machine

I won't change anything in my life

"I won't change anything in my life," The prerecorded voices echoed in my headphones. When it was live the band would just say it.

I'm staying myself tonight," I pointed to my chest to prove it.

"I'm staying myself tonight," The prerecorded voices said again. I looked up expecting to just see the band, Ash, Jimmy, and the guys helping us record but instead I saw a familiar black pair of eyes staring into mine. He was smirking mischievously making my stomach go into a frenzy I hadn't intended it to have. I felt my grin grow and didn't bother to try and hide it I just ran out of the booth after throwing my headphones around the microphone.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled into his chest. I missed him so much.

"Surprise," He whispered into my ear and I just held him tighter. When I finally let go of him, almost unwillingly, all eyes were on us.

"I need to go call Josh," Nudge said close to tears before walking out but there was smile on her face. I know Nudge was missing Josh as much as I was missing Fang.

"Hey man," Iggy said walking up to Fang and giving him a man hug thing. Then Gazzy and Dylan gave him the weird hug too and Ash patted him on the back.

()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Fang POV

"That's too much," Max said turning one of the many nobs and earning yet another glare form the man who was supposed to be the only one to touch this stuff.

"Please don't touch the equipment," He said impatiently.

"I wouldn't have to if you did your job right," Max mumbled but I had heard her and so had Iggy who was laughing from behind me. Max was perched on my lap but she wasn't at all focused on me but on the music coming through her headphones.

"Listen I went to school for years-"

"Why don't you go get a snack with Fang, Max," Ash suggested cutting the guy off. Max rolled her eyes but stood up taking me with her. The last thing we needed was for Max to get in a fight with this guy.

The second we shut the door Max groaned and rolled her eyes at me.

"Any monkey can do that job. The least he could do was actually do what I said." She said frustrated. I didn't mention that he job was actually really hard and there was no way I could do it I just let her get it out of her system.

"It's fine, let's go take a break and spend some time together. I have to leave soon anyway." I said putting a hand on her back and guiding her towards the front of the building where I had seen a vending machine.

We each got a snack and drink and sat at one of the tables that seemed out of place in the fancy building.

"Are you coming to the concert tonight?" She asked me while looking inside of her bag to pick witch chip she wanted. To Max everything needs to be considered including which chip is better than the other.

"No I have a giant paper due tomorrow and an early class," I said though I wish I could be say the exact opposite. I wanted to spend time with her. She looked up at me. Her brown eyes were sad and she looked miserable; almost like I had just stabbed her in the back. She quickly flicked her eyes back down to her chips but I saw the look. The way she was pleading me to say that I had just lied and I really was staying. It almost hurt now. Maybe I shouldn't have come. It's always harder to say goodbye.

I reached my hand across the table with my palm up and waited for her to look up. I watched as a smile grew on her lips making everything feel a little better. She brought her hand up and placed it in mine before looking up.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're coming up to see me in a couple days and I'll be counting the seconds. We're going to make it work. It's just a tough time right now because both of schedules are mad crazy. When everything settles down it'll be a lot better. Things will get better and less stressful and I'll be able to see you for more than a day at a time." She nodded and I knew I said the right thing. Sometimes I was just winging it with Max. I figure when I'm in doubt I'll just talk about what I actually feel and that seemed to work. Sometimes what I felt made her get mad and made us argue but I'd rather be honest.

"Love you," She said softly. Her hand was smooth in mine unlike my callused one. Sometimes people forget that Max isn't superwoman but right now when her hand rested in mine the strength she gave me made me think they might be right. There's no way any other regular person could make me feel like this.

**A/N so it's kind of filer but it's so we can move along in the story. Don't forget to REVIEW! Please they make me happy. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Sorry it's been so long. My life **_**should**_** start to calm down now but things could always take a turn for the worse. Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot! I'm almost done with this story. there about five chapters left. So I'll say it again, if you guys want me to do anything specific now would be the time to tell me. You can read the chapter now. **

"Max Fang wake up!" Angel screamed jolting me from my sleep. Fang and I both shot up in bed and got ready to face whatever problem there was.

"It's Christmas! Santa came!" She screamed excitedly jumping on my bed. Fang groaned and fell back into the pillows. I rubbed my eyes. You know what I want for Christmas? I want to be able to sleep in with my boyfriend for just one morning.

"Hurry up! Dr. M says no one can open presents until were all up!" She screamed as she continued to jump on the bed obnoxiously.

"Ok, sweetie we'll meet you down there." I told her groggily.

"Pinkie promise?" She asked holding out her little pinkie finger.

"Yup," I replied lazily looping my pinkie with hers. She scampered off quickly yelling about Santa the whole way.

"Oh god." I mumbled throwing myself back down in the warm bed courtesy of Fang. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"How much longer until she stops believing in Santa?" He asked me grumpily.

"Hopefully a long time, it's an important part of childhood. She should keep believing." I told him confidently. I didn't want Angel to stop believing I just wanted to sleep longer.

"Yeah I don't want her to stop either, I guess." Fang mumbled. "You know what I want for my Christmas present?"

"Well I didn't get you anything so don't get too hopeful." I told him. We had agreed that presents were not important and that when we got the chance we would take a vacation, just the two of us, sometime in the distant future to make up for it.

"I just want to cuddle with you all morning. Then I want to get up and go open presents with everyone we love. Then I want to eat some food Iggy cooked. Then I want to eat cookies and sit by the fire. Then I want to put on some pajamas and snuggle up with you and fall asleep again." I hummed in approval at his words.

"Too bad it's already ruined," I told him as I pecked him on the lips.

"Maybe next year," He told me.

"Next year I'll make it happen." I told him. We both grumbled and groaned as we got up and shuffled our way down stairs to greet our family and friends.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gazzy took a long drink of soda and then burped. Dylan, Iggy, and I laughed. It was my turn so I took a long swing and made myself burp. It was pretty impressive. The boys laughed again and Gazzy gave me a high five.

"Guys seriously, it's Christmas. No more burping contests." My mom said walking over to the table shaking her head disapprovingly. "Where is everyone else? Dinner is almost ready. Get everyone here."

I pulled out my phone and called Fang to find him. The girls and Fang brought the dog, Angel's dog, Total, for a walk. Long story on how she got the dog. Let's just say it started and ended with Fang giving in to girls.

"Yo," He said answering his phone.

"Yo, yourself," I said jokingly. I heard his low chuckle through the phone. "Listen, my mom says dinner is going to be ready real soon, where are you?"

"Right here," He said and I heard his voice in the phone right as I heard it as he walked into the house.

"Where's right here?" I asked.

"In front of you," He said smiling. Angel ran in with the dog. Nudge and Ella walked in calmly.

"Nudge, sweetie, when do you have to leave for your plane?" My mom asked Nudge. Nudge is going to see Josh tonight.

"I guess I see you now," I said focusing on Fang and not everything going on around me. Everyone came towards the table and we all sat down getting ready to eat.

"Ok, Max I think you should say a prayer." Mom said looking right at me innocently.

"What?" I asked a little startled.

"I think you should say a prayer for everyone." She said simply.

"I don't know any prayers," I told her a little frustrated. I heard Fang chuckle from next to me.

"Just talk from your heart." My mom said simply.

"Ok, um, everyone hold hands," I said grabbing Fang's hand and then, unfortunately, Jeb's.

"So, um, let's, eh, pray for the, um, food." I said nervously. Mom gestured for me to keep going.

"Can I film this? Where's Jimmy?" Iggy asked snickering at me.

"Shut up, this is serious!" I told him angrily. "Were praying so shut the fuck up idiot!"

"Max language," Mom said impatiently.

"Sorry, so back to the prayer. I guess we could pray for each other."

"It's more of giving thanks type of thing," Mom corrected.

"I thought that was thanksgiving," I said confused. I could have sworn you gave thanks on thanksgiving.

"It's similar," Mom said.

"Ok, so let's give thanks for having each other and, um, for how lucky we are. Let's give thanks that we're all healthy." I felt Jeb's hand in mine stronger now. I looked over at him at the same time he looked over at me. We made eye contact and I felt happy for a minute at the same time I was sad though.

"Let's be thankful that we have what we have. Let's be thankful we got to meet the people we've met. Let's be thankful that we all have people we love, whether they're still here, or not." I said and that's when I squeezed Jeb's hand softly, thinking of Ari. I took a deep breath. "Let's just be thankful that we have hot meal and wonderful people to share it with, uh, amen."

Iggy didn't joke at me anymore. Everyone sat for a minute before moving to eat. I guess I did a good job if I made them think and actually feel thankful. I drop hands with Jeb and Fang and looked over at my mom who gave me a thumbs up. I settled down and got myself some food. It was true I couldn't be more thankful for everything I have.

**A/N Review Por Favor! Don't forget to tell me if you want to see anything specific happen before the story ends!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N So I'm updating earlier than I normally would have because I have no life currently. My life is either mad crazy or mad simple and it's currently the latter. Thanks for the reviews guys I forgot to thank you for giving me over 300 which is pretty insane! You guys are A-maz-ing! And I'm pretty sure that I'm overtired. But read on young chickens! Chicks? I should just stop. **

"I'm coming to the concert tonight," Fang told me through the phone.

"No way!" I exclaimed happily.

"And I've got a surprise," He told me.

"Are you the surprise?" I asked him playfully.

"Nope this is a real surprise. It's kind of important too." He told me. He was happy but I knew whatever surprise he had was actually serious.

"Ok well I can't wait to see you." I told him happily.

"I can't wait to see you either. I'll see you later but right now I've got to get going or I'll be late and then I won't even be there. I love you." He said hurriedly.

"Love you too," I replied. When I hung up I was quickly whisked away to do something else. Today has been crazy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((*))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Iggy slammed on his drums. Gazzy, Nudge, and Dylan were slamming away on their instruments. The crowd was screaming for us. The energy was crazy. I needed this. Today epically sucked and this made everything better. **(A/N Are We All We Are by Pink)**

"Oh," I sang powerfully.

"Oh

"Are we all we are," Nudge sang.

"Are we all we are," Nudge repeated it.

"Cut to now, holy wow," I sang.

"When did everything become such a hell of a mess," I raised my hands in question.

"Maybe now

Maybe now

Can somebody come and take this off my chest," I pated my chest.

"I know you think it's not your problem

I know you think that God will solve them," I pointed to my head as if to say 'you think'.

"But if your shit is not together

It'll never be you and me, plant the seed," I pointed to them and then me.

"Open up and let it be

We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of

Rest of

Oh

We've had our fill

We've had enough

We've had it up to here," I held my hand level with my head to say I've had it up to there.

"Are we all we are," Nudge sang.

"Are we all we are," She repeated.

"We are the people that you'll never get the best of," I sang.

"Not forget the rest of

Rest of

Oh

Just sing it loud

Until the kids will sing it right back," I pointed to them.

"Are we all we are," Nudge echoed.

"Are we all we are," She repeated.

"Oh

Oh

"Are we all we are," Nudge sang.

"Are we all we are," Nudge repeated.

"Seven seconds," I sang.

"Seven seconds

That is all the time you got to make your point

My attention

My attention's

Like an infant trying to crawl around this joint," I made my hand trail off.

I know we're better than the masses," I pointed to myself.

"But we're all following with our asses," I shook my head angrily.

"And if our shit is not together

It'll never be you and me, plant the seed

Open up and let it be," I opened my arms to them.

"We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of

Rest of

Oh

We've had our fill

We've had enough

We've had it up to here," I again held my hand close to my head to show I've had it up to there.

"Are we all we are," Nudge sang.

"Are we all we are," She repeated.

"We are the people that you'll never get the best of," I sang.

"Not forget the rest of

Rest of

Oh

Just sing it loud

Until the kids will sing it right back," I smiled at them.

"Are we all we are," Nudge sang.

"Are we all we are," Nudge repeated.

"Four," I sang holding up four fingers.

"That's how many years it took me to get through the lesson that I had to do it all on my own," I pointed to myself angrily.

"Three," I held up three fingers angrily.

"That's how many hail Mary's they would pray for me thinking I was gonna end up all alone

"Two," I held up two fingers now

"For second chances that you've given me, can it be?

Lucky me lucky me, now let's go," I stomped my foot with each word.

"One," I held up one finger proudly.

"It's what we are, it's what we are," I sang forcefully.

"Are we all we are," Nudge sang.

"Are we all we are," Nudge repeated.

"We are the people that you'll never get the best of," I sang.

"Not forget the rest of

Rest of

Oh

We've had our fill

We've had enough

We've had it up to here."

"Are we all we are," Nudge sang.

"Are we all we are," Nudge repeated.

"We are the people that you'll never get the best of," I sang.

"Not forget the rest of

Rest of

Oh

Just sing it loud

Until the kids will sing it right back," I pointed at them.

"Are we all we are," This time the crowd sang along with Nudge making me smile.

"Are we all we are," Nudge and the fans repeated.

"We are the people that you'll never get the best of

Not forget the rest of

Rest of

Oh

We've had our fill

We've had enough

We've had it up to here."

"Are we all we are," Nudge sang with the crowd again.

"Are we all we are," This time even the rest of the band joined in.

"We are the people that you'll never get the best of," I sang smiling at my fans.

"Not forget the rest of

Rest of

Oh

Cut the future, sing it out, and take the power back," I held out my arms as if to draw in the power and I felt it. I felt the energy from them.

"Are we all we are," Everyone sang.

"Are we all we are," We all sang with voices that filled the whole venue. Everyone cheered and went crazy for us. This was the greatest feeling in the world. It was like being drunk on other people's energy.

"Thank you guys so much!" I yelled to them. "You're the most amazing people in the entire world! We love you!" The band agreed behind me with cheers of approval and then the crowd erupted.

We excited the stage and went backstage. We were all sweaty but no one could stop smiling. We were all high on energy.

"Awesome concert!" Dylan cheered and I high fived him. Iggy came up behind me and gave me a noogie on my head and I laughed and pulled away smiling. That's when I saw him, I saw Fang. Everything but him disappeared and I rushed to him and grabbed him quickly. He gave me a tight hug. Oh god I missed this boy. His smell. His body. His words.

"Amazing concert," He whispered into my hair.

"I thought so too. It's got to be one of my favorites!" I exclaimed pulling away to look at him. He must've just gotten a haircut because his hair wasn't completely in his eyes anymore.

"I want you to meet some really important people to me," He told me smiling. Who? He must have seen my confusion because his smile grew and he pulled me behind him and towards my dressing room that I shared with Nudge. We never really used the dressing rooms. We would get changed and then hang out a little but we never did much in here.

When Fang pulled me through I looked around until I saw three people. A man and a woman sat on the couch watching the now empty stage and the exiting crowd. They both turned to me when I walked in and I knew. I knew who they were. Angel was climbing on their laps talking happily, she was climbing on her parent's lap's.

"Mom, Dad, met Max," Fang said proudly pulling me further into the room and closer to them. I smiled sheepishly at them and then quickly stuck my hand out for them to shake. They smiled at me calmly. For two people in the army they were calm.

"Nice to meet you Max I've heard a lot about you." Fang's dad said sticking his hand out and shaking mine happily. Fang smiled like his dad.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. "I've heard a lot about you too." He dropped my hand and I moved on to shake Fang's mom's hand.

"You're very beautiful. I loved the concert." She told me sweetly. I couldn't help but notice she was gorgeous so calling me beautiful was a huge compliment from her.

"Thank you," I told her smiling. The rest of the band came running in, smiling and joking.

"Hey Fang, we heard your parents were here-" Nudge stopped when her eyes landed on Fang's parents. "They look just like you guys! Hi, I'm Nudge!" She walked over to them and pulled them both into a hug, in typical Nudge fashion. The rest of the band went through introductions with Fang's parents. I had heard lots about them but never learned their names. Fang had never told me and I hadn't thought to ask. His mom's name was Jessica and His dad's was James.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))

I talked with Fang's parents for hours. The band members came and went but Fang, Angel, Ash, and I all stayed. They are some of the nicest people I've ever met. They both said they were home for a while but would have to go back. I watched as Fang's smiled faltered when his dad told him that but it returned quickly.

Fang and I snuck away briefly to grab some food. That's when I asked him about it.

"Are you upset about it?" I asked him as I loaded some meatballs onto my plate.

"Upset about what?" He asked me calmly.

"Your parents having to go back, you seemed upset about it." I said gently and then looked over at him to see that he had frozen with a clenched jaw.

"It just sucks to think that our time together is limited. I hate knowing I'm going to have to say goodbye again."

"Hey," I said lightly touching his arm as he looked over at me. "Just think about it like college. The only difference is that you're both leaving instead of just you. Just because you're not with them doesn't mean there isn't love." I told him. He nodded at me and kissed my head.

"You're perfect," He mumbled against my head.

"I wouldn't go that far but I'm pretty damn good for sure," I said smiling up at him.

"You're perfect for me. I'm really happy you got to meet my parents. It makes me really happy to see you talking to them." He told me sincerely.

"I'm happy I finally got to meet them. They're not even scary like I thought they would be. They're pretty cool and I can't wait to get to know them better, after all they made you." I replied. Fang just chuckled. He's the perfect one in my opinion.

**A/N So Max met Fang's parents! Awesomeness, now they can get a little more serious-hint, hint, wink, wink. So review please. **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N Truth be told I've been lazy, I'm really sorry. Thanks for your continued support though! Just read it, please!**

"Yo Maxilicious!" A voice called. I turned my head to see Drew. Drew? I was slightly confused as to why he was here. Also, Drew and I mostly avoided each other, so why was he calling my name? Sure we got along fine but if it was an easier option to avoid each other we would.

"Yo Drewilicious!" I called back as he caught up to me. The hallway was empty except for us and the water fountain.

"What's up?" He asked falling into step with me now.

"Nothing. Why're you here?" I replied not bothering to look at him but rather at the floor.

"I was in town and stop by here to talk to you about something." He told me simply. For him the explanation he gave was perfectly fine, but for me a big red flag went up.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked calmly but inside I was putting up walls. I was preparing for a metal battle.

"Max stop," Drew said sternly making me actually stop. I wasn't expecting the sudden change in tone or conversation. I looked up to see him nervously watching me like a lost puppy.

"What?" I asked not yet giving in to my sympathy for him.

"You're not looking at me. You're detached from the conversation. I have something serious to tell you." He walked closer to me and was staring straight into my eyes. I stared back but only because I didn't want to look away in fear that Drew might just fall apart at my feet.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be sorry just listen," He demanded. He pushed some of my blonde hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. Another red flag went off. "Relax please, I'm nervous enough for the both of us." He had a light chuckle but it was forced and choppy. The third red flag went off. My stomach twisted. I should really be getting back to Fang. I told him I was just going to the bathroom. I don't have much time with him I shouldn't be wasting it with Drew.

"Listen, Drew, I have somewhere I should be-"

"No Max just give me a second." He said. His eyes bore into mine until it was almost painful to stare back.

"I just want you to remember," He said. His eyes closed and he put his forehead against mine. I should have moved. I really should have moved but my instincts were delayed by shock.

"Drew-"

"Don't you remember how it felt? Don't you remember how good we were together? Don't you remember how much fun we had? Don't you remember how good it felt to just kiss? Just remember it." He said quietly. His forehead was still pressed to mine and it felt familiar but not comfortable. I did remember being with him. I remembered ever minute. I also remember every moment I've had with Fang and Fang's moments are by far better than Drew's.

"Drew I can't do this. I already told you we're done. You were done too. You need to let go of me. I have a boyfriend. We have lives now." My words were rushed. They flowed from my mouth without much of a filter but all I knew was I needed to get away from Drew. Drew just sighed.

"You don't remember," He breathed sadly.

"Drew I remember perfectly. I remember that we did have fun together but I also remember fighting with you. I remember screaming at you until my throat hurt. I remember not being able to go out to a restaurant because we couldn't agree where to go. I remember the good parts Drew, but you're not remembering the bad parts."

"Max there's bad with everything," He told me desperately.

"You're right, there's bad with everything but there isn't devastation, there isn't pure anger, their isn't hatred, their isn't heart crushing pain. In a healthy relationship there are arguments about money or time or jealousy but for the most part a healthy couple can get through a diner without getting into a screaming match." I reached up and touched his arm softly to try and cushion what I said.

"Max?" An all too familiar voice called. I turned only to have suspicions confirmed. Fang was standing at the end of the hallway looking at me like I just committed murder.

"Hey, I was just coming. I'll be right there, just give me a second." I told him although my voice sounded weak. Fang just glared at me but he turned the corner and left. Jeez, someone's angry! Shit! Someone's angry! Goddammit, this looks bad!

"Drew, I'm done. I'm not having this conversation anymore." I stated and then shoved him off my gently. Drew stumbled backwards not expecting me to snap like that. I rushed after Fang.

"Fang!" I yelled. Fang took fast steps slowly getting to the door.

"Max, what the hell was that?" He spun screaming at me. I almost didn't stop in time to not run into him but I did stop. Now he was towering over me and I felt inferior.

"Drew…" I breathed exasperated. "Drew was asking me to get back with him. I said no, Fang, I said no."

"Why was he that close to you? Do you know what that looked like?" He screamed.

"I know what it looked like but it wasn't like that." I pleaded desperately for him to listen to me, to understand.

"It wasn't like what? It wasn't like he was pinning you to the wall and you were letting him. It wasn't like he was about to kiss you and you didn't push him away? It wasn't like he was going to try and get you back and you were letting him? Because that's what it looked like!" He yelled angrily running his hand through his hair and pacing in front of me furious.

"Are you mad?" I asked softly.

"Am I Mad? I'm not happy, Max! I just…I just need a minute." He said and then he was out the door and outside. He was gone. I watched him leave. I burning feeling rose from my stomach to my chest and down to my arms where my hands curled into fists. I hated Drew! He ruins everything! I let out a loud yelled and pulled on my hair.

"Max?" I heard Drew question from behind me. I took a long deep breath.

"Drew go _fuck_ yourself," I said with pure steel in my voice.

"But-"

"Drew!" I screamed turning on him. "I hate you! I hate you so much Drew! Leave me the fuck alone, forever!" I screamed. Drew looked taken back but he quickly turned and left. I looked at the door Fang had just left through and quickly ran out of it. Fang was leaning against the brick wall of the building. His head was leaning against the wall and his eyes were closed. One of his hands was gripping his hair like he was about to pull it and the other hung in a fist.

"I love you," I whispered only loud enough that he barely heard me.

"I love you too," He replied with a gruff voice. "I love you so much. I'm sorry. I just saw it and I snapped and I believe you but I had to leave before I killed Drew. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to punch him until he passed out." Fang opened his eyes to look into mine and I could feel it. I could feel him in my chest. I didn't know the emotion I was feeling or the emotion he was feeling but I know I felt something in my tightening chest. Fang opened his arms to me and I quickly walked into them. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

The moment was quickly ruined when Iggy popped his head out from the door.

"Guys let's go! I've got a lonely girlfriend waiting for me back home!"

Fang let go of me and we quickly followed Iggy inside. We're going home.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ella POV

They're home! They're all back and home! Oh god I missed them. I missed them so much.

"Food!" Max yelled running past where I was waiting by the door and straight into the kitchen.

"Oh God, I'm starving." Fang mumbled quickly following Max into the kitchen. I could hear cabinets opening and closing as they inhaled our kitchen. Then I saw him. I felt my heart squeeze and a growing warmth in my stomach. His blondish red hair was messed up from the flight and he had dark circles under his eyes. I'm sure he was as starving as Max and Fang but he smiled the second he saw me. He dropped his bag and quickly grabbed me and pulled me to his strong chest. I melted into him and then he pressed his lips to mine and I was alive again. The kiss was short and sweet but promised that later, when we were alone, there would be more.

"I'm starving," He whispered to me. "So how 'bout I go see what I can make for us and we can sit and eat and catch up?"

I smiled and nodded at him. God he was so sweet.

"Jeez I missed you," He mumbled and kissed my head tenderly before turning to his right and into the kitchen being devoured by my sister and her boyfriend.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Iggy POV

You know that moment when they say you know? They say someday you'll take a step back and look and be so happy that you know that this is how you want to spend the rest of your life. I'm feeling that right now. Sure I've been happy before. But this happy was different. This was the type of happy that made my chest tingle and a smile never fade. Ella fell asleep in my arms. Her head rested on my chest and I rubbed circles on her arm with one hand while the other was thrown lazily over the back of the couch. On the other couch Fang was holding Max to him. Max had fallen asleep too. Of course Max lasted longer than Ella but that also meant she had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Fang was playing with her hair like he loved to do. The lights were dim but bright enough that it didn't make me tired. Over the low buzz of the TV Fang and I could whisper back and forth as we held the one thing that could always make us happy.

"Or, dude, pizza with onion rings on it," Fang said enthusiastically and I moaned in approval.

"Ice cream with cake and pudding," I said and Fang nodded enthusiastically. I just laughed at us. The happy feeling never left me. As long as I was here with Ella and talking with my buddy as he held onto my best friend I knew everything would be fine.

**A/N So happy ending. A little Fax conflict. Was it good? Oh and do you guys want me to just end the story or would you like an epilogue? Review Por favor even though I've been really inconsistent with updating. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Another Update! Yes I'm sitting at home by myself on a Saturday night. Please collectively pray for my dying social life. In other more positive news, thanks for all the reviews guys they mean a lot…and I have nothing else to say so read on dearest lovers of reading and other stuff. **

"One word: boys." I said into my microphone. The crowd cheered. "Depending on where you are in life you either cheer at the word or you are currently plotting ways to take down the race that is men."

"Hey!" Gazzy protested from behind me.

"Shut up, sometimes you guys suck." I told him and he pouted silently. "I'm currently part of the first group there and I kind of think I'm going to stay there." I got loud cheers now. "I'm into a guy that could be profiled as tall, dark, and handsome." They cheered for me again. "And this is going to sound really corny and I'm probably going to get shit for this one but I think that he's the one." This time the crowd went completely crazy.

"Anyway," I said a little embarrassed. "This is a song I wrote for Mr. tall, dark, and handsome himself, Fang walker."

The band quickly started to play and I actually spotted Fang down in the crowd. Of course he was in a special spot guarded by security but he could see me and I could see him. He just smiled up at me and I smiled back. **(Still into you by Paramore-you're welcome ****Sorry I Just Did****. See I do listen to you guys!)**

"Can count the years on one hand," I sang looking out into the crowd.

"That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park

To love each other," I shook my head and looked at Fang as he nodded at me.

"But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it," I nodded at him and he smiled back. I think he really likes it when I sing about him

"'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you," I pointed at him.

"I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you," I pointed at him smiling as the crowd caught on that I was pointing at him and cheered.

"I'm into you," Nudge sang.

"And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you."

"I'm into you," Nudge sang.

"Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that

I first met your mother

And on the drive back to my house

I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world

Fall off your shoulder," I brushed off my shoulder. I knew he felt relieved when I told him I liked his parents.

"And to your favorite song

We sang along to the start of forever

And after all this time, I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you. "

"I'm into you," Nudge sang.

"And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you."

"I'm into you," Nudge sang.

"Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all," I shook my head.

"Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I," I pointed at him and then to me.

"Hey," Nudge sang.

"Some things just, some things just make sense

And even after all this time."

"Hey," Nudge sang.

"I'm into you, baby not a day goes by," I held up one finger.

"That I'm not into you," I used my one held up finger to point at him smiling like an idiot at him.

"I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you."

"I'm into you," Nudge sang.

"And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you."

"I'm into you," Nudge sang.

"Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

I'm still into you," I sang finishing by pointing at him stupidly.

"I'm still into you Fang, kind of hard to believe." I yelled down at him. He called me over with a wave of his hand.

"I'm still into you too, Max." He yelled into my ear so I could hear him over the crowd. He kissed my cheek and I stood back up in time to see the two of us up on every TV screen in the building.

**A/N It's short but there's only one more chapter after this before the epilogue which almost all of you said you wanted which is good since I'm almost all the way done with it. I'm off of school now so I'll probably post again tomorrow and then the epilogue with be up by the end of the week. Tell me what you think. **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N so I know I said I'd update last Sunday but that didn't happen I was busy. This chapter is really short but it's also the last chapter! Next is the epilogue. I didn't get as many reviews this time as I did last time so don't forget to review guys! You can now read the story if you didn't skip over this. **

The trees surrounded us. Fang held my hand in his and I felt calm. The birds chirped around us. Animals crunched branches, brushed leaves, and climbed trees. But all I could hear and feel was Fang.

"Would you ever marry me?" He asked me nonchalantly.

"No," I told him truthfully. I don't want to ever get married. "I'll promise to be with you forever but I don't need some papers at the town hall to tell me we love each other."

"So if I got down on one knee right now you would say no?" He asked a slight amusement in his voice.

"Yes," I said smirking up at him.

"Yes you'd say yes or yes you'd say no?" He asked.

"Yes I'd say no." I told him.

"What if I got down on one knee and asked you if you'd promise to be mine forever, would you say yes?"

"Yes." I told him seriously.

"Fair enough," He said smiling at me. He let go of my hand and grabbed some grass. I watched as his hands worked skillfully. He tied pieces together until he produced a ring of grass. It was messy and nowhere near perfect but it was beautiful. I stopped when I realized what he was doing. Fang got down on one knee in front of me. My heart went crazy and my stomach twisted.

"Maximum Ride, will you do me the honor of promising to be mine forever?" He asked me smiling up at me. I took a deep breath.

"Of course, I love you," I said smiling and pulling him up to kiss him. He kissed me and I felt it. I felt his emotions every single one like we were one person. When we pulled away he just smiled at me. He stared into my eyes as he took my left hand and slipped his ring on it perfectly.

"Even after this dies, I'll still love you," He told me and kissed me one more time. "C'mon let's keep walking."

He headed further into the woods and I followed him happily.

"Am I allowed to talk about kids now?" He asked me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uh, give me a couple more years, Fang." I said with a squeaky voice. Oh god being pregnant! I would rather die.

"Ok, I was just testing the waters." He told me calmly. I started walking with him again.

"If we do have a kid, can we name it after Ari or something? Maybe make it the middle name?" I asked him nervously. I always told myself I would do that.

"I was actually planning on it." He told me calmly. "I was going to suggest it but I didn't think you wanted to talk about it yet. I think it'd be a really nice thing to do."

"Me too," I said resting my head on his strong shoulder as we wandered.

No matter what I know I have a future with Fang. I know I have a future with the band. I know I have a future with music.

**A/N so what did you guys think? I thought it would be cool if they didn't get married but did what they did since Max, being who she is in this story, doesn't seem like the type to get married. Review and tell me if you were happy or mad about it 'cause I'd like to know. **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: So this is the end. The epilogue. I'll say everything at the end. Sorry it took so long but please read on for the last time on this story.**

**Eight years later…**

"Wow," Fang said as we both stared down at _it_. We had hopped but now that it's happening I don't know if I'm ready.

"Wow," I said in response.

"Wow Max!" Fang said enthusiastically turning to me with a huge smile on his face. "Wow, wow, wow!" I beamed up at him as he grabbed me and held me close. When he let go of me he was still beaming and so was I. It had sunk in. Even if I wasn't ready it was happening and I don't think I've ever been more excited for just about anything in my whole life. I felt like I could do anything.

"Oh my god!" I breathed. When I looked at Fang I couldn't help but laugh. His eyes were wide and crazed with happiness. His grin was so huge that I swear it was the only thing I could see.

"We're-we're…" Fang said enthusiastically but he couldn't get the words out.

"Going to be parents," I finished. I met his eyes. I loved him so much. We were so ready. He was going to be a great father.

We didn't get married. I didn't want to get married and neither did Fang but there was no doubt that we loved each other. We loved each other more than anything in the world and I didn't need papers to tell me that.

"I hope it's a girl," He said happily. I smirked at him.

"A little soon don't you think." I said chuckling.

"You know why I want a girl?" He asked me and he pulled me close and rested his forehead on mine.

"No, why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I want her to be like you. I want our baby to be like you because you're so perfect that if she comes out like you then I'll know I'm a blessed man because god gave me two angels." I nearly cried looking at him as he explained himself to me. "And I know you're going to want to write a song about her and girls are easier to sing about." We both smiled at that.

"Stop calling it a her. We don't know yet and if you keep saying her then you might jinx what you want. Not that I mind. I don't care either way." I told him.

"Or if I call her a her if it's a boy it'll magically become a girl because I told it to be a girl."

"Or we could end up with a hermaphrodite." I told him playfully. "Since you confused it."

"Don't say that. That would seriously suck." Fang said with a straight face. He was clearly disturbed at the thought.

"Fang, we're having a kid. You better fucking love it even if it's the ugliest kid in the world." I told him sternly.

"We'll I love the ugliest woman in the world so I'm sure I could find a way to love her kid." He said smirking. I just hit him and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Max I was just kidding!" Fang called after me. I knew he was kidding but I just wanted to give him a hard time.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
"Ow Max!" Fang said as I squeezed his hand when another contraction came on. It hurt so fucking bad. Oh god this kid better be fucking worth it.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him.

"Ok we're close!" The doctor said as he sat by the foot of my bed. Fang held my hand and Ella and Nudge were on my other side filming and smiling so brightly that it almost made me smile too, _almost_.

"I'm going to have you start to push on the count of five. I need you to give me all you've got." He told me smiling. Nurses were ready. Security was everywhere but none of them were allowed in the actual room.

"Fang you better fucking love this kid or I swear on-"

"Max I promise I'll love it even if it's a hermaphrodite." He told me calmly and he kissed me on the forehead. We were both trembling but he squeezed my hand this time.

"Ok push sweetie!" The doctor said enthusiastically.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Fang POV

"It's a girl!" I yelled into the waiting room where the band, my parents, Max's parents, and Ryan and his band were all seated. Everyone cheered so loud that it was the only sound in the whole hospital waiting room. The girls started shooting questions at me so fast that I couldn't even try and answer not to mention I couldn't have a straight thought anyway. I'm a father. It's a girl. She's as pretty as her mom. They're mine. It's my family. My two girls and I don't think I could ever love anything more.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max POV

"So motherhood," I said into the microphone. The crowd erupted in cheers. We still had a young audience. I'm only twenty-five after all. I'm a little early for everything but I've never been surer about anything in my life. I knew I picked Fang and I would continue to pick Fang. There was no point in waiting.

"She's beautiful," I told them proudly. "Willow Ari Ride." I got more cheers of approval.

"And with parents like Max and Fang this kid's going to be crazy," Iggy added in his microphone. I laughed at him and so did everyone else. **(Run By Pink)**

"So I wrote a song for my baby girl." I said smiling.

The band quickly started to play and I smiled.

"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh," Iggy sang.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

"Remember make believe in you," I started and sang with all the love I had for her.

"All the things I said I'd do

I wouldn't hurt you

Like the world did me

Keep you safe

I'd keep you sweet," I'll do everything to keep her happy.

"Everything that I went through

I'm grateful you won't have to do," Oh god I won't do that to her ever.

"I know that you will have to fall

I can't hide you from it all," I want her to learn but still be happy.

"But take the best of what I've got

And you know no matter what

Before you walk away

You know you can

Run, run, run

Back to my arms, back to my arms," I want her to know I'll always be here for her. I just got her and the mere thought that I only have eighteen years makes me want to cry.

"Run, run, run

Back to my arms and they will hold you down

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

See, here's the bloody, bloody truth

You will hurt and you will lose," I shook my head but I know that I have to be able to let her grow. I refuse to be that over controlling parent.

I've got scars you won't believe

Wear them proudly on my sleeve," I pointed to my sleeve. I've come to accept my past in a way now.

I hope you'll have the sense to know

That sadness comes and sadness goes," She can't get hung up on things like I did and still do.

Love so hard and play life loud

It's the only thing to give a damn about," I hope she does this.

"But take the best of what I've got," I'll give her everything I have.

"And you know no matter what

Before you walk away, you know you can

Run, run, run,

Back to my arms

Back to my arms

Run, run, run

Back to my arms and they will hold you down

All this time I swear I'll never waste it," I'm going to spend all the time I can with her.

"All your smiles I'm always gonna save them

Put it in the back of my mind

Whenever I'm away from you

Whenever I'm away from you

"Run, run, run," Nudge sang softly.

"Back to your arms, back to your arms

Run, run, run

Back your arms," Nudge finished gently.

"And they will hold you," I sang loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa

Back to my arms, back to my arms

All this time I swear I'll never waste it

All your smiles I'm always gonna save them

Put it in the back of my mind

Back to my arms, and they will hold you down

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

They will hold you down

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh," I finished and the crowd screamed so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"Hey guys listen up!" I called into the microphone. People quickly quieted down. "She's back stage with Fang and if you guys promise to be quiet I'll bring her out. Can you be quiet?"

I got some quickly cheers and then everyone was silent.

"K, c'mon Fang," I said looking to my left to see him coming out with our baby cradled in his arms. She's wrapped in her little pink blanket sleeping in Fang's arms calmly. Fang was holding a tiny little umbrella that is supposed to look like and lady bug. Together his badass look was brought down quickly.

"That's my badass husband," I said unable to hold back. The crowd laughed but not loud enough that Willow stirred. Fang came to stand next to me.

"Your mother said that the lights might hurt her eyes and skin and stuff so this was the only thing we could find," He defended.

"Hi baby," Gazzy said coming over to us and starting to play with Willow's hands. Everyone loved her but Gazzy adored her like nothing else. "I can't wait for her eyes to start changing colors." He told me happily and then turned back to the baby. The crowd laughed again. "You're the chameleon baby aren't you?" He cooed.

"They're not going to start changing overnight, idiot." Nudge said as she came over to see the baby too.

"The doctor said her eyes won't be this weird grey blue color forever. I knew it didn't make sense since Fang and Max both have brown eyes. Do you think they're change to dark brown or light brown? Or maybe somewhere in the middle, like that brown your poop is when you eat really shitty food."

"Don't say that Gazzy," I said scrunching up my nose. "That would suck."

"You guys were the ones walking around calling her a hermaphrodite," He defended.

"Yeah well-"

"Max, remember when we had that talk and you said you promised to be more mature when we had the baby?" Fang questioned interrupting my good point. I crossed my arms and kept quiet.

"I want to hold her," Dylan said cheerfully holding open his arms.

"You have to keep the umbrella on her," Fang said as he handed Dylan the baby and Iggy the umbrella to hold over to her. Dylan bounced the baby and he and Iggy started to talk to her about burps and fish.

"Please don't cheer," I whispered into the microphone. "I just want to thank you guys for an amazing concert and for coming out tonight. As always we had a blast."

Everyone cheered quietly like they were all whispering and Dylan handed me Willow. I took her small form in my arms and Fang pulled me to him holding me close. In in that moment I was happier than I've ever been. Fang held me to him and kissed me quickly but with more love than I've ever felt from anyone else. The band all joked around us. They each had their own futures ahead of them full of husbands and wives and babies of their own but we're a band forever and always. This is my life and I wouldn't change a thing. Ari has to be smiling down on us now because I know I can feel him whenever I hold our baby. I can feel his love and her love and Fang's love and the love of the entire band and my family and I love them all so much that it hurts sometimes. This is more than I could have possibly dreamed of when I was thirteen and Ari had left and then my dad had left. This is when everything pays off and I couldn't ask for more.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**60 years later…**

The five of us stood staring at the bottles sticking out of the ground. A jolt of nostalgia shot through my stomach.

"The first beer," I said looking down at the row of bottles unable to look away. We each had another bottle of beer in our hands. These will be our last beers ever. They told me I can't drink anymore it'll be horrible for my liver, which I had destroyed when I was younger so we have to do this now. This will be my last taste of alcohol until I die and we've always said we would share our last beers together in this spot. This spot where we promised so many years ago that no matter what happened in L.A. we would still be a band. The spot we promised we would have our first and last beers. The spot Fang looked at me and told me he would love me forever and kissed me until I loved him too. This spot holds so many important memories. Our families were around us in the clearing our grandchildren running about playing together wildly like Iggy and I used to when we were kids.

"To L.A. Rush!" I said holding up my beer. The five us clanked the beers together just like we had all those years ago and each of us took a long sip of them. I wouldn't change anything about my L.A. Rush.

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed the story with me. I loved writing for every single one of you. I loved all the reviews and favorites and follows. Thank you guys for reading the story and sticking with it even when my updates were all over the place. I'm not going to thank you all individually but I you should know that I appreciate everything. Please review one last time tell me anything. Tell me your favorite part of the story, what you hated about it, what you liked about it, anything really. **

** Then please go check out the two new stories I've posted and give those a try. The first is You're my Curveball and that will be a long story and then Saving Max is only going to be three chapters. **

** Again thank you guys for everything and I hopped you enjoyed the story as much as I did!**


End file.
